The Mentalist- Life After Red John
by Mac5689
Summary: After Red John is killed, Jane and Lisbon confront their feelings for each other, as well as the consequences.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Mentalist and all the shows characters belong to show Creator Bruno Heller, as well as CBS and anyone else who may hold a claim. I don't own any part of the show. The only thing I lay claim to is the plot of the story, as well as the mysterious character that goes by the name Robin Hood.**

**Chapter One**

Senior Special Agent Teresa Lisbon felt like a big weight had been lifted off her and her teams shoulders as she looked around the Serious Crime Unit bullpen area at CBI headquarters. Red John, the serial killer that had killed over a dozen people, including Patrick Jane's wife and daughter, was now dead. It was all thanks to this semi mysterious man - who only went by the name Robin Hood - who had found the name of one of Red John's disciples that he had inside the FBI. Lisbon didn't want to trust the man, and Jane would have agreed, but the Blond consultant was still mad that the serial killer had gotten away from him after his last plan. Which hard nearly cost him the friendship he had with Lisbon. Partly Jane had thought because of the combination of not reading her into his plan, Red John wanting him to kill her, what he had said before he faked her death, and finding out he had slept with Red John's disciple Lorelei.

If the mysterious man could get him to Red John then Jane was sure as hell going to use the plan this Robin Hood guy had came up with. The plan had worked. Which surprised everyone including Lisbon. After all was said and done the guy named Robin Hood disappeared into the night, never to be heard from again.

Since nobody had ever seen Red John before and his disciples that they had rounded up were seen untrustworthy to identify him correctly. So they brought Rosalind Harker, the only person that had known Red John and not end up being killed partly because she was blind, in to identify him. She positively identified Red John as Roy Tagliaferro. That was enough to officially close the case of Red John.

As Lisbon made her way to her office she wondered what Jane was going to do since Red John was dead. He had said plenty of times to her in the past that he would kill Red John himself, well technically he made it clear by killing Timothy Carter who had claimed to be Red John. Lisbon hoped that Jane wouldn't have done it a second time, and was happy that the plan that Robin Hood had come up with hadn't allowed Jane access to a weapon. Now that the murderer of his wife and daughter was gone for good, she wondered if Jane was going to stay or would he leave. The Brunette Agent hoped that he was going to stay even though Jane's reason for being apart of the CBI team was to get Red John.

The team had been taken off rotation of catching cases until all the members of the team had visited the departments psychologist. Everyone except for Jane and Junior Agent Wayne Rigsby had taken their time with the psychologist. The thought of Jane made Lisbon notice that he wasn't resting on the bullpen couch, which meant that he was probably sleeping on the couch in her office. Something he had been doing a lot since Red John's death.

"So what are you planning on doing now that Red John is dead Jane?" Lisbon asked after she entered her office and found Jane laying on the couch with his hands behind his head.

"Why, do you want me to leave Lisbon?" Jane replied casually.

"Just wondering since you haven't seen the psychologist yet" Lisbon said as she sat down behind her desk.

"You know I hate psychologist" Jane replied knowing exactly what Lisbon's reply was going to be. They have had the same talk since Lisbon had seen the psychologist almost as soon as the Red John case was closed.

"I know, but we can't catch any cases until everyone sees the psychologist and that includes you"

"I'm actually surprised that you went to the psychologist Lisbon, since the last one you went to was paid to frame you for murder" Jane replied referring to the psychologist that the CBI made her see after Jane saved her life by killing Sheriff Hardy, who was the son of a Red John disciple. The psychologist was hired to frame Lisbon for the murder of a suspect she had arrest as an Inspector for the San Francisco Police Department, so his case could be thrown out.

"Well I want to get back to work, and that was the only way" Lisbon replied.

After Lisbon sat down at her desk, Jane looked at her through the corner of his eye. He wondered if the senior agent had figured that part of the after action report from the night Red John was killed was false. However, Jane knew that if Lisbon had suspected that something was fishy with the report, that she would have asked him by now, besides it was better if she didn't know exactly what had happened.

The blond consultant then started to think about the future, something he had never done before. The reason was that Jane never thought that there would be a future, he always thought that the duel between Red John and him would end in either the deaths of both of them, or with Jane ending up in prison. The more Jane thought about it, the more he thought maybe that was just the way he had wanted it to end, so that he wouldn't be in the position that he was in right now. Having to confront his feelings for Lisbon. He had spent the last several years trying to keep her way from him, claiming it was for her own safety, but maybe it was mostly because he didn't want to admit that he liked her more then just friends. Heck he went so far as to get Lisbon and Walter Mashburn together, though nothing became of that other then a one night stand he suspected they had. Jane then looked back to the ceiling before Lisbon caught him looking at her.

Lisbon shifted her eyes slightly from the paperwork on her desk to Jane. Yet again she started to wonder what Jane was going to do. Was he going to leave the CBI, the team, _her_. She did care for Jane - like a mother when bailing him out of trouble or like a sister when helping him pick up the pieces after a Red John case - though she started to think that her feelings for Jane may have morphed from just caring to love. The thought that she might be in love with Patrick Jane scared her. Which was saying something because very little seemed to scare her, the last time she felt totally scared was when that gas station attendant had strapped a bomb to her. What also scared her was that she had no idea how Jane felt about her. Sure he had said 'Love You' to her the night he pretended to shoot her, but he never actually said what he meant by that.

* * *

"Good night Jane" Lisbon said as she got up from her desk to head to her apartment for the evening.

"Good night Lisbon" Jane replied with his eyes closed.

"Jane, go and see the psychologist" Lisbon said as she stopped halfway to the door and looked towards Jane.

Jane just yawned which caused Lisbon to shake her head before she left the office. As Lisbon left she hoped, like she did everyday when she left the CBI building since Red John's death, that Jane would be there the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** **- I forgot to say that this is my first ever FanFic, so don't expect greatness. I should have also mentioned that the story takes place roughly a year and a half after the send of Season Four, and as eveidenced in Chapter One not long after Red John's death. Everything up to Episode Six of Season Five has happened, you will figure out why that is the cut off point later on in the story. I'm not sure when I'll post Chapter Three yet, but rest assured that it won't be a long wait. **

* * *

The next morning when Lisbon walked by the bullpen area she noticed that Jane was again not on the couch. She figured that he was yet again on the couch in her office. It bugged her that he seemed to always be on her office couch, but not as much as it would have in the past, which she thought was probably because her feelings towards Jane may have changed. When she entered her office she was surprised to find that Jane was not there.

_He's probably up in the attic, or he went to sleep at his house or motel room instead of here_ Lisbon thought to herself, not wanting to think that Jane may have decided to leave without telling her. Just like he had done with his six month plan to catch Red John.

However when Jane hadn't arrived by nine o'clock like Cho and Van Pelt, Rigsby was with the psychologist, Lisbon felt a ping of worry in her heart. A hand instinctively went to the cross necklace, that her mother had given to her before she died, as she said a silent prayer for Jane to be alright. With her other hand she pulled out her cell phone and went to Jane's number. She knew that she was probably over reacting, since Red John was dead, but since Red John was a threat to Jane and her team for so long that her actions and emotions felt natural. Her finger was about to hit the call button when someone knocked on her door.

"Hey boss, I've seen the psychologist and have been cleared to work" Rigsby said after Lisbon allowed him to enter her office.

"Now we just have to wait for Jane" Lisbon replied as she glanced at her cell phone which she had placed on her desk.

"Where is Jane anyway?" Rigsby asked. The tall agent was surprised that the consultant wasn't in the bullpen or in Lisbon's office when he arrived from his appointment with the psychologist.

"I have no idea, he's probably up in the attic" Lisbon replied, sounding more like she was trying to convince herself then stating a fact. Just then Cho appeared in the office doorway.

"We are up boss" Cho said, alerting her to the fact that they had caught a new case, in his deadpan expression.

"But how, Jane hasn't seen the psychologist yet?" Lisbon replied with a furrowed brow.

"Maybe he's there right now" Rigsby said as he and Cho looked at Lisbon.

"Yeah" Cho added.

_I doubt it_ Lisbon thought as she glanced at her phone and then back to her two male agents.

"You two take Van Plet and head to the scene, I'll go get Jane and meet you there"

"Yes boss" Both Cho and Rigsby replied before leaving Lisbon's office.

After Rigsby and Cho left her office Lisbon grabbed her phone and punched in Jane's number.

_Come on Jane answer your damn phone_ Lisbon said to herself, she felt her heart sink when he didn't answer. Just like it did when Jane left for his six month plan to catch Red John.

* * *

Jane was sitting on the edge of a square headstone across from the graves of his wife and daughter. It had been awhile since Jane had been to their graves, not since Red John had that little girl to ask if he had given up on the ninth anniversary of their deaths. That memory then made him think of his plan to fake a breakdown which had him leave Lisbon and the team for six months. Then came the memory of the night he faked Lisbon's death, to make Red John think that he had killed her, the night he said 'Love You' to her right before he pulled the trigger. That seemed to be the problem. Even though he had spent all the years they had worked together trying to keep Lisbon away so he couldn't feel anything for her citing it was for her safety, he still seemed to have fallen in love with her. It was a feeling that he hadn't felt since Angela was alive. What distressed him even more was that he was certain that Lisbon felt the same way about him.

That was why he was here, ever since Red John killed his wife and child, Jane had never thought of a future that had an ending where he could be happy. All his thoughts of the future ended either with Red John dead and him in jail, or both of them dead. Now that the possibility of a future where he could be happy, the happy part rested on the fact that Lisbon didn't find out exactly what happen the night Red John died, existed he didn't know what to do.

* * *

"Good morning Agent Lisbon, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit today?" CBI Director Gale Bertram asked when Lisbon entered his office.

"Well sir, my team was just given a new case-" Lisbon said before the Director cut her off.

"Well, isn't that what we pay you for?" Director Bertram asked in a joking manner.

"Yes sir, but Jane hasn't seen the psychologist yet"

Director Bertram gave Lisbon a look that said he knew something she didn't, which caused her heart to feel like it missed a beat.

"Mister Jane is no longer a part of the CBI" Director Bertram said almost happily.

"What" Lisbon said shockingly, as she felt her heart sink.

"I found his resignation letter on my desk when I came in this morning," Director Bertram started as he held up a white envelope with the Director's name on it, written in Jane's handwriting, "I thought you had already knew Agent Lisbon, I trust the Serious Crimes Unit can get along without him"

"Yes sir, we can" Lisbon replied as she tried to hide that she was upset at learning that Jane had left.

"Are you alright Agent Lisbon?"

"I'm fine sir, thanks for asking...I have a crime scene to get to" Lisbon replied as she felt tears starting to form.

"Alright Agent Lisbon, have a nice day" Director Bertram replied as Lisbon left his office.

Lisbon was able to make it all the way down to the SUV without crying, although she did get looks from some co-workers, but once she was safely inside the SUV she couldn't hold them back anymore. Tears started rolling down her cheeks as soon as she shut the door of the SUV. She couldn't believe that Jane had left the team - _her_ - again, especially after they had all walked into the valley of the shadow of death together on numerous occasions. What broke her heart the most though was the thought that she would probably never see Jane's golden blond hair, his bluish colored eyes, and his heart stopping smile again; because she knew that unlike the six months he had left to try and trap Red John he had no reason to come back to her or the team.

_Oh god, I'm in love with Jane_, Lisbon said to herself as the realization hit her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** - **Thanks for all the follows and reviews. Hopefully you all feel the same way as the story progresses. This maybe the last sthort chapter for a while. I'm not exactly shure how long this story will be, but right now it seems to be six chapters. Questions and comments are welcome.**

* * *

Lisbon swiped the last of the tears as she pulled up to the crime scene, she had thought of going to find Jane but she had no idea where to look other then his house and the motel he was suppose to be staying at. Besides what would she have said to him, that he had to come back just because she was in love with him.

"No Jane boss?" Van Pelt asked as Lisbon walked to her three agents after exiting the SUV.

"Huh, what?...N-no Jane" Lisbon stammered as she was pulled from her thoughts about the man in question.

"Are you alright boss?" Rigsby asked as the three agents glanced at one another, surprised by their boss's answer.

"Yeah I'm fine, so what do we have?" Lisbon asked, sure the first part was a lie, she wasn't fine. She had just learned that the man she just recently realized she was in love with, had left again.

The three agents then went over all the information that they were able to gather from the scene. The victim was a guy named Martin Dallas, a very successful businessman who had been appointed to the United States House of Representatives to replace his districts last congressman who had been thrown in jail, and was currently running for re-election. He was also friends with the Governor as well as the Attorney General.

_A well connected man. Just great_, Lisbon thought knowing that the case was going to be watched closely by the AG. She then turned to her team to give them their 'marching orders'.

"All right, Cho and Rigby go see the business partner. Van Pelt and I will talk to the wife" Lisbon said before she turned and went back to the SUV.

* * *

Jane was still sitting in the cemetery looking at the graves of his wife and daughter. By now Lisbon and the team should have found out that he had resigned. What surprised him was that Lisbon hadn't called him since the call he deliberately didn't answer her earlier call. After he faked his emotional breakdown and left town, Lisbon had left him either a voice message or text starting almost the moment he stepped foot outside of CBI headquarters. But this time she hadn't even left one. He wondered if maybe Lisbon had finally given up on him. The thought that she may have stopped caring about him made his heart nearly stop. He hoped that that wasn't the case, because he really wanted to have a future that involved Lisbon in someway, but he knew he couldn't move forward without confronting his past.

As Jane ran a hand through his hair he wondered why he thought that coming here was such a good idea. He knew that his wife and daughter weren't here in the sense that he could talk to them, and he didn't believe that they were looking down on him from above. So why he was here, he wasn't sure, but he was sure that the answers he was looking for were here.

* * *

"Where's the boss?" Cho asked when he and Rigsby walked into the bullpen, a few hours later, after interviewing the victims business partner.

"She went straight into her office and closed all the blinds once we got back" Van Pelt informed the two male agents as she pointed to Lisbon's office.

As Van Pelt had said, once she and Lisbon had returned to the office - the senior agent went to her office and closed the blinds - because when they arrived Lisbon had caught a glimpse of Jane's couch and desk, which caused her heart to skip and tears to start to form.

Now the brunette agent was sitting at her desk staring at her phone, which had Jane's caller ID photo with his phone number, she wanted to call Jane but she couldn't bring herself to hit the call button. Tears were lightly sliding down her cheeks as she tried to figure out what to do, her brain was telling her to just call Jane to see how he was, her heart however was telling her to call and tell him how she feels about him.

There was a knock on the door, which caused Lisbon to jump. Part of her wanted it to be Jane coming to tell her that he was sorry he resigned and wanted to come back, or maybe to tell her that he has feelings for her that go beyond just friends. The latter though would probably be unlikely. However when the person knocked again she doubted it was Jane.

"Come in" Lisbon said as she put her phone down on her desk and swiped at any sign of tears on her cheeks.

"We're back from interviewing the business partner" Cho said as he entered the office.

Cho then went over what he and Rigsby had learned from Mr. Dallas's business partner, and Lisbon filled him in on what she and Van Pelt had learned from Mrs. Dallas.

Lisbon spent the rest of the day in her office - only stepping out to use the bathroom, to get updates about the case, or a trip to the break room for a cup of coffee - claiming to be doing paperwork, but she actually spent a majority of the time thinking about Jane, then working on the paperwork. When the senior agent finally left her office - other then to use the bathroom, coffee, or a case update - she had discovered that everyone had gone home for the day. Lisbon would have done the same but she discovered that she was to tired to drive back to her apartment.

_If Jane could sleep on the couch then I can do it as well_, Lisbon thought as she laid down on the couch in the bullpen. She would never admit it to herself, let alone anyone else, but she was only laying on Jane's couch because it made her feel closer to her former consultant. As she took an deep breath to relax, Lisbon thought she could smell the faint sent of Jane's cologne mixed with the faint smell of tea, which brought a smile to her face.

Jane laid awake on the bed in his motel room as he stared up at the ceiling. It didn't take a genius to figure out what or who he was thinking about. _Lisbon_. Just the thought of the serious crime unit team leader made his heart crash against his chest. He knew that he should have told her why he had left, but there was no way he could think of without telling her that he liked her more then just a friend. The latter was something he knew he had to do soon.

The sun was shinning through the window and onto the couch, waking Lisbon. As she sat up she rubbed the back of her neck which felt kind of stiff.

_How in the world did Jane lay on this stupid thing_ Lisbon thought to herself as she gave a little yawn. Thoughts of Jane doing who knew what, getting either hurt or into trouble kept floating in and out of her head all night, which caused her to almost no sleep.

"Good morning Bos-" Van Pelt started as she entered the bullpen and saw Lisbon sitting on the couch, noticing that the senior agent was wearing the same clothes from the day before. "Boss is everything alright, I only ask because you've never spent the night at the office before"

"I'm fine" Lisbon started as she ran a hand through her hair, "I'm going to run to my place for a shower and a change of clothes"

"Yes boss" the red haired agent replied as Lisbon got up from the couch and left the bullpen.

When Cho and Rigsby arrived, Van Pelt told them how she had found Lisbon sitting on Jane's couch and how it looked like their boss had spent the night in the office. All three of the agents agreed that it was odd that Lisbon had spent the night at the office, sure she sometimes worked late but none of them ever remembered a time that she physically slept at the office. They then discussed how none of them had heard from Jane and wondered if he was starting some type of decent to rock bottom because Red John was dead.

Lisbon came back about an hour later, and had planed to go straight to her office when she noticed that her team was watching her. The brunette senior agent let out a sigh and knew that she had to tell them about Jane.

"Okay guys listen up" Lisbon started as she walked into the bullpen, "Jane will no longer be apart of the team"

The three other agents all started to ask why at the same time, so Lisbon held up a hand to quiet them all.

"I don't know why, I just know that he gave Director Bertram his resignation yesterday. Now we worked cases before him and we will work cases without him. It may take us-" Lisbon started before she had to stop, because she could hear that her voice was about to break with sadness. The senior agent then took a deep breath before continuing, "longer then when Jane was here, but we can get them done"

After looking at each of the team members, trying not to give away that what she had just said had upset her, Lisbon turned and walked off to her office. Her pony tail swaying as she went.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - This is one of the longest chapters so far, it was also the one that I seemed to rewrite the most. This is the part that most of you were waiting for. Jane returns. So what happens when he does... well you have to read to find out. As always if you have any questions and comments please leave them. I'm happy to hear any feed back. If I can't get the next chapter up by Thursday, I would like to wish you all a Happy Thanksgiving.**

* * *

Jane was about to give up, maybe he was wrong and the answers he was looking for weren't here at the graves of his wife and daughter, which if true would mean he spent a week looking for answers where they weren't.

_Lisbon would be jumping_ _for joy, if she knew that I finally got something wrong._ Jane thought with a chuckle.

Jane's heart then started to ache at the thought of Lisbon. He so much wanted to see the petite senior agent, a feeling he hadn't felt since his six month plan to catch Red John a year and a half ago. He knew that he couldn't move on - especially with Lisbon - unless he found out the answers of how he could.

After he left the cemetery Jane drove to his house. When he entered the house it didn't seem as depressive as it did when Red John was alive. It was starting to get late, so Jane decided to sleep at the house. He climbed the stairs to the bedroom that he and his wife had shared, and where Red John had massacred his wife and daughter. The bedroom was exactly as it had been after that faithful night. A single twin mattress sat on the floor against the wall that had Red John's signature blood drawn smiley face in his wife and daughter's blood.

As he sat down on the mattress Jane allowed his thoughts to turn to Lisbon. How he would like to tell her that he loved her and not have to act like he never said it. Before Jane could think of anything else, he fell fast asleep.

Jane woke in a cold sweat the next morning. The reason was that he had been visited by his wife as he had slept. In his dream, because surely that's what it was, Angela had told Jane that - after all the years he had blamed himself for her and their daughter's death - he deserved to be happy. Angela also told Jane that he shouldn't be hiding behind his wedding ring, that it was okay to move on with another woman if that was made him happy.

After Jane had gotten dressed, he then picked up his wedding ring and held it in his hand. Normally he would have placed it on one of his fingers and left, but instead he did something totally out of the ordinary. Jane placed his wedding ring in the inside pocket of his suit jacket. If he wanted a relationship with Lisbon that was more than just friends, he knew that he couldn't continue to wear wedding ring.

* * *

Lisbon wasn't kidding when she had told the team that it would take them longer to close cases. It took them a week, just to narrow down the list of prime suspects. The work seemed to be harder and less fun without Jane around.

As the week had progressed the team started to worry about Lisbon, although with Cho's deadpan facial expression you wouldn't think thathe did, because all the senior agent seemed to do since Jane left was stay in her office. She had also kept the blinds closed because she didn't want anyone to see how upset Jane's disappearance made her.

"Cho, take Mister Andrews to the interrogation room" Lisbon said as she and the rest of the team stepped off the elevator with their number one suspect.

After Cho had left with the suspect, Lisbon then turned to Rigsby and Van Pelt. She told the two junior agents to run the suspects bank records and alibi. As the trio of agents neared the bullpen Lisbon caught a whiff of a very familiar smell.

"Hello Lisbon" Jane, who was sitting on the bullpen couch with a cup of tea, when the three agents reached the bullpen.

Lisbon turned towards Jane with a look of relief and anger in her eyes. Relief because he at least seamed to be alright, and anger because he had just up and left without saying anything to her. Almost exactly what he did when he came up with his plan to trap Red John over a year ago.

Rigsby and Van Pelt both said hi to Jane as they made their way to their desks, however Jane didn't seem to notice as he seemed to be staring straight at Lisbon.

The head of the serious crime unit shook her head and walked off to her office without saying a word. After Lisbon had entered her office Jane stood up from the couch, placing his cup of tea down on his desk as he did so, before heading to Lisbon's office.

"What is with the cold shoulder Lisbon?" Jane asked after he walked into the senior agent's office.

"You are not going to treat us like some type of motel, where you can come and go as you please, I'm not going to let that happen" Lisbon replied as she turned around to face Jane, arms crossed across her torso. A look of hurt on her face, which contrasted with the look of relief in her eyes.

"Lisbon, what is the matter?" Jane asked as he studied Lisbon's face for any tell that would point to what the problem was.

Lisbon had planed what she was going to say to Jane when -_ if_ - she saw him again, since the day he had left. She planed to really tell the consultant off, but now that he was here - standing right in front of her - she couldn't get the words to come.

_Damn it, this would probably be easier if I wasn't in love with him._ Lisbon mused to herself as she felt her heart start to race.

"You" Lisbon said almost quietly and with a hint of sadness as she looked away from Jane.

"Me" Jane started to ask as he tried but failed to read the senior agent's face since she had turned it. Though Jane knew that even if he could see her face, she was not lying, "What did I do?"

"Do you know that when you left, it crushed me Jane" Lisbon replied as she looked back at Jane with a look that said she was about to cry.

"You are talking about my six month plan to catch Red John, though I'm sure the same could be said about my latest disappearing act"

Jane could tell by looking at Lisbon's face that he was right. That was the problem with honest people, it was easy to tell what they were thinking. Jane could read the senior agent as easily as if she were a book.

The pair had never really talked about his six month plan to catch Red John, except for what he told her at the church, or the aftermath of it. Neither really seemed to want to talk about it, partly because both were afraid of what would be said. Their friendship had suffered greatly from not only the plan but its aftermath.

Lisbon never liked showing her emotions, it made her feel weak, she hated that the man in front of her had seen her in such a state before; back when she couldn't remember, even under hypnosis, what she did the night William McTier had been killed. So she looked away from Jane again, before she responded.

"When you said 'Love You' to me the night you pretended to shoot me, I-I couldn't believe it. There you were possibly admitting that you may have feelings for me that went beyond just friends." Lisbon started still looking away from Jane, she really didn't want to look at his face at the moment. Jane saw what looked to be a single tear running down Lisbon's cheek. "I had spent the whole way to Vegas wondering what you meant, wondering if you had meant that you had feelings for me that went past just friends, if we could have a relationship once Red John was out of the picture.

"But at the warehouse when I asked you about it, you said you didn't remember what was said, I couldn't believe it. There was no way your memory palace would forget that. Unless and I quote, 'it was useless information'. The thought that you would have seen saying 'Love You' to me, right before I 'died', as useless information stung. Then I thought maybe you had said you hadn't remembered because you thought that somehow Red John would find out, and target me if we didn't catch him, and I was okay with that." Lisbon added as she looked back at Jane. The look of relief in her eyes was replaced with one of hurt, anger, and sadness. It broke Jane's heart to know that he had caused Lisbon this much pain.

"What broke my heart though was finding out that you had made love with Lorelei, who was a disciple of Red John no less." Lisbon, her voice starting to break, said before taking a deep breath, "I had hoped that when you were ready to make love with another woman, it would have been with someone you cared about, who cared about you. Not a woman who was picked, specifically for the purpose, by your archenemy."

"By someone I care about and who cares about me, you mean you. It's alright to admit it Lisbon, I won't tell anyone that you wanted to be the first woman I made love with since my wife" Jane told the senior agent, knowing that if he had made such a remark any time before that moment, Lisbon would have threatened him with violence. Lisbon just looked at Jane in silence. Since there was no quick denial from the brunette agent, it confirmed for Jane that the thought had at least once crossed her mind.

_Damn Jackass_, Lisbon thought as she looked away from Jane. Annoyed that she had allowed Jane to find out that she had thought about the possibility of the two of them ending up in bed together, even if she hadn't said it outright. Lisbon had first had the thought when they were heading to the warehouse in Vegas, the thought had surprised her but then again she was still in shock that Jane had said 'love you' to her. She even had the thought even after Jane said that he didn't remember what he had said to her before they faked her death. Once she had found out that Jane had made love to Lorelei, who Lisbon had to say looked similar to herself, the thoughts had seemingly stopped. The thoughts however, started to return after Red John's death.

"I told you that I only slept with Lorelei to get Red John to take my breakdown seriously. I never felt anything for her" Jane replied, knowing that he had told Lisbon the same thing before he had interrogated Red John's disciple alone, or he had thought he was alone, after they had caught her. Jane was slightly upset that Lisbon didn't seem to believe him.

"Saying it and meaning it are two different things Jane" Lisbon replied almost quietly and with a hint of sadness, remembering how Jane had kissed Red John's girl during the last interview he had with her.

"Teresa, you really want to know what I meant by what I said before I shot you?" Jane asked knowing that it was time to tell Lisbon how he felt about her.

Lisbon's reply was to turn her head slightly towards Jane. The senior agent remembered the day in question like it had happened yesterday. She had hoped that Jane had meant what he had said.

"This is what I meant" Jane said as he placed a finger under Lisbon's chin, bringing the senior agent's face directly in front of his, before slightly tilting her head back.

"Patrick" Lisbon said softly, her eyes wide open as Jane lowered his mouth to hers.

When their mouths met, Lisbon could feel her heart start to beat faster, and her eyes closed shut. As their kiss deepened the brunette agent wrapped her arms around Jane's neck. Their tongues flicking at each other like they were preparing for a fight, as Jane's hands went to Lisbon's waist, and as their bodies drew closer they could both feel the others heart beat.

Neither of them had wanted the kiss to end, but they both knew that if they didn't get some air they would both die of lack of oxygen. Both felt a touch of sadness when their lips parted, as well as noticing that their were both panting almost heavily.

"Teresa, I love you" Jane said as soon as their lips parted.

"I love you too, Patrick" Lisbon replied, aware that they had both used their first names which was something they rarely ever did, as the pair looked into each others eyes.

Hearing Jane say that he loved her sent Lisbon's head spinning momentarily, she had waited and hoped for this day to come, but never really thought that it would. The brunette then brought her mouth back up to Jane's to resume their kiss.

"Jane" Lisbon murmured as Jane lifted her up and started to carry her towards her desk.

"Patrick" Lisbon murmured after Jane sat her down on her desk, causing some of her belongings near the corner of the desk to be displaced; but luckily nothing went falling to the floor, "We can't do this here"

Jane started to kiss Lisbon's neck which sent a wave of pleasure coursing through her body. Lisbon knew that they shouldn't do this in the office, but a part of her didn't want to stop what they were doing.

"Oh come on Teresa. You can't break the rules just this once?" Jane asked as he laid a kiss on Lisbon's lips.

"Absolutely not" Lisbon replied as both she and Jane caught their breaths.

"I know somewhere we could go" Jane said as a sly smile slid across his face.

Lisbon's eyes went wide as the meaning of what Jane had said sunk in. Her mind was telling her that it wasn't the time nor place to do what Jane was suggesting, but another part of her was telling her to throw caution to the wind and just do it.

"What do you think Jane and Lisbon are talking about?" Van Plet asked her two co workers as she glanced at Lisbon's blind closed office.

"It doesn't sound like Lisbon has shot Jane" Rigsby replied as he glanced up from the file he was reading.

"She could be strangling him" Cho said, neither sounding or looking worried that his boss could be killing Jane as he spoke, as he stared at his computer screen.

"You don't think that Lisbon would actually kill Jane would you?" Van Plet asked, surprised that Cho would think Lisbon capable of causing Jane bodily harm. Sure the red-head thought her boss deserved to give Jane a good punch to the nose, for faking her death over a year and a half ago, but she knew that no matter what had happened Lisbon had still cared for Jane and would never hurt him more than a possible broken nose.

Just after Van Pelt had spoken Jane had emerged from Lisbon's office, appearing not to have been harmed in anyway, though he did look upset. It was the first time the three agents had ever seen him look upset after leaving Lisbon's office. None of the three agents would have never believed what had actually happened between the consultant and senior agent, based on how Jane looked.

"Jane, what is the matter?" Van Pelt asked as Jane approached her desk from outside the bullpen.

"Lisbon said that I couldn't come back" Jane said sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jane" the red-headed agent replied with sadness. Which told Jane that at least she was believing the lie he was telling.

"That's alright Grace, I brought it upon myself, I should have figured that I'd burn all my bridges" Jane started as he stepped into the bullpen and eyed the three agents to see if any of them weren't believing the lie, "I just wanted to say that it was great working with you all"

"What are you going to do Jane?" Rigsby asked.

"I'm going to go back to my motel room and think over my options" Jane replied as he looked around the bullpen, "Well goodbye"

"Bye Jane" the three agents said in unison as Jane put his hands in his suit pockets and left the bullpen.

Jane knew that his lie was flimsy at best, but it wasn't like he was trying to catch a murderer or anything. He knew the plan was full proof, and nothing would go wrong, unless Lisbon couldn't sell her part. Though Jane had confidence that she could.

When Jane reached the area where the elevator and stairs to the upper floors, including his attic hideaway, met he took a step towards the elevator. As he did he looked over his shoulder and when he was sure nobody was watching, pivoted towards the stairs and went up them.

Lisbon exited her office a few minutes after Jane was thought to have left the building. She entered the bullpen and walked to her three agents who were still hard at work trying to solve the case.

"Does anyone know where Jane was going?" Lisbon asked, sounding annoyed even though she wasn't, as she held out Jane's cell phone, "He forgot his cell phone in my office"

"He mentioned that he was going to go to his motel room" Rigsby replied as he looked up from the file he was reading.

"I can call the motel and leave a message to have him come back for it?" Van Pelt asked as she started to reach for the phone on her desk.

"No," Lisbon started, hoping that she didn't sound to eager, as she looked from Rigsby to Van Pelt, "I'll take it to him, there is still something I want to say to that ass"

After telling the three agents to call her if anything came up, Lisbon then left the bullpen in the direction of the elevator.

"Anyone else find Lisbon's reaction to Van Pelt offering to call the motel Jane's staying at a bit odd?" Rigsby asked the other two agents who had shrugged in response.

When Lisbon reached the area of the elevator she checked over her shoulder before turning around and heading up the stairs.

"I was starting to think you weren't going to come" Jane, who had already taken off his suit jacket, said when Lisbon entered the attic. Lisbon had to admit that without the suit jacket, Jane looked a few years younger.

"Oh, and why was that?" Lisbon asked as Jane went to the door and locked it.

"I was afraid that you would chicken out" Jane replied as he turned around to face Lisbon.

"I almost did" Lisbon replied as she thought about how on the way up, she had almost lost her nerve.

"Well that wouldn't have been any fun" Jane said before he placed a kiss on Lisbon's lips.

The brunette agent felt her legs go weak again as their lips met. She then laced her arms around Jane's neck as she started to return the kiss.

Jane then lifted Lisbon up, the brunette wrapping her legs around his waist while her hand started on the top button of the vest, as he brought her over to the makeshift bed her had created three years before.

"Patrick, are you sure this what you call a bed, is safe?" Lisbon mumbled as she finished unbuttoning Jane's vest, which then fell straight to the floor.

"Well there is the cold hard concrete floor" Jane replied as he fumbled with the buttons of Lisbon's dress shirt, wishing that the senior agent had worn a shirt that was easier to get off.

"This thing is probably better" Lisbon started, thinking that the bed was probably better than the floor, "Though if this thing falls apart and I get hurt, I'm going to beat the snot out of you"

"What is with the violence Lisbon" Jane replied as he lay an open mouth kiss on her neck, which caused Lisbon to emit a low moan in return.

After divesting themselves of the rest of their clothes, in what seemed like seconds, Lisbon laid down on the bed with Jane getting on after.

When their bodies met for the first time without clothes on, it sent a sensation of warmth through her body like a slow burn before a raging inferno. The sensation felt so good to her that it drove any nagging thoughts about how they shouldn't be doing what they were in the CBI, out of her mind.

Jane then placed a kiss where her cross necklace would normally rest. The sweet gentle kiss causing her heart rate to pick up. He then started to place kisses down her torso, stopping right before her naval, then retracing his path back up.

A moan escaped Lisbon's lips as she felt Jane's hand brush her bare breast, while he laid a kiss on the brunette's neck. Another moan escaped the senior agent, as Jane rubbed a thumb over her breast, while he continued to kiss her neck.

* * *

They looked into each others eyes, chests raising and falling quickly, and saw that neither of them had a look of regret about that they had just done. Both of them just wanted to stay and enjoy what they had just done, but due to the fact that there was no space on the bed; and because of where they were, they couldn't.

Jane almost fell to the floor as he climbed off the bed.

"Are you alright?" Lisbon asked, trying to suppress a giggle, as she sat up, swinging her legs over the side as she did.

"I'm alright" Jane replied as he looked at the still naked Lisbon, the thought of starting another round of love-making with her passing though his mind. His eyes then drawn to the scar near Lisbon's shoulder, that marked where Van Pelt's late fiancé had shot her.

A wave of guilt washing over him, because it was his fault that she had been wounded. Had he not been so wrapped up in wanting to catch Red John, he would have seen what the person that was sent to get Hightower was really up to before it was too late. Maybe, like the others, he didn't want to think that the man Van Pelt was in love with was a Red John disciple. No matter how he looked at it, it was his fault that she had been shot.

Lisbon followed Jane's gaze to her scar. She had a feeling, and the look in his eyes proved it, that Jane blamed himself for her getting shot. They had all wanted to get Red John, they all wanted to exonerate Hightower, and they had all made the same mistake; but Lisbon knew that Jane took what had happened harder than the others. It broke her heart to think that Jane blamed himself for what had happened.

The brunette took Jane's right hand in her left, and brought it to her scar.

"Jane, you weren't at fault for me being shot. You know that right." Lisbon told Jane as she looked into his sad expression.

Jane nodded his head that he understood, but the Senior Agent knew that he was doing it for her benefit. Lisbon then brought her right hand to Jane's cheek.

"I mean it Jane" Lisbon started as she held Jane's gaze, "Cho, Rigsby, and I all saw the same thing you did; and we all came to the conclusion. You have to stop blaming yourself"

If there wasn't a Red John connection to her shooting, then Jane wouldn't be blaming himself. That was unless he was the one that shot her, or had caused the shooter to pull the trigger somehow.

Lisbon removed her and Jane's hand from her scar, leaning forward as she did so to kiss Jane. Just then Lisbon's cell phone started to ring. The brunette then realized that her phone had gone off a few times while Jane and her were making love.

"Crap" Lisbon said after their lips parted.

The brunette lowered her forehead to Jane's chest, inhaling the scent of his cologne, before letting a sign escape her lips. What she wouldn't give for just a few more minutes to be with Jane like this.

"Duty calls" Lisbon said, placing a kiss on Jane's chest before looking up into his eyes, and could tell that he felt the same way she did; they didn't want to part so soon.

"Sheep dip" Jane replied, borrowing one of her phases, which caused a smile to cross both their faces as he allowed Lisbon to hop off the table.

They both threw their clothes on, Lisbon a little more quickly then Jane as she was obviously expected by the team. The senior agent then threw her now messy hair into a bun.

"Ah Lisbon" Jane said as the brunette agent headed to the still locked door.

"Yes Jane?" Lisbon question as she turned around to face the blond consultant.

"You may want to leave the collar of your dress shirt up" Jane replied, getting a quizzical look from Lisbon, "you have a hickey on your neck"

Lisbon started to blush and quickly turned the collar of her dress shirt up, hoping that it would cover the bruise like mark. After Jane unlocked the door, they both left to head back to the Serious Crime Unit's bullpen.

* * *

"Cho, where are we with Mister Andrews?" Lisbon asked the Korean agent as she and Jane walked back into the bullpen.

"I was letting him sit on Ice for a while" Cho replied, referring to the police tactic of letting a suspect sit alone in the interrogation room before questioning, as Lisbon picked up the case file and handed it to Jane.

"Good, where are Rigsby and Van Pelt" Lisbon asked, referring to the two junior agents and former lovers.

"They went to follow-up a lead" Cho replied, as he looked at his boss.

"Ok, I'll be in my office" Lisbon said before walking off in the direction of her office.

"So how did you do it?" Cho asked Jane, who was now sitting on the bullpen couch, reading the case file, "How did you get Lisbon to let you back on the team?"

A smirk crossed Jane's face as he recalled what he and Lisbon just did in the attic. Of course Jane wasn't going to tell the truth to Cho, even though Cho wouldn't tell anyone anyway, and since Cho was no fool the lie he is going to tell had to be very believable.

"I told her that if I ever pull another disappearing act without telling her, that she could shoot me on the spot." Jane said as he continued to read the file, " That is if she could find me"

"Yeah right" Cho replied in his usual tone which made it had to tell if he believed what he just heard.

Lisbon opened all the blinds, a smile tugged at her face when she caught a glance of Jane as she did so, in her office promptly after she entered. Sitting down behind her desk the thought of Jane and her making love up in the attic seemed unreal. It felt like it was all a dream.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**** - I hope everyone had a happy thanksgiving. I also hope that everyone likes the story so far. Any questions or comments that you may have please feel free to ask.**

* * *

Two months after their rendezvous in the attic both Jane and Lisbon agreed to take their relationship slow. They both wanted their relationship to work, and were afraid that if it became physical between them all to quickly that it would disintegrate before it began. The job took care of that threat though, as they had many a night cut short, because either they had gotten a new case or a new lead had developed. They had been so busy that Lisbon didn't even think twice when she started to feel ill.

Lisbon was sitting behind her desk, she had just interviewed the wife of the victim of their current case. The wife, who was nearly completely grief-stricken, had gone off and told Lisbon and Van Pelt how she and her now late husband had discovered that she was pregnant with their first child. How what she had thought was just the case of the flu had really been morning sickness. The story had gotten Lisbon thinking about the day Jane and her made love in the CBI attic.

For the last few weeks Lisbon had been feeling unwell, and like the victim's wife had, she chalked it up to the flu which had just gone through the CBI. After hearing the wife's story however, Lisbon started to think maybe it wasn't the flu.

_There is no way I'm pregnant_ Lisbon said to herself. She was sure that Jane and her had used protection, but as the memories of that day came rushing back to her, she couldn't remember for sure if they had or hadn't.

Getting up from her desk Lisbon knew that there was a quick way to find out if she was possibly pregnant.

"Van Pelt." Lisbon started as she walked through the bullpen to the red-head agent in question, "I'm going to be taking some personal time for the rest of the day, possibly tomorrow as well."

"Personal time?" Van Pelt asked giving her boss a quizzical look. The last time Lisbon had taken personal time was right before Jane had reappeared during his six month plan to get Red John.

"Tell Cho that he's in charge until I return."

"Yes boss." Van Pelt replied as Lisbon left the bullpen and went to the elevator.

After leaving CBI headquarters, Lisbon headed to the nearest store to buy a home pregnancy test. She had only planed on buying one, but after remembering that there could be a chance of a false positive, she brought a second one. Lisbon wanted to be as sure as possible of the possibility that she was pregnant before setting up a doctor's appointment and launching a curve ball into her and Jane's lives.

"Hey where's the boss?" Cho asked as he, Rigsby, and Jane entered the bullpen. Having just arrived back from interviewing a possible suspect.

"She said that she was taken some personal time." Van Pelt replied as Rigsby sat down at his desk to start running down the alibi they were giving, "She said that you were in charge until she returns."

Upon hearing that Lisbon had taken some personal time, Jane excused himself claiming he was going to make tea. Once in the break room Jane pulled out his cell phone and dialed Lisbon's number. The call went straight to voicemail, which made Jane even more curious about what Lisbon - who he now regarded as his girlfriend - was up to.

Lisbon felt bad about not answering for Jane but she just wanted to buy the pregnancy and get out of the store. Jane calling made her think about how he would react to the news if she were pregnant. Over the years Lisbon had seen how good Jane interacted with babies and young children, which confirmed to her that Jane was a good father to his late daughter. It was the unknown fact of if he wanted to be a father again that worried her. In the two months that they have been dating neither of them had brought up the topic of children.

Lisbon felt a bit embarrassed as she paid for the pregnancy tests, because one normally associates young woman with buying home pregnancy tests and not someone her age. After leaving the store Lisbon headed for her apartment because she knew that, not only was it unprofessional to use then at the CBI but that rumors would start flying if anyone saw her with them. The last thing she needed was a rumor circulating that she was pregnant if she wasn't.

As she paced around her living room waiting for the time to pass until she could find out the results, her thoughts turned to Jane. The consultant had called her two more times, no doubt starting to worry, but she let them go to voicemail like the first one. She knew that she should tell Jane, but the thought of giving him the possibility of something good, and then having it taken away if she found out that she wasn't pregnant, was the main reason she didn't want to say anything to him yet.

When Lisbon saw that the allotted time had passed, she went back up to her bathroom to see what the tests said. As she looked at the four tests that she had left on the sink counter, they all said the same thing. She was pregnant. Just then her phone rang which the caller ID said was Jane.

"What do you want Jane?" Lisbon asked, her mind still wrapping around the fact that she was most likely pregnant, hoping that Jane wasn't able to tell that something was up from the sound of her voice.

"Where are you?" Jane asked in return with what Lisbon guessed was genuine concern.

"I wasn't feeling well, so I went home." Lisbon replied, hoping that Jane would buy the lie. He knew that she hadn't been feeling well, and had even made her chicken noodle soup a couple of days before. In fact now that Lisbon thought about it, she was surprised that Jane's keen observational skills hadn't already alerted him to the fact that she maybe pregnant. Especially since he had noticed that one nurse during the investigation of Dr. Newton's murder, without being told.

"Do you want me to come over later?"

"No, if what I have is contagious, then I don't want to give it to you." Lisbon started as she heard Jane sigh, "I'm going to make a doctor's appointment for tomorrow."

"You're up to something Lisbon" Jane replied making Lisbon's heart skip a beat.

"You better be listening to Cho, otherwise I'll kick your ass" Lisbon threatened Jane, knowing that the subject had to be changed.

"Nice Subject change by the way, but what is with the violence?"

"Good Bye Jane" Lisbon replied, knowing that they had to stop talking otherwise she feared that Jane would somehow figure out what was going on.

"Bye Lisbon" Jane said with what sounded like a hint of sadness.

After hanging up with Jane, Lisbon then made a call to the doctors to set up an appointment so she could get positive confirmation that she was pregnant, though she doubted that all four tests could be false positives. Luckily she was able to get an appointment for the next morning. Lisbon then walked into her bedroom, after giving all the information that was needed to make the appointment, and changed into her replica Chicago Blackhawks jersey that she usually used as a night-shirt, then climbed into bed. She knew it was early, but it seemed like a good place to relax and think over how to tell Jane she was pregnant. If she was actually pregnant.

As she was laying on her bed staring up at the ceiling, the brunette agent brought a hand to her stomach. The thought that she could be pregnant with a child that would be half her and half Jane seemed so unreal. The unreal feeling slowly turned to hope. She was actually hoping that she was pregnant with Jane's child.

Lisbon then impulsively grabbed her cell phone and sent a text to Jane telling him that she missed him.

_What am I a teenager_ Lisbon thought knowing that probably only teenagers would send a text like the one she just sent. Her phone then vibrated as Jane sent her a text that said he missed her as well. The thought that Jane missed her, brought a smile to her face.

* * *

Jane stared at his phone, as he sat in the break room with a cup of tea, after Lisbon ended their phone call. He knew that Lisbon wasn't telling him something but he couldn't figure out what it was. Normally he could see the truth when the Senior Agent lied to him, like that one Thanksgiving when she had said that she was going to her brothers but had really stayed home, but for some reason he couldn't tell what the truth was. And to tell the truth, he was a bit annoyed that he hadn't figured out what ever the lie was already.

"Hey Jane" Came Rigsby's voice, breaking Jane's train of thought, "Cho wanted to know if you wanted to come with me to interview the victim's brother. There was something off about his alibi"

"Sure Rigsby," Jane started as he got up and brought his tea-cup and saucer to the sink, "But I don't think the brother did it."

"Yeah, well we still have to run down the lead," Rigsby started as Jane approached the tall male agent, "And Lisbon wouldn't like to hear that you didn't listen to Cho"

"Ah Rigsby, you believe that Lisbon expects me to listen to Cho" Jane replied with a chuckle as he tapped Rigsby on the shoulder.

As Rigsby and Jane reached the CBI SUV, Jane's cell phone chirped to tell him that he received a text. The text was from Lisbon saying that she missed him.

The thought of Lisbon made Jane want to go over to her apartment, even though he knew she wouldn't like it, just to make sure she was alright and then kiss those sweet lips of hers. Jane then sent a text back telling that he missed her.

"Who was the text from?" Rigsby asked as Jane climbed into the SUV.

"Lisbon, she wanted to make sure I was listening to Cho." Jane replied as he buckled up his seatbelt. Lisbon and Jane had kept their relationship a secret from the team, not because there was anything in the CBI rulebook that said and agent couldn't date their consultant, they or Lisbon really was afraid how the team would react. Especially Rigsby and Van Pelt.

"Well I guess you were right, boss doesn't trust you to listen to Cho." Rigsby replied as he started up the SVU's engine.

Jane gave Rigsby a wide-eyed look that seemed to say 'what do you think' as the tall agent drove out of the CBI parking lot and onto the streets of Sacramento.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**** - Normally I would have waited to Friday to post a new update like the others, but I felt that today seemed like a good time to update. Hopefully you all like the way the story is going.** **Someone had asked me a good question about if what Jane is hiding about the night Red John was killed would cause Lisbon to break up with him, I honestly wasn't thinking about Lisbon finding out. But because I have already planed out a future chapter which I haven't written up to yet, I think I may end up writing Lisbon finding out into the story. Of course I may have to change the orignal ending I thought up, I guess I'll see how things go. As always leave reviews, and if you have any questions or comments please feel free to ask them.**

* * *

The next morning Lisbon was sitting in the waiting room of a doctor's office. Sleep hadn't come well the night before for the brunette agent. Between thoughts of how Jane would react, to how their future might be like with a child had kept Lisbon awake most of the night.

"Teresa Lisbon, the doctor will see you now." Said the young nurse who had entered the waiting room, breaking Lisbon's train of thought just as she started to wonder how Jane was doing.

* * *

Jane had spent the night on the bullpen couch at CBI. It was the first time in the two months that he and Lisbon had been dating that he hadn't spent the night at her apartment. In fact it had been so long that the night guard almost had a heart attack, when he found Jane on the couch, while making his first sweep of the floor.

The blond consultant hadn't gotten a good nights sleep, the first time since Red John was killed, because all he could think about was why had Lisbon left work early the day before and why had she not wanted him to come over. As he had tried to sleep Jane had been plagued, probably for the first time in his life, by a case of the what if's.

What if this was Lisbon's way of telling him that she thought that their relationship was a mistake or maybe she didn't love him as much as she had said she did. The only thing Jane knew for certain was that Lisbon had lied about feeling well.

"Jane, come on" Cho started as he hung up his desk phone and threw on his suit jacket, "Someone broke into the victims house again."

"What's the record for a victim's house being broken into?" Jane asked as he got up from the couch.

"Once is enough." Cho replied as he left the bullpen with Jane in tow.

"Well Miss Lisbon, you are indeed pregnant." The doctor said as she looked at the ultrasound monitor and held the transducer over Lisbon's exposed stomach.

Lisbon felt a knot form in her throat as she looked at the monitor and saw what she and Jane created. _Their_ child. Then she started to panic a little, how was she going to tell Jane.

"Would you like me to print out a sonogram?" The doctor asked.

"Y-yes, could you make it two. One for me and one for the father." Lisbon replied, not taking her eyes off the monitor, as she tried to talk though the knot in her throat.

"Ok." The doctor said as she started to print the two sonograms for Lisbon.

After Lisbon left the doctor's office, she got into her car and pulled out one of the copies of the sonogram. She still couldn't believe that Jane and her had created a child.

As Lisbon walked to her office at CBI, she avoided looking at anyone. She glanced briefly at the bullpen and break room when she passed to see if Jane was around. He wasn't which was a bit of a relief because she knew that the fake psychic would be all over her about what she up to. Once in her office and behind her desk, Lisbon took out a copy of the sonogram again. She was still trying to process the fact she was pregnant with her and Jane's child. _They_ were having a child.

"Boss." Van Pelt started as she entered Lisbon's office, noticing her boss quickly stashing something in her desk draw, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah fine, what is it Van Pelt?" Lisbon asked as she tried to act like nothing had happened.

"I thought you would like an update on the case." Van Pelt replied as she walked to one of the chairs that sat in front of Lisbon's desk.

"Yeah, I would. Thanks Grace." Lisbon said, glad for the distraction from trying to figure out how to tell Jane that she was pregnant.

Van Pelt then started to brief the Senior Agent on how the case was going so far, how Cho and Jane were checking out the victims house which had been broken into a second time and that Rigsby was running down a lead. Lisbon was glad to hear that Jane was out of the building because it gave her more time to figure out how to tell him that she was pregnant.

"I'm going to call Cho and tell him I'm back." Lisbon said as she reached for her desk phone.

"Ok Boss." Van Pelt replied as she got up and left Lisbon's office.

* * *

Cho and Jane were on their way back to CBI headquarters, the trip to the victim's house wielded nothing new except that somebody was defiantly looking for something, when the Korean agent's phone started to ring.

"Yeah Boss." Cho started after he answered his phone, causing Jane's ears to perk up because it meant that Lisbon was on the other end, "Ok, we'll see you back at the office"

"I take it Lisbon is back?" Jane questioned hoping that he didn't sound to eager.

"Yeah" Cho replied in his deadpan manner.

Once Lisbon got off the phone with Cho, she withdrew the sonogram from the desk draw. It still hadn't sunk in yet that she was pregnant and she doubted it would until she told Jane.

An hour later Lisbon was sitting at her desk doing paperwork, having kept the sonogram on her desk where she glanced at it every few seconds, when Cho knocked on the door.

"Jane and I are back from going over the victims house from the second break-in." Cho said as he entered Lisbon's office, ignoring her blatant attempt to cover something on her desk.

"Someone must really want something in the house to break in a second time."

"Yeah but what, the place was tossed again, but it doesn't look like anything was taken." Cho started as he crossed his arms, "I have the local PD watching the house incase the person try's to break in again."

"Ok, get an itemized list of everything that was in the house and check it against what is in the house now. If anything is missing then try to see if it was there after the first break in."

"Yes boss." Cho replied before turning to leave Lisbon's office.

"Oh Cho," Lisbon started as she stood up from behind her desk, "Can you tell Jane to come here please."

"Yes Boss." Cho replied before he exited Lisbon's office.

After Cho left her office, Lisbon started to close all the binds, because the conversation she was about to have with Jane was one she didn't want anyone else to see.

* * *

When Cho and Jane arrived back at CBI Headquarters the consultant went into the break room. Normally he would have followed Cho into Lisbon's office but since he didn't know why the Senior Agent had lied, though it must have been of some importance for her to lie to him, he decided to let Lisbon come find him. So Jane decided to go make tea.

"Hey Jane, Lisbon wants to see you in her office." Cho said when he saw Jane exit the break room.

_Well this can't be good,_ Jane thought as he saw Lisbon closing the blinds to her office when he looked at the Senior Agents office.

"Thanks Cho." Jane said to the Korean agent as he started off to Lisbon's office.

"Glad to see that you're not seriously ill Lisbon" Jane said after entering, still holding his tea-cup and saucer, the Senior Agent's office.

"Jane, could you sit down please." Lisbon said, not looking at Jane, as she closed the last set of blinds.

"I have listened to Cho while you were gone." Jane replied as he set the tea-cup and saucer down on the small conference table, fearing that Lisbon was going to yell at him for something he didn't do as he sat down on the couch.

"I'm glad to hear that but what I have to say has nothing to do with how you acted when I wasn't here." Lisbon said as she walked back towards her desk.

Jane looked around the office and tried to figure out what Lisbon needed to tell him that would need all the blinds to be closed. The last time he and Lisbon were in her office with the blinds closed was when they made out before making love in the attic. The consultant noticed Lisbon had picked something up off her desk.

"What's the matter Lisbon?" Jane asked as he heard Lisbon take a deep breath before she turned to walk to the couch.

* * *

Lisbon knew that it was now or never to tell Jane that she was pregnant. She knew that even thought she was a strong and confident person - but this - having to tell Jane that she was pregnant with their child, was something that made her feel anything but strong and confident. As she picked up the sonogram from her desk another knot was forming in her throat. So she took a deep breath, which didn't go unnoticed by Jane as he asked if anything was wrong as she made her way to the couch.

As she took a seat on the couch next to Jane, Lisbon handed the blond-haired consultant the sonogram, knowing that this was the moment everything became real.

"What's this?" Jane asked as he took the sonogram from Lisbon. As Jane looked at the sonogram he thought he had seen something like it before, years ago, but for some reason his memory palace wasn't telling him what it was.

"Jane," Lisbon started before taking a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

"So, this is." Jane started before he stopping as his memory palace finally made the connection of where he had seen a sonogram before.

"Our child." Lisbon said as she looked over at Jane to see his response to the news.

A silence fell between the two, which caused Lisbon to start to worry. Maybe this was Jane's way of saying that he didn't want to be a father again. The thought that Jane may not want to be a father to their child caused Lisbon's heart to ache.

"Jane are you alright?" Lisbon asked finding the silence almost unbearable as she placed a hand on Jane's thigh. Jane then laced a hand with hers.

"I never thought of a life after Red John," Jane started, knowing from other talks they had over the years on the subject of the man who killed his family, that Lisbon wouldn't like what he was saying, "I always thought that I would either die along with Red John or end up in jail."

"Jane" Lisbon replied softly with a bit of sadness.

"I'm glad thought that this life after Red John will include you and a child, Lisbon."

"Really?" Lisbon asked as both Jane and her looked at each other. Her green eyes searching Jane's blue eyes to see if there was any sign that he was lying.

"Yes really Lisbon, do you really think that I would lie to you about something like this?"

"I would hope not" Lisbon replied, though she would be lying if she said that the thought that Jane maybe lying hadn't crossed her mind. If Jane had lied to her, Lisbon knew it would break her heart.

Had anyone told her back when she first met Jane that she would have fallen in love with him and become pregnant with his child, she would have called them crazy. Especially since he had seemed emotionally attached to his deceased wife. The thought of Jane being emotionally attached to his dead wife made Lisbon notice that she didn't see his wedding ring on any of his fingers.

"Jane, where is your wedding ring?" Lisbon, who couldn't believe he wasn't wearing it, asked.

"I stopped wearing it." Jane said to Lisbon.

"What-why?" Lisbon asked surprised that Jane would stop wearing his wedding ring. She had grown accustom to seeing Jane wear it that Lisbon thought he always would.

"Well with Red John dead, there is no need for vengeance. There is truly no reason for me to keep on wearing it."

"How about to keep the memory of your wife and child alive, I've been to your house Jane, I know that house and the ring is all you have left of them." Lisbon said not willing to believe that Jane could be ready to forsake his wedding ring after continually wearing it for the least ten years.

"It's interesting that you thought that I got rid of it" Jane replied as he withdrew his wedding ring from one of his inside coat pockets.

"Well you are known to do some pretty stupid things." Lisbon retorted.

"So is getting you pregnant one of those pretty stupid things?" Jane questioned, hoping that Lisbon didn't mean in some way that she thought that her being pregnant was just another stupid thing he had done.

"I hope not" Lisbon replied hating that she had given Jane the impression that she had thought that them having a child together was another stupid mistake he had made.

"Good, because I don't see it as a stupid mistake." Jane placing a hand on Lisbon's cheek.

"Neither do I" Lisbon replied before their lips met in a kiss.

"Do you want to come over tonight?" Lisbon started to ask after their lips parted, "We can order out or stay in and just talk."

"I'd like that Lisbon." Jane replied before he gave Lisbon another kiss.

* * *

"What do you think Jane and Lisbon are talking about?" Van Pelt asked Cho and Rigsby as she glanced at Lisbon's office.

"Some sort of secret." Cho stated while she stared at the file that was in front of him.

"How do you know that?" Rigsby question the Korean agent as he looked away from his computer screen.

"Because when I entered Lisbon's office before, she was obviously trying to hide something." Cho stated in his normal stoic tone.

"She did the same thing when I entered her office after she returned." Van Pelt informed her two co-workers.

"So what do you think the secret could be?" Rigsby asked as he looked from Cho to Van Pelt.

"If Lisbon wanted us to know then I'm sure she will tell us" Cho replied, wanting to continue with work and not discuss their bosses personal life.

After a few moments of silence, Van Pelt then asked Rigsby how his son Benjamin was doing. It brought the red-headed agent some comfort to see Rigsby happy, as her ex lover went into detail about his one year old son's latest exploits.

Just then Cho's phone rang. The Korean agent listen for a bit, before saying a few words and hanging up. He then mentioned how one of their suspects alibi's had just fallen apart and that he was going to tell their boss on the latest development.

* * *

"Lisbon, you know that we have to tell the team." Jane said as he ran his thumb across Lisbon cheek.

"I know." Lisbon letting a sign escape her lips, she was dreading having to tell the team though she knew she had to, "But I want to keep this between just us for as long as possible."

"Ok." Jane replied, dreading the moment the team found out as much as Lisbon was. He then leaned in to give Lisbon a kiss, but before he could there was a knock at the door.

"Boss" Cho started as he entered Lisbon's office. He was surprised to see not only his boss and their consultant in a intimate position, but also now to see that Jane was now the one to quickly hide something as he saw the blond man put something in his inside jacket pocket. His surprise though didn't register on his face, "Hallsworth's alibi just fell apart"

"Ok, go pay Mr. Hallsworth a visit and see why he lied" Lisbon said as she looked up at her unofficial second in command.

"Ah Cho wait," Jane started, which cased Lisbon to think that he was going to spill the beans that she was pregnant already, as he stood up from the couch. Just as Cho had turned to leave the office, "I want to go with you so I can get a read on Hallsworth."

"Alright Jane you can go with Cho, but behave yourself." Lisbon gave Jane a stern look, and hoped that he would understand what she was about to add. "I really don't need the stress."

"I understand Lisbon, and I will try my best not to cause you any stress." Jane replied knowing that she meant that stress wasn't good for the baby, without having to actually having to say the word baby.

"Thank you Jane." Lisbon replied as she searched the eyes of the consultant to see if he not only understood what she meant, but meant what he had said.

After Cho and Jane left the Senior Agent's office, Lisbon got up from the couch and went back over to her desk. For the first time since she learned that she was pregnant it actually felt like it wasn't a dream. She pulled out the second sonogram and a smile spread across her face as she looked at the creation she and Jane had made. The Senior Agents heart started to swell at the thought that Jane wanted a future with her and their child.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Cho question Jane as they waited for the elevator.

"What was what Cho?" Jane replied as he tried to act like he had no idea what Cho was asking.

"Lisbon telling you that she doesn't need stress."

"Oh that, that's just Lisbon's new way to try to get me to stay out of trouble" Jane said as the elevator arrived.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**** - I wasn't going to post this today, but I felt that I should since today is Friday and for the past few weeks I have posted on Fridays. **

**This Chapter starts off with Jane being Jane, and he almost blows his and Lisbon's secret.**

**Leave a review and ask your questions if you have any. **

* * *

"Damn it Jane, what did I tell you before you left." Lisbon was sitting at the small conference table that was in front of Cho's desk reading a file. She looked up at Jane as she walked into the bullpen. It was obvious that he had been punched in the nose and Lisbon knew who probably the person who punched him.

"I'm sorry Lisbon, I really am." Jane had a look of genuine sorrow and Lisbon's heart ached because it would seem that he had really tried to stay out of trouble.

"Ok, what happen?" Lisbon asked as Jane took a seat a seat on the couch. Jane then sighed before starting to tell Lisbon what had happened.

* * *

_(A half hour earlier)_

_"What can I do for you Agent Cho, Mister Jane." Mr. Hallsworth asked as Cho and Jane entered Hallsworth's house._

_"Agent Cho has a few more questions for you." Jane looked around the house, it was the first time he had been there, and he was trying to get a feel for Hallsworth by studying the surroundings. _

_"Well I'm glad to help in any way I can Agent Cho." Hallsworth replied as he led Cho and Jane to the living room. _

_"Mister Hallsworth, you told Agents Rigsby and Van Pelt that you were at a bar when Miss. Madison was killed." Cho said as Jane turned his attention from the room to the man they were interviewing. _

_"Yeah I was." Hallsworth replied in a confident tone._

_"Well we talked to the bar owner and it turns out that the bar was closed that day because of a broken pipe." Jane noticed the subtle signs that Hallsworth was about to lie._

_"It was?" Hallsworth questioned as if he thought that Cho was lying to him._

_"Yes." Cho replied as he crossed his arms._

_"Well then, I guess that I was at church then."_

_"That's a lie." Jane said earning a glare from Hallsworth._

_"What makes you say that?" Hallsworth asked in an annoyance laced tone._

_"Well only someone who is deeply devoted to their faith would go to church on a day other than Sunday." Jane knowing that he was about to break his promise to Lisbon._

_Hopefully you will forgive me Lisbon_ _Jane thought knowing that the Senior Agent - the woman that he loved and_ _mother of their child - would be very upset when she found out that he broke his promise to her, and if Hallsoworth's reaction was going to be what Jane thought it would then she would know as soon as she saw him._

_"How do you know that I'm not deeply devoted to my faith?" Hallsworth asked knowing that Jane had caught him in a lie._

_"Well you don't have a single item of faith anywhere in sight" Jane started as he gestured to the room around them, causing Cho to glance around the room as well, "In my experience those who are deeply devoted to their faith usually have a few items_ _that say that out and about."_

_"So you're basing your opinion that I'm not deeply devoted to my faith because I don't display any items of my faith." Hallsworth replied with an angry chuckle._

_"Well that and I know you're lying." Jane was trying to get a response out of Hallsworth because the man really irritated him now._

_""I am not lying."_

_"Jane." Cho calmly said, trying to get Jane to stop because he knew what the outcome would most likely be._

_"So then you didn't kill Miss. Madison then." Jane said as bluntly as he could. _

_"Your lack of denial makes me think that you did it." Jane said with a smug smile when it took Hallsworth a few minutes to answer._

_"Why you." Hallworth said before landing a punch to Jane's nose._

_"All right on your knees." Cho said as he grabbed the arm that had connected with Jane's nose and brought it behind Hallsworth's back._

_"You know, I don't think this is what Lisbon meant." Cho said to Jane, who had covered his nose with a hand, as the Korean agent pulled out his handcuffs, locking them around Hallsworth's wrists._

* * *

"You do know that I believe in my faith." Lisbon said once Jane was telling his story.

"Yeah Lisbon, but you don't show it off at the work place or at your apartment," The memory of Lisbon reciting the 'Hail Mary' when she had the bomb strapped to her came to Jane's mind, "The closest you come to showing off any item of your faith is your necklace."

Lisbon then ran a finger over the cross necklace her mother had given her before her death.

"So let me guess." Lisbon started, her head slightly slanted, as she looked at Jane, "You made him hit you so we could hold him and run down every possible alibi he could use."

"Right, this way nobody would have to drive to see him after its discovered he lied again."

"You think Hallsworth killed Madison don't you." Lisbon said as she rolled her eyes.

"Of course, you think I would break a promise to you if I didn't.'

"The thought has crossed my mind." And how could it not, Jane has lied to her since basically the day they met.

"Well I wouldn't break a promise to you that was this important." Jane replied which surprised Lisbon.

"What's important?" Rigsby asked as he walked into the bullpen from the break room.

"Nothing!" Jane and Lisbon both said as they stared almost wide-eyed at the other.

"Okay" Rigsby replied cautiously as he reached his desk. The tall agent then looked from his boss to Jane and could tell that something was up between the two.

Lisbon gave Jane a slight smile before getting up to go back to her office. As she did Cho had returned to the bullpen from putting Hallsworth in one of the interrogation rooms.

"What's going on with Hallsworth?" Lisbon asked Cho.

"I'm going to keep him on ice for now" Cho replied.

"Good, in the mean time I want you and Rigsby to try to find every place Hallsworth could claim to be the night Madison was killed, and prove that he wasn't there." Lisbon started as she glanced over her shoulder at Jane, who had laid down on the couch looking at her. The Senior Agent then drew her attention back to her two agents, "When Van Pelt gets back I want her to take over for you Cho, so you can interrogate Hallsworth."

"Yes boss." Rigsby and Cho replied.

"And don't let Jane anywhere near the interrogation room." Lisbon pointed over her shoulder to Jane with thumb.

"Don't worry Lisbon, I won't go anywhere near Hallsworth." Jane said as he pointed to his nose.

"Remember what happen the last time you made me a promise." Lisbon retorted, a tiny smirk passed over Cho's face.

"I will keep this promise Lisbon don't worry." Lisbon raised an eyebrow giving the blond consultant a look that said she didn't believe him, a smile then crept across Lisbon's face before she turned and went to her office.

After Lisbon left the bullpen Jane pulled the sonogram out of his inside jacket pocket, making sure that neither Cho or Rigsby would notice, a smile crossing his face as he looked at what was growing in the great Teresa Lisbon - what _they_ created - _their_ child. A part of Jane felt that it was wrong to feel happy that he was going to be a father again, since he had been the reason that his first child was killed, but another part of him knew that it was time - especially since Red John was now dead - to stop feeling so guilty over what had happen. Then a thought popped into his head, if he hadn't antagonized Red John which caused the serial killer to kill his family, then he would have probably never met Lisbon or the rest of the team. The people who followed him to hell and back, people who he came to consider as family.

"Hey Jane, what are you looking at?" Came Van Pelt's voice as she entered the bullpen, drawing the attention of both Cho and Rigsby.

"It's a - It's the sonogram of my daughter." Jane started, annoyed that he had been caught looking at the sonogram and nearly blowing Lisbon and his secret, but luckily he had a reasonable answer, although he didn't like using his deceased daughter in his lie. He knew however that Lisbon wasn't ready to announce that she was pregnant yet, and would most likely kill him if he let it slip, "I found it in the back of a closet at my house the last time I was there."

Jane glanced over at Van Pelt and saw a look of sadness. He knew that the three agents in the bullpen knew what had happened to his wife and daughter. It was the reason he suspected, besides wanting to end Red John's reign of terror and just doing their job, that they had helped him all these years. That was until his six month plan to catch Red John made him fake the deaths of Lisbon and Rigsby. The plan had cost Rigsby his relationship with Sarah, which Jane really did feel bad about. What also made Jane feel bad was how the plan had effected his relationship with Lisbon. It made Jane's heart ache that he had hurt the brunette Senior Agent.

"There is no reason to feel sad Grace," Jane started hoping that what he said would remove the look of sadness off the red head's face, "Red John is dead and I am probably as at peace with what happen to my wife and daughter as I ever will be."

The image of Red John's face when he died, floated through Jane's mind at the mention of the serial killers name. Nobody knew, except he and the guy who called himself Robin Hood, what had exactly happen the night Red John died. That was just the way Jane wanted it.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**** - Jane and Lisbon have dinner and talk, and it seems that maybe there is something missing from their relationship. Also could something be going on between Van Pelt and Rigsby? Hope you like this chapter, as always leave a review and if you have any questions please feel free to ask them. **

* * *

"Good evening Jane" Lisbon greeted Jane, who was carrying a plastic bag, as she opened her apartment door later that evening.

"Good evening Lisbon, I brought dinner from an Italian place I know." Jane replied as he lifted up the plastic bag with some restaurant's logo on it.

"Jane, you didn't have to do that," Lisbon started as she allowed Jane to enter. She didn't like it when Jane spent money on her, though she had to admit that it was nice to know that he was willing to spend money for her, "We could have ordered pizza."

"Pizza for dinner on the night you told me that you are pregnant with our child," Jane started as he placed the plastic bag on the table in her kitchen, "That's kind of down playing the significance of the news."

Lisbon rolled her eyes at Jane's explanation about why he had to get a fancy dinner, though it didn't surprise her, Jane seemed to like to do things big.

"Oh here." Jane withdrew the sonogram from his inside jacket pocket, after he placed the food on the table, tried to hand it to Lisbon.

"That is your copy, I have my own." Lisbon replied with a slight smile.

"Thanks Lisbon." Jane said before he placed a kiss on Lisbon's cheek, before Jane returned the sonogram to his inside jacket pocket.

"Jane, I didn't say anything before because I thought it went without saying, but I don't expect our child to replace your first child in your heart." Lisbon said as she looked in to Jane's eyes.

"Our child and you will always have a place in my heart."

"I know Jane, I just want you to know that-." Jane cut Lisbon off before she could finish.

"I know what you mean and it is sweet. You are a saint Teresa." Jane replied before placing a kiss on Lisbon's forehead.

"I try." Lisbon replied modestly.

"You are a saint, no matter what you think, and I am proof of that." There was a tenderness in Jane's voice that Lisbon never recalled hearing before.

"H-How are you proof?" Lisbon asked unsure of what Jane had meant.

"If it wasn't for you I probably would have crashed and burned over Red John years ago," Jane started as a hand brushed Lisbon's hair, "You kept me sane by showing that I had someone who cared for me, even though I routinely lied to you. You are a great friend Lisbon, far better than I ever deserved."

"Jane, no matter what you think, you are a good person" Lisbon replied hoping that Jane would finally see in himself what she has seen in him these last nine years.

"Such the saint."

"Jane I meant what I said."

"I know you do Lisbon." Jane replied before he kissed Lisbon.

"Lets eat before the food gets cold." Lisbon replied, knowing that the kiss could - _would_ - probably lead to something more, which would no doubt cause the food to go to waste. She didn't like the thought of Jane spending money on a nice dinner just for it to go to waste, even if it did lead to them having an intense make out session or them making love.

* * *

Back at CBI headquarters, Van Pelt and Rigsby were working late. Van Pelt was trying to finish looking up the suspects credit history, and Rigsby was trying to find all the places the suspect could use as an alibi.

"Wayne, why don't you go home and see Ben. I can finish up for you." Van Pelt offered as the red-head got up from her desk.

"Thanks Grace, but it's my responsibility to get this work done." Rigsby replied as he glanced up at his ex-girlfriend.

"I won't tell Lisbon you left. Go home to your son." The red-head agent could tell by the look on Rigsby's face that he was thinking whether to go home or not.

"Yeah, okay." Rigsby started as he got up from his desk and threw on his suit jacket, "Thank you Grace."

Rigsby walked over to Van Pelt and gave the red-head woman a kiss on her cheek. It had been a long tome since Rigsby had given the younger junior agent a kiss. The female agent felt her cheek warm, where Rigsby had kissed it, and started to blush. Van Pelt quickly reminded herself that Rigsby was in love with Sarah and that they had a child together. She didn't want to mess with Rigsby's happiness, as she watched her ex-boyfriend leave the bullpen.

* * *

"Do you want some more tea Jane?" Lisbon asked a she picked up the tins that their dinner had come in.

"That's alright Lisbon, I can get it. Why don't you go sit down and relax." Jane replied as he got up from the table.

Lisbon rolled her eyes at Jane as she disposed of the tins. Normally she would get mad at Jane or anyone who would tell her what to do, unless it was a superior, but tonight she didn't feel like having an argument with Jane. So after she disposed of the tins, the brunette walked over to the couch and sat down. She had to admit it felt good to have some time to just relax.

"Here Lisbon." Jane said as he placed a tea-cup and saucer on the coffee table in front of her, before he took a seat on the couch next to her with his own tea-cup and saucer.

Usually Lisbon didn't drink tea, the few times that she had Jane happen to be present, but the smell of coffee now repulsed her. When the smell of coffee didn't agree with her should have been the first clue to Lisbon that she didn't have the flu. Besides coffee probably wasn't good for the baby anyway.

"Thank you Jane." Lisbon replied as she reached for the tea-cup.

When Jane didn't respond, Lisbon glanced over at him out of the corner of her eye. He looked like he was deep in thought which made Lisbon nervous. The brunette took a sip of the tea, letting the warm liquid run down her throat before she spoke.

"So Jane, when did you stop wearing your wedding ring?" Lisbon asked thinking that it had been a recent change.

"Meh," Jane started after he took a sip of tea, "Two months ago."

"T-Two months." Lisbon nearly spit out the sip of tea she had just taken, before turning to look at Jane, "You haven't worn your wedding ring for two months."

Lisbon didn't believe Jane because surely, being the good detective that she was, she would have noticed he hadn't been wearing it before today.

"Yes Lisbon." Jane took another sip of tea before adding, "Since the morning we made love at CBI."

_That can't be, surely I would have noticed he wasn't wearing his wedding ring the day we made love - the day we created our child,_ A stunned expression fell over Lisbon's face. As she recalled the day in question her face started to blush.

"Besides Lisbon, I know you believe in your faith," Jane turned to look at Lisbon, "And isn't one of the commandments say that you shouldn't commit adultery. I wouldn't want to be the reason your soul gets sent to hell."

"Nice to see that you care for my soul." Lisbon replied, not believing that Jane would bring up the topic of her faith.

"I never said that I didn't care for your soul."

The Senior Agent knew that the topic had to be changed, there was no way she was going to get into a discussion about theology with a man who made clear that he didn't believe in such a thing. The only topic that came to Lisbon's mind was something that Jane probably held closer to him, other than his wedding ring, and that was his house.

"What are you going to do about your house, if you don't mind me asking?" Lisbon knew that Jane had kept his house as another reminder of what Red John had done, as well as a reminder of what he had lost. The brunette also suspected that the house caused him more pain than his wedding ring had. She based her suspicions on Jane's reaction when she had brought him to the house in order for him to regain his memory after he had nearly been drowned. It hurt her more than he probably knew that she had to do it, there was no real reason for her to give him back the memories, everyone was probably better off if he didn't remember. She had justified what she had down by telling herself that she had done it for the CBI, that the CBI needed Jane, and not because she wanted the Jane she knew and loved back.

"Sell it I guess." Jane started as he took another sip of his tea, "After I paint over Red John's handiwork."

"Are you sure that's what you want to do, sell it I mean?" Lisbon asked Jane.

"I can't move forward if I hold on to everything from my past now can I Lisbon," Jane placed the tea-cup on the coffee table, "Besides I don't think you would want to live and raise our child in the house where a serial killer killed my wife and child."

Lisbon sat there in shock because of two things. One Jane was planning on the two of them living and raising their child together, which of course was what she wanted, and the second was that it was the first time Jane hadn't mentioned Red John in the same sentence with the deaths of his wife and child while talking with her. She had to admit that even though Jane's house was nice, the fact that a serial killer had killed in the house made it less desirable to live in let along raise a family. It would take a con-man to get any realtor to agree to sell the house, luckily Jane was very good at conning people.

"So when are you going to paint the room?" Lisbon asked because she knew that if she didn't he would never tell her.

"The day after tomorrow." Jane replied.

"I would like to be there when you do it." Lisbon giving a look that said that she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"That's sweet Lisbon," Jane said before he placed a kiss on Lisbon's lips, "But it is something I should do alone."

It was useless to argue with Jane, Lisbon knew that - especially when it came to his past - but it hurt her that he didn't want her there with him when he painted over that Red John smiley face that had haunted him for over ten years. Well she was going to be there, the whole team would be there, whether he liked it or not. They all followed into the dark abyss for years, so they all had the right to see what had driven Jane to hunt Red John before it was gone for good.

"You can sleep on the couch or..." Lisbon said as her eyes drifted towards the top of the stairs, hoping that Jane got the meaning of where she preferred him to sleep.

"The couch will be fine Lisbon." Jane replied knowing that Lisbon would like him to sleep with her in bed.

"Okay, I'll get you a pillow and blanket." Lisbon disappointedly replied as she got up from the couch.

In the two months that they had been dating, Jane had never spent the night in bed with Lisbon. It hurt Lisbon that Jane wouldn't spend the night in bed with her, and she had hoped that tonight would have be the night.

Jane watched as Lisbon went up the stairs before picking up the two tea cups to wash them. He knew that Lisbon wanted him to sleep with her in bed, and he did want to sleep with her. It was hard for Jane to explain why he wasn't sleeping in bed with Lisbon, the only reason he could come up with was that it had been a decade since he had slept with a woman he loved. He knew though that it was a stupid reason.

Lisbon returned, having changed into her replica jersey, carrying a pillow and blanket. Jane could see a hint of sadness on Lisbon's face and he didn't blame her for it.

"Here you go Jane." Lisbon said as she dropped the pillow and blanket on the couch.

"Thank you Lisbon." Jane walked over to Lisbon.

As they looked at each other, Jane saw a look on Lisbon's face that seemed to be asking him why he wouldn't sleep with her. It hurt Jane to think that Lisbon was thinking that he didn't want to sleep with her, especially since he really wanted to, but he knew he couldn't tell her that there wasn't a firm reason why it seemed like he didn't want to sleep with her.

Jane then ran a thumb over Lisbon's cheek as his hand went to the back of her head, tangling with her hair as it went. He then brought his lips to hers.

"Good night Lisbon." Jane said when their lips parted.

"Good night Jane." Lisbon replied softly, avoiding eye contact with Jane.

Lisbon's reactions caused Jane to think that either she was starting to rethink their relationship or that she didn't want him to see how much she wanted him to go to bed with her.

As Jane watched Lisbon pad back up to her bedroom, he knew that he had to figure out what was keeping him from sleeping with Lisbon, otherwise their relationship would probably fall apart. Even with them having a child together.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**** - Well, its the first time Jane and Lisbon haven't slept in the same place since they started dating, Jane finally figures out why he isn't sleeping with Lisbon, while Lisbon comes up with her own idea as to why he isn't sleeping with her. Jane also gets ready to get rid of the Red John smiley face. This by far was one of the toughest chapters I have written. **

* * *

Lisbon woke to the whistling of her tea-pot which signaled that Jane was making tea. When she opened her eyes, her heart sunk a bit when she saw that the other side of her bed hadn't looked like it had been slept in, meaning that Jane hadn't changed his mind to sleep with her.

What Lisbon didn't know was that Jane had gotten up three separate times during the night and went to her bedroom. The first two times he couldn't make it past the doorway, but the third time he had willed himself to walk past the doorway. Jane had walked up to the bed, looked down at the peacefully sleeping Lisbon and pressed a kiss to her cheek, which caused her to stir. Before he left the bedroom Jane had softly made a promise that one day soon he would sleep with her in bed. Lisbon then surprised Jane by mumbling something he couldn't understand in reply.

"Come on Jane we are going to be late." Lisbon said as she walked down the stairs, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a pink blouse. Her hair pulled up in a pony tail.

"Ah, but first breakfast." Jane said as he gestured to the tea-cup and plate of eggs.

The brunette had to admit that she was getting use to Jane making breakfast everyday.

"Alright." Lisbon replied taken a seat at the table, knowing that what Jane made was better for her and the baby then whatever they had at the coffee cart at CBI.

* * *

"Good morning Grace." Rigsby said to the red-head who had fallen asleep at her desk, causing the tall agent to feel guilty that he allowed her to cover his work for him, as he placed a cup of coffee on her desk.

"Thanks Wayne." Van Pelt replied as she took a sip of the hot beverage.

"You should go home and change."

"Okay, cover for me when Lisbon comes in." Van Pelt said as she got up from her desk.

"Sure, no problem Grace." Rigsby replied as Van Pelt walked out of the bullpen.

"Morning Van Pelt." Cho greeted the younger agent as they passed each other near the elevator.

"Good morning Cho.' Van Pelt replied cheerfully.

"Where is Van Pelt going?" Cho asked as he approached his desk.

"Back to her place to change, she fell asleep at her desk." Rigsby replied as he turned on his computer.

"What did Lisbon say?" Cho asked when he reached his desk.

"Lisbon hasn't come in yet." Rigsby replied as he saw that Van Pelt had indeed done all the work he was supposed to have done the night before.

"Really?" Cho asked, surprised that their boss wasn't all ready in the office like she normally was, but didn't show his surprise on his face.

"Yeah." The phone on Rigsby's desk started to ring.

* * *

Thanks for making breakfast Jane." Lisbon said as she got up from the table, the thought of Jane making breakfast everyday for them and their child made her happy. Hopefully though it wouldn't be eggs everyday.

"Your welcome Lisbon." Jane replied as he stood up to collect the plates, tea cups, and utensils they had used.

"Do you want to ride with me to the office?"

"Ah Lisbon, not that I don't like the idea of us car pooling, but wouldn't us riding to the office together start rumors that we are dating." Jane said as he went over to the sink, "And yes Lisbon I'm aware that we are actually dating and you are pregnant with our child. I wasn't aware though that you wanted the office to know that yet."

"I don't want the office to know yet." Lisbon replied as she gave herself a mental face palm for setting herself up for that.

"Besides I have to go back to my motel room and change, you know there will be rumors about me dating if I show up wearing the same vest and shirt as Yesterday."

"Jane, there are already rumors about you dating." Lisbon was surprised that Jane hadn't heard any of the rumors about him.

"What are you talking about Lisbon, what rumors about me dating?" Jane asked surprised that there were rumors about him.

Just then Lisbon's cell phone started to ring.

_Thank god_ Lisbon thought, happy for the distraction.

"Hey Rigsby." Lisbon started as she answered her phone and listened to the tall agent, "Ok, I'll be right there."

"We may have just nailed Hallsworth, so hurry up over to your motel room and change." Lisbon said to Jane after she hung up with Rigsby.

"I guess that means I was right." Jane replied with a smirk.

"Yes Jane, it seems you were right." Lisbon replied with an expression that said she wasn't happy with the way Jane seemed to be gloating.

"I guess I'll see you at the office than Lisbon." Jane turned to Lisbon and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"See you there." Lisbon replied as Jane walked to the door and left.

* * *

A half hour later Lisbon walked into the bullpen and found her three agents waiting for her.

"Okay guys." Lisbon started as she checked over her shoulder to make sure Jane wasn't coming, before she turned her attention back to her agents, "Tomorrow we are all going to meet at Jane's house."

"Why?" Van Pelt asked.

"Because he's going to be painting over Red John's smiley face, before he sells his house, and it would be nice to show him some support. Besides you all deserve to see what drove Jane over the last decade." Lisbon replied as she looked at the red-head.

"Oh Rigsby," Lisbon started, as she brought her attention to the tall agent, "I forgot about Ben, you don't have to go."

"I'll get a sitter boss, I want to be there for Jane." Rigsby replied. Even though Rigsby was still annoyed that Jane had cost him a relationship with Sarah, he knew that what Jane had done could have led to the biggest arrest ever. If only Agent Darcy hadn't gone poking around and allowing Red John's mole to find out what they were doing.

"Ok, now nobody mention it to Jane, got that." Lisbon told the three agents with a serious look on her face.

All three agents affirmed that they weren't going to tell Jane.

"When Jane comes in, Cho, you and him go and get a confession out of Mister. Hallsworth." Lisbon said before she walked off towards her office.

All it took was a little pressure from Jane for Hallsworth to completely crack, well that and the fact that they were able to prove that he wasn't at any of the places he could have used as an alibi. It had turned out that Madison and Hallsworth had made a pact six years before that they would try to have a relationship together, if one weren't already in a serious relationship. When the victim decided to back out, even though she wasn't already in a relationship, Hallsworth snapped.

Lisbon was sitting comfortably on the couch in her office, the one that Jane had brought her, as said man pushed open her office door carrying two paper plates with case closed pizza on them.

"Here is some delicious case closed pizza." Jane said, handing one of the paper plates to Lisbon before taking a seat next to her.

"Thanks Jane." Lisbon replied as she picked up the slice of pizza and took a bite.

"So what are you planning on doing for Christmas?" Lisbon asked even though she probably already knew the answer.

For stopping Red John, the CBI was giving the Serious Crimes Unit a whole extra week off for the Christmas holiday.

Jane was certain that he knew what everyone's plans were going to be. Cho was going to head up to Seattle to see Summer, their relationship may have been over but there was no doubt that the Korean agent still cared for his former confidential informant slash girlfriend. Van Pelt had said that she was going to head home to Iowa, though if the way Rigsby and her have acted around each other was any indication, then the red-head was planning on spending Christmas with her ex and more than likely current boyfriend. Besides spending the holiday with Van Pelt, Rigsby would also be spending it with Ben until he had to bring his son to Sarah's.

"Meh," Jane shrugged his shoulders, "Probably just stay at my motel room."

"You can come spend the holiday with me - us." Lisbon let a hand grace her abdomen to show that she had meant her and their unborn child, she didn't like to think of Jane spending Christmas alone in his now barley used motel room.

"I thought you would be going to visit your brothers, and tell them the wonderful news." Lisbon had let out a chuckle.

"So we can have a big group hug, I don't think so." Lisbon hadn't told her brothers yet that she was pregnant, that thought made her wonder if Jane had told anyone outside the office. "Have you told anyone?"

"Who and I going to tell Lisbon, I have no real family, except for the team." Jane replied. Lisbon couldn't believe that Jane considered the team his family.

"How about Danny?" Lisbon was referring to the brother of Jane's late wife.

"Oh yeah that's a phone call I'd like to make." Jane started as he pretended to have a phone to his ear, "Oh hi Danny, I know its been a while but guess what, I'm going to be a father again."

"Ha. Ha, Very funny." Lisbon retorted before she took another bite from her slice of pizza before she spoke again, before she referenced the only two people she had met that knew Jane from his days as a carny. "How about Pete and Samantha?"

Jane then let out a sigh, "Remember Lisbon how I said that you were either with the show or you weren't, that there was no middle ground."

"Yeah."

"Well, the worst thing you can do is fall in love with someone who is outside of the show, especially if they are a cop. Even if the person is as good of a person as you are Pepper." Jane said, using the nickname that Samantha gave to Lisbon when Pete's wife met the brunette.

Lisbon felt bad that Jane didn't have anyone, outside of the team, to tell that he was going to be a father again. She knew her brothers would be overjoyed to hear that their sister would be a mother when she told them.

"Are you coming over tonight." It was a question that Lisbon always asked everyday since they started to dating, that it became routine to ask, even though he always came over. Today though the answer was unclear because she knew that Jane had planned on going to his house the next day.

"I'm going to spend one last night at my house." Jane started almost sadly as he looked down at what was left of his pizza, "You know to say goodbye and what not."

"Okay, but promise me that you will call me when you get there, so I know you're okay." Lisbon wished that they weren't at the CBI so she could give Jane a kiss.

"How about I call before I go to bed?" Jane offered also wishing that he could kiss Lisbon's lips.

"Well I better go if I want to make it before night fall." Jane said as he got to his feet a few seconds later.

"Okay." Lisbon started as she followed suit, she really didn't want Jane to go which was an odd feeling after years of wanting nothing more than for Jane to leave her alone, "Be safe, I don't want to get a call from CHP saying that you were in a car accident."

"Don't worry, I'll be safe." Jane replied, giving what Lisbon thought, had to be the most genuine smile that he had ever given her.

As Lisbon watched Jane leave, she thought back to how she watched him leave the office the night Red John was killed - before their plan went into action - how worried she had been that she wouldn't ever see him again. She wished that he wanted her to be there with him. She knew that his family would always be a sore spot for him, but if she was going to do something like what he was going to do then she would want him there with her.

When Jane passed the bullpen he noticed the team watching him. Ever since he arrived in the office that morning, the team had acted like they were planning something. He couldn't tell what it was and if he wasn't going to his house, he would stay and try to figure it out. It probably had nothing to do with Lisbon being pregnant because he knew she wasn't ready to spill that information yet. At least know he had something to think about while he was painting.

* * *

As Lisbon got ready for bed, she couldn't help but think how strange it felt that Jane wasn't there. She had gotten so use to Jane being there that it felt like he had always lived with her.

_Come on Jane, you promised you'd call before bed_ Lisbon said to herself as she stared at her cell phone, willing it to ring. She could just picture Jane asleep on his mattress in the bedroom, breaking a second promise to her. Just then her cell phone started to ring. The photo I.D showing that Jane was calling. A smile crossing her face.

* * *

On his way to his house Jane stopped at a home improvement store, where he brought some paint brushes, rollers, a couple of cans of light blue paint, and what ever else he needed.

It took him three trips to unload his Citroën of all the supplies. When he brought the supplies into the bedroom, he caught a glimpse of Red John's smiley face. It didn't cause him the immense pain that it once had.

After locking the front door, Jane went back up to the bedroom and pulled out his cell phone. He had promised Lisbon he would call before he went to bed and it was a promise he was going to keep.

"Hey Jane." Jane could hear the relief in her voice when she answered.

"Thought I wasn't going to call did you Lisbon." Jane replied.

"Nope." Jane knew that it was a lie.

"Oh yes you did, it's not nice to lie." Jane started as a smile crossed his face, he knew Lisbon was annoyed that he could tell he was right, "You'll set a bad example for our child."

"Oh yeah, and your past as a con-man won't set a bad example." Lisbon retorted.

"touché Lisbon." Jane replied as he heard Lisbon chuckle on the other end.

"I miss you Jane."

"Why Lisbon I'm flattered." Jane started trying to suppress a smile, "I miss you too."

"So how was the drive there?" Lisbon asked remembering the first and only time she had driven out there.

"You know same as always." Jane had a hint of sadness in his voice, even though Lisbon knew that he was ready to do what he was about to do the next day, "I stopped by a home improvement store and brought some paint.

"Oh yeah, what color?" Lisbon wondered what color Jane had thought was good enough to repaint the room with.

"It's some shade of light blue." Jane replied.

"I'm sure the color will look great."

"I think so as well." Jane started, knowing that they both should be getting to bed, "You should get some sleep Lisbon."

"So should you." Lisbon replied knowing that she should be getting to sleep.

"I will, don't you worry." Jane said wishing that he could see Lisbon's face.

"I wish you hadn't said that." Lisbon really hated when Jane told her not to worry, because it normally meant that he was either doing or about to do something that could get him in trouble.

"Good night Lisbon." Jane knew that if he wasn't the first to say it then they probably keep on talking and neither would get any sleep.

"Good night Jane. I love you." Lisbon replied, surprised how easily that sentence rolled off her tongue.

"I love you too." Jane knew that a smile was gracing Lisbon's lovely face,

After hanging up with Jane, Lisbon rolled onto her side and looked at the empty spot that she so much wanted Jane to occupy. The thought of Jane not sleeping with her caused her mind to think of possible reasons about why he wasn't. Maybe it had something to do with their ages. Sure Jane was a few years older than her, which didn't matter to her, but what if for some reason it mattered to him. Lisbon didn't like the thought that Jane wasn't sleeping with her because of their age difference.

Jane was finding sleep unattainable since hanging up with Lisbon. The whole reason he was spending the night at his house, besides actually wanting to spend one last night there, was so he didn't have to see the disappointment on Lisbon's face when she went off to bed and he didn't follow. The look haunted Jane's thoughts while he slept since she had first showed it to him. He knew that he had to find an answer, and it was to annoy him great greatly that he couldn't figure it out.

Just then Lisbon's voice telling him that she loved him filled his head and then he realized that the answer had been in-front of him this whole time. He was afraid to sleep with Lisbon. Anyone else would wonder why they were afraid to sleep with the woman they loved, but Jane knew why he was afraid. He was afraid because the last time he slept with a woman he loved, he had gotten her killed. Even though he knew that he would never do anything that would get Lisbon killed, he couldn't help but think what if. He knew Lisbon would tell him to stop thinking like that, that she was a cop and it was her job to be in danger, but he knew no matter what if he was the cause of Lisbon death he would never forgive himself.

There was no easy solution to this problem, the only way was for Jane to find the courage to over come his fear. Hopefully he'll find his courage soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Lisbon awoke to no whistling tea-pot, which reminded her that Jane wasn't there. She then remembered that the team and her were going to meet at Jane's house and force him to let them help him repaint his bedroom.

After changing into a pair of blue jeans and a striped shirt, Lisbon text Jane's address to the other members of the team. The brunette then went to the local diner for breakfast before making the drive to Jane's house.

* * *

The whole Serious Crimes Unit arrived at Jane's house at the same time, which Lisbon had to admit was kind of spooky.

"Hey boss." Said Van Pelt, Rigsby, and Cho as Lisbon got out of her vehicle. Lisbon noticed that Jane's contraption of a car was parked out front.

"Hey guys." Lisbon replied as she walked up to her team.

"Jane has a nice house." Van Pelt said as she took in the sight of Jane's house.

"You think the outside is nice, you should see the inside." The three other agents gave their boss surprised looks because of the fact that she had already seen the inside of Jane's house.

"What, I saw the inside when I brought Jane here when he lost his memory." Lisbon told her team, it then dawned on them how Jane had his memory restored.

Lisbon knocked on the door after all four had reached the door.

* * *

Jane woke up, if one could wake up without reaching sleep, to the sun filling the entire room. He then put on his shirt and then his vest before he set to work preparing the paint and supplies, so he could start painting. Just as he was about to take the mattress out of the bedroom when he heard a knock at the door.

_Who can be at the door?_ Jane thought as he walked down the stairs to the front door.

"What are you doing here?" Jane asked, a look of complete surprise - probably the first for him - was plastered on his face, when he opened the door and found Lisbon, Cho, Van Pelt, and Rigsby standing there.

"We are here to help you get rid of Red John's mark." Lisbon replied, suppressing the smile that wanted to cross her face at the sight of Jane.

"Ah, so this is what you guys were planning yesterday." Jane started, putting together why Cho, Rigsby, and Van Pelt were acting like they were planning something the day before. He then turned his attention to Lisbon, "That's the last time I tell you anything in confidence Lisbon."

"Ha, ha. So can we come in?" Lisbon asked knowing that Jane wouldn't turn them away now.

"Yeah sure." Jane gesturing for the team to enter.

Lisbon could tell that her team was surprised not only by how spacious the inside of Jane's house was, but by how it was devoid of anything. She assumed that they, like she had before she stepped in the house over a year and a half before, had thought that Jane had left his house exactly like it had been the night Red John had murdered his family.

They all then followed Jane up the stairs to the bedroom he had shared with his late wife. Even though they had all seen Red John's trademark at crime scenes before, this one was different because it was the one that had driven Jane for the past decade.

When Lisbon entered the bedroom for the first time, she hadn't gone into the bedroom when she had brought Jane here to help regain his memory, she couldn't help but feel a little envious of the woman who had shared the room and a bed with Jane. The brunette couldn't believe she felt that way towards Jane's late wife, knew that she didn't have any right to, they had been married and married couples share a bed. Lisbon then wondered if she would feel the same way if Jane and her were actually sleeping together. Then she started to think that maybe the reason Jane wasn't sleeping with her was because he hadn't, or maybe couldn't, move on from the memory of sleeping with his late wife.

Cho and Rigsby had taken out the mattress and left it in what they all believed was once the living room, they then popped the tops off the paint cans.

The fumes from the paint assaulted Lisbon's nose, causing her to feel a little nauseous, so she watched the first brush stroke go over the Red John smiley face from the doorway. Lisbon then walked down the stairs to what she deemed to be the halfway point and sat down.

As Lisbon sat, she could hear laughter coming from the bedroom and could picture Jane and the team getting paint on themselves. Had it not for the fact that scent of the paint made her want to vomit, she would have been in there with them, at least though they sounded like they were having fun.

"Hey, where is boss?" Van Pelt, who had a streak of paint across her face thanks to Rigsby, asked which drew the attention of the three men to Lisbon's absence.

"I'll find her." Jane replied as he put the paint roller down on the cloth that was protecting the carpet.

Jane exited the bedroom and immediately saw Lisbon sitting on the stairs.

"What's the matter Lisbon?" Jane asked as he sat down on the step next to Lisbon, smudges of paint were all over his face as well as his vest..

"The smell of the paint was getting to me, probably because of, you know." Lisbon rested a hand over her stomach. She really didn't want to use the word pregnant with the team so close by, because she still wasn't ready to tell them.

"I have an idea, seeing as it's a nice day, why don't we all have a picnic when we are done."

"That's a good idea Jane."

"Good, and it will give you something to do instead of sitting here."

"Oh, and what will I be doing instead of sitting here?"

"You will be getting the food of course Lisbon," Jane started as Lisbon rolled her eyes, "We can't have a picnic without food."

"Ok, I'll get the food." Lisbon replied as Jane looked up the stairs.

"See you when you get back." Jane placed a kiss on Lisbon's head before getting up and heading back up the stairs to tell the others about the picnic.

* * *

All the painting was done by the time Lisbon got back to Jane's house with the food for the picnic.

Jane had led them to a nice spot on the beach front of his property. As they set up for the picnic Lisbon wondered if Jane had picnics with his wife and daughter in the spot. It was truly a nice day for a picnic and everyone had a good time.

Rigsby was the first to leave, having to get back to his son. Before he left, they all agreed to meet at the office to exchange presents before they all went away for the holiday. Van Pelt left a few minutes later.

"You know that Rigsby and Van Pelt are dating again." Cho said as he, Lisbon, and Jane watched Van Pelt get into her Jeep Grand Cherokee and drive off. Jane of course had already suspected that, but then a bigger question came to mind. A question that he knew Lisbon would also have, did Cho suspect that anything was going on between them.

"Really?" Lisbon questioned Cho.

"Yes." The Korean agent's face was as expressionless as ever, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

Lisbon and Jane said their goodbyes to Cho and watched him drive off back to Sacramento.

"D-do you think Cho suspects that we are dating?" Lisbon asked Jane almost afraid of what his answer might be.

"Possibly, I mean Cho is no fool, but he won't tell anyone even if he did."

"He just told us about Van Pelt and Rigsby" Lisbon replied.

"Yeah but there was always a chance that Rigsby and Van Pelt would get back together, especially now that Sarah broke up with him." Jane took one of Lisbon's hand in his, "Besides we are almost always bickering at each other that, not only would nobody suspect that we are dating; nobody would believe it even if we told them."

"Yeah, you are probably right" Lisbon hated to admit that Jane was right, they bickered so much sometimes that there was no way that anyone would suspect that they were in a relationship, let alone going to have a child together.

"So Lisbon, you really want me to spend Christmas with you?" Jane asked as they walked to the brunette's car.

"Of course Jane, I wouldn't have asked otherwise." They both stopped and Lisbon turned to face Jane, placing a hand to the back of Jane's head bringing it close enough to give him a kiss.

"So I'll see you at home later?" Lisbon asked after their lips parted.

A home was a place where people loved and cared for each other, a place that Jane hadn't had for over a decade. The thought that he could have that again with Lisbon and their child seemed unreal. Like it was all just a dream that he would soon wake up from.

"I haven't had a home for a long time."

"You have always had a home. You've had me and the team, we've been your home. You were to busy chasing Red John to ever see it."

"Your right Lisbon," Jane finally saw what had been right in front of him, the reason Lisbon and the team had helped him all these years. They were a family. "You and the team have been like my family, my home, and I'm truly sorry for the way I have treated you over the years."

"Oh, so you're going to start behaving now?" Lisbon replied playfully.

"That's a little much to expect from your boyfriend."

"We are boyfriend and girlfriend now are we?" A smile gracing Lisbon's face.

"If you care for such titles." Jane then leaned in, a hand brushing Lisbon's cheek with his fingers resting at the back of her head, and gave Lisbon a kiss.

"So, the guy who calls himself my boyfriend, you never said if you were going to spend Christmas with me." Their lips parted, Lisbon felt like such a teenager by using the title boyfriend. They then laced their hands again as they started towards Lisbon's car again.

"Yes Lisbon I want to spend Christmas with you, we just need to get a tree."

"I already have a tree." Lisbon retorted.

"It's like one foot tall." Jane said referring to the small table top tree Lisbon had Jane get out of her closet at Thanksgiving, but had yet to place it anywhere in her apartment, "We need a proper tree."

"I never thought you to be someone who cared about Christmas."

"I use to love Christmas when my wife and daughter were alive." The memory of the last Christmas his wife and daughter were alive came to mind. His daughter was happy because she had gotten the latest craze, which was something called a Bratz Doll, a product of the wealth he got by being a fake psychic. He could see his daughters smile as if it had happened yesterday.

"Oh Jane I'm sorry." Lisbon's heart started to ache for Jane, "We can have a bigger tree."

"Thank you Lisbon," Jane placed a kiss on the top of Lisbon's head, "I'll see you at home I promise, there is just one more thing I want to do."

Jane couldn't believe he had used the term home in reference to Lisbon's apartment, but that's what it had become hadn't it.

After Lisbon got into her car a look of worry quickly passed across her face, she was obviously afraid that he would break his promise. He couldn't - wouldn't - blame her if that's what she thought, it wasn't like he had done anything that would make her have complete confidence in him. The memories of all the times he had lied and deceived Lisbon floated through his head. The biggest of all those lies, besides the one he told her when she had asked what he meant before he 'shot' her, was the what had happened the night Red John had died.

"Ok, see you at home Jane." Lisbon buckled her seat belt and started the car's engine before turning to look at Jane.

"Be careful on your way home." Jane said with concern.

"I will, you be careful too." Lisbon replied.

"Don't worry I will." Jane saw Lisbon roll her eyes and he knew she was silently cursing him for telling her not to worry.

"Bye Jane." Lisbon replied with a smirk.

"Bye Lisbon." Jane said before Lisbon drove off.

As Jane watched Lisbon drive off, he knew that what he was going to do was right.

* * *

**A/N**** - I had to rewrite this chapter a few times, one revision had Rigsby's son Ben involved, but it didn't see to fit. The whole Picnic was a last minute add, which came about when I had though to involve Rigsby's son. The part where Jane and Lisbon are talking about home and how the team had been Jane's home for years, was originally suppose to have happened in side Jane's house, but I changed it when I added the picnic. Anyway so Red John's smiley face is all gone, and the house is ready to sell. Lisbon came up with another reason as to why Jane isn't sleeping with her, does it play a factor? And where is Jane planing on doing?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - Here is my Christmas present to all my readers, Chapter Eleven. I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas with the ones you love, and if I don't post Chapter Twelve on Friday I also wish you a Happy New Year.**

* * *

Jane ran his wedding ring between his thumb and index finger as he looked at the grave of his late wife. He couldn't believe he was about to disturb his late wife's grave, but it was the only place it felt right to leave it. Lisbon would be annoyed that he wasn't going to hang on to his wedding ring, because as she said it was something to keep the memory of his wife and daughter alive, but he knew that if he kept it then he truly wouldn't have moved on. He knew what he was going to do wouldn't relieve him of the guilt he felt over his family's death, nothing would totally take that away, but it would help lessen it and then maybe he could become a man who wasn't afraid to sleep with the woman he loved.

Kneeling at the headstone of his late wife's grave, Jane used the small gardening trowel he was carrying to make a small hole. He then dropped the ring into the hole. After covering the hole he then patted the ground before running his hand over the top of the headstone. Jane then stood and took a deep breath before turning and walking back towards his car.

As Jane headed towards his car he realized that there were a few more stops he had to make, none of them related to his past, before he could return home to Lisbon.

* * *

_Damn it Jane, you promised that you were going to come home._ Lisbon said to herself as she sat on the couch, both annoyed and worried. She dropped a hand to her stomach and knew that she had to get to bed because not getting enough sleep would not be good for the baby.

Lisbon stood up, there was no point in waiting up any longer for him. Jane had either gotten stuck in traffic or maybe went to his motel. She'll find him and yell at him in the morning.

Jane had arrived back at Lisbon's apartment -_ home,_ he reminded himself - an hour and a half after Lisbon had gone to bed. He was late and knew Lisbon would be mad, but he hadn't expected it to take so long to get what he needed. After picking the lock, another thing Lisbon would probably yell at him about, Jane started to bring in what he had brought. The first thing he brought in was a box that contained an artificial Christmas tree, apparently the closer you got to Christmas the less likely you were of finding a real tree. He then brought in a few bags of food, there was no reason that they couldn't try to have a Traditional Christmas dinner.

After Jane stowed the food away, he then went over to the couch and fell right to sleep.

* * *

The next morning when Lisbon came down the stairs, dressed in jeans and a semi festive shirt, carrying her presents for her team in a tote bag. When she made it to the bottom step of her stairs, the first thing she noticed was the box with the artificial Christmas tree.

"What the." Lisbon murmured, she knew the box hadn't been there when she had gone to bed. She was about to get her phone and call SAC PD and alert them to a break-in and a suspicious package, but before she could her attention was drawn to the couch.

There on the couch lay Jane in a half curl, he looked almost peaceful. It was a look that she had never seen on him before, the only time she had seen a look close to the look he had now was when she found Jane sleeping on the then recent bullpen couch the day after they had first met. A smile was going to grace her face until she remembered that he had obviously broken in after coming home late.

Lisbon went over to the couch and Shook Jane until he stirred.

"Jane where were you?" Lisbon asked as Jane mumbled something incoherent before he cracked open an eye.

"Oh good morning Lisbon." A smile crossed Jane's face as he looked up at any angry Lisbon.

"Don't you 'good morning Lisbon' me Jane, where have you been and what is that?" Lisbon asked as she pointed to the box.

"Oh that, that is a Christmas tree."

"A Christmas tree?" Lisbon questioned, not truely believing Jane.

"It isn't a real tree obviously, turns out that real trees sell out fast."

"So that's why you were late coming home, you were buying an artificial Christmas Tree?"

"Well that and a few other things."

"What other things? Lisbon asked worriedly.

"Oh nothing big, just some stuff so we can have an as traditional Christmas dinner as we can."

"An traditional Christmas dinner?" Lisbon replied as Jane sat up.

"Well lets face it, our Thanksgiving dinner wasn't the best," Jane was referring to the dinner they shared on Thanksgiving which consisted of left over Chinese food, "and one of the holiday dinners we have together should be close to traditional."

"Okay." Lisbon agreed that at least one of their first holiday dinners should be like one thought it to be, "But did you really need to pick the lock and break in?"

"Sorry about that, I didn't want to wake you." Jane replied with a sheepish smile.

Lisbon glared and Jane before rolling her eyes. "Now c'mon we have to get to the office to exchange presents with the team."

"Ah, but first we should stop by that diner down the street for some breakfast, and then I have to go to my motel room."

"Why your motel room?"

"Well that is where I left my presents for everyone" Jane stretched as he stood up.

"Alright then, let's go." Lisbon started as she made her way towards the door, "And we are going together."

"Alright Lisbon." Jane replied as he followed Lisbon.

* * *

When they entered Jane's motel room, Lisbon had to admit that it had a feel like nobody had been there in a long time, and she guessed that had the maids hadn't come in a clean the room, a fine layer of dust would probably have coated everything. It was the first time Lisbon had been to Jane's motel room, she had wanted to come over the night Wainwright had fired Jane but because Jane had seemed unwilling to want to talk she had decided to wait and try to talk to him the next day. But by the next day however Jane had left for Vegas to start his stupid plan to trap Red John. Ever since then Lisbon wondered if Jane would have let her in on his plan had she just come over to his motel room that night.

As Jane went to a small closet to get a clean shirt, because he was still wearing the paint stained clothes from Yesterday, Lisbon looked around the room. The brunette's attention quickly fell to the Queen size bed and she started to wonder if Jane would be sleeping with her if she has asked to come over to his motel room instead of always inviting him over to her apartment. It wasn't like there was another surface for either one of them to sleep on in the room, unlike at her apartment, unless he would have asked her to leave when he wanted to go to sleep.

When Jane turned around, after changing his clothes and grabbing the presents out of the closet, his heart sank as he saw Lisbon looking at the bed. He knew exactly what she was thinking by the look on her face. Lisbon was wishing that he was sleeping with her.

Jane cleared his throat which brought Lisbon's attention away from the bed and to him.

"Didn't you get a present for Rigsby's son?" Lisbon asked as she scanned the nicely wrapped packages that Jane was carrying and only noticed four.

"Yes I got a present for Ben." Lisbon then noticed the package wrapped in a children's theme wrapping paper.

"Then your one present short."

"No I'm not, the last present is all ready at the CBI."

"You didn't get someone a living animal did you?" Lisbon remembered the pony Jane had gotten her for her birthday four years before.

"No Lisbon, nobody is getting an animal."

"Then why is it at the CBI?"

"Because I hid it in the attic because it would be so obvious that I would hide it there, that the person it's for wouldn't think that its where I would actually hide it."

"My present, you hid my present in the attic."

"Yes Lisbon." Jane replied with a smile.

"C'mon let's get to the CBI."

"Eager to get to your present are we Lisbon." Jane said with a great big grin as they left the motel room.

* * *

The team met in Lisbon's office to exchange their gifts, Rigsby receiving the most because everyone picked something up for Ben.

When Cho handed Lisbon her present, Jane figured out exactly what it was. Like he had with everyone's presents, though he didn't do his guessing game. He still, however went over to the Korean agent to see if he was correct.

"You got Lisbon a bottle of wine didn't you Cho?" Jane asked in an almost hushed whisper into Cho's ear.

"Yeah." Cho replied in his stoic tone, not the least bit surprised that Jane had figured out what his gift was.

"Oh, she's going to love that." Jane gave a little laugh at the fact that Lisbon wouldn't be able to enjoy Cho's gift for another seven months since she was pregnant.

"What's so funny Jane?" Lisbon asked with a furrowed brow.

"I guessed what Cho's present was and it's something you-"_ Can't have_, Jane wanted to finish but he knew that would give away the fact that Lisbon was pregnant, or at least to Cho, and since he knew Lisbon wasn't ready to announce that fact yet he instead added, "will love Lisbon."

"So Jane where is your present for Lisbon?" Van Pelt asked, noticing that Jane hadn't given Lisbon a present.

"I gave it to her earlier in the parking lot." The three other members of the team just rolled their eyes, thinking that Jane had actually forgotten to get their team leader a present.

After the team left with their gifts, Lisbon and Jane went up to the attic so Jane could retrieve his present to Lisbon.

It had been the first time either of them had been in the attic since the day they made love, created their child, and created a future together. Lisbon looked at the makeshift bed, the memory of that day came rushing back to her.

"You were remembering the day we made love up here, weren't you Lisbon." Jane reached into a box and pulled out a nicely wrapped present.

"C'mon let's go home." Lisbon tried not to blush at the fact that Jane had been able to tell what she was thinking about.

* * *

Once they returned to Lisbon's apartment, or their home as it was now called, Jane started to put together the artificial tree. Lisbon had to admit that it was nice to see this never seen side of Jane and she wondered if this was how he was when his family was alive.

When Jane finished setting up the tree, he and Lisbon then started to decorate it with the small amount of decorations that Lisbon had and that Jane was able to buy. Both had to admit that they were having fun, the most fun either of them had a Christmas in a long time.

"The tree looks great Jane." Lisbon looked over at the tree as she sat down on the couch. It felt so much more than just a tree, it was their tree.

"Yes it does Lisbon." Jane sat down next to Lisbon, another memory of Christmas past coming to his mind.

Lisbon was about to ask Jane what he was thinking when her house phone started to ring.

"Hello." Lisbon said to the person on the other end after she had padded over to the phone.

"Hi Reese." Came the voice of Lisbon's brother Tommy.

"Hi Tommy, how are you and Anna Beth, I mean Annie?"

"We're good, how are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Hey, James just told me that you aren't coming."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that," Lisbon turned to look at Jane, "Something came up at the last-minute."

"Is it work related?" Tommy asked.

"You could say that." It was a lie, well partly, Jane was her consultant and what had finally brought them together had been work related.

"Reese is everything alright?" Lisbon could hear the concern in her younger brother's voice.

"Yes Tommy everything is fine, tell everyone I miss them and love them."

"Alright Reese, bye."

"Bye Tommy."

"I take it that was Tommy?" Jane added after Lisbon hung up and placed the house phone back on its base.

"I know darn well that you heard me say it was him." Lisbon retorted.

"Why didn't you tell him that you were pregnant?" Jane asked, wondering what reason Lisbon would give for not telling her brother she was pregnant, though he felt he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, I'm going to tell my brother that I'm pregnant with the child of a man who won't sleep with me." Lisbon regretted what she said, and wished that she could have taken it back.

"Jane I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." The look on Jane's face told Lisbon that he had expected her to say what she did.

"That's alright Lisbon, you have the right to say that." Lisbon started to walk back to the couch.

Lisbon wanted to say that she didn't have the right to say what she had, but a part of knew that Jane was right. An awkward silence then settled over them, which caused Lisbon to fear that maybe she had just ruined their relationship by bringing up the fact they weren't sleeping together.

"Can I ask why you aren't sleeping with me?" Lisbon was afraid to ask, but if the subject was going to ruin their relationship anyway then there was no point in not asking it.

"I don't know." Jane replied solemnly. He knew it was a lie, he did know why he wasn't sleeping with her, he just couldn't find a way to explain it.

* * *

**A/N - So Jane got rid of his wedding ring, how many saw that coming? Lisbon regrets not going after Jane the night Wainwright fired him, and wonders what might be if she didn't ask Jane over to her apartment all the time all in one trip to Jane's motel room. Also what do you think Jane got Lisbon for Christmas? And finally Lisbon finally asks the question that has been on hers, and probably all of your minds as well, why isn't Jane sleeping with her. Do you think that her asking the question has ruined her and Jane's relationship as she fears it has? Questions, comments, reviews anyone.**

**Next Chapter - While running errands days before Christmas, Jane and Lisbon almost have an awkward run in with someone from the team, who is it and what does Jane suspect the team member of doing?, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**** - I felt bad about not being able to post the chapter last week. Fair warning. I have a complicated system to how I post and due to having to write a future chapter which keeps on changing and also researching for the back story of my character, had taken longer then I thought it would. **

* * *

Lisbon and Jane left the topic of them not sleeping together alone during the days leading up to Christmas eve, though it was at the forefront of both their minds. Instead they spent the time doing some grocery shopping, laundry or in Jane's case dry cleaning, and other errands. While they were out they had also stopped at some stores that sold baby furniture, so that they could get an idea of what they needed when their child was born.

While they had walked around the store with baby furniture Lisbon couldn't believe that she was actually in such a store. For years Lisbon had forsaken the idea of falling in love and having a family, focusing instead on her career. It wasn't that she thought that her career was more important than finding love or having a family, the reason was that she didn't want what had happen to her and her brothers when they were children to ever happen to her children if she were ever killed in the line of duty. Lisbon knew that even though Jane would be sadden if she were to be killed, he would never become like her father, because Jane would never harm his child.

Jane never thought he would ever have to enter a store that sold baby furniture again. It was partly because he never thought he would have the chance to have another child, and partly because he felt like he didn't deserve to have another child.

After they left the store with the baby furniture, Jane had goaded Lisbon into buying some maternity clothes. So they went to some department store in the mall.

"Jane, I'm not going to be needing clothes like these for months." Lisbon said to Jane with annoyance as they stood at the large collection of maternity clothes the store had.

"It doesn't hurt to be prepared Lisbon." Jane had replied with a smirk.

They had wondered around for what seemed like an hour because Jane had said that they wouldn't leave until Lisbon had brought at least one thing. When it became clear to Jane that Lisbon wasn't going to pick anything, he decided to pick something for her.

As they left the store, Jane carrying the bag that had the maternity clothes that he had picked out for Lisbon, the brunette caught sight of a familiar red-head coming their way.

"Crap." Lisbon said before she ducked behind a rack of clothing.

Jane was going to follow Lisbon, and ask why she was suddenly hiding, but his foot hit a display causing him to lose his balance and topple to the floor with a thud. "Ow."

"Jane is that you?" Came the voice that he knew belonged to Van Pelt. Now Jane knew why Lisbon had decided to hide so quickly.

"Van Pelt what are you doing here, I thought you had gone home for Christmas." Jane said as he got up, holding the bag tightly closed so the red-head couldn't see what was inside.

"I was, but my flight got canceled because of heavy snow at home." Jane knew Van Pelt told him a lie because he had watched the Weather Channel everyday before Lisbon wakes up and there hadn't been any snow in the forecast for Iowa all week, but he wasn't going to call the red-head on it because it confirmed his suspicions that she was spending the holiday with Rigsby. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm buying a new suit because the dry clears said that they don't think the paint would come out of the vest I wore the day we painted the bedroom at my house."

"So why did you buy a whole new suit, why not just buy a new vest?"

"Because the vest comes with the suit, what good would the suit be without the vest." Van Pelt rolled her eyes at Jane's explanation, which only made sense to him. "So what are you doing here Van Pelt?"

All of a sudden Van Pelt started to blush, which Jane took to mean that she was there to get something intimate that she only wanted Rigsby to see, "I'm here to get some...um...socks."

"Well happy sock hunting Grace."

"Thanks," Van Pelt replied bashfully, "and have a Merry Christmas Jane."

"Merry Christmas Grace." Jane replied as Van Pelt started to walk away.

"That was close." Lisbon said as she came out from behind the rack of clothes, watching their red-haired co-worker leave.

"Well here's the proof that she and Rigsby are back together."

"How is this proof?" Lisbon questioned.

"Why else would she be here Lisbon."

"To get socks like she said."

"No, that was a lie, everything she said was a lie, well except for her wishing me a Merry Christmas." Jane replied.

"And how do you know it was all a lie?"

"Because, I've watched the Weather Channel every morning and not once did they mention snow for Iowa, and besides who comes to a store before Christmas for socks." Jane points in the direction Van Pelt went, "No, she is getting something for the bedroom, something she would only want Rigsby to see."

"That doesn't mean she is in a relationship with Rigsby." Lisbon replied shaking her head.

"Well who else could she be seeing, she hasn't brought any other man around the office, like she's done with her past boyfriends, ergo she has to be dating Rigsby. Unless you are saying that Van Pelt picked some random guy off the street like a tramp."

"I am not saying that," Lisbon said in a hush, "You don't even know if what you think she is buying is correct."

"Why else would she blush when I asked her what she was doing here. If you want more proof that I am right, we can follow her to see where she goes."

"No, lets just go before she comes back." Lisbon said as she started to walk towards the exit of the store. The brunette didn't like spying on her co-worker, but also knew that it was highly likely that Jane was right.

* * *

Now it was Christmas eve and Jane couldn't sleep, no he wasn't waiting up for Santa Clause, he knew that no such person existed. The reason he was awake was because he was trying to get the courage to sleep with Lisbon.

Jane and Lisbon had spent most of the day watching Christmas specials on television. The only time they had spent apart was when Lisbon had gone to the Vigil mass, instead of the midnight mass like she normally does on Christmas eve because she knew that being up that late wouldn't be good for the baby. Lisbon had asked Jane if he had wanted to come with her, because she didn't like the idea of him being alone, but Jane declined her offer even though it would have been a new experience for him.

While Lisbon was out, Jane went to work preparing a nice pasta dinner for the two of them. When Lisbon returned from mass, they then both dug into the dinner Jane had made. It wasn't a surprise to Jane that Lisbon had eaten a little more than she normally would have, he remembered that Angela had eaten a little more when she was pregnant with Charlotte.

After they were finished with dinner they had gone back to the couch to watch one last Christmas special before bed. Lisbon had curled up next to Jane and rested her head on his chest as he draped an arm along her side, with his hand rested near Lisbon's hip, just like they had been earlier.

When the Christmas special had ended Lisbon let out a yawn and sat up.

"I'm going to bed." Jane could hear what sounded like hope in Lisbon's voice, and he knew that she was hoping that he would follow her to bed.

"Goodnight Lisbon."

"Goodnight Jane." Lisbon replied with what sounded with disappointment. She then leaned in and placed a passionate kiss to Jane's lips, Jane knew what Lisbon was trying to do, she was hoping that by giving Jane a passionate kiss that he would follow her up to bed. It of course didn't work.

So that was why Jane was up at close to midnight on Christmas eve.

Jane got up from the couch and was going to make tea but then stopped. The sound of the tea-pot when the water boiled would surely wake Lisbon, which he knew would make her angry. The last thing Jane knew he should do was get a pregnant woman angry.

_I love you too Patrick._ Lisbon's voice were repeating those words over and over in Jane's head.

Lisbon and Jane loved each other, that much Jane knew. That was why it pained them both that they weren't sleeping together.

As Jane stood in the living room, the lights of the Christmas tree illuminating the room, he looked towards the stairs. He looked down at his feet and took a deep breath.

* * *

Lisbon was lying on her side facing the spot she wanted Jane to be in, but she wasn't truly asleep. Her eyes were closed but her mind was thinking about how much she wished Jane would sleep with her. She had hoped that the passionate kiss she had given Jane before heading up to bed would have left him wanting more, so much so that he would have had to come to bed to get more. It hadn't worked which wasn't a surprise, if Jane wouldn't come up on his own than it would be unlikely that a kiss could coerce him to come to bed.

Now she was wondering if their relationship was a mistake. Sure she loved Jane and without a doubt he loved her, but if they weren't sleeping together then what did that say.

Maybe they were just two friends who cared very much for each other that they confused their feelings for love. If that was true then that would mean that their making love was a mistake, and if that was a mistake then that would mean their child was a mistake. Their child was not a mistake, no matter what happens between her and Jane, Lisbon would never ever see their child as a mistake.

Just then Lisbon heard her bedroom door open followed by the sound of someone padding their way across her bedroom. She cracked her eyes open to find a figure pulling back the blanket on the other side.

"Jane, is that you?" Lisbon was trying to figure out if what she was seeing was real or just a dream. She had a lot of dreams where Jane would come in to her bedroom in the middle of the night to finally start sleeping with her, and she couldn't help but think that this was one of those dreams.

"Shh Lisbon," Came Jane's voice as he climbed into bed, "Go back to sleep."

"Am-am I dreaming?" Lisbon could just imagine Jane rolling his eyes.

"I'll let you be the judge of that." Jane leaned forward bringing his lips towards hers.

_If this is a dream then it's the most realistic dream I've ever had._ Lisbon thought as their lips met.

The brunette was still unsure if what was happening was a realistic dream or not, so she ran her tongue along Jane's lower lip to see how far he was willing to take the kiss.

Their tongues moved about as if they were long time friends when they met, the sensation sent a thrill down both Jane and Lisbon's spins.

"Merry Christmas Teresa." Jane said, when he saw the time on Lisbon's alarm clock said it was past midnight, after their lips parted.

"Merry Christmas Patrick." Lisbon brushed a hand over Jane's cheek and brought his mouth back to hers for another kiss.

As the kiss deepened Lisbon brought her hand from Jane's cheek to his hair where she ran it though his curls to the back of his head, her other hand ran over his clothed chest before cupping his neck.

Jane hadn't planed on going farther than the first kiss, because he had thought that Lisbon would have been tired, however if she wanted to go farther than he wouldn't deny her.

"Teresa, if we are going to go farther than kissing, we have to be cautious." Jane said once their lips had parted.

"I know Patrick." Lisbon was embarrassed to admit to Jane that she had spent time on her laptop looking up if it was safe to make love while pregnant, and what were the best ways to make love while pregnant, just encase such a moment like this had presented itself.

Lisbon's hands went to work undoing the buttons of Jane's shirt, pausing once his chest was clear. She then pressed a soft gentle kiss to Jane's chest.

Jane wasn't surprised that Lisbon had kissed his chest nor was he surprised by the warm tingly feeling that it gave him, what did surprise him was the warm moist feeling of Lisbon's tongue.

The brunette ran her tongue from where she kissed Jane's chest to his jaw line. Licking your partner seemed like such an intimate thing that Jane couldn't help but wonder if Lisbon had done the same with Mashburn, not that he would be jealous if she had. He had after all did his best to push the two together.

"You want to go farther than making out tonight Patrick, admit it." Lisbon's breath whispered against Jane's ear as she spoke inches from it. A devilish grin appearing across her face as she pulled back.

Leaning forward Jane caught Lisbon's lips for another kiss, as the brunette finished unfastening the buttons of his shirt. Then using her right hand Lisbon carefully got herself up so that she was resting on her knees, her hands going to the hem line of her jersey and in one fluid motion she pulled it up over her head, tossing it to the floor. Jane was grateful that he had removed his pants before he climbed into bed.

As Lisbon pulled off the jersey, Jane noticed the tiny swell their child was making with her abdomen and wondered how much time they would have to tell the team before it became clear that she was pregnant.

Lisbon reached over and pulled down Jane's boxers before straddling him at his hips. Jane leaned forward and caught Lisbon's lips in a passionate kiss, as Lisbon's hands removed his shirt. Once the shirt was gone Lisbon's hands held Jane's shoulders, as his hands pressed into the bed's mattress for support.

They broke contact, Jane's eyes falling to Lisbon's now swollen lips which were without a doubt the most swollen he had ever seen them. He then nuzzled the side of her neck before his lips connected with the same spot, causing a low moan to generate from Lisbon. Jane then felt Lisbon's head tilt back a bit before it dropped forward and her lips found a spot near the nape of his neck. The movement caused Jane to inch his mouth closer to the nape of Lisbon's neck.

Jane then brought his hands to rest on Lisbon's thighs, as he felt Lisbon's hands run down his back. He then slid his hands towards Lisbon's backside before sliding them up her back, being careful when they brush past the area that contained their child, stopping when his thumbs rested under her breasts.

After a few seconds Jane rubbed this thumbs against Lisbon's breasts, causing her to gasp as her mouth broke contact with his neck.

"Patrick, my breasts are kind of sensitive." Lisbon said panting.

Breaking contact with her neck, Jane then dropped his mouth to the afore-mentioned sensitive area and placed gentle kisses on both her breasts before creating a trail of kisses back to the base of her neck. His lips then parted from her skin and Jane asked, "Did that make them better?"

Yeah, it was going to be a Christmas Eve they won't be forgetting for some time.

* * *

**A/N**** - Who else expected that it would have been Van Pelt that ran into Jane and almost Lisbon. Also are Lisbon's thoughts a reaction to Jane not sleeping with her or may she be rethinking her and Jane's relationship. And did Jane really sleep with her or did Lisbon have a realistic dream?**

**The Next Chapter**** - Find out if it was all just a dream or had Jane really come to bed the night before. What did Jane get Lisbon for Christmas, and does Lisbon finally tell someone outside of Jane that she is pregnant. **


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Lisbon had slept in, she still couldn't tell if Jane coming to bed and the love-making that followed was a dream or not. If it had been a dream, then it was by far the most realistic dream she had ever head, especially the love-making.

When Lisbon didn't feel Jane's presence in bed, her heart sunk because it meant that everything had been a dream - a fantastical realistic dream - but a dream none the less, but when she opened her eyes and saw that the other side of the bed had indeed looked slept in her heart started to soar. It hadn't been a dream, Jane had come to bed, they had made love again, it had all been real.

Lisbon didn't care what Jane had actually gotten her for Christmas, him coming to bed and sleeping with her was the best thing he could ever given her; second only to their child. The aroma of food cooking suddenly scented the air. Climbing out of bed Lisbon retrieved the jersey she had discarded from the floor.

"Jane, what are you doing?" Lisbon asked as she came down the stairs.

"I made breakfast, well in your case lunch, and started cooking the turkey for dinner," Jane flipped a pancake in the frying pan, which was a relief to Lisbon because she was getting tired of eggs, though she did notice that Jane had made eggs for himself, "Also that isn't the proper way to greet someone on this day."

"Didn't we already greet each other that way this morning?" Lisbon vividly remembered that they had both said 'Merry Christmas' to the other before they had made love nearly twelve hours before.

"I wasn't aware that the day had ended already." Jane said jokingly as Lisbon rolled her eyes.

Lisbon then heaved a sigh, "Fine, Merry Christmas Jane."

"Merry Christmas Lisbon." Jane started as he brought the food he made for breakfast, but what had become lunch for her to the table, "Now come sit down."

The brunette rolled her eyes again before joining Jane at the table. She couldn't believe how nature everything felt, like they have always done this.

"Why don't you play that Willie Shubert CD that you love." Jane said as they cleaned up from their breakfast turned lunch. He knew that Lisbon owned no Christmas music, and to him it didn't feel like Christmas without some type of music to listen to while they unwrapped their presents.

"H-how do you know about that, I never told you about that CD." Lisbon knew that she had never told Jane that she had owned a bootlegged copy of Willie Shubert's only CD.

"Oh come on Lisbon, you told Wainwright that he had to hear Shubert play the sax. So it was obvious that you heard him play, so that meant that you either saw him play in person or owned a copy of his CD." Jane placed the plates they used in the sink, then checked on the turkey, "Since he was a bay area legend it is probable that you saw him in person, but you said that you use to listen to him when you missed home while away at college. Since you can miss something at anytime that would mean you owned the CD."

When Jane mentioned that Willie Shubert was a bay area legend and that she had listen to the CD when she use to miss home while away at college, it became clear how Jane learned about her owning the CD.

"Van Pelt or Rigsby told you didn't they." Lisbon remembered that the two junior agents had been with her when they had picked up Willie Shubert, and had said how he had been a bay area legend and how she use to listen to it when she missed home while away at college.

"Well there is that, and I saw you carrying the CD." Lisbon then punched Jane playfully in the shoulder, "Ow, and there is another bad example for our child."

"That was a playful punch, how is that a bad example for our child?"

"It just is," Jane then checked the turkey again, "So are you going to put on the Willie Shubert CD or should I?"

"It's not Christmassy."

"Lisbon, do you even own any Christmas music?" Jane already knew the answer but he knew he had to ask anyway, while he flashed her is 'I already know the answer' look.

"No I don't." Lisbon replied dejectedly with a shake of her head.

"Then go put on the CD so we have something to listen to while we open our presents." Lisbon wondered if Jane and his family had played music when they had opened their Christmas present. It was a tradition she didn't mind continuing if Jane wanted to.

"Okay." Lisbon walked over to her small CD collection, she then put the Willie Shubert CD into the CD player of her radio and pressed play.

As Jane joined Lisbon on the couch, the soulful music started to fill the room. Jane then reached over and pulled out a present from under the tree.

"Whose this from?" Lisbon asked as Jane handed her the present."

"Cho."

"Oh this is the one you said I'd love." Lisbon remembering what Jane had said about the present in her office when the team exchanged their gifts.

"About that, I only said that because I couldn't exactly say the truth, don't worry you will love it, it's just that you'll have to wait about seven months to enjoy it."

"Oh no." Lisbon started to worry that she knew exactly what Cho had given her as she unwrapped the present to reveal a mid end bottle of wine.

They had then gone back and forth opening the presents from the team, the presents for Lisbon from her family had not yet arrived because of her last-minute change of plans, until only the presents to each other were left under the tree.

"Here you go Lisbon." Jane handed Lisbon the present he got for her.

"Thank you Jane." Lisbon replied as she accepted the gift.

Lisbon unwrapped the present and immediately recognized the logo on the white box that the gift was in. She knew exactly what her present was without even having to open it, but she of course opened it anyway.

"Jane, I thought you had got rid of these years ago." Lisbon opened the box to reveal the emerald earrings and matching necklace that Jane had brought her five years ago with the winnings he won at the Casino during the James Meier case.

"I did but someone at the charity that ran the drop box brought them and the money I tried donating with them to the CBI because they thought that they were either stolen or involved in some crime, I mean would you have believed someone would have willingly donated thousands of dollars in jewelry. Since I had the receipt for them, I claimed them." Jane looked at Lisbon and could tell that she was again conflicted about accepting the jewelry.

"So you held onto them for the last five years?"

"It was hard for me to do, but you do deserve them Lisbon."

"I'm flattered Jane, but like I said five years ago, I can't..." Jane cut Lisbon off before she could finish.

"And like I said five years ago I won that money fair in square, and I brought it fair and square," Jane then leaned over and kissed Lisbon's cheek, "Besides this time it's a gift from your boyfriend, there is no reason to feel awkward about accepting the gift now."

It still felt wrong to Lisbon to accept the expensive jewelry, but Jane did have a point. He was now her boyfriend and boyfriends do sometimes buy their girlfriends expensive jewelry.

"Also it's not like I'm going to make you wear them."

Lisbon rolled her eyes and an impish smile crossed her face, "Fine I'll keep them this time."

"That's my girl." Jane said happily as he reached out and grabbed Lisbon's present to him from under the tree.

As Lisbon watched Jane retrieve her present to him, she couldn't help but think how compared to what Jane had given her, what she had given him seemed so inadequate. Granted she had brought his gift before they had started dating, but that fact still didn't make her feel any better.

"Let me guess, you got me a new suit and vest combo." Jane said as he placed the gift on his lap.

"Yes, I brought it before we started dating." Lisbon replied kind of disappointingly.

"Lisbon don't worry about it, it's the thought that counts. Though I have to admit that I'm surprised you care about my appearance."

"Well, I could say that it's because you represent not only the CBI but the Serious Crimes Unit when you are out in the field, but really it's because I don't want you to get that homeless vibe again." Lisbon said as she recalled how she described Jane when they first met.

"Come on Lisbon, you liked my homeless vibe."

"No I didn't."

"Oh yes you did." Jane said with a smile.

"Just open your present." Lisbon said with a chuckle as she shoved Jane playfully.

Jane then tore off the wrapping to reveal a charcoal gray suit and a matching vest.

"Thank you Lisbon, this is the best present I have gotten in a long time." Jane leaned over and cupped Lisbon's cheek before their lips met.

"Even better than our child?" Lisbon placed a hand on her stomach.

"Did I say the best, I obviously meant second best." Jane then placed a hand over Lisbon's.

A giggle escaped Lisbon's lips before they captured Jane's for another kiss.

After their lips parted Jane excused himself to go check on the turkey. While he checked the turkey, Jane started preparing a few side dishes. As she watched him Lisbon couldn't believe how domesticated Jane seemed to be, and wondered if he had been this way with his family.

When Jane returned to the seat he had vacated, he wrapped an arm around Lisbon. The brunette then rested her head against the side of Jane's chest. A content smile falling over her face, at the thought at how natural everything felt.

"Just think Lisbon, this time next year we will be celebrating Christmas with our child." Lisbon could hear the happiness in Jane's voice as he spoke.

A short silence fell between them after the Willie Shubert CD ended.

"Ah Jane," Lisbon started, afraid to ask because it was a big step in their short relationship, "Would you like to move in with me?"

"Do you want me to move in with you?" Jane was both surprised and not surprised that Lisbon had asked him to move in with her. He was surprised because it a big step in their relationship, and he wasn't surprised because he has spent almost every night at her apartment any way.

"Yes Jane, I would like you to move in with me."

"Ok then Lisbon, I'll move in with you."

Before either of them could say anything else, Lisbon's house phone started to ring. After releasing a little sigh Lisbon got up, not really wanting to leave Jane's embrace, and padded over to the phone.

"Merry Christmas Aunt Reese." Came the voice of Lisbon's niece Anna Beth, or Annie as she now liked to be called, before Lisbon could say hello.

"Merry Christmas Anna Beth - sorry I mean Annie." Lisbon still couldn't get use to her niece wanting to be called Annie instead of Anna Beth.

"Why didn't you come this year like you promised Aunt Reese?" Annie asked bluntly, just like Lisbon herself would ask if she was interrogating a suspect.

"Did your father ask you to ask me that?" Lisbon hated to think that Tommy would have his daughter try to get the reason she had changed her mind about spending Christmas with her family, although she herself had stooped to eavesdropping on Jane to get information when he had talked once with Lorelei so she couldn't get that mad at her younger brother.

"No he didn't Aunt Reese."

"I'm sorry that I couldn't be there Annie, but something important came up." Lisbon turned to Jane and saw a look that said he was daring her to tell Annie she was pregnant.

"Uh Annie if I told you something, can you promise that you won't tell your father or uncles." Lisbon really didn't want to tell Annie that she was pregnant, but she knew that Jane wouldn't let her forget how she had the chance to tell someone in her family and didn't.

"Yeah sure Aunt Reese, what is it?"

"Well Annie, I'm...um...I'm pregnant." Lisbon heard some movement on the other end and guessed that Annie was trying to find a more private place to talk.

Lisbon took the time to steal a glance at Jane who had a look that said he was happy that she had told someone else that she was pregnant. She covered the phone and told Jane to check the food. A smile crossed her face as Jane rolled his eyes and got up.

"Aunt Reese that's great news. Congratulations, but why don't you want me to tell anyone?"

"I just want to wait to tell anyone else."

"Your not afraid to tell my father, Uncle James and Uncle-." Lisbon cut Annie off before she could finish.

"No, I'm not"

"Yes you are, well just don't wait until the day you give birth," That was exactly what Lisbon had planned on doing, "Well who is the father?"

"The father, why would you want-." This time it was Annie's turn to cut Lisbon off.

"I bet Mister Jane is the father."

"Why- what makes you think that he is the father Annie?"

"Well it's just the vibe you two were giving off."

A vibe, what vibe?"

"A vibe that said you both liked each other but for some reason weren't together, dad noticed it too." There was a second of silence before Annie spoke, "Oh my, Mister Jane is the father isn't he?"

"Yes Annie," Lisbon nodded her head slightly, "Jane is the father."

"I'm glad to hear that you two have gotten together, you two make a very cute couple."

Lisbon rolled her eyes, though wouldn't totally disagree with her niece's statement, before she could reply though she heard what sounded like Tommy's voice calling for Annie, "I have to go Aunt Reese, dad is coming."

"Okay, but remember don't tell your father or uncles I'm pregnant."

"I won't Aunt Reese, I promise. Love you; bye."

"I love you too Annie, bye." Lisbon said before Annie hung up.

"So you finally told someone in your family that you're pregnant." Jane said from the stove.

"I wish I had something other than my phone in easy reach to throw at you." Lisbon set her phone back in its base.

"Yet another threat of violence, and on Christmas no less, now that's a very bad example for our child." Jane hadn't noticed that Lisbon had gone over to her bookcase and had grabbed a book, tossing it at him.

"Ow!" Jane cried out when the book made contact with his leg.

"Don't be such a baby Jane." Lisbon started to walk towards Jane.

"I'm not being a baby, that hurt." Jane replied as he turned to face Lisbon.

"It hit you in the leg, you'll be fine."

"Says you." Jane replied as Lisbon cupped his cheek.

"Yes I say." Lisbon then brought her lips to Jane's.

* * *

As Lisbon looked at the Christmas dinner Jane had prepared after it was all placed on the kitchen table, she had to admit that he had done a great job. She then wondered if Jane had cooked Christmas dinner back when his family was alive.

"This looks fantastic Jane." Lisbon said as they sat down at the table.

"Why thank you Lisbon." Jane replied in a cheerful tone, "And you shouldn't feel embarrassed if you eat more than you normally do, it's common for pregnant woman to eat more."

"You-you noticed that last night." Lisbon was slightly embarrassed that Jane had noticed the small change in her appetite that the pregnancy had caused.

"Lisbon look who you are talking to, I notice everything." Jane decided not to remind Lisbon that he already knows what to expect from having to go through it when Angela was pregnant with Charlotte.

"Not everything." Lisbon's face held a smirked as she noticed that he had forgotten that he hadn't noticed she was pregnant before she told him, "You didn't notice that I was pregnant before I told you."

"That was one time Lisbon, and you aren't going to let me forget that are you?"

"Not a chance Jane."

"So are you going to say grace?" Jane asked Lisbon, knowing that she wasn't going to allow either of them to eat until it was said.

"Not unless you want to say it."

"That's a good idea Lisbon, let the person that will be going to hell say grace." Jane said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you were going to hell." Lisbon replied with a chuckle when the memory of when she had told Jane to go to hell and take a toothbrush with him, as well as when Jane had offered to save a seat for her in hell came to mind. It was memories like those that had made their friendship, now relationship, hard to explain to others.

Once Lisbon had said grace, which Jane had to admit was nice, they both dug into the food. Lisbon had to admit that Jane had truly out done himself with the dinner, it reminded her of the Christmas dinners her mother use to make.

After they had both had their full of dinner, they washed the dishes and stowed the leftovers in the fridge. When they were finished Lisbon headed off to bed and for the first time since they had started dating Jane went with her.

* * *

**A/N - So Lisbon and Jane really did sleep together. So Lisbon told Annie she is pregnant, I know that was probably OOC for Lisbon but I felt that if she would tell anyone outside of Jane then it would be Annie, besides the thought of Tommy finding out that his daughter knew that Lisbon was pregnant before he found out seemed interesting. Now you know that Tommy and Annie will be making an appearance in a future chapter. **

**Next Chapter: It's New Years eve. Jane finally learns about the rumors about him dating, and Van Pelt and Rigsby have a discussion about Jane's slight changes. Also who is the mysterious man, is he Robin Hood or someone else?**


	14. Chapter 14

"Jane, you know I can't drink." Lisbon said from the couch, as said man walked over from the kitchen with what looked like a wine bottle in one hand and two wine glasses in the other, _New Year's Rockin' Eve_ was airing on the television. One would wonder why they were watching a television special that was live on the East Coast when they were three hours behind on the West Coast.

"This isn't wine Lisbon, it's Sparkling cider, which is non-alcoholic." Jane replied as he set down the wine glasses on the table.

"You are aware that it's near midnight on the East Coast," Lisbon put more emphasis on the word East Coast. "It's going to be three more hours until its midnight here."

"So, it's midnight somewhere." Of course Jane would paraphrase what most people would say when trying to get a drink from a bar before happy hour, Lisbon wondered how many times he had used the 'It's five o' clock somewhere' excuse during his six months he was in Vegas.

"So Lisbon, about these rumors about me dating you mentioned a few weeks ago?" Jane questioned as he twisted the cap off the bottle and poured some of the sparking cider into the two wine glasses.

Lisbon rolled her eyes, surprised that Jane actually wanted to know. "You really want to know about the rumors Jane?"

"I'm just wondering how they got started, and who has been telling them." Jane replied as he handed Lisbon one of the wine glasses before taken a seat next to her, the host of the television special, Ryan Seacoast or something like that, Jane didn't remember nor cared what his name was said how the countdown to midnight would start soon.

"They started the day we made love at the CBI." Lisbon took a sip of the sparkling cider.

"Really?" Jane asked with mock disbelief.

"Yes, I may not have noticed that you had taken your wedding ring off at the time," If Lisbon believed everything she heard, it would seem that she was the only woman in CBI headquarters that hadn't noticed that Jane had taken off his wedding ring. Though nobody on the team had said anything so it was safe to say that they hadn't noticed either. "but that doesn't mean that every women at Headquarters hadn't noticed. Also being seen with a bouquet of roses didn't help either." Lisbon was referring to the nice bouquet Jane had given her, though she wasn't to pleased to receive them because she saw it as totally unprofessional to receive flowers while working, when he asked her out on their fist date later on in the day they had first made love.

"Does anyone suspect that the flowers were for you?"

"No, according to Agent Donovan our relationship is just platonic and that I'm not your type." Lisbon thought she heard Jane chuckle, and if she had to guess it was directed at the comment that she wasn't his type. If the dating video he had made during their first encounter with Erica Flynn was any indication then Lisbon shared nearly all the same qualities as his late wife had. Which of course would mean that Lisbon was exactly Jane's type. "It's believed that you needed a place to store your roses before some date, and I allowed you to leave them in my office since we are good friends."

"Agent Donovan, isn't she the blond with the big chest, that all the guys talk about?" Lisbon scowled at Jane, "Relax Lisbon, you know I only have eyes for you. So I assume that nobody had noticed when you left with the flowers then?"

"You know that most of the CBI leaves at five, by the time I left to get ready for our date there was very few people there."

"So who am I suppose to be dating then?" Jane inquired, greatly amused that there were people at CBI that took interest in his dating life, but that his relationship with Lisbon had gone virtually unnoticed by anyone there. Well that would change when and if Lisbon announced she was pregnant, well that being if Lisbon would also announce that he was the father at the same time or at all.

"Some unknown women from outside the office, though there are quite a few women that want the chance to go out on a date with you." Lisbon took another sip of the sparkling cider as the count down to midnight on the east coast started from sixty.

"Oh yeah, who?"

Lisbon rolled her eyes, of course he would want to know who was interested in him. She figured that she would indulge him this one time. "Well There's Agent Donovan, Megan from Vice, Jackie from Narcotics, Bianca from Accounting, Carol from Support Services, Officers de Mello and Rhodes from CHP, Officer Brainbeck from SacPD, ADA Scurlock." Jane cut Lisbon off before she could list any more names.

"ADA Scurlock really?"

"Yeah, even though she knows how you behave, she thinks that she can change you."

"A better woman then her has tried." Lisbon knew that Jane was talking about her.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, there is also Burt the night security guard." Jane blanched which sent Lisbon laughing.

"That wasn't funny Lisbon."

"Oh yes it was." Lisbon said between fits of giggles.

"Happy New Year Lisbon." Jane said when the count down ended and "Auld Lang Syne" started to play, as he leaned forward to give her a kiss.

"It's only nine o'clock." Lisbon reminded Jane when their lips parted.

"So then expect a more passionate kiss when it actually is midnight."

* * *

"Ben's asleep?" Grace asked as Risgby walked into the living room area of his apartment.

"Yeah, Finally." Rigsby replied as he walked over to the couch and sat down next to the red head, "I thought he'd never go to bed."

"Wayne, you know that we have to tell Lisbon that we are in a relationship again." Rigsby uncorked a bottle of wine and poured Van Pelt a glass. The tall agent was going to stay away from anything with alcohol in it while he had Ben, least Sarah find out and sue him for full custody of their son.

"Relax Grace, we'll worry about that in the new year." The tall agent replied as he placed the wine bottle on the coffee table.

"Its going to be the New Year in a few hours Wayne."

"We'll tell Lisbon when we are totally ready to and we will accept the consequences of one of us having to leave the team." Rigsby handed Van Pelt her wine glass. It was clear to both of them that the reason their previous relationship had fallen apart was because they hadn't actually thought through the consequences of announcing they were in a relationship. Sure they had known that CBI rules said that one of them had to be transferred out of the unit, the problem had been that they both had thought only about the repercussions on their own career had they been the one transferred out. It was a mistake neither wanted to make again.

The only reason Van Pelt and Rigsby had rushed into announcing their first relationship had been, besides not wanting to go behind the teams back, was because of Van Pelt - although she was luckily wearing a vest and therefore wasn't seriously hurt - being shot and then Bosco's team being murdered in the CBI by someone they trusted, showed them that not only could life be changed in a matter of seconds but that it wasn't nice to lie or hide something from the people you trusted and who trusted you.

"Okay, but what happens if people start suspecting that we are back together?" Van Pelt asked, remembering how before they had gotten together Lisbon had said that everyone in the building knew that Rigsby was in love with her, and then when they had announced their relationship Cho had said how he and everyone in the building - except for apparently Lisbon - had known that they were together.

"Nobody is going to suspect that we are together since I had Ben with Sarah, I'm sure everyone is waiting to hear that I've gotten back together with her."

"Cho and Jane might."

"Cho maybe, but no way Jane would suspect. I mean haven't you noticed that he's been acting a bit off since Red John was killed. Sure he's still causing complaints, and paperwork for Lisbon, but he doesn't seem to do be causing them as much as he use to."

"Yeah I've noticed that as well." Van Pelt took a sip of the wine, "You don't think that maybe he had done all that stuff to cause complaints in the past because of Red John, like as a way to some how show Red John that he didn't care about the people he worked with, that he just wanted the CBI to get to him."

"Nah, if Jane wanted it to look like he didn't care about the people he worked with, then he wouldn't have helped Lisbon clear her name when she was framed for Mcteir's murder or worked hard to get Lisbon her job back after the whole Timothy Carter incident."

"So then what do you think is the matter with Jane, you don't think it could be an actual breakdown?" Van Pelt asked before taken another sip of wine. "I mean he is selling his house."

"I doubt it. Whatever it is though it has to be something important."

"Maybe it has to do with this woman he's dating."

"Wait, what. Jane's dating." Rigsby couldn't believe that he hadn't heard about Jane dating someone before, the last time he had been on the outside of a rumor was when he and Van Pelt had first started dating.

"Yeah, you didn't see him carrying a nice bouquet of roses after Lisbon let him back on the team. He also hasn't been wearing his wedding ring anymore."

"Maybe the roses were for Lisbon, you know a way of thanking her for letting him back on the team."

"That could be, but according to Donovan there were no trace of the flowers in the office the next day, and we both know that Lisbon isn't the type to take flowers home. You remember what Lisbon did to the bouquet of flowers that secret admirer gave her for Valentines day a few years ago, she gave them to Donovan, and when another one appeared on her desk later that day she threw them in the trash and then took it to the CBI Dumpster. Why would getting a bouquet of roses from Jane be any different." Van Pelt took another sip of her wine. "Besides that wouldn't explain him not wearing his ring."

"Maybe Jane and Lisbon are dating." Van Pelt nearly choked on the sip of wine she was swallowing.

"What, Lisbon and Jane. Hell would have to freeze over for that to happen." Van Pelt said in a fit of laughter. Risgby wanted to remind Van Pelt of how Jane and Lisbon had acted odd when he had question them about what was important after he had heard Jane tell Lisbon that he wouldn't 'break a promise that was this important', because the red head would probably tell the rumor mill, and Rigsby didn't want to be responsible about starting a rumor about Jane and Lisbon; especially if nothing was going on between their boss and their consultant.

"Your right, it does seem unlikely that Jane and Lisbon would be dating." Rigsby replied, not really believing that he had even suggested that their boss and their unpredictable consultant could be dating.

"Besides, Mary Beth said that she passed by some restaurant the night Jane had the flowers and saw him with a blonde woman." What Van Pelt didn't know was that Mary Beth had forgotten to mention that the restaurant had a Jazz Band playing that night, though even if she had known it wouldn't prove that Jane and Lisbon were dating as it could have been seen as Jane taking Lisbon out to try and get back in her good graces. However had Mary Beth been just a few minutes later, then she would have seen Jane and Lisbon dancing which would of course suggest that maybe they were more then just mending fences.

"I can't wrap my head around the thought of Jane dating." Rigsby said, in truth the tall agent had always thought that Jane would never date and would always be attached to his ring even with Red John gone; and even though he didn't think that Jane was having a breakdown he was sure that something in Jane's life - other then Red John being killed - had changed for the pain of an ass consultant to be making the type of changes he was making. "So who is it that everyone thinks he is dating?"

"I know its so hard to think that Jane is dating." Van Pelt took another sip of the wine, which turned out to be the last of the wine in the glass. "The rumor mill says that he's dating someone outside of the office."

"Wayne, are you trying to get me drunk?" Van Pelt playfully asked when Rigsby took her wine glass and refilled it.

"No, why would you think a thing like that?" Rigsby asked flabbergasted that Van Pelt would think such a thing.

"Relax Wayne," Van Pelt replied as she playfully slapped Rigsby's chest with the back of her hand, "I know you wouldn't purposely get me drunk."

Rigsby handed Van Pelt her wine glass back, and then got up and poured himself a glass of club soda before returning to the couch. "I propose a toast, may the next year be better then the last."

"With Red John finally gone, that may actually be possible." Van Pelt replied after they clinked their glasses, then Rigsby leaned in and gave Van Pelt a kiss.

* * *

A man with dirty blonde hair stood out on the Balcony of the Penthouse suite of the Hawkins Hotel in San Francisco, with a bottle of Smirnoff - his late wife's favorite drink - in one hand, as he was looking out into the vastness of the Pacific ocean.

"Its been a rough two years for you, losing you wife and then this whole mess. You should take a Sabbatical after this, I'm sure Beck won't mind." A voice from behind him said.

The man didn't reply, he just brought the bottle to his mouth and took a gulp of the clear liquid. The burning feeling that many experience as the drink made its way down their throat's, the feeling he first experienced when he had his first sip of vodka five years ago, didn't come. It didn't seem to come anymore, not since he began regularly drinking vodka nearly a year ago.

"You know that you can't spend the rest of your life living in a bottle, she wouldn't want that." The voice that belonged to his what some would call his mentor. The man was surprised that the man the voice belonged to hadn't brought up his father. It was obvious that his father and his so called mentor had severed together, he had figured it out when his mentor showed a subtle recognition to his name when they first met at OCS over ten years ago.

It was clear that the man wasn't going to talk, so the other man let out a sigh. "Colin is trying his best to find this Lorelei Martins, but she is hidden real good. He's also trying to nail something that links the top mole in the FBI to Red John, but he's having a terrible time at it."

"Tell Colin to take a break, he's been working non-stop since we started this mission." The thought of Colin, an MIT drop out and the youngest of the three man team, made the man think back to the time when his team was made up of five people. Back when death hadn't been a personal thing, or committed by people that you were suppose to trust.

"Okay, I will." The other man said before turning around leaving the man once again alone.

* * *

Midnight came, and true to his word, Jane gave Lisbon one of the most passionate kisses that he had ever given her.

"Happy New Year Jane." Lisbon said breathlessly, when their lips parted.

"Happy New Year Lisbon." Jane replied with a wide grin.

* * *

**A/N**** - Sorry the chapter is so short, but the next one will probably be the longest chapter I've written so far. So is this unknown man Robin Hood?**

**Next Chapter:**** Its two months after Christmas and the team starts noticing changes in both Lisbon and Jane. While at a crime scene, minus Lisbon, the team notices that Jane does something odd. Cho, Rigsby, and a reluctant Jane makes a bet about Lisbon. When Red John's body and personal effects are taken under the cover of National Security, Lisbon starts to worry that Red John may not be dead and that Jane maybe behind it. Jane also has something delivered to the CBI. Also Agent LaRoche is sent to oversee the case, but that may not be the only reason he is around. And is the missing suspect the murder? **


	15. Chapter 15

Two months had past since the Christmas holidays and the team was starting to worry about their boss. They had all noticed changes, albeit small ones, with Lisbon over those two months. The first was that she was drinking tea instead of coffee. The second was that aside from crime scenes and initial interviews with victims families; Lisbon was barely going out in the field, proof of this was that a few weeks ago when they had to serve a hot warrant she had asked Ron to go in her place. In actuality that should have been the biggest clue that something was up with Lisbon, as she always seemed to love to serve warrants. The third thing was that she almost always had some type of meeting at least once a week, or would totally leave the building without saying where she was going. The fourth thing was that Lisbon had obviously put on some weight.

Each of the three team members had their own idea about what was behind Lisbon's changes though none of them thought she was pregnant, however Cho was starting to suspect.

The team also noticed a few changes in Jane as well. They noticed that, to their surprise, the consultant wasn't pulling some stunt every single case. Sure he still played his usual tricks, like getting a suspect to admit to murder by pretending that his house was on fire, but the team noticed that most of them weren't as rule breaking as before. They also noticed that he would leave crime scenes early sometimes or disappear from the office at odd hours, they all missed that Jane had only did those things on days that Lisbon wasn't at the crime scene or herself had left the office. The biggest change in Jane though, which also had for the most part gone unnoticed, was that he seemed more relaxed and more well rested than in the past. Though one could probably chalk up the last two changes to the fact that Red John was dead.

"We're up, a body was just found in a park in San Andreo." Lisbon said as she entered the bullpen.

"But there isn't any state land in San Andreo boss." Rigsby was surprised at where they were going to be going.

"The Chief of Police asked for the CBI personally, said that the victim had connections to the police force and because it's a small force, he was worried that his people wouldn't follow the book."

"Well that's a first, a local Chief that actually wants our help." Jane said dryly from his couch.

"Ok, well I have a budget meeting to attend, so Cho will lead the investigation from the field."

"Yes boss." The three agents said as they grabbed their weapons and headed out.

* * *

It was about a half hour drive from Sacramento to San Andreo. The members of the Serious Crimes Unit took three different vehicles with them, Cho and Rigsby rode in one of the CBI's SUV's, while Van Pelt drove another. Jane took his Citroën DS, like he always does when he leaves crime scenes early.

"Hey guy's does Lisbon seem different since the holidays?" Van Pelt asked as she, Cho, Rigsby, and Jane walked towards the crime scene that was located on the far side of a local park.

"Different like how Grace?" Jane asked, trying to sound like he didn't know anything.

"Well she's been drinking tea instead of coffee, except for crime scenes and early interviews in an investigation she has barely gone out in the field, and at least one day a week she either has a meeting or just leaves without saying where she is going." It was clear to Jane that Van Pelt was starting to worry about the changes that Lisbon had made, and that they hadn't gone unnoticed as the team leader had thought they would.

"Not to mention that she has, well you know." Rigsby was trying to be polite and tried not to actually come out and say that their boss had put on some weight.

"Put on some weight." Jane added for the tall agent.

"Jane, it's not nice to talk about a woman's weight." Van Pelt was shocked, but not truly shocked, since it would be like him to be vain enough to point out any increase in Lisbon's or any other woman's weight.

"Hey Rigsby was the one who brought up Lisbon's weight," Jane said defensively, "If you should be mad at anyone it should be him."

"Thanks a lot man." Rigsby replied dejectedly because he knew that Van Pelt would have some choice words for him when they were alone later.

"So Grace, why do you think Lisbon is acting different then?" Jane had told Lisbon that they were running out of time before the team figured it out on their own, and something was telling him that time was quickly running out.

"It's obvious." Cho spoke up for the first time since they arrived, "The boss is pregnant."

All four stopped in their tracks as Van Pelt, Rigsby, and Jane looked at Cho like he had grown a second head. Jane though was hearing the sand run out of the hour-glass and knew that Lisbon had to announce her pregnancy soon.

"What." started Van Pelt with complete surprise. "The boss would have told us if she was pregnant."

"I'm with Grace, boss would have told us if she was pregnant." Rigsby chimed in.

"Not necessarily, remember Lisbon is a private person. She probably wouldn't say anything to anyone unless she had to." Jane knew that he had to tell Lisbon that they were nearly, if not already, out of time to tell the team that she was pregnant before they figured it out on their own. Hopefully though he could stall them just enough to convince Lisbon that it was the right time to tell.

"So you think Lisbon is pregnant too Jane?"

"No I didn't say that." Jane replied, wishing that Lisbon would text him saying that it was time to pick her up, "I was just pointing out that Lisbon most likely wouldn't say anything unless it effected her ability to do her job. Though even then it's a toss-up as to whether she actually would say anything at all."

"Are you guys from the CBI?" A middle age man in a police uniform with an sergeants insignia on his sleeves approached the group. Jane had never been so happy to see a local police officer before, because it meant the end of the talk into whether Lisbon was pregnant or not. Which of course Jane knew the answer to and now apparently Cho.

"Yes, I'm Agent Cho, these are Agents Rigsby and Van Pelt, and our consultant Patrick Jane." Cho replied in his stoic tone.

"I'm Sergeant Hancock." The Sergeant started as he looked at each one in the group. "The victim is Kristen Parsons, she's twenty-four years old and is from right here in San Andreo.

"She was friends with the Police Chiefs daughter, which is why he called you guys, he's informing the victim's family now." Sergeant Hancock turned his attention back to Cho, it was obvious the sergeant knew who was in charge. "The ME believes that she was killed with a blunt force object to her head and was killed some time between midnight and one A.M."

"Is the ME still here?" Cho inquired as he wrote the info down in his memo pad.

"No, he was called away by the county to help another ME at a major accident. His assistant is waiting on you guys before taking the body."

"Thank you Sergeant, that will be all." Cho replied before leading the group towards the body.

Before they could reach Kristen Parsons body Jane's cell phone started to vibrate. He took his phone out of his pocket, even though he already knew that it was Lisbon who sent him the text.

"Sorry guys I have to go." Jane said to his three co-workers as he sent a text back to Lisbon.

"But you haven't even seen the body yet." Rigsby said as they all looked at Jane in disbelief.

"It was my realtor, says there is a buyer for my house so we have to meet." It was a lie, the text really said that if he wanted to join Lisbon for her doctor's appointment to see how the baby was doing that he had to leave the scene right then. Jane turned to leave but called over his shoulder, "Though I'd check the jealous ex-lover."

"Jane!" Cho called out, to which Jane gave a quick wave, as the three agents watched Jane head to his car.

"Well that was odd." Rigsby said as Jane got into his car before he drove off.

"Yeah." Cho replied in his stoic tone, though he knew that something was up.

* * *

"Is everything alright Jane?" Lisbon asked as she and Jane exited the doctor's office, each clutching a new sonogram of their child. "You've been quiet since you got back from the scene."

"The team is starting to suspect."

"What." Lisbon stopped in her tracks as she shot Jane a 'I hope you are kidding' look.

"Well Cho is the one that suspects, Van Pelt and Rigsby believe you aren't because they think that you would tell everyone if you were."

Lisbon gave a soft snort as she pinched the bridge of her nose, "Please tell me that you didn't tell them the truth."

"No, Lisbon I didn't." Jane didn't want to say that he may have made the team more suspicious, "So do you want Mexican?"

"How did you know I was craving Mexican?" Lisbon asked, momentarily forgetting who she was talking to, dropping her fingers from her nose and looking at Jane. "Never mind don't answer that."

"I should text the team and see what they want." Jane said as they started towards Jane's car.

"So what reason did you tell them for leaving?" Lisbon asked Jane as she walked to the passenger's side of the Citroën DS.

"Meh, I told them that I was meeting with my relator." Jane plopped down into the driver's seat.

Lisbon gently seated herself in the passenger's seat, "So how is that going, selling your house?"

"Ah, it's not the best time to sell a house but it's not like I'm selling it for the money." Jane then took out his phone to text the team what they wanted from the Mexican restaurant he and Lisbon were going to stop at, as the brunette buckled her seat belt.

"Oh." Jane said as he looked at his phone after reading the teams order.

"What?"

"Meh," Jane tilted his head side to side. "The team is already back at the office."

"Well there goes getting to sit down and enjoy our meal at the restaurant."

"Who said we can't still do that."

"Jane, I said that I was going to be in a meeting, the team probably expected me to be in my office when they got back."

"A few more minutes to sit down and eat won't hurt Lisbon."

"You are aware that the only reason I'm able to get away with using the excuse of a meeting when I have a doctor's appointment is because they can't find anyone to take Wainwright's place. Otherwise I'm sure the team would have learned I've been lying to them and become suspicious long before today."

It was true that, even though it had been over a year since Wainwright's death the CBI couldn't find anyone to take his place. The reason was that the position of Supervising agent was seen as cursed since two of the last four people to hold the position, had either been framed for murder or had been killed by Red John. Even though Red John has been dead for five months the position was still considered cursed. Although a few would say that the position wasn't filled yet because nobody truly believed that Red John was dead, since everyone was lead to believe that he had been killed by Jane when he had shot Timothy Carter.

* * *

"Here's your burrito Rigsby, your tamale Cho, and your salad Grace." Jane said as he handed each of the other team members their food.

Even though they had rode back to the CBI together, Lisbon and Jane thought it was best for Jane to show up first and try to preserve the lie Lisbon had told the team before they had left.

"Thanks Jane." The team members each replied when they received their food from Jane.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late the meeting ran longer then I thought." Lisbon said walking into the bullpen a few minutes late, holding tightly to a copy of the _Sacramento Bee_. "Where are we on the case so far?"

Lisbon could feel the eyes of her three agents scanning her for any sign that she was pregnant. She was glad that she had decided to wear one of the maternity tops, even though she wasn't that big yet, that Jane had brought her before Christmas because it was loose enough to hide any sign of her pregnancy.

Cho then started to tell Lisbon about their victim. "Jane's hunch that Kristen had a jealous ex lover was correct. According to the victim's family her ex boyfriend was jealous of the new boyfriend."

"Good, locate the ex and go see him." Lisbon was about to turn and head to her office when Jane spoke.

"Oh Lisbon here is your food." Lisbon arched both her eyebrows as she watched Jane withdraw the food she ordered from the bag. When their gazes met Lisbon discreetly flicked her eyes towards the newspaper in her hand.

Jane furrowed his brow as he tried to figure out what Lisbon could be trying to tell him when it hit him. She had wanted to retreat to her office to hide the newspaper, but why would she want to do that in fact why was she holding the newspaper so tightly, then he realized that she must have looked at the sonogram in the elevator and ditched it somewhere in the fold of the paper when the elevator reached their floor.

"Thank you Jane." As Jane handed Lisbon her food he subtly touched his suit jacket in the area of his inside pocket where he kept his copy of the sonogram, it was his way of asking if the sonogram was what she was trying to hide in the newspaper. Lisbon slightly nodded her head which confirmed to Jane that he was right.

Once Lisbon had her food she hurried off as quickly as she could without drawing suspicion to herself. She entered her office and placed the newspaper and food down on her desk before sitting down, then she unfolded the paper to show that she had indeed hid her copy of the sonogram in the newspaper. Then she took the sonogram in her hands, she just couldn't seem to stop looking at the photo of the child growing inside her, before bringing a hand to her stomach. For a fleeting moment she wondered if this was how her mother felt when she had been pregnant with her and her brothers.

* * *

"So Cho, you still think Lisbon is pregnant?" Rigsby asked quietly as the three agents watched their boss leave the bullpen.

"Yeah." Cho turned back to his computer.

"Ok, then lets bet on it."

"I can't believe you're going to bet on whether the boss is pregnant or not." Van Pelt said in a rushed hush. It was obvious she didn't want to be the one to start any rumors about the possibility that Lisbon was pregnant.

"Ok, how much?" Cho asked in his stoic tone, not bothering to turn around to face Rigsby.

"Twenty bucks say that Lisbon isn't pregnant."

"Deal."

"Hey Jane, are you going to place a bet?" Rigsby asked the consultant as Jane sat down on his couch.

_Crap._ Jane said to himself as he looked at Rigsby.

Jane had never made a bet that he couldn't win, and the three agents knew it, which was the problem. If Jane betted that Lisbon was pregnant then it would make the others think, even if they had their doubts, that it was more than likely that their team leader is pregnant. The same would be said if he betted that Lisbon wasn't pregnant, but would be a lie since she was pregnant. The right thing for Jane to do would be for him not to make a bet, however since he almost always made a bet when he was asked, it may seem odd, or like he possibly knew something if he didn't place one. It was a real catch twenty-two if there was any.

_What to do, what to do._ Jane told himself. He didn't like the thought of intentionally losing a bet but if he sided with Cho and the truth, the team would no doubt pay closer attention to Lisbon then they would now. Lisbon would also actually kill him if she found out. So the answer was clear even though he didn't like it, and it was totally out of character of him.

"Twenty dollars on Lisbon not being pregnant." Jane hoped he didn't sound as unhappy as he felt before turning to Van Pelt. "How about you Grace?"

Van Pelt had a look of disgust, she could not believe that the guys were truly betting on whether Lisbon was pregnant. "I am not going to bet on whether Lisbon is pregnant or not."

"Afraid that you will pick the losing side?" Rigsby asked which caused Van Pelt to shoot the tall agent a look that, to Jane said that Rigsby should be careful what he said next. It was a look that Jane had been on the receiving end of many times from both Lisbon and Angela.

"No, I just don't think its right. I'm sure if Lisbon was pregnant she would tell us." Van Pelt looked at the three men as she spoke before turning back to her computer.

The three agents then started in on their lunches, so Jane grabbed his and headed to the break room to make some tea. Once the tea was done he then went to Lisbon's office to inform her about the bet.

Lisbon jumped when Jane walked into her office, setting the sonogram down in her lap.

"Jane what are you doing?"

"Well I thought that eating together in your office would make up for not being able to eat at the restaurant." Jane held up the bag that still held his lunch as he placed his tea-cup on the small conference table.

"Trying to be romantic are we?" Lisbon had an impish grin as she got up, opening a desk draw and putting the sonogram inside.

"That isn't a really safe hiding spot."

"Oh and your inside jacket pocket is any better." Lisbon grabbed her food as she walked around her desk. "Don't make me kick you out of here."

"Oh, I think you should know that Rigsby and Cho have started a bet on whether you're pregnant or not." Jane took a seat at the table.

"What!" Lisbon exclaimed as she made her way to the table and sat down, "Please tell me you didn't place a bet Jane."

"I wish I could Lisbon, but it would have looked odd if I didn't place a bet." Lisbon knew that it would have been strange for Jane to pass on a bet, especially since he can tell anything about anybody just by cold reading them, but she also knew that Jane only bet if he would win.

"Will you at least tell me which way you betted?" The smile that Jane gave her the sinking feeling that he had betted with whichever one had thought she was pregnant.

"Now that wouldn't be any fun Lisbon."

"Jane, so help me god if you..." Lisbon was cut off by someone knocking at the door.

"Hey boss." Cho opened the door and entered the office, "We located the ex-boyfriend. His name is Joe Crespo, he works at Wealthy Ideas."

"Wealthy Ideas?" Lisbon asked unsure that she had heard her senior agent correctly since she had never heard about the company before.

"It's some type of import-export company that just opened up, me and Rigsby were going to go interview Crespo. Did you want us to bring Jane with us?"

"Yeah, since the ex-boyfriend angle was his idea."

"Ah, my angle was the jealous ex-lover, not boyfriend."

"Tomato-Tamato." Lisbon replied as Jane got up with his food. "And no eating in the car."

Jane rolled his eyes as he followed Cho out of the office.

"And keep me posted." Lisbon said.

"Yes boss." Cho replied over his shoulder before the door closed.

Lisbon lowered a hand to her stomach and resisted the urge to say something to the child growing inside her.

* * *

"Can I help you?" A man in a dark blue work shirt, holding a clipboard, asked as Cho, Rigsby, and Jane approached a gate in a tall chain linked fence that surrounded the loading area of Wealthy Ideas.

"We're from the CBI." Cho flashed his badge at the man. "We are looking for Joe Crespo."

"Crespo is over there." The man pointed to a forklift that had just pulled up behind a truck.

"Thank you sir." The three men then started to walk towards the fork lift the unnamed man had pointed to.

"So Cho, what makes you so sure Lisbon is pregnant?" Rigsby asked the Korean agent.

"Besides what Van Pelt mentioned earlier." Cho turned his head to look at Rigsby, "Me and Van Pelt both saw Lisbon hide something, add that with everything else and it's obvious what she was hiding."

"And that would be?" Rigsby asked even though he should know what Cho was talking about since he had a child of his own.

"A sonogram Rigsby, Cho thinks that Lisbon was hiding a sonogram." Jane couldn't believe that between both he and Lisbon that they had nearly blown their secret at least three separate times. He then hoped that Rigsby wouldn't remember how he had been looking at a copy of a sonogram two months ago.

"Joe Crespo?" It was more of a statement then a question, but then again everything Cho says sounds more like a statement.

"Yeah." Crespo turned to look at the three men.

"I'm agent Cho, this is Agent Rigsby, and our colleague Patrick Jane." Cho and Rigsby flashed their badges, to the man who looked no older than nineteen. "We would like to talk to you about Kristen Parsons."

Joe Crespo looked up into the back of the truck, told someone that he would be right back and hopped down from the fork lift.

"So what do you want to know about Kristen?"

"You already know she's dead don't you?" Jane asked as he studied Crespo's face.

"Yes a friend posted it on Twitter."

"Come again?" Rigsby seemed slightly confused but whether that was because he didn't know what Twitter was or that someone posted about the victims' death Jane couldn't tell.

"Rigsby you remember, Twitter is that social site Cho used during a case a few years ago." Jane held out his hand to Crespo, "Can I see the tweet or whatever you call it?"

"Yeah sure." Crespo took out his iPhone and handed it to Jane.

"I know what Twitter is Jane." Rigsby replied as Jane went to work trying to find the tweet that announced Kristen Parsons death.

"You and Miss Parsons were former lovers is that right?" Cho asked in his stoic tone.

"Yes, we dated until last June when she dumped me for an older man."

"And that made you jealous?" Rigsby asked.

"I wouldn't say that I was jealous."

"Ah-ha." The three men turned to look at Jane, "The name of the person who posted about Kristen's death is Jason Slomins, who happens to be a police officer for the San Andreo Police Department."

"I doubt Jason has anything to do with Kristen's murder."

"So who do you think may have killed Kristen?" Jane asked as he typed something on Crespo's phone.

"I'd try David Scott, Kristen's current boyfriend. He works for some company called Jumbo Sports."

"Where were you between midnight and one.?"

"I was being pulled over for a busted tail light, I can give you the number of the CHP squad car that officer was driving."

"That's okay we can check that out, we'll be in touch." Rigsby said as he put his not pad away.

"Sure, no problem." Crespo replied.

"Oh, one more question." Jane started to hand Crespo back is iPhone, "You said that Kristen dating an older man, that would be David correct?"

"Yeah." Crespo took his phone back from Jane.

"How old was he?"

"He's thirty-nine I believe."

"And you are how old?" Jane asked, pegging the Joe's age at a few years younger than the victim.

"Nineteen."

"Huh, interesting." Jane nodded his head with a slight smile. "Well have a nice day."

The three men started to walk to the gate so they could head to San Andreo to interview officer Slomins. As they were waling away they heard Crespo yell something to Jane after looking at his phone.

"What was that all about?" Cho asked Jane as Rigsby took out his phone.

"Oh, I was just confirming that I could be wrong about the jealous ex-lover angle."

"Not that." Cho pointed over his shoulder to Crespo, "Whatever Crespo was yelling about."

"Oh that, it's nothing to worry about."

"Hey Van Pelt." Rigsby said into his phone.

* * *

After Lisbon finished her lunch she went over to her couch and sat down instead of returning to the paperwork on her desk. The couch was so comfortable, of course it would because Jane wouldn't buy anything that wasn't, that she couldn't help but take a nap.

Van Pelt walked into Lisbon's office and was surprised to see her boss sitting on the couch asleep. The red-head then noticed that Lisbon's right hand was gently resting on the side of what looked like a swell in her stomach.

"Ah boss." Van Pelt didn't want to wake Lisbon but she knew that the brunette wouldn't be happy to wake up and find out that she had left without saying what she was doing.

Lisbon's eyes fluttered open when Van Pelt spoke, pulling her hand away from her stomach, trying to act like she hadn't been asleep.

"What is it Van Pelt?" Lisbon ran a hand over her eyes.

"Rigsby just called, Crespo told them that our victim was currently dating a man named David Scott, he works as an account executive at Jumbo Sports. I was going to go interview him and was wondering if you wanted to come with."

"Yeah, I need to get out of the office." Lisbon stood up from the couch. Really she needed to get off the couch otherwise she would probably fall back asleep, and she would hate to guess what kind of gossip there would be about her if she was caught sleeping by anyone other than a member of her team. "What else do we know about Mister Scott."

"Well, he's thirty-nine years old. He has worked for Jumbo Sports for fifteen years, the last three as an account executive." The red-head started as her boss went over to where her suit jack was, "He lives in Davis, and has no wife or children.'

"What else did the guys learn from Crespo?" Lisbon asked as she threw on her suit jacket before following Van Pelt out of her office.

"CHP confirmed that he was pulled over for a broken tail light on his way home, they place the stop right in the middle of the time of death window."

"Anything else?" Lisbon jabbed the button to call the elevator.

"An San Andreo police officer by the name Jason Slomins posted about our victims death on Twitter." The elevator doors opened and the two woman stepped on.

"Twitter?" It was more of a statement then a question.

"It's a social networking site."

"I know what Twitter is." Lisbon was ashamed at the fact that she had checked out Walter Mashburn's Twitter account before their one night stand to see if he had mentioned her, it was such a teenage thing to do, but she had wanted to know if she had meant anything more than the fling they would go on to have. The only thing that she had found was a tweet about how he was glad that he spent time with a good friend before he left. It was when she saw that tweet that she was glad that her and Mashburn's relationship hadn't gone farther than that one night stand. That was then though, now she was happy that her and Mashburn's relationship hadn't progressed because it would mean that she wouldn't be having Jane's - the man she truly did love - child. She fought the temptation to brush a hand over her stomach.

"I'm interested to know why officer Slomins tweeted about Kristen's murder." The elevator pinged when it reached the lobby.

"The guys are on their way to interview him now." Van Pelt and Lisbon exited the elevator and headed towards the exit for the outside parking lot.

After getting into one of the Chevrolet Traverse's the CBI owned and buckling their seatbelts, Lisbon played with the hem of her shirt trying to minimize any trace of the swell of her stomach that buckling her seatbelt may have caused. Lisbon's action caught the attention of Van Pelt.

"Is everything alright boss?"

"Yeah everything is alright Van Pelt." Lisbon glared at the junior agent in the driver's seat. If what Jane said was true and the team were becoming aware that she might be pregnant, then Lisbon knew exactly what Van Pelt was probably thinking. "So Van Pelt, you and Rigsby are going back out?" Lisbon just then remembered what Cho had said at Jane's house before Christmas, if anything could get the red heads mind off whether she was pregnant or not, Lisbon was sure that would.

"Ah...um...I..." A light blush crossed Van Pelt's cheeks as she tried to form an answer. Lisbon had to admit that it was nice to see the red-head flustered. "Your going to report us to Support Services aren't you."

_I should._ Lisbon thought to herself, her eyes drifted down to her stomach. She knew that CBI regulations stated that she had to report Van Pelt and Rigsby's relationship, but seeing as how she and Jane were in a relationship - even though theirs weren't against regulations - that was producing a child, Lisbon didn't think it right to report it. "I won't, as long as the two of you follow the rules I told you the last time the two of you were dating."

"Yes boss."

* * *

"Officer Slomins." Rigsby called out as he, Cho, and Jane approached the black and white squad car of the San Andreo Police Department that was assigned to the man they wanted to talk to.

"Yeah?" The sandy blond man, who looked to be the same age as the victim replied question.

"We're Agents Rigsby and Cho from the CBI. This is our consultant Patrick Jane." Rigsby flashed his badge at the young officer, "We want to talk to you about Kristen Parsons."

"Joe Crespo told you I tweeted about her death." Officer Slomins replied as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"How do you know we talked to Joe Crespo?" Cho asked, cocking an eyebrow at Slomins.

"He posted on Twitter how he had been interviewed by the CBI." Cho shot Jane an annoyed look because he finally figured out what had caused Joe Crespo to yell as they were leaving.

"I didn't know police officers could check Twitter when they are on duty." Jane was now checking officer Slomins for any signs that he was lying.

"I just had my break, that's when I checked it."

"Why did you see the need to tweet about Ms. Parsons murder?" Cho asked in his stoic tone.

"She was a friend, we went to school together, I thought that everyone should know that she had passed away." Jane could tell that officer Slomins was hiding something but he wasn't sure what it was.

"There is something you aren't telling us." Jane said.

"Fine," officer Slomins let out a sigh. "You're going to find this out eventually. I was the first officer on scene." The young officer then slight turned his head away which told Jane that there was something else he wasn't telling them.

"That's not it, there is something else." Officer Slomins shot Jane what some would consider a death stare. It was all the proof Jane needed to prove that officer Slomins was indeed hiding something.

"Alight, Kristen and I have a five-year old daughter."

"Why would you want to hide that from us?" Cho asked, thinking that maybe Jane's theory of a jealous ex-lover wasn't dead after all.

"Because I'm a cop, I know how you investigators work. I tell you that me and Kristen have a child and you will focus your investigation on me." Officer Slomins started angrily, "And I don't want to have to explain to my daughter one day how you guys didn't catch her mother's killer because you spent the whole investigation looking at me. Besides I was on duty, covering for another officer when Kristen is believed to have been killed. You can check with dispatch if you don't believe me, I took a disturbance call across town at midnight."

"We'll do that." Cho's stoic tone not betraying what he was thinking, "Were you aware that Kristen had been dating Joe Crespo?"

"Yes I was aware and no I didn't have a problem with it. Joe was good to both Kristen and my daughter."

"Were you aware that Crespo was jealous of Kristen's new boyfriend?"

"Ha, that's a bunch of bull, probably told by Kristen's mother no doubt." Officer Slomins looked down at his feet with a smile as he planted his hands on his hips, "Kristen's mother is a piece of work." The young officer's head came back up but the smile was gone, "I had gone by her house once to pick up my daughter, it was a pre-arrange thing between Kristen and me, well her mother saw me and called the police. I nearly ended up in jail.

"But no Joe Crespo was not the jealous type. Trust me if he was the type to get jealous enough to hurt Kristen or my daughter, he wouldn't be walking around."

"Is that a threat officer Slomins?" Rigsby asked, though being a father of a young child himself knew what the young officer had probably meant.

"No, I was just saying that Joe would be in jail if I thought he would hurt Kristen or our daughter."

"You still cared for Kristen?" Jane stated more than asked.

"Yes I cared for Kristen, she was the mother of my child. Even if we weren't together doesn't mean that I wouldn't still care for her." What the young officer said had hit a cord with Jane because he knew that even though he loved Lisbon, a small part of him would always love Angela.

"Were you aware that Kristen was currently dating a man named David Scott?" Rigsby asked.

"Yes I met David, he seemed to treat Kristen and my daughter right. I thought he was a bit old for her, but if she loved him then who was I to tell her not to date him."

"So you knew that David was thirty-nine years old?"

"Yes, it was kind of hard not to notice." Just then Officer Slomins radio came to life, "Are we done here?"

"We'll be in touch." Rigsby said with a nod of his head. Officer Slomins grabbed the mic of his radio and told the dispatcher that he was responding to the call.

"So what do you think Jane?" Cho asked as the three men walked back to the SUV, officer Slomins took off in his patrol car.

"Well my jealous ex-lover theory is officially dead." Jane said dryly, though part of him was happy because then when it came out that he was wrong when about Lisbon being pregnant, then it would prove that he was off his game a bit.

"Hey boss," Cho started as he pressed his phone to his ear, "Kristen had a daughter with officer Slomins."

* * *

Lisbon and Van Pelt were greeted warmly by David Scott when they entered his office at Jumbo Sports.

"Why Agent Lisbon, if I may say so, you're absolutely glowing." David said as he led the two agents towards his desk.

"Ah, thank you." Lisbon replied unsure of what to say since Jane had been the only person to say that to her. Just then Lisbon's phone started to ring.

"Lisbon." Lisbon said when she pressed her phone to her ear as Van Pelt sat down in one of the two chairs on the opposite side of the desk from David Scott.

"So you said that you wanted to talk about Kristen Parsons."

""Ms. Parsons was found murdered this morning in San Andreo." Lisbon thanked Cho before hanging up.

"Kristen is dead." David said with sorrow, or at least what seemed with sorrow, as Lisbon sat down in the other chair adjusting her jacket to minimize the swell of her belly.

"How long have you and Miss Parsons been dating Mister Scott? Lisbon asked the man who looked to be 5'8.

"Since about mid June, so about eight and a half months or so."

"How did you meet?" Van Pelt asked as she took notes in her note pad.

"The company was looking for a new design firm to redesign our logo, Kristen was the representative for her company." David looked from Van Pelt to Lisbon, as if he was trying to figure out which one he liked better. "We kind of hit it off."

"Even though you were fifteen years older than her?"

"What can I say." David replied with a bit of smugness.

"You didn't have a problem with the fact that she had a child?" Lisbon asked.

"No Agent Lisbon I had no problem with the fact that she had a child." David crossed both his arms on his desk. "I cared deeply for her and her daughter. I treated Kristen's daughter as if she was my own." He then looked pointedly at Lisbon, "Tell me Agent do you have children?"

"No I don't." Lisbon resisted dropping a hand to her stomach and saying that she was expecting, this was the first time that she had ever been asked if she had children where her answer didn't have to be no, although she probably should have told the truth since it seemed that Mister Scott was trying to flirt with her.

"That's a shame, a beautiful woman like you. I'm sure you'd make a great mother."

"Did you ever meet the child's father, Officer Slomins?" Van Pelt asked, the man shooting the red-head an annoyed look like he wanted only Lisbon to be asking the questions.

"Yes I've met Officer Slomins, and we had no problems. Officer Slomins is a very good man, and a great father to his daughter."

"So he wasn't jealous." Lisbon asked, a smile returned to David's face.

"No he wasn't." Just then David made a face that said a thought just came to him. "Though there was this one time, a man was standing outside my house in a uniform yelling. He seemed to be drunk."

"Did you report it to the police?"

"Neither Kristen or her daughter were around and he wasn't destroying any property, so why should I get him in trouble."

"Because it was the right thing to do." Van Pelt said.

"Well it wasn't like he was out there long, he was only there for like five minutes at the most."

"Well thank you for your time Mister. Scott." Both Van Pelt and Lisbon rose from their seats. "We'll be in contact if we have any more questions."

"Oh Agent Lisbon, if you have anymore questions for me or need anything else please call." David said as he handed Lisbon a business card, "My cellphone number is on the back."

"Ok, thanks." Lisbon replied as she took the card.

"Can you believe he was trying to flirt with you." Van Pelt said to Lisbon as they were walking away from Mister Scott's office.

"It hasn't even been twenty-four hours since his girlfriend died, just shows you how much he really loved her." Lisbon replied distastefully. Then before she could stop herself she added, "But it doesn't matter, I'm already dating someone."

Lisbon cursed herself as soon as the words left her mouth, even though they were true, because it would just add kindling to the fire that was the team's bet.

"Really who?" Van Pelt inquired.

_Jane, I'm dating Jane._ Lisbon heard herself plead, but she knew that she couldn't because of the stupid bet. If she told Van Pelt that she was dating Jane then it would confirm to the red-head that which ever way he betted was correct, and since Jane didn't tell her which way he had betted Lisbon didn't want the team to learn that she was pregnant before she was ready to tell them.

"Just some guy from the office." Lisbon quickly hit the speed dial button for Cho, hoping that it would put an end to the conversation, "Hey Cho did Officer Slomins say anything about getting drunk and standing outside David Scott's house?... No, then go back and bring him in." Lisbon then heard something in the background, "Hey, where are you guys?...Tell him to hurry up."

After hanging up with Cho, Lisbon then sent Jane a text to show her displeasure at the detour he made Cho and Rigsby make.

"Are you texting your boyfriend?" Van Pelt asked after they entered the recently arrived elevator.

"Yes, I want to confirm our plans for tonight." Lisbon replied kind of tensely.

* * *

"You had Cho stop at a fruit stand." Lisbon barked when Jane walked into her office carrying a basket full of Apples and Strawberries as well as other assortment of fruits.

"I had a feeling that you'd probably be craving an apple or strawberries about now."

Lisbon rolled her eyes, of course she wanted an apple but she wouldn't say that she had had a craving for one, "But a whole basket."

"I've shared with the team, and I'll leave some for whoever else wants one." Jane said as he placed the basket down on the small conference table, "It's not like me buying fruit will some how tell people that your pregnant."

Cho then entered Lisbon's office. "Officer Slomins is in interrogation one."

"Okay, see what he has to say about being outside Mister Scott's house drunk."

"Yes boss." Cho said before he left the office, just as Van Pelt entered.

"Hey boss, I looked into Kristen's financials. I found nothing strange, but on the night she died there was a charge at a restaurant in San Andreo." Van Pelt shifted from one foot to the other, "I spoke to the manager, he said that their records show that she ate with another person."

"Ok, in the morning go down there with photos of Joe Crespo, Officer Slomins, and David Scott and see if any of them were the person she had dinner with."

"Why Joe Crespo, I thought CHP confirmed his story?" Van Pelt asked.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that he could have had dinner with Kristen, then killed her and then got pulled over by CHP to create an alibi."

"Yes boss." Van Pelt then had a look that said she wasn't sure if she should be asking what she was about to, "So boss where are you and your boyfriend going for dinner tonight?"

Jane shot Lisbon an amused look before he said , "Ah Lisbon, I think we should go interview Kristen's boss."

"But their office is in San Francisco." Lisbon said in a mock whine, "Besides I have a date tonight." The brunette gave Jane a cheeky smile.

"I heard Lisbon but what if her boss can shed some light on a potential killer."

Lisbon rolled her eyes, of course Jane was right. "Alright, just let me text my boyfriend and tell him that I can't make it."

"I can go with Jane instead so you can go on your date." Van Pelt knew how little Lisbon dated, and thought that her hard working boss deserved to have a night out, besides it wasn't like she had anything special planed, just a night in with Rigsby and Ben.

"That's okay Van Pelt I'll go, I'm sure my boyfriend will understand." Lisbon tried to no look at Jane as she grabbed her Blackberry. She was going to pretend to write a text, but then she decided to send a real one.

"Okay boss." Van Pelt replied before she turned to leave.

Once Van Pelt had left, Lisbon got up from behind her desk and walked over to Jane, grabbing an apple from the basket just as Jane's cell phone alerted him that it had just received a text.

**Oh darn, I was going to cook you dinner**. The text said as Jane looked at his phone.

"Why do I not believe that you would have cooked me dinner Lisbon." Jane said as he looked up from his phone.

"Well now you will never know." Lisbon said playfully as she took a bite from the apple, "Now come on."

The brunette then pushed open the door and left, Jane following a few steps behind.

* * *

"So what am I doing here?" Officer Slomins asked when Cho walked into the interrogation room.

"Have you ever been to David Scott's house?' Cho crossed his arms across his chest after he sat down.

"Yes, I've dropped my daughter off there few times when Kristen was there, I told you guys that me and David were cool."

"Have you ever been there when Kristen and your daughter weren't there?"

"No, I had no reason to be there if Kristen or my daughter weren't there."

Cho then placed his hands on the table, "Well Mister Scott told my colleagues that awhile ago there was a man in uniform standing outside his house at night drunk."

"It wasn't me, when I'm not with my daughter I'm normally picking up extra shifts. I'm trying to accumulate time off for the future." Officer Slomins sat there staring at intensely at Cho as the Korean agent was staring at him. Then Officer Slomins had a look that said he just thought of something. "Damn."

"What?" Cho asked in his stoic tone.

"Joe Crespo's older brother Eric. He is assigned to the day shift."

"What about him?"

Officer Slomins bobbed his head side to side before he answered. "He kind of had a crush on Kristen, had asked me before Kristen started dating Joe if it would be alright if he went out with her. I told him that it was up to her, that I had no say in who Kristen dated."

"What aren't you saying." Cho wished Jane had sensed this earlier, so they weren't wasting time on it now. There was something up with the consultant since that morning - well since right before Christmas - Cho was sure of that, but what it was exactly was beyond him. He did have an idea but even to him it seemed a bit far-fetched.

"The reason I was the first Officer on scene was because Eric didn't show up, though I doubt he would have hurt Kristen."

"And why do you believe he wouldn't hurt Kristen?"

"You remember what I told you I would have done if Eric's younger brother were jealous enough to hurt Kristen or my daughter, well Eric knew that I'd do the same to him if he ever hurt either of them." The young Officer had a look that said that he wasn't lying.

"Sounds to me like you were jealous."

"I was not jealous, I'm just protective of my daughter and her mother that's all. Just like Kristen I've happily moved on."

"Yeah with who?"

Officer Slomins gave a look like he didn't want to answer, but then let out a sigh. "With the police chiefs daughter. We were high school sweethearts, but we broke up at prom because she wanted to go out-of-state for college and I didn't want her to."

"How did she feel about the fact that you had a daughter with Kristen?"

"She understood that what happen between Kristen and I was nothing more than a fling. You see Kristen had been dumped by her boyfriend at prom as well, she had gotten drunk and threw herself at me and in a fit of sorrow over my break up we ended up hooking up." The young officer knew what conclusions Cho would make from what he just said. "But it was consensual."

"I thought you said she was drunk?"

"Drunk may have been the wrong word, she was more tipsy. If she had been drunk I would have taken her home, had I taken advantage of her had she been drunk I would have been killed by either My father, Kristen's father, or the police chief." Officer Slomins then pointed to Cho, "And before you ask how I was able to tell that Kristen wasn't completely drunk, I was taught how to do a field sobriety test when I was practically a baby."

"Okay, so what is the name of the boyfriend Kristen had broken up with before she hooked up with you."

"He couldn't have killed Kristen."

"And why is that?" Cho's stoic demeanor hiding that he couldn't believe how sure the young officer was of his answer.

"Because he was killed in Iraq about six months later.'

"I still need a name."

"William Wilson, I believe he served in the National Guard though I'm not sure."

Cho was about to end the interrogation when he remembered that he hadn't asked if there were any reasons, other than the possibility being murder, for Eric Crespo not showing up for work. "So is there any reason Eric wouldn't show up for duty today?"

"I thought that it may have been about the IA investigation." Cho noticed how officer Slomins didn't sound angry or annoyed when he mentioned his department's internal affairs unit. Normally cops hated or despised their departments internal affairs unit.

"How did you know that Eric was being investigated by IA, normally those things are need to know."

"Like I said I'm dating the police chief's daughter, I heard him talking about it when he was on the phone."

"Did you know why he was being investigated for?"

"No, but I doubt it was anything serious. I mean I've been investigated by IA a few times." Officer Slomins shrugged his shoulders as he spoke, "You see in a small police force every little thing an officer does is investigated like a huge crime."

"So what have you been investigated for?"

"Excessive force and abuse of authority, all of which have been disproven."

"That's nice." Cho slide his chair back and stood up, "Sit tight."

"Since we are on the same side of the law, I won't make a stink about how you have no right to hold me since you have no proof I did anything wrong or haven't charged me with a crime." The young officer said as Cho exited the interrogation room.

"He's right Agent Cho, you don't have any reason to hold him. Or do you?" Came the semi-robotic voice of the head of the Professional Standards Unit, Special Agent J.J LaRoche.

"Agent LaRoche what are you doing here?" Cho asked the portly Senior Agent who was despised by the whole SCU team.

"The San Andreo Police Chief complained about one of his officers being hauled away in the middle of his shift," Agent LaRoche looked towards the interrogation room that Cho had just come out of. "You have one hour Agent to either prove that anything Officer Slomins just told you is a lie or connect him to the crime. If you can't then you have to let him go." LaRoche then looked Cho straight in the eye, "Do you understand Agent Cho?"

"Yes sir."

"Good." LaRoche started to turn but then stopped, "Oh and tell Agent Lisbon that until you rule out a police officer as a suspect, I should be informed on the case as per Director Bertram's instructions." The head of PSU then actually turned and walked away.

As Cho turned to walk to the bullpen he wondered why Bertram had asked LaRoche to watch them. He also knew that Lisbon, who already didn't like LaRoche because of how he had disrupted the team during his investigation into Todd Johnston's murder and because of how he had replaced her as team leader during the first case after Hightower had fled after being accused of being Red John's mole in the CBI, wasn't going to like having the PSU head watching over them again.

"Where's Lisbon?" Cho asked as he entered the bullpen and headed towards his desk.

"She and Jane went to San Francisco to interview Kristen's boss." Van Pelt replied.

"Cho, what's wrong?" Rigsby asked as Cho reached his desk even though Cho didn't show any emotion the tall Agent could still tell that something was up.

"Bertram assigned LaRoche to keep an eye on the investigation." Cho turned his head towards Rigsby.

"Why?"

"Because the San Andreo Police Chief complained because we brought Slomins in during his shift." Cho then turned his attention to Van Pelt, "Van Pelt I want you to call the Army, see if you can find out anything about a solider named William Wilson who Slomins says was killed in Iraq." Cho then turned back to Rigsby, catching sight of LaRoche standing near the entrance of the bullpen. "Rigsby I want you to try to locate Eric Crespo. He's another officer at San Andreo PD, according to Slomins he didn't show up for work and he had a thing for our victim."

When Cho glanced back at the entrance of the bullpen he noticed that Agent LaRoche had left. LaRoche had to have been in special forces before joining the CBI because there was no way he could have learned to be that sneaky on his own. Cho then sat down at his desk and picked up his phone. He was going to call the San Andreo police chief to see what the IA investigation was about, as well as to see if the chief's daughter was indeed dating Officer Slomins before updating Lisbon.

* * *

"Lisbon." The brunette pressed her phone to her ear as she walked around the front of the CBI vehicle. The hour drive from Sacramento would have been uneventful had Jane not pestered Lisbon about when they would tell the team she was pregnant, which caused the brunette to wish that she had sent Van Pelt with Jane instead. Though then she would just have spent the who time worrying that Jane would tell Van Pelt the truth.

"Hey boss." Cho's stoic voice came from the other end of the line, "Officer Slomins checked out, he's spent every night with his girlfriend, who happens to be the police chief's daughter, he's even brought his daughter over a few times."

"Okay, anything else?"

"Yeah, he told us that Joe Crespo's older brother Eric, whose also a cop, had a thing for Kristen and that Eric didn't show up for work this morning. Eric was also being investigated by the San Andreo PD's Internal Affairs, but the Police Chief wouldn't say for what.

"Officer Slomins also talked about Kristin's high school boyfriend, but he claims that the boyfriend was killed in Iraq not long after they broke up. Van Pelt is trying to contact the Army but so far we haven't been able to get anyone to confirm.'

"Alright." Lisbon let out a frustrated sight, "Keep after the Army and scratch Slomins from our suspect list."

"Yes boss, oh and boss Bertram has LaRoche watching our case since we suspect a cop as the killer."

"Great." Lisbon pinched the bridge of her nose, "Go tell him that Slomins is no longer a suspect."

"Okay."

"I'll try to get back to the office after interviewing Kristen's boss, call me if anything comes up."

"Yes boss." Cho said before he hung up.

"What's the matter Lisbon?" Jane asked as he noticed an annoyed look on Lisbon's face, which he knew he hadn't caused it or at least not yet.

"Because we have cops on our suspect list, Bertram has LaRoche watching over us."

"But I thought you just told Cho to tell LaRoche that Slomins was off the list of suspects." Jane said as he and Lisbon walked to the entrance of Lightning Graphics.

"It turns out that Joe Crespo's older brother is a cop with the San Andreo police who also had a thing for Kristen, and get this he didn't show up for work today."

"Well that's interesting."

"We're also trying to get ahold of the Army to see what happened to Kristen's former high school boyfriend, Slomins says that the ex was killed overseas not long after Kristen and the ex broke up." Lisbon and Jane walked over to the elevator and waited for it to arrive, "But nobody can get ahold of anyone at the Army to confirm."

"I think I know someone who can help." Jan replied when the elevator doors opened and they stepped into the surprisingly empty car.

"Jane, what does that mean?" Lisbon asked as she looked at Jane when Lisbon saw Jane pull out his phone. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see Lisbon." Jane replied as he sent a text to someone, causing Lisbon to start to worry.

* * *

Van Pelt slammed her phone back down into its base in frustration. The red-head had tried calling the United States Army Criminal Investigation Command's headquarters in Washington for information about Kristen's ex boyfriend William Wilson, but had been given the run around. It was like they were trying to hide something.

A delivery man then entered the other end of the bullpen carrying a clipboard in one hand and a package in the other. "Can I help you?"

"I have a delivery for a Patrick Jane." The delivery man said as he consulted the clipboard.

"He's out in the field right now, but I can sign for it." Van Pelt wondered what Jane had delivered as he very rarely had anything delivered, or at least to the office.

"Okay thanks." The delivery man handed Van Pelt his clip board so she could sign for the package.

Once Van Pelt signed the clipboard the delivery man handed her the package and left. The red-head looked at the package and tried to guess what Jane had ordered.

"What's that?" Rigsby asked when he and Cho walked into the bullpen, they had just come back from interviewing Joe Crespo about his brother, as the tall agent saw Van Pelt stick Jane's package under her desk.

"Jane had a package delivered." Van Pelt replied as the two men sat down at their desks, "So how did it go with Joe Crespo?"

"It turns out that Eric Crespo has his brothers car, he took Joe to work and then drove off." Rigsby said as he woke up his computer. "He didn't say anything earlier because he thought his brother was going to pick him up at the end of his shift like they had planed."

"So put out a BOLO for his car, a 2002 Opel Astra." Cho was quiet for a second before adding, "Have you gotten through to the Army yet?"

"No, all I've gotten is the run around. Hey Cho you're ex-Special Forces, maybe you would have better luck trying to get through."

"Maybe." Cho replied, the tone of his stoic voice made Van Pelt think that Cho thought he would have just as much luck as she was having.

"Agent Cho, where are you with your investigation?" LaRoche asked after he had entered the bullpen from the entrance behind Van Pelt.

"We still haven't located Eric Crespo." Cho looked up at the equally stoic LaRoche, "He was last seen driving his brother's car, we've just sent a BOLO out on it."

"Good job Agent Cho, I see Agent Lisbon still hasn't returned." LaRoche's eyes glanced at Lisbon's empty office.

"She's still in the field with Jane interviewing the victim's boss." Cho replied.

"Interesting." LaRoche said before he walked out of the bullpen.

"Is it me or does LaRoche seem to be here for reasons that aren't related to the case?" Rigsby asked out loud when LaRoche was out of earshot.

* * *

It was just after sunset when Lisbon and Jane exited Lightning Graphics, they hadn't learned anything that would help find Kristen's murderer. The only thing they had learned from Kristen's boss was that she was a hard worker since she started working for the company right out of college, two years earlier. She had been up for a promotion, but no one else was up for it so there was no jealous co-worker angle, and that her death would leave a huge hole in her department.

"We should go get dinner." Jane said as they walked to the CBI vehicle

"I have to get back to the office." Lisbon replied.

"Lisbon, if anything comes up I'm sure the team will call." Jane started, "You have to eat."

Lisbon rolled her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh as she stared at Jane. She knew that she had to eat, not only because she was pregnant but because her stomach had growled near the end of their interview with Kristen's boss and she was sure Jane had heard, she also knew that her team would call if they learned something important. "Alright, I know a place near where I use to live."

* * *

The activity in the property room was slowing down for the day when a man wearing a San Francisco Giants hat and hoodie, both had been recent purchases, and military grade sunglasses entered.

"Can I help you?" The young man behind the desk asked when he saw the man.

"I'm here to collect the personal effects of Red John." The man asked in a tone that made it seem like he was ordering pizza.

"Ah," The request for Red John's personal effects surprised the young man, just like the morgue attendant he had seen before coming to the CBI, because he had been told that Red John had no next of kin to collect his personal effects. "Can you mind telling me your relationship to the deceased?"

The man let out a sigh, he had been asked the same question by the morgue attendant, and told himself that the young man was just doing his job. "Fine if you want to do it that way." He then produced a badge from the pocket of the hoodie and flashed it quickly. "It's a matter of National Security, I have a warrant if you want to see it."

The young man blanched when the other man withdrew a piece of paper, which was just a blank print out of a warrant, from the hoodie's other pocket. "You can call your boss if you want, but you'll just make yourself look like an ass. It also won't help that promotion you want."

What he was asking the man to do wouldn't help him get the promotion either, though the man wasn't going to mention that.

"No that's alright." The young man started in a brisk tone. "I'll get you Red John's personal effects right away Agent."

Seconds later the man exited the property room carrying the box with Red John's personal effects.

As he entered the elevator is cellphone started to ring. The melody of "The Army Goes Rolling Along" telling him who was calling, "Yeah I got his stuff, did you deliver his body to the hospital?" There was a brief pause. "Good, I should be back within the hour. If I'm not then assume that they caught me."

* * *

**A/N** - **So Cho suspects that Lisbon is pregnant, but what does he suspect that seems far-fetched? Is LaRoche around for more then just the case? What did Jane have delivered? Who is the person that Jane texted for help? Who is the man who took Red John's body and personal effects, is he Robin Hood or a friend of Red John's? And why were the body and effects taken?**

**The Next Chapter: Lisbon wonders if Jane is behind Red John's body being taken. Insight to the night Red John was killed is given when Jane meets with Robin Hood. The name used to claim Red John's body shares something with the serial killer which makes Lisbon fear that Red John is alive. An important figure dies, does it related to Red John?**


	16. Chapter 16

Jane and Lisbon exited the restaurant hand in hand, it was the first time they were holding hands in public as a couple.

"Time to get back to the office." Lisbon said with a bit of unhappiness.

"Come on Lisbon it's getting late, you need your sleep." A look at the time would show that it wasn't that late.

"Jane, if you keep getting me to go to sleep so soon after I've eaten I'm going to turn into a whale."

"Really Lisbon, a whale." Jane said with what Lisbon thought was sarcasm. "I would say you'd look more roly-poly."

"A whale, roly-poly what's the difference?" Lisbon stated more than asked, not believing that they were having a discussion on what she would soon look like.

"Well, a whale is a large mammal, while roly-poly is what people call someone who looks kind of round."

"Okay enough about my future appearance, let's go."

"Lisbon." Jane said in a warning tone.

"Fine Jane we'll find a motel." Lisbon hated that she was technically giving into Jane, but she was kind of tired, and it was better than having Jane drive which she had no doubt he was going to suggest if she didn't mention a motel. "But not because you say so, I just happen to be tired."

"Good girl." Jane replied as if she was a dog.

"But we have to get separate rooms."

"Why?" If Lisbon didn't know better she'd say that Jane had whined more than asked a question.

"Because we are going to have the CBI pay for it, and when they get the bill and see a charge for one room with one bed, they are going to ask why we only got one room." Lisbon saw a look of hurt pass quickly over Jane's face. "Relax Jane, I never said you had to sleep in the other room."

* * *

"Grace are you ready to go?" Rigsby, who wanted to get home and see his son, asked the red-head who was just logging off her computer.

Rigsby and Van Pelt car pooled to work together that morning, since the red-head had spent the night at Rigsby's the night before. Sure it was a dangerous thing to do because it would start the rumor mill talking about whether they were going back out, but for the most part everyone seemed to believe the lie that Grace's Jeep had broken down and Rigsby was just being a good friend by giving her a lift to work.

"Coming." Van Pelt reached under her desk for Jane's package, "Do you think I should bring Jane's package with me and give it to him tomorrow?"

Before Rigsby could reply, Van Pelt's desk phone started to ring.

"Van Pelt." The red-head said when she picked up her phone. "What, when...by who?"

* * *

After explaining to the clerk at the motel's front desk that the CBI was going to be paying for the rooms, Lisbon and Jane headed up to the rooms. The brunette was surprised at the lack of security cameras, though since the front office had an almost unobstructed view of all the rooms they probably didn't see the need for cameras, the motel though did change their locks from needing keys to using key cards.

They reached the room that Lisbon was given first, the brunette dipped the key card into the lock. Once it unlocked she opened the door and handed the key card to Jane.

"Go down to your room unlock the door, open and close it, then come back here."

"Why, we already have them billing CBI for the room."

"Encase they record when the door has been accessed and put it on the bill." Lisbon stepped into the room.

"Why would they do that?"

"How should I know, just do it or you're going to be sleeping in that room." Lisbon then shut the door in Jane's face.

Jane shook his head in amusement before walking down to the room he had been given. He dipped his card into the lock, opened the door and scanned the room before closing the door. As he walked back to Lisbon's room Jane stuck his key card into his pocket.

* * *

After closing the door on Jane, Lisbon turned around and surveyed the room. It was just your average motel room. The bathroom was small and in the corner, there was a small kitchenette that held a small fridge and a hot plate. The was a long dresser with a television on to across from the bed, a nice king size bed and next to that was a bed side table with a lamp on it. Lisbon guessed that there was a bible in the draw of the bed side table. There was also an Air conditioner unit under the window.

Lisbon slid off her suit jacket and hung it up in what was supposed to pass as a closet. She then sighed and wished that they had planed to spend the night at a motel so she would have packed the jersey she uses to sleep in, or the over-sized sweat shirt that she started to sleep in.

Just then Lisbon heard the door unlock and Jane slipped into the room.

"See that wasn't so bad was it."

"Meh." Jane said with a slight shrug as he approached Lisbon.

"Watch it, you can still end up sleeping alone." Lisbon teasingly warned Jane just as her cell phone started going off.

"Yeah Van Pelt." Lisbon barked into the phone after she saw the caller ID.

"Sorry to bother you boss, but I thought you should know that someone claimed Red John's body and well as his personal effects.

"What, when?" Lisbon's eyes snapped to and held Jane's gaze, there was no record of Red John having any next of kin under his legal name as according to records his wife preceded him in death. So who had picked up Red John's body and stuff, was this some plan he had cooked up before he died or was this another Timothy Carter.

"They were both picked up about an hour ago by a white man in his early thirties with brown hair wearing a San Francisco Giants hat and hoodie, as well as wearing military style sunglasses. And get this he claimed it was for national security."

"Okay, I hate to do this to you Van Pelt but could you stay late and track down any video of this man so we can ID him."

"Okay boss, oh and can you tell Jane that a package came for him."

"Yeah I'll tell him." Lisbon replied, "Good night Grace."

"Good night boss." Lisbon hung up and let out a sigh.

"What's the matter Lisbon?" Jane asked, knowing from experience that when Lisbon did that than whatever the Senior Agent had been told wasn't good.

"Someone claimed Red John's body and personal effects, claiming it was for national security."

Jane knew who probably took Red John's body and his personal effects, he figured it out as soon as Lisbon had looked at him. The only thing he didn't know was why the person had waited so long to take the body and personal effects.

"You don't seem surprised by this, why is that Jane?"

"I'm surprised, I'm truly surprised." Jane said hoping that Lisbon would believe him.

"Oh no, oh god. You know who took Red John's body and his effects don't you."

"No Lisbon, I have no idea who took Red John's body or personal effects." Jane replied knowing that his bluff wasn't working.

"Damn it Jane yes _you_ do, now tell me." Lisbon took a step towards Jane as a horrible thought started to come over her, "Please tell me this isn't another Timothy Carter, please don't tell me that Red John is still alive."

"Lisbon, Red John is dead. I'm one hundred percent sure of it." Jane closed the distance between them because he could tell that Lisbon was getting upset. "Have you noticed that even though we have learned Red John's real identity, you still refer to him as Red John."

"How are you so sure that Red John is dead?"

"Do you really think that I would admit that I love you, make love to you, and create a child with you if Red John were still alive Lisbon." Lisbon looked up at Jane, she didn't like to think that the only reason they were finally together was because Red John was dead. It was her hope that what they felt for each other was strong enough that they would have gotten together whether Red John was alive or not. But Lisbon guessed that it was time to face the truth, that there would be no relationship, no child, no future together if Jane thought that Red John was alive, no matter how strong their feelings for each other were.

"Lisbon stop worrying," Jane started as if he had read Lisbon's mind. "Red John is dead, I promise you that."

Before Lisbon could say anything, Jane brought their mouths together.

* * *

Beethoven's Fifth Sympathy filled the penthouse as the man stared at the box sitting on the coffee table, where he placed it when he returned, next to a bottle of vodka and a shot glass.

The box represented a man who killed, not to defend himself or others, but for pure pleasure. A type of person that had to be stopped, should have been stopped years ago, and a person that the man staring at the box knew was partly_ inside_ himself.

_I am nothing like him._ The man said to himself as he shoved the box off the coffee table, the cover coming off as it hit the floor causing some of the contents to spill onto the floor.

The man then unscrewed the cover to the vodka bottle and poured some into the shot glass before dumping it quickly down his throat. His eyes then fell to the Samsung Alias SCH-u740 which had been turned off while he went to collect the body and effects, opting to use a burn phone to call his team of merry men who had transported the body to the hospital.

After grabbing the phone and turning it on, he discovered that he had a text message which was odd since his team had known that he was using the burn phone. There was no name with the text but the man was sure he knew who it was from.

* * *

They hadn't gone farther than the kiss, talking about Red John seemed to have that effect.

"Jane." Lisbon was laying on her side in front of Jane, in what was called the spoon position, with one of Jane's arms draped over her just under her breasts.

"Hmmm." Jane murmured into the back of Lisbon's head.

"Why didn't you invite me over to your motel room when we started dating?"

"You want to know if we would have slept together before Christmas if I had invited you over to my motel room, don't you Lisbon?"

"Well would we have?"

"Lisbon, it's no use trying to think about what could have happen if we did one thing different. Take it from someone who knows." Lisbon knew that Jane was talking about the death of his wife and child, she figured that Jane had spent countless hours wondering what would have happened had he not angered Red John on television. She may not know who Jane's life would have turned out if he hadn't angered Red John, but Lisbon knew how her life would probably have turned out.

Lisbon brought Jane's hand up to her lips and laid a kiss on it, "I love you Jane." It pained Lisbon to think that the only reason she has the chance to be a mother was because Red John murdered Jane's family, because Lisbon knew that she would have never let herself love any man as much as she loves Jane, and she defiantly wouldn't have had sex with any man without protection.

"I love you too Lisbon." Lisbon felt Jane press a kiss to the crown of her head.

They then drifted silently to sleep.

* * *

"Your not going to tell me who you texted yesterday for help with the case are you Jane?" Lisbon asked as they drove back to Sacramento the next morning, they were going to make a stop at Lisbon's apartment, for a change of clothes, before heading to the office.

"No Lisbon I won't."

"Oh sheep dip, why not?"

"Because then it won't be a surprise."

"Will you at least tell me what is in the package that you had delivered to the CBI?'

"Nope."

"You're a jack ass you know that Jane, will you at least tell me who it is for."

"Well you of course." Jane replied with a smile.

"Oh god." Lisbon's mind then filled with a million ideas of what the package could be.

* * *

"Hey guys guess what." Van Pelt said to Cho and Rigsby when she entered the bullpen with her sixth cup of coffee. The red-head had been up all night reviewing security footage to try to ID the person who claimed Red John's body and personal effects, unfortunately for them the person had seemed to avoid all the security camera's at the county morgue as well as the CBI.

"What?" Rigsby asked as Van Pelt leaned up against her desk.

"Lisbon told me that she's dating someone."

"Wouldn't she have to be dating someone for her to be what Cho thinks she is?"

"She could have gotten a sperm donor, or she could be a surrogate." Cho said.

"There's no way Lisbon would use a sperm donor, a surrogate I could see, but there is no way she would use a sperm donor." Van Pelt said as she took a sip of coffee.

"Wait a minute, we don't even know if boss is pregnant." Rigsby replied.

"We yesterday David Scott said that she was glowing."

"Who is glowing Grace?" Jane asked as he walked into the bullpen from the break room with a cup of tea, heading straight to his couch.

"Lisbon, or at least David Scott said so yesterday."

"Hm, I guess Lisbon has a glow to her these days." Jane replied sitting down on his couch.

It wasn't a guess, Jane knew that Lisbon had that glow most woman are said to get when they were pregnant. He had told her as much multiple times since she had told him that she was pregnant, he just wasn't aware that anyone else had noticed or would openly say it to her.

"So that proves that Lisbon's..." Cho started before being cut off by Lisbon.

"That I'm what Cho?" Lisbon raised her eyebrows and gave Cho a look that seemed to say that she was daring Cho to finish what he was saying.

"Nothing boss." Rigsby and Van Pelt chuckled softly causing Lisbon to glare at them.

"So where are we on our case?" Lisbon looked at each of her agents.

"There's still no hits on Joe Crespo's car." Van Pelt started as she walked back around her desk and sat down. "or on our BOLO for Eric Crespo."

"What about the Army?" Lisbon asked.

"Still no luck there boss, it's like they are trying to hide something."

"Okay, well keep after then Van Pelt, maybe if we keep bugging them they will tell us what we want to know."

"Yes boss."

"Cho, Rigsby I want you two to go back and talk to Joe Crespo. See if he knows were his brother would go."

"Yes boss." The two men replied getting up and grabbing their jackets.

"Van Pelt, any luck finding footage of the person who took Red John's body?"

"No luck boss, whoever took Red John's body avoided all the camera's."

"How can someone claim Red John's body and his effects and _not_ get caught on camera."

"Lisbon will you relax, I'm sure whoever took Red John's body had a good reason. In fact I'll bet it will turn up soon."

Lisbon glared at Jane. "You keep talking like that and I'll think that you had something to do with Red John's body being taken."

"I didn't have anything to do with Red John's body being taken Lisbon."

"What name did the man use when he signed for the body and personal effects?" Lisbon asked as she turned back to Van Pelt.

"The name used to claim Red John's body was Doctor Luis Coleman, the name used to claim his effects was RJ Jr."

"Okay when you're done with the Army, run down this Doctor Luis Coleman."

"I'm telling you, you won't find anything." Jane said.

"Do it anyway Van Pelt." Lisbon glared at Jane before walking back towards her office.

"Hey Jane." Van Pelt glanced over at Jane. "Did you hear that Lisbon is dating."

"Really Van Pelt, who?'

"I don't know," Van Pelt rolled her shoulders. "She didn't tell me but rumor has it that it's Donald Samuels from Vice."

Jane knew that Lisbon wasn't going to be thrilled that there was another rumor about her, but maybe this one will push her closer to admitting hat she is pregnant and that they were a couple. He then glanced down at his watch and saw that it was time to meet the man he had texted.

"Oh Jane your package." Van Pelt started to reach for the package that was still under her desk.

"Can you hang on to it for a little while Grace, I have to meet with my relator to finalize the sell of my house."

"Yeah sure Jane." Van Pelt looked up at Jane, "So is the package for your girlfriend?"

"Yes it is Grace." Jane knew Lisbon probably wouldn't really like what was in the package, and he was counting on that.

* * *

"So who do you think the boss is dating?" Rigsby asked as he and Cho walked towards the gate of Wealthy Idea's loading area.

"It's none of my business."

"Wait, so you'll bet on whether the boss is pregnant or not, but you won't speculate on who she is dating."

Before Cho could reply the foreman from the day before noticed them, "How can I help you today Agents."

"We are here to talk to Joe Crespo." Cho said in his stoic tone.

"Ah." The man looked from Cho to Rigsby. "Joe didn't show up today, first time since he started."

"Okay thanks." Cho replied before he and Rigsby turned and walked back to the SUV.

"The day after his ex girlfriend is killed he doesn't show up for work, that seems suspicious to me."

"Yeah, but his brother does have his car." Cho replied.

* * *

Jane was walking down the path of the park down the street from the CBI headquarters, he was looking for Robin Hood. So far however Jane hadn't noticed anyone that stood out to him. There had been a young couple making out on one bench, an elderly woman feeding pigeons on another, and on a third sat an ordinary looking man reading a book.

This man was wearing blue jeans, a light blue windbreaker, a San Francisco Giants hat that looked brand new, military style sunglasses, and was reading a well read paperback copy of _Shakespeare's Five Great Tragedies_. Jane wouldn't have probably noticed the man if it weren't for the fact that he was reading with sunglasses because unless someone had transition lenses, people normally don't wear sunglasses while reading, especially military style sunglasses.

The consultant walked down to an open bench and sat down, if the man was Robin Hood then he'll find out soon enough. Sure enough a few seconds after Jane sat down the man on the other bench closed his book and got up. The man then walked towards Jane.

"I thought I told you _not_ to contact me Jane." The man, who had gone by Robin Hood and then Special Agent Franklin Littleton, said briskly as he sat down next to Jane.

_(Five moths earlier, China Basin Park Lot C) _

_It was drizzling, which would have been fitting if the death that occurred hours earlier had been of someone good, as Jane pulled up in front of the bright headlights of a dark third generation Lincoln Town Car. _

_"I'm sorry this is how we have to meet again Jane." Robin Hood said, stepping out from behind the bright headlights after both he and Jane exited their respective vehicles. _

_"Why did you run, it's going to make you look suspicious." _

_"Relax Jane, any moment now Agent LaRoche and your friend Agent Lisbon should be getting a call telling them that I, or Agent Littleton, has been requested to return to DC for matters of National Security." Robin Hood scanned the area with his eyes to make sure that they were alone. "Besides there is no way for anybody can prove that what we said happen didn't actually happen. Trust me Jane, we are in the clear." _

_Jane didn't trust anyone, except Lisbon and the team, and this man standing feet from him was no different. Even if he had helped them find one of Red John's moles in the FBI, and had been there when he had finally met Red John. Though seeing as how the man had a gun holstered at his hip, Jane didn't see much of a choice but to give him some trust. _

_A silence fell between the two men, the only sounds coming from the idling engine of the Lincoln Town Car and the patter of the quickening rain. _

_"How do you feel now that your revenge is complete," Robin Hood thought of how getting revenge for his wife and before that his best friend had made him feel. "Do you feel happy or do you feel empty, like a piece of you has died?" _

_Jane didn't reply and the look on his face told Robin Hood all he needed to know. _

_"That's the thing about revenge Jane. It doesn't make you feel better, instead you feel empty and hallow. Like a piece of you has died." The tone of Robin Hood's voice told Jane that the other man was speaking from personal experience, which went farther than the best friend he had lost and whose identity was stolen which brought him here. If Jane had to guess Robin Hood had lost someone close to him, either a wife or girlfriend, to murder which was very recent. _

_"You know what you should do now Jane, you should move on." Robin Hood stared pointedly at Jane. "Find that person you love, who makes your life worth living, and you move on the best you can with her." _

_"Is that what you did?" Jane asked, it was the first time he had said anything in several minutes. _

_"No, in my line of work there is no happiness but this isn't about me, it's about you and what you should do." _

_There was another silence, and Jane thought that it was a good time to see if he was right about the relationship between Red John and Robin Hood. _

_"Red John was your father." Jane watched Robin Hood's features turn to stone. _

_"My father was not and never was Red John." Robin Hood said in a raised voice. _

_"He may not have been the father you grew up knowing, but he was in fact your biological father." _

_"Yes Red John was my biological father." Robin Hood had a look like he wanted to kill Jane, which Jane knew he could do if he wanted to. "How the hell did you know?" _

_"You have the same hair-line as he did when he was younger, and a few similar facial features." Jane said. "Besides you tensed up when he talked about what had happened thirty-one years ago, it's never a good idea to be holding onto someone's arm when someone else is talking about something you don't like." _

_Robin Hood looked at his watch, he was obviously getting ready to leave. "I'd like it if you keep that information to yourself Jane,"_

_"I won't tell anyone."_

_"We'll find this Lorelei woman and who ever Red John's top person in the FBI." Robin Hood then took out a memo pad and jotted something down before ripping the page out and handing it to Jane. "This is my number, do not for any reason contact me. I'll contact you." _

_Robin Hood then got back into the passenger's side of the Town Car before it drove off, leaving Jane all alone in the quickening rain. _

* * *

"We need help on a case." Jane noticed something strange with Robin Hood, he wasn't the cool, calm, collective, nearly compartmentalized man who stood beside him the night Red John died; instead he was tense and uncomfortable sitting next to him now.

"What do you need?" Robin Hood asked.

"We need information on a William Wilson, he was in the Army and is said to have been killed in Iraq. The Army however won't give us any information."

"Why is this information important to your investigation?" There was a sort of tenseness in Robin Hood's voice that made Jane guess that Robin Hood, knew something about this William Wilson and what had happened to him.

"Wilson was the high school boyfriend of our victim, Lisbon wants to confirm that he was Killed In Action to rule him out as a suspect."

Robin Hood looked at Jane obviously trying to see if he was lying before he scanned the area. Had Jane not already figured out that the other man was a spy, with what he suspected was some type of military training, he would have been suspicious by what the other man was doing.

"I'll see what I can do, but this time do not under _any_ circumstance contact me, I'll contact you."

"How will I know if you contacted me?"

"You'll know Jane." Robin Hood said before taking one more look around, then getting up.

Jane knew this could be the only time to see if Robin Hood was the person who took Red John's body and effects.

"Why did you do it?"

"Why did I do what?" Robin Hood asked with a bit of annoyance as he turned around.

"Why did you take Red John's body and Personal Effects?"

"Not for the reason, I assume you're thinking of Jane."

"Hey it's okay, he was _your_ father. It's okay to want to have him buried respectfully."

"I told you that he was not my father." Robin Hood replied angrily.

"He was your biological father." Jane said pointedly.

"Yeah so, that doesn't mean I want him buried in the ground with a nice funeral. Only good, kind, respectful people deserve something like that." Even though he was wearing sunglasses Jane was sure that Robin Hood was giving him a death stare. "And we can both agree that he was not that kind of person."

"Then why did you take his body and effects?"

Robin Hood looked around to make sure they couldn't be overheard, "Red John was big player in Washington, his spot needs to be filled, and that can't be done while his real identity is said to be in a hospital." Jane got the picture, those in Washington where afraid that, the longer Red John's real identity was in a hospital, the more likely it would be that it would be discovered that he wasn't actually there and that a connection to Red John would be made and hurt those who had been on his side. "If I had it my way Jane, he'd be cremated and his ashes buried at a dump. God knows it's not the first time I've wanted that to happen."

The latter was a reference to what Robin Hood wanted to do, not only to his biological father's body, but to the body of the person who had murdered his wife. Of course he had been over ruled on that to, the murderer's will was met and he was buried next to his wife and daughter. Robin Hood didn't attend the funerals since his wife's body wasn't there, he had made sure of that. Knowing that his wife's body wasn't resting next to her murderer was enough to let him sleep at night.

"You wish that's what you did to your wife's murderer." Jane replied causing Robin Hood to look away.

"Do you know what Pandora's box is Jane?" Robin Hood asked as he looked back at Jane with a sly smile.

"It's an artifact in Greek mythology, which was actually a jar, said to hold Envy, Crime, Hate, and Disease – and Hope."

"Everyone has their own Pandora's box Jane, it's filled with things that you were better off not knowing or may not have wanted to find out. I should know, I've opened at least three in my life." It was more like four, but the effects of the fourth hadn't happened yet and part of Robin Hood hoped that they didn't. Robin Hood then turned and walked away, leaving Jane alone to ponder what the spy meant.

Just then Jane's cell phone started to ring, "Yes Lisbon."

* * *

Lisbon was sitting at her desk doing paperwork that she hadn't done the day before because, as she had just realized, she had spent a majority of the day out of the office. It was the first time she had done so since Christmas. She had also noticed that there seemed to be less Jane related paperwork, which was both a blessing and a curse. A blessing because it showed that he cared for her and their unborn child enough to tone down, but not actually stop, his schemes so it wouldn't cause her any undue stress. It was a curse because if she had noticed a change based on paperwork then surely the team had noticed the change, though since no one from the team had come to her to talk about any changes in Jane she assumed that they must have not noticed the change.

In fact the last time Jane had generated a large amount of paperwork was during their last case. A well-known movie director named Dennis Keegan was suspected of killing a stage hand who he was supposedly having an affair with. The man was as Jane had put it irksome, which Lisbon happened to agree with, and of course the consultant had to point out what he thought of the man when they first met. The director of course took offense to what Jane had said and chased him around the studio, which led to some damage of the set, though Lisbon had to admit that it was fun watching Cho and Rigsby as well as studio security try to wrangle Jane and the director.

The killer of course wasn't the director but his wife, who didn't want to give up the lavish lifestyle her husband's fame brought her. Although it was all for not since the stage hand hadn't been having an affair with the director.

Most of the lawsuits generated from the case never made it to court because they lacked merit, the only one that hadn't been was the one by the movie studio over damages to the sets that were damaged when the director chased Jane. Lisbon expected that both she and Jane would be docked pay, if not suspended, if the CBI came out on the losing end.

"Agent Lisbon, how nice it is to see you again." Agent LaRoche said after he entered Lisbon's office, bringing the Senior Agent back to her teams current case.

"Agent LaRoche how may I help you?"

"Where are you on your case?" LaRoche always seemed to get to the point.

"Well, we still can't seem to locate Eric Crespo or his brother's car, we also are having trouble getting any information on William Wilson from the Army."

"Okay." LaRoche glanced out the windows into the bullpen, which made Lisbon a little nervous. "Have you seen Jane?"

"He should be in the bullpen, why do you ask?" Lisbon wondered what Jane could have done to attract the attention of LaRoche.

"I checked he's not in the bullpen."

_Oh no._ Lisbon started to get that uneasy feeling she usually got when Jane disappeared without telling her. "Will you excuse me sir."

Lisbon got up from her desk and walked to the door. As she pulled open the door she noticed that LaRoche was right, Jane wasn't in the bullpen.

_Damn it he must have gone to meet whoever he claimed could help with the case._ Lisbon said to herself as she walked to the break room to make sure that Jane wasn't there having a cup of tea. He wasn't as Van Pelt was the only one in the break room making a cup of coffee.

"Van Pelt, have you seen Jane?" Seeing Van Pelt make a cup of coffee made Lisbon realize just how long it had been since she had a cup, luckly though the smell of coffee wasn't making her as nauseous as it had when she first discovered she was pregnant.

"He left a while ago."

"Did he say where he was going?" Lisbon asked as she grabbed her cell phone.

"He said that he was going to meet his relator to finalize the sell of his house."

_Yeah right. _Lisbon thought as she punched the speed dial for Jane, who answered after one ring, "Jane where the hell are you?"

"Language Lisbon our child will hear." Jane heard Lisbon exhale frustratedly which caused a smile to cross his face. "I'm taking a walk in the park down the street."

"Cut the crap Jane." Lisbon glanced at Van Pelt. "You were meeting whoever you were texting last night weren't you."

"You won't be mad at me when we get the information on Wilson." Jane said as he got up from the bench.

"We'll see about that." Lisbon replied tensely.

"I'll see you in a bit Lisbon, love you."

Lisbon hung up on Jane's endearment, though she knew that the only reason he had said it was to see if she would reciprocate it while she was out in the open of the office. The brunette let out a frustrated sigh as she looked at her cell phone.

"Do you want a cup of coffee boss?" Van Pelt asked.

"Ah no thanks Van Pelt." Lisbon replied as she walked over to the kettle and filled it with water. "I'll have some tea instead."

As Van Pelt walked back to her desk Lisbon realized that she probably should have waited to get a cup of tea.

After the kettle whistled Lisbon instinctively grabbed Jane's tea-cup without realizing it, more than likely it was because she was use to using a tea-cup when they were home. Once she made her tea Lisbon then walked over to Van Pelt's desk.

"Any luck with the Army yet Van Pelt?"

The red-head junior agent turned her head towards Lisbon and gave a questioning look when she noticed that Lisbon was drinking from Jane's tea-cup. "Ah...they are still giving me the run around."

"Anything on the person who took Red John's body?" Lisbon knew that there was no point in asking about the person who took Red John's personal effects since the person used initials which could stand for anything, though Lisbon was betting that they stood for Red John Junior which worried her.

"Doctor Luis Coleman is a thirty-two year old literature professor at NYU."

"Thirty-two is a bit young to have a Ph.D and be a college professor isn't it?" Lisbon asked, sensing that there was something off about the professor.

Van Pelt turned her attention back to her computer screen, and with a few click's of her mouse brought up Doctor Luis Coleman's page on the NYU website, of course there wasn't a picture of the man, which supported Lisbon's theory that something wasn't right with the man. "According to this he is some type of genius. He graduated high school at sixteen, college at twenty, and got his Ph.D at twenty-three. He's been on the faculty at NYU since two thousand and six at the age of twenty-four. And get this, he lists William Blake as one of his top five poets because on of his earliest memories is of his father reading "The Lamb" to him."

"That can't be a coincidence that one of his favorite poets happen to be the same poet that wrote the poem Red John recited to Jane." The thought that Jane could be wrong and Red John wasn't dead made Lisbon's heart ache because not only did that mean that she and Jane were still in danger but now so would_ their_ child. The thought of their child being harmed by Red John made Lisbon wish that it was just one big coincidence that the person whose name was used to claim Red John's body liked the same poet as Red John. Lisbon then shut her eyes as she felt tears starting to form at the thought of Red John harming her child, and blamed her maternal instincts for kicking in right then. "Where is this Doctor Coleman."

"I called NYU and talked to his assistant who said that Doctor Coleman is on a sabbatical but didn't know where."

"Did the assistant say when he would be back?" Lisbon asked with her eyes still shut.

"No, apparently he takes a sabbatical each year and travels the world." Van Pelt said as she turned her head back to Lisbon.

Lisbon knew that it was strange that this professor would take a sabbatical each year, and it all but confirmed that something wasn't right with him. When she opened her eyes she noticed Van Pelt was starting at her curiously. "What is it Van Pelt."

"Ah nothing boss but..." Van Pelt was slightly taken aback at Lisbon's tone, and struggled to find something to say. She then gestured to the tea-cup in the brunette's hands. "Ah isn't that Jane's tea-cup?"

"Yes it is." Lisbon started as she finally noticed that she had grabbed it and silently cursed herself for it. "I'm just using it because I couldn't find my coffee cup." The brunette added in a huff before taking a sip.

It had been a while since Lisbon needed her coffee cup, since Jane had brought her own tea-cup to use at the office, that she had actually forgot where it was. To make matters worse she seemed to have misplaced her tea-cup, which was ultimately why she had accidentally grabbed Jane's.

Before Van Pelt could reply her desk phone started to ring. "Van Pelt...Yeah okay, I'll tell her."

"Bad news boss." The red-head started as she hung up the phone, "That was Rigsby, Joe Crespo didn't show up at work and he wasn't at home."

"Okay, put a BOLO out on him and run his financials to see if he made any purchases today." Lisbon told the red-head before walking off to her office t ponder what they had learned about the person who claimed Red John's body.

* * *

When Jane got back from his meeting with Robin Hood, he went straight to the break room. He had planed to sit on his couch in the bullpen with a cup of tea and ponder what Robin Hood had meant by everyone had a Pandora's box. That plan ended when Jane discovered that his tea cup wasn't were he left it.

Jane couldn't believe it, after working at the CBI for nearly ten years, well it would be ten years in a few months, now someone decided to start taking his tea-cup.

"Van Pelt, have you seen my tea-cup?" Jane asked the red-head as he left the break room and headed to her desk.

"Lisbon was using it." Van Pelt replied, not taking her eyes off the computer screen.

_Lisbon?_ Jane thought as he turned and walked to his girlfriends office, he didn't understand why she had used his tea-cup when he had brought her, her own to use at the office.

"Lisbon, do you have my tea-cup?" Jane asked, spotting the tea-cup on Lisbon's desk, after he entered the office.

Lisbon looked up and Jane could tell from the look on her face that she was upset about something, it was then that he noticed that yet again all the blinds were closed.

"Lisbon what's wrong?" Jane asked as he walked over to Lisbon, thinking that something was wrong with the baby.

"The person who claimed Red John's body is a literature professor at NYU and lists William Blake as one of his favorite poets." Lisbon started, her voice sounded broken like she had cried. "Are you still sure that Red John is dead."

"It's just a coincidence Lisbon, I assure you whoever took Red John's body probably used the professor's name just for that reason." When Jane saw Robin Hood next, he would have to talk to him about his choice of fake names.

"How are you so sure that Red John is dead, that this isn't like Timothy Carter and Red John sent another one of his disciples to pretend to be him?" Jane knew that he could tell Lisbon the truth about what happen the night Red John died, she deserved to know, but he just couldn't bring himself to tell her.

"Lisbon, you have to trust me."

"Jane this is serious, we are going to be having a child." Lisbon ran a hand over the still slightly small swell of her stomach. "And I don't want to raise our child thinking Red John is dead if he isn't."

"Lisbon, you know that I've never lied to you when it comes to Red John, so why would I start,_ especially_ now."

"Lisbon as god as my witness, I'd never put your life or our child's life in danger. You have to believe that." Lisbon looked at Jane as she tried to formulate an answer.

She knew that Jane would never do anything that would harm a child's life, he had shown that by planting the suggestion in the mind of the little girl who Red John had sent to pass a message to him and then threatening Wainwight when the supervising agent wanted to question her, and he had proved that he wouldn't allow nothing to happen to her when he pretended to kill her when Red John asked for her head. The brunette also knew that Jane didn't believe in god, though it wasn't the first time that Jane had said that he would swear to god. The last time he had said that, they had both been kidnapped by the daughter of a suspect they had put away years before, of course though Jane had already come up with a plan to get out of the situation before he said it. The thought that he could be saying it now as some plan because Red John was still alive worried her. The thoughts stopped though when she felt Jane's hand brush her cheek, before tangling with her hair, as he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips.

It wasn't a chaste one, like a kiss should be given at work if they weren't unprofessional, but deep, meaningful, and wanting. If Lisbon's sex drive hadn't been increased because of the pregnancy and screaming for her to take the kiss farther, probably wanting her to make up for not going farther the night before, she would have thought Jane was up to something.

"Jane, we can't." Lisbon said breathlessly as she forced their lips apart, cursing her increased sex drive for making her want the kiss.

Jane removed his hand from Lisbon's hair, which Lisbon hated to admit made her feel sad, but still stood in an intimate position when the door opened.

"Boss I think you would-" Van Pelt had walked into the office and was surprised to see both Jane and Lisbon in an intimate position. "Ah, want to see this."

The brunette shook the desire for sex from her mind as she stood, then followed the junior agent out of her office with Jane following right behind.

When Lisbon entered the bullpen she noticed the plasma television in the corner by the large conference table was tuned to one of the local news channel. The screen showed one of the stations anchor's talking, but the thing that caught Lisbon's attention was the graphic which said in large block letters 'Senator Herbert Jacobs passes away.'

"Senator Jacobs, who served eight terms in the United States Congress; five terms in the United States House of Representatives from 1981 to 1993 as Representative for California's 18th Congressional District and then the 20th Congressional District, and three terms in the United States Senate from 1993 to 2014 has died after spending five months in the ICU at UC Davis Medical Center after suffering a serve heart attack. He was Fifty-Eight years old." The anchor said solemnly, "Again if you are just joining us, Senator Herbert Jacobs has passed away today."

Lisbon had a look of disbelief as she turned to look at Jane who had a look that said he wasn't trying to gloat.

* * *

"Did you get ahold of Langley?" Robin Hood asked as he cleaned his Beretta M9.

"They are sending the files, they should be here by tomorrow." A man in his late forty's said, "Director Beck is said to be angry."

"Good." Robin Hood placed the cleaning supplies on the coffee table in front of him. "How about ASU's?"

"They are sending your Class B." The older man replied.

"That's good, they sending a set for you and Colin?"

"Yes."

Robin Hood looked up at the older man, whose name was William Langer, as he slammed a clip into his weapon and chambered a round. It was a habit he had picked up from his wife, though a habit he couldn't seem to forget. "Why don't you just say what's on your mind."

"Look I know it's been rough for you since Lindsay's death."

"You think William." Robin Hood placed his weapon on the table and stood. "I watched her die in our kitchen. She is dead because of me."

"You didn't pull the trigger." William retorted.

"She would still be alive if I hadn't taken that SD card."

"You were given it by a source because it had important information that could have lead to a National Security problem, you were doing your job."

"I was also warned that the person the information was about would try to get it back, and I never even thought to warn her."

"You also weren't told whom the person was, there was no way you could have known that the person was someone you guys trusted."

"Because_ I_ never asked." Robin Hood shot back. "I just took the damned thing because of the possibility of National Security without a second thought."

"You know if I didn't know any better I'd say that you threw yourself into getting this Red John person and trying to find all the loose ends because you feel a short of kinship with Patrick Jane, which I understand since you both feel responsible for the deaths of your loved ones."

"Kinship eh?" Robin Hood picked up his weapon and started to walk to the bedroom he was using. "Be sure to be up early tomorrow so we can give Colin a crash course on how to act Army."

* * *

The case hadn't progressed in fact it had stalled. There had been no sign of Eric Crespo or Joe Crespo's car, and now there was no sign of Joe Crespo himself. It was starting to look like it was going to take a while to solve this case.

"So Lisbon." Jane started as he entered Lisbon's office, he knew his girlfriend was frustrated that the case had stalled. "Who is this Donald Samuels your suppose to be dating?"

"What?" Lisbon looked up from the last of the paperwork. "Agent Samuels, that squirrelly guy from Vice?"

"That's the one from what I've heard."

"Where did you hear that I'm dating Samuels?"

"Van Pelt, who heard it from the rumor mill." Jane sat down in one of the chairs on the other side of Lisbon's desk. "Though I'm guessing it got started when Van Pelt told the rumor mill how you told her that you were dating someone in the office."

Lisbon sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She now defiantly regretted her slip of the tongue the day before.

"I know what your thinking Jane."

"Yeah and what would that be Lisbon?"

"The rumor would go away once we announce that we are dating and that I'm pregnant."

"Yes Lisbon that was exactly what I was thinking."

"Of course you were." Lisbon said with a chuckle.

"Okay Lisbon." Jane clapped his hands together before getting up. "Lets go get some dinner shall we."

"Alright." Lisbon figured that the rest of the paperwork could wait for the morning, since she had a feeling that there wasn't going to be a break in the case. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Are you going to bring that package you had delivered yesterday?" Lisbon asked as she rounded her desk.

"No, because your going to try to snoop around it when I'm not around." Jane replied as he held the door open for Lisbon.

"Excuse me I do not snoop, you're the one that snoops." Lisbon said as she walked through the doorway and headed towards the elevator.

* * *

**A/N**** - So Robin Hood is the Biological child of Red John, so does that mean that Red John is really dead or is it just a show? (If you read the chapter carefully, you would know the answer); But if Robin Hood is Red John's son then why is there no record of Red John having a children? What did Robin Hood mean by every one has a Pandora's box and what could Jane's hold? Did you figure out who the murder of Robin Hood's wife is? And what do you think Jane got Lisbon. **

**The Next Chapter**** - The case comes to an end, and the killer isn't who you may think. Robin Hood comes to the CBI in yet another identity, but is this identity the one he lives with. Has Cho met Robin Hood before? The team finally learns the truth but not without Jane pulling some type of stunt. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N**** - Sorry this is late, but I wasn't feeling well a bit last week and the week before, and when I don't feel well I don't have the ability to write or type, or to hold clear thoughts to do both. I also wanted to let you know that in this chapter I reveal Robin Hood's ****REAL**** name, and that he is/was a member of the United States Army. Now I don't know much about the Army, and I'm sure that the research that I have don't probably doesn't paint a clear picture of the facts, so if I have misrepresented the United States Army in anyway in this chapter I am truly and deeply sorry. I have great respect for the United States Army, as well as the rest of the Armed Forces, and would never mean to misrepresent any of them. **

* * *

The heavy foot falls of the three men dressed in Army Class B Army Service Uniform's had gone unnoticed by Lisbon's team, who were working hard to find any trace of the Crespo brothers.

Jane was resting on his couch, using the package he had delivered two days before as a pillow, was the first to notice their presence.

"Can I help you?" Even though his eyes were closed he could still feel the eyes of one of the men on him.

"I'm Major McCaffrey Junior from Army JAG, I'm looking for Agent Teresa Lisbon." Jane's eyes snapped opened, as he recognized the voice belonging to Robin Hood, he than sat up so fast that one could have gotten whiplash.

"What is this regarding?" Rigsby asked as his, Cho, and Van Pelt's attention turned from their work; to the three men dressed in a white shirt, blue trousers, black shoes and socks, and a black beret on their crew cut heads. Their name plates said that the one talking was McCaffrey, the oldest one was Langer, and the youngest of the three as Jonas.

"She made an inquiry about a Private William Wilson." It was then that they noticed that the one who called himself Major McCaffrey was holding a folder, though if any of them looked closely they would notice that it had no markings of the Army.

"Don't worry Rigsby." Jane started as he got up from his couch before anyone could say anything. "I'll show our guests to Lisbon's office."

"What do you want Jane?" Lisbon was sitting at the small conference table in her office, she was reading over the case file, as Jane pushed open the door.

"Remember how I said that I would get help on getting information of Private Wilson." Jane started as the three men dressed in Army Class B's entered the office. "Well the help has arrived."

Lisbon's eyes went wide as she recognized the man who went by Robin Hood and then FBI Special Agent Franklin Littleton. Before Lisbon could say anything the man, like he had done every other time he had entered her office, held a finger to his lips then gestured to the youngest of the three men to sweep for any listening devices.

When the young man gave the okay that no devices were found and it was safe to talk, Lisbon was the first to speak.

"What the hell is your name, because I'm guessing it isn't Robin Hood nor Franklin Littleton."

"Come on Agent Lisbon, we both know that you are smart enough not to have believed that either Robin Hood or Franklin Littleton was not my real name when we first met." The man had a sly smile. "My real name is Sherman T. McCaffrey Junior, I'm a Major with the United States Army."

"So Major, why are you here?" Lisbon said his rank with what sounded like skepticism.

Sherman, or whoever he was, looked over his shoulder at the older man and indicated that he wanted the other man to close the blinds.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Rigsby asked as Lisbon's team watched the older Army officer close the blinds of Lisbon's office.

"Did that Major look familiar to either of you?" Van Pelt asked.

"Van Pelt, look up Major McCaffrey." Cho said as he stood up from his desk.

"Why?" Rigsby replied as he got up from his desk to join Cho at Van Pelt's desk.

"It's just kind of odd that he shows up with information about Wilson after the Army gave Van Pelt the run around." Cho replied in his stoic tone as Van Pelt typed away on her computer.

"Okay, Major Sherman T. McCaffrey Junior was born on May twenty-fourth, nineteen eighty-two at Fort Bragg. He enlisted in the Army on June twenty-sixth, two thousand. From September of that year to May Seventh, two thousand and two; he was assigned to the First Battalion, Twelfth Infantry Regiment, Third Brigade of the Fourth Infantry Division. " Van Pelt started, looking at a brief of the Major's service record along with a photo of the man. "He then attended Officer Candidate School were he was commissioned as a Second Lieutenant before being assigned to the Third Battalion, Seventh Infantry Regiment, First Brigade of the Third Infantry Division.

"He participated in the invasion of Iraq in 'Oh-Three, where he was wounded the day before the fall of Baghdad. After recovering from his wounds he was reassigned to the Chief of Staff of the Army's office where he's been ever since. He was promoted to First Lieutenant on February seventh, two thousand and four; promoted to Captain in two thousand and six; and finally promoted to Major five years ago."

"Nothing about being assigned to Army JAG?" Cho asked.

"No, though this information is a few months old."

"What are you thinking Cho?" Rigsby asked.

"His last promotion came kind of early, either he's very good at something important to the Army or someone greased the wheels."

"I'd bet someone greased the wheels. It says here his father was Major General Sherman T. McCaffrey Senior."

"Have you heard of him Cho?" Rigsby asked.

"Yeah, he was a big player in the Eighty Second Airborne, when I was in Special Forces. You couldn't walk around Fort Bragg without someone mentioning his name." Cho started, his stoic tone not betraying what he was actually thinking about. "He earned the Medal of Honor in Vietnam which earned him a battlefield Commission. He was commander of the Eighty-Second Airborne when he died of a heart attack while visiting one of the division's regiments that was deployed at the Albania/Kosovo border in ninety-nine."

* * *

Sherman placed the file, which had the CIA's logo on it, that he had held, on the table in front of Lisbon.

"You can look through it if you want to Agent Lisbon." Sherman said as Lisbon looked at the folder with curiosity.

Lisbon then leafed through the file but it didn't tell her much since most of the pages had thick black lines on them. "Are you going to tell me what this means, because all I see are black lines."

"Private William Wilson was a member of the Seventy-Fifth Ranger Regiment. He was killed on October Thirty-First, two thousand and seven while his unit was providing security for a covert CIA operation in Iraq."

"What was the point of bringing the file then?" Lisbon asked, it was the same question everyone had asked since Sherman had requested the file, as she closed the folder.

"Because I know that cops don't believe anything without proof, and that file is proof that an CIA operation took place and that Private Wilson was killed during it."

Before Lisbon could reply there was a knock on the door as Van Pelt opened the door, revealing a woman wearing an Army Combat Uniform with a patch on her arm that said MP and tan Combat boots, Her hair was done up in a nice bun under her patrol cap and she also had a Beretta M9 holstered at her hip.

"Ah boss, there is a Captain Davenport from the Army Military Police here to see you." Van Pelt said as the youngest of the three Army men sat down at the table with a laptop.

"Lieutenant McCaffrey?" The other woman said, when she saw Sherman, as she entered the office.

"Lieutenant Davenport, what are you doing out here?" Sherman said with a bit of surprise. Lisbon gave a short wave to Van Pelt that said that the red-head could leave.

"It's Captain now, I'm with the three hundred and twenty-fourth Military Police Battalion."

"Isn't that a reserve unit?"

"Yeah, so what about you Lieutenant. Last I heard you were on staff at CVA's office."

"It's Major now, I'm still at the CVA's office." It was obvious to those in Lisbon's office that there was some attraction between Sherman and the Captain. "So what brings you here?"

"CID got a request about Private Wilson, since they didn't have any agents in the area they sent me, what are you doing here?"

"The request made its way across SECARMY's desk, he asked the CSA to send someone and the CSA asked me. I'm sorry you made the trip up here from Fresno for no reason."

"I wouldn't say that the trip was a total waste." Captain Davenport said with a flirtatious smile.

"Captain Langer would you please escort Captain Davenport back to her vehicle."

"Yes sir." The older of the three men replied.

"We should get together while you are in town." Captain Davenport said.

"Yeah, okay." Sherman replied.

"Here's my number." Captain Davenport jotted down her number and handed it to Sherman. "I'll be waiting for your call."

After Sherman took the piece of paper, Captain Davenport said her goodbyes before exiting the office with Captain Langer behind her.

"Sorry I didn't let you get a word in Agent Lisbon, but Captain Davenport wouldn't have told you anything." Sherman said as he placed the piece of paper with the female Captain's number on it in his pocket.

"And what would she have told me Major McCaffrey?" Lisbon crossed her arms across her chest.

"Probably what I told you minus the involvement of the CIA, it was the CIA's involvement which caused your people got the run around from the Army, I mean we can't allow just anyone access to classified information now can we." Sherman replied.

"So how do you know Captain Davenport?" Jane asked.

"Jane." Lisbon replied with disapproval.

"It's alright Agent Lisbon, Captain Davenport was a member of the Military Police Battalion stationed at Fort Stewart when I was assigned to the Third Infantry Division."

"And you two had an affair." Jane replied.

"No, nothing ever happened between me and Captain Davenport."

"But you both were attracted to each other, and therefore wanted something to happen."

"Okay, so back to the relevant information to our case, how do you know that Wilson is dead?"

Sherman glanced down at the young man sitting at the table with a laptop and gave him a nod. The young man hit some keys and then turned the secure laptop towards Lisbon and Jane. A satellite video of the night Private Wilson died started playing with audio transmissions.

_"Bravo one-one we're starting to take small arms fire."_ Came the voice of an unseen person.

_"Right, Right. We have multiple tangos on our right."_

"That is Private Wilson right there." Sherman pointed to a white dot near the end of a Humvee.

A second later there was a bright flash, which indicated some type of explosion, where Sherman had pointed. Sherman paused the footage and audio just as the audio started to get frantic.

"Private Wilson was killed by an RPG."

"How do you know this?" Lisbon asked.

"I was the CIA officer in charge of the operation, and the one that classified it. My name is right there on the cover page."

Lisbon opened the folder and saw Sherman's name written on the cover page.

"Do you happen to have a different angle of this, preferably from the ground?" Jane asked with a hint of interest.

Sherman glanced back at the young man who gave a slight nod, then Sherman hit a button and the video changed from the satellite footage to footage that looked like it was taken from a camera attached to a soldier's helmet.

"This was taken from the helmet cam of a Private First Class David Virgo." Sherman then pointed to a grainy outline. "That is Private Wilson."

The grainy figure of Private Wilson turned and took a few steps towards PFC Virgo, just enough to make out some of Wilson's face. Private Wilson then said something to Virgo before turning and heading to the Humvee. Several seconds later there was a flash and bang from the Humvee.

"Did his body survive the explosion?" Lisbon asked while Sherman stopped the video.

"No, all that was left was a finger."

"Interesting." Jane said, earning a glare from both Lisbon and Sherman.

Just then Captain Langer reentered Lisbon's office, which meant that Captain Davenport must have left.

"Thank you for coming Major McCaffrey." Lisbon said to Sherman as the young man at the table logged off his laptop.

"No problem Agent Lisbon, anything to help."

Sherman then glanced over his shoulder at Captain Langer and the young man who had just risen from where he had been sitting. "Hey guys, I'll meet you down at the car. Okay."

"Yes sir." The two other men said in unison before they left the office and headed towards the elevator.

The man once known as Robin Hood watched his two friends leave before turning his attention back to Lisbon and Jane. The Senior Agent and consultant wondered what the other man would want to say to them but before Sherman could say anything there was another knock at the door.

"I'm sorry to intrude boss, but I looked into Doctor Coleman some more and discovered that he published a paper about William Blake. specify about "The Lamb''".

"Little Lamb, who made thee? Dost thou know who made three?" Sherman started reciting from memory the poem his biological father, Red John, had read to him the few times the serial killer had seen his only son when Sherman was younger. "Gave thee line and bid three feed, by the stream and o'er the mead; Gave thee clothing of delight, softest clothing wooly bright; Gave thee such a tender voice, making all the vales rejoice!

"Little Lamb who made thee? Dost thou know who made thee?" Sherman noticed that the three others in the room were staring at him. "What, my biological father read that poem to me when I was younger."

"Okay Van Pelt." Lisbon said to the red-head, what Sherman said hadn't escaped her. "Go back and scratch William Wilson off our suspect list and have Cho update LaRoche."

"Yes boss." Van Pelt then turned and left.

"Well goodbye Lisbon, Jane." Sherman said clearly ready to leave.

"Goodbye Major." Lisbon replied.

Once Sherman left Lisbon's office and reached the elevator and punched the down button hard with his index finger, he was annoyed that he had recited that stupid William Blake poem, and even more annoyed that he had come as close to telling the truth as he did. He then stepped into the empty elevator car when it arrived.

"Okay Jane what was so interesting?" Lisbon asked Jane after Sherman had left the office.

"What do you mean Lisbon?"

"When Major McCaffrey said that they only recovered Private Wilson's finger you said_ interesting_ which usually means that you noticed something."

"I'll neither confirm or deny that I've noticed anything Lisbon." It was a lie, Jane had noticed something, but he wasn't going to be telling Lisbon it yet.

"Just tell me, Jane."

Just then the door to the office opened and Rigsby stuck his head inside, "Hey boss, CHP just got a call of an 2002 Opel Astra, they think it may be Joe Crespo's."

"Where?"

"Just outside San Andreo."

"Oaky, I want you and Cho to take Jane and check it out; and tell CHP not to touch the car until you get there."

"Yes boss." Rigsby replied.

* * *

"Hikers discovered the car after getting lost." A CHP officer started as the officer, Cho, Rigsby, and Jane walked towards the car, which did have a busted tail light like Joe Crespo said, as the crime scene techs were taking photos and looking for prints. "These trails are rarely used so the car could have ended up being here for years."

"Looks like a fresh set of tracks next to the car." Cho said as he pointed to the two thread marks on the ground next to the car.

"Did the hikers call someone to pick them up?" Rigsby asked as they walked to the driver's side door.

"No, they waited for the first responding unit by the road." The Officer replied as Rigsby walked up to the driver's side door an looked in.

"Pop the trunk." Cho said to the tall agent, who had leaned into the car.

With a click the trunk lid rose to reveal a pool of blood along the bottom of the trunk.

"So Eric kills Parsons, stuffs her body into the trunk, drives to the park and dumps the body. Then tries to hide the car." Cho said as he scanned the trunk.

"That would make sense Cho, except if he was going to hide the car because he transported Kristen's body then why didn't he just keep the body in the car, why dump it?" Jane questioned as he looked around.

"It's all clean up front, no fingerprints are anything." Rigsby said as he rejoined Cho and Jane.

"Eric Crespo didn't dump the car or kill Kristen Parsons. In fact I'll bet that the blood in the trunk belongs to Eric."

"What makes you say that Jane?"

"Because Joe Crespo had his car the night Parsons was killed, so how could Eric have transported her body to the park with it?"

"Eric could have killed Parsons, transported her body and then Joe took the car to get pulled over so it would look like he had the car the whole time." Rigsby replied.

"True Rigsby, but if Joe knew that his brother killed Kristen then why did he tell you that Eric had his car. Surely he wouldn't have gone through all that trouble of making it look like he had the car at the time of the murder, just to end up pointing you to the evidence."

"Maybe he grew a conscience." Cho said stoically.

"If Joe grew a conscience than why did he disappear?" Jane started as he looked from Cho to Rigsby. "We need to go to San Andreo."

"Why?" Cho and Rigsby asked in unison as Jane started to walk back to the SUV.

* * *

"Well Jane was right boss." Van Pelt started when she entered Lisbon's office. "The blood in Joe Crespo's trunk came back as belonging to his brother Eric."

"Okay so either our killer, killed Eric sometime after he dropped his brother off at work, then transferred the body to this other vehicle; or the killer buried the body somewhere near by."

"But who is the killer." Van Pelt lamented. "Eric Crespo was our prime suspect, he was the only one with a possible motive." Lisbon was wondering the same thing, before now she had assumed that Eric Crespo had killed Kristen because she didn't want a relationship with him, sort of like what had happen in the Madison case two months before.

"That's a good question. Okay Van Pelt I want you to go down to where they found the car with some dogs to search for Eric Crespo's dead body, I'll have Cho drop Rigsby off to help you." Lisbon said while she reached for her desk phone.

"What about you boss?" Van Pelt asked as Lisbon dialed Rigsby's number.

"Someone has to stay here and man the phones." Lisbon said with a slight smile. "Yeah Rigs, I want Cho to drop you back where Joe Crespo's car is, I'm sending Van Pelt with a team of dogs. I want you two to search to see if Eric Crespo's body was buried somewhere in that area."

* * *

Cho pulled the CBI issued SUV into a parking spot along the main business district of San Andreo. They had just come from the San Andreo Police Departments station house where they had looked for the Police Chief, because Jane had wanted to talk to him, but were told that he had gone out for lunch. So they were going to check the local diner that the chief usually had lunch at.

The three men exited the SUV and started towards the diner, but before they made it to the door Rigsby's cell phone started to ring.

"Yeah boss?" Rigsby stopped along with Cho as he answered the call, Jane however continued on into the diner.

Jane entered the diner and glanced around at the occupants, he immediately saw the Police Chief but he wasn't who Jane was really looking for.

At the back of the diner there was a man sitting by himself. The man stood out to Jane because he was wearing a dark ball cap which was pulled down to the top of his dark lens sunglasses, he was also slightly hunched over a cup of coffee. That though wasn't what made him stand out, it was that the man seemed to be staring at the Police Chief as well as hiding his right hand under the table. Yes, that was the man Jane was hoping to find at the diner.

"Hello Chief Colburn." Jane said as he walked up to the table the Chief was sitting at.

"Mister Jane, what can I do for the CBI?" Chief Colburn asked with the same a bit of distaste, that all local law officers seemed to have when dealing with the CBI.

"Can I sit down?" Jane asked to which the Chief gave his consent. "I thought you should know that we believe the same person who killed Kristen Parsons has also killed Eric Crespo."

"Eric is dead." Chief Colburn stated more than asked.

"We haven't found a body, but we located Joe Crespo's car and there was blood found in the trunk." Jane noticed that the man near the back had taken an interest in their conversation.

"So do you have a suspect?"

"Ah yeah, we think that Officer Slomins is the killer."

"Officer Slomins, why would he kill Kristen?" Chief Colburn asked in shock of what Jane had just said.

"We think that he killed Kristen because she was going to sue for full custody of their daughter and then move away with her current boyfriend."

"Really." Chief Colburn replied.

Jane watched out of the corner of his eye as the man got up and then started making his way towards the exit. As the man passed the table that Jane and the Chief were sitting at, he noticed that the man's right hand was in the right front pocket which told Jane that the man was exactly who he thought he was.

"Afraid so, we plan on picking him up this evening." Jane said a bit louder so the man leaving could hear.

The man exited the diner just as Cho and Rigsby were entering.

"Hey Jane, c'mon boss wants you and Cho to drop me off where we found Joe Crespo's car." Rigsby said as he walked up to the table Jane and Chief Colburn were sitting at.

"Did the blood in the trunk come back as Eric Crespo's?"

"Yes Jane, the blood in the trunk belonged to Eric Crespo."

"See I told you." Jane said as he got up from the table.

"Yes you did Jane." Rigsby replied with a roll of his eyes. "Goodbye Chief."

"Bye Agent Rigsby, Mister Jane." Chief Colburn said as Jane and Rigsby walked off towards Cho and the exit of the diner.

* * *

Lisbon was sitting at her desk, having just disposed of the remains of the hero she had for lunch, reading some memos. The sounds of office life drifted in through the open doorway, the sounds were just background drivel, just other agents from other teams working their cases, or at least it was until one voice caught Lisbon's attention.

"Have you see Lisbon?" Came the voice of Agent Donovan, Lisbon looked up to see the buxom blond standing with another one of her female teammates near the bullpen entrance. Obviously unaware to the fact that Lisbon's office door was open or that the Senior Agent was in her office. "She has obviously put on some weight since Christmas."

"Is she pregnant?" Her teammate, who Lisbon believed was named Hopkins, asked.

"I hope so, otherwise it means that she is starting to get fat."

"Well I didn't know Samuels had it in him to knock her up."

_They actually think that me and Samuels are dating._ Lisbon said to herself as she rose from her chair and started walking to the door.

"Who knew that they were actually going out, Samuels always seemed like a perv to me."

"I know, Lisbon could do a lot better than Samuels. I mean even Patrick Jane would make a better father then Samuels, she must be..." Lisbon cleared her throat before Agent Donovan could finish.

"Oh Agent Lisbon, how are you doing?" Agent Donovan asked nervously, she had obviously been startled by Lisbon's sudden appearance.

"I'm fine, and how are you Agent Donovan?" Lisbon replied with a smirk, she was having fun seeing the buxom blond agent flustered.

"Ah, I'm fine." Agent Donovan was obviously nervous that Lisbon had overheard her. "Well I have to go run down a lead on my case."

As Agent Donovan left Lisbon glanced at Agent Hopkins, who was surly checking for any sign that the brunette team leader was pregnant. "Have anything to say Hopkins?"

"Ah no Lisbon, have a good afternoon." Agent Hopkins said before retreating to wherever her team was.

_They really don't suspect that me and Jane are dating. _Lisbon thought as she shut her office door.

"Hey Lisbon." Jane started as he pushed open the door and entered the office. "We have to call Major McCaffrey.'

"We do, why?" Lisbon asked slightly confused.

"Because Private Wilson is still alive."

"What makes you say that?"

"A hunch that only the Major can confirm, so can you call him please.'

Lisbon rolled her eyes. "Fine what's his number."

Jane took out his cell phone and ran through his contacts until he found Robin Hood's name, then handed the phone to Lisbon. He knew that he should warn Lisbon that the man she was about to call may not be very happy to hear from them, but then she may not make the call or worst ask why the other man wouldn't want to hear from them. The brunette punched the speaker button on her desk phone before dialing the number Jane had for the mysterious man who helped get Red John.

"Damn it Jane." Came the man's voice after a few rings. "I thought I told you not to contact me."

_Crap, what did Jane do to make the Major not want to be contacted._ Lisbon thought as she shot Jane a look that said that she was angry at him for having her call a man who seemed to not want to be disturbed by them. 'Major, it's Agent Lisbon." Lisbon started in the tone she normally used when trying to sooth a person that Jane had annoyed. "I'm sorry to disturb you but Jane had a question about Private Wilson."

"What do you want to know?" The Major replied gruffly, making Jane wonder why Robin Hood seemed to not want to help them.

Jane was sure it had nothing to do with the case, since if it turned out that Private Wilson was still alive then Robin Hood would get into some type of trouble because he had reported and agreed that the private had died, so Robin Hood would want to help figure out the truth. No, Robin Hood's annoyance seemed more personal. Maybe it was the anniversary of the death of Robin Hood's wife.

"The finger that was left of Private Wilson, what hand was it from?"

"You want to know what hand his finger came from, why?"

"Just curious."

There was an audible sigh before Sherman spoke again. "I think they said it was the pinky finger from his right hand."

"Well that's interesting?"

"What Jane?" Both Lisbon and Sherman said in unison.

"Well I have good and bad news." Jane started, which caused Lisbon to become nervous at what he was about to say. "Which would you like to hear?"

"I've had enough bad news to last the rest of my life, so the good news Jane." Sherman said with slight irritation.

"Well, Private Wilson is alive."

"Jane, that's bad news, that's very bad news. It means he deserted during war time, which is a very serious charge." There was a beat of silence before Sherman spoke again. "If that was your good news then what is your bad news?"

"He killed Kristen Parson, Eric Crespo, possibly Joe Crespo, and he might kill Officer Slomins and Drew Scott."

"What proof do you have that Private Wilson is alive Jane?"

"None really, but there was this guy I saw in San Andreo that looked like Private Wilson and who was hiding his right hand."

"That doesn't mean Private Wilson is alive." There again was a slight pause. "Have a nice afternoon Jane, Agent Lisbon."

The dial tone then flooded the speaker signaling that Sherman had hung up.

"Alright." Lisbon started as she turned off the speaker. "If Private Wilson is alive, why kill Parsons?"

"That was an accident, he must have asked her to move away with him, I mean he is supposed to be dead so he can't live in San Andreo, and she must have said that she couldn't leave town and he got mad and killed her."

"Then what reason would he have to possibly kill Eric Crespo?"

"Kristen probably said she was in love with someone else and maybe he heard somebody in town say how Eric liked her and assumed that was who Kristen was talking about and killed Eric because he blamed Crespo for him killing Kristen."

"Then what happened to Joe Crespo?"

"Eric must have said that Kristen and Joe had been a couple before Private Wilson killed him."

"Okay, but why would he go after Officer Slomins?"

"Oh, because I told Chief Colburn that we thought Officer Slomins was the killer and that we would be arresting him this evening while in the diner when Private Wilson was there."

"You did what!" Lisbon hissed. "Oh my god, he has a daughter. Why did you say that."

"Wilson will probably kill Officer Slomins but he won't hurt the daughter because Kristen was her mother."

"You don't know that." Lisbon shot back.

"You're right, but I'd bet that was what he and Kristen were arguing about at the restaurant before he accidentally killed her."

"How do you know it's Wilson, if he is alive, that Parsons had dinner with?"

"Because Officer Slomins was with his girlfriend before working his double, Joe Crespo was on his way home, and Eric Crespo was probably home asleep dreaming about Kristen; ergo it had to be Wilson."

"What about her boyfriend, Drew Scott?"

"Come on Lisbon, he's a womanizer. He probably didn't love her all that much, probably figured that since she had a child she just wanted sex. The only reason he probably stayed with her was because the child's father was a cop."

"And what makes you think Drew Scott is a womanizer?"

"Because he told you that you were glowing."

"Uh, you've told me I'm glowing." Lisbon said with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah but I've never said it with other people present."

"I should feel offended by that."

"You know that if I comment that you are glowing with others around that people will suspect your pregnant, I mean you heard what the team was thinking after Van Pelt said what Scott said about you."

Lisbon rolled her eyes with a smile just as her cell phone started to ring. "Yes Van Pelt."

* * *

The sun shone down on Rigsby and Van Pelt as they stood near Joe Crespo's car, watching officers with dogs moving around as they searched for any trace of Eric Crespo's body.

"So." Van Pelt started carefully. "Lisbon asked me if we were back together."

"What, how did she. What did you say?"

"I didn't have to say anything, it was like she knew."

"So what did boss say?"

"She said that she won't report us to Support Services as long as we follow the rules she told us the first time we dated."

"Well that's good." Rigsby looked over and noticed a complex look on Van Pelt's face. "What's the matter Grace?"

"I don't know, Lisbon seemed distracted. Like something was on her mind but it wasn't about you and me." Van Pelt said recalling the conversation she and Lisbon had before they interview Drew Scott.

"What do you think it was about?" Rigsby asked, knowing that their boss didn't get distracted. The last time he could recall Lisbon being distracted was when Jane had left for a week about four months ago.

"I don't know.." Van Pelt was cut off by the yell of an officer.

"Agents, we have something over here."

Van Pelt and Rigsby walked over to the officer and his dog. They were standing next to a shallow grave which had Eric Crespo's head sticking out of it.

"That's Eric Crespo alright." Rigsby said.

"I'll call Lisbon." Van Pelt as she took a step back and pulled out her cell phone.

"Hey boss." Van Pelt started after Lisbon answered. "We just found Eric Crespo's body in a shallow grave a few feet from his brother's car."

"Okay, wait there for the coroner and Forensics." Lisbon replied.

"Yes boss." Van Pelt replied before hanging up.

Lisbon hung up her phone and let out a heavy sigh. "It seems you are right again, Eric Crespo is dead."

"See I..." Lisbon cut Jane off before he could finish.

"You say 'I told you so' and you'll find yourself sleeping on the couch tonight." Lisbon said with a half smile.

"We both know that you won't kick me out of bed." Jane replied.

"We'll see."

Just then Cho pushed open the door. "Boss, San Andreo PD just got a nine-one-one call at Officer Slomins house."

"Alright, we'll meet you down at the car." Lisbon said as she rose from her seat.

"Yes boss." Cho replied before he retreated from the office.

"Lisbon you can't go." Jane said as Lisbon grabbed her suit jacket

"Like hell I'm not going." Lisbon started as she pulled on her suit jacket. "Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I have to sit behind my desk all day Jane."

"But you don't know what your walking into Lisbon."

"San Andreo PD is already on scene, I'm sure the scene is as safe as it can be."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because the call is at the house of one of their own, they will take every precaution to keep everyone safe." Lisbon looked at Jane. "And if you say one more thing about this you'll be handcuffed to the couch tonight."

"That would sound lovely if you hadn't said that I'd be handcuffed to the couch." Jane replied.

"Ha." Lisbon said as she exited her office.

* * *

The CBI SUV pulled up behind a flock of San Andreo PD squad cars that lined the street near Officer Slomins house. The three occupants exited the vehicle and walked to what looked to be a command post where Chief Colburn stood talking to the leader of a SWAT team.

"What do we have Chief?" Lisbon asked as they approached the command post.

"Why don't you see for yourself." Chief Colburn replied as he pointed to the front yard of a house a few feet from where they were standing.

When they looked towards where Chief Colburn was pointing they saw a man standing in the front yard with another man, Joe Crespo, in a choke hold pointing a gun at Officer Slomins who was holding his daughter.

Jane grabbed ahold of Lisbon's arm and pulled her off to the side as Cho took down any relevant information the Chief may have had. "Lisbon, there is a gun in play. You shouldn't be here."

"Jane, I'll be fine." Lisbon replied. "It's not like I'm going to be walking over there and trying to talk him out of what he is doing."

"Boss." Cho looked at Lisbon and Jane and was surprised by the look of worry, concern, and fear that was in Jane's eyes. Though his surprised didn't show on his face. "San Andreo PD got the call about twenty minutes ago from a neighbor, Chief Colburn said that they have been like this since they arrived on scene."

"Do they have any reason for why this man is doing this or what his name is?" Lisbon asked as she turned her attention to Cho.

"When they first made contact with the man when they arrived, he said his name was William Wilson and that Officer Slomins and Joe Crespo were the cause of why Kristen Parsons was dead."

Lisbon shot Jane an annoyed look. "Why haven't they tried to at least get Officer Slomins daughter out of there?"

"They tried, but then they were told not to." Cho replied, his stoic tone not betraying his feelings but Jane could tell that the Korean agent didn't like that they hadn't gotten the child out of danger.

"By who?" Lisbon asked angrily.

"Them." Cho pointed to the comer where three Army Humvee's appeared.

The three Humvee's came to a halt with a squeak of their breaks, and the doors opened. All, but one, of the men and women that filed out of the Humvee's were dressed in Army Combat Uniforms with tan Combat Boots and a patch that showed that they were MP's. Lisbon easily recognized the one person who wasn't dressed in an Army Combat uniform but in stead in an Army Class B ASU, as Major Sherman McCaffrey Junior.

"Major McCaffrey, what are you doing here?" Lisbon asked as Sherman walked towards Lisbon, Jane, and Cho.

Sherman pointed to the man who had Joe Crespo in a choke hold and pointing a gun at Officer Slomins and his daughter. "That is Private William Wilson, since he deserted the Army he is still under the Army's jurisdiction thereby making this an Army matter."

"How do you know that's Private Wilson?" Lisbon asked.

"Based on what Jane said earlier, I decided to look over the Medical Examiner's report on Wilson's finger. It turned out that it showed signs of being cut off while he was alive."

"How was that not noticed before?" Lisbon asked.

"In the rush to classify the mission something's were over looked. I am sure to get an earful when I return to Washington." Sherman looked over his shoulder at the situation. "Now if you'll excuse me, there is a little girl's life at stake."

Sherman then walked over to Chief Colburn and had a few words with him. Whatever was said made the Chief go white, so either Sherman told the chief that a dead man was still alive of something equally disturbing, before he turned to address the MP's he came with.

"Captain Davenport." Sherman called out to the female MP who had been at the CBI earlier.

"Yes sir." Captain Davenport replied briskly.

"Deploy your personal there, there, there, and there." Sherman said to the captain as he pointed to positions that were good spots for someone to take out Private Wilson.

"Sergeant you heard the Major." Captain Davenport called out before the soldiers went to the positions Sherman pointed out.

"So now what?" Jane asked.

"We defuse the situation." Sherman replied before he walked over to Captain Davenport to have a quick word with her.

It was the weirdest tactical arrangement that Lisbon had ever seen in all her years in law enforcement, but she figured that the spy must have some way to get everyone out alive.

"Private Wilson." Captain Davenport started as she started to walk towards the situation. "I'm Captain Davenport with the Military Police, can you please put down your weapon."

"No." Private Wilson yelled out. "He killed Kristen."

"What about the man you have in that choke hold?" Captain Davenport asked as she came to a stop right in Private Wilson's line of sight.

Everyone had been so tuned into watching Captain Davenport walking into the line of fire that no one noticed that Sherman had disappeared, well not disappeared so much as he left the spot he had stood in without anyone noticing.

"He's responsible as well." Private Wilson replied angrily.

"What about the little girl, surely she hasn't done anything." Captain Davenport started. If anyone had paid close attention they would have noticed that she was staring at something over Private Wilson's shoulder. "Why don't you let her go, show us that you are a decent person."

"What is he doing?" Lisbon murmured when she saw Sherman come into view walking in line behind Private Wilson.

"Obviously he's going to end this without anyone getting hurt." Jane replied with what Lisbon guessed was relief.

"I wouldn't hurt her, Kristen was her mother. Why would I hurt her."

"Good, then why not allow one of my soldiers to come over and get her. Just lower your weapon."

Before Private Wilson could say or do anything, Sherman grabbed the arm Private Wilson was holding the gun with and forced it behind him with a crack. Private Wilson let out a painful scream as his gun clattered to the ground. Sherman then raised his left hand and smashed it into Private Wilson's throat which caused Private Wilson to gasp and fall to his knees, letting go of Joe Crespo.

"Sergeant!" Sherman called out, which caused a solider with Sergeant stripes to jog over to him.

"Private Wilson, you are under arrest for desertion during war time, the murder of Kristen Parsons, and Eric Crespo, as well as the attempted murder of Joe Crespo, Jason Slomins, and Emily Slomins."

* * *

Jane was laying on the couch in the bullpen using the package for Lisbon as a pillow. Major McCaffrey and his band of MP's had taken Private Wilson under the guise of it being an Army matter. When Lisbon had asked about their case, Major McCaffrey had rebuffed her by saying that the Army would most likely take care of that as well.

An hour after they got back, an irate Lisbon received a call from the AG himself telling her that their case was closed. Lisbon didn't take the news all that well since the AG hadn't explained what would be happening to Private Wilson, other than that the Army would be handling everything.

So now they were waiting for their case closed pizza to officially mark the end of the case.

"Pizza's here." Rigsby called out when he entered the bullpen carrying three pizza boxes.

_Showtime._ Jane said to himself as he sat up and grabbed the package before standing up.

"There better not be any pineapple on any of them." Jane heard Cho say as he walked out of the bullpen and towards Lisbon's office.

"Pizza's here Lisbon." Jane said as he pushed open the door to Lisbon's office.

"What, you didn't bring a slice for me?" Lisbon asked as she looked up from the routine paperwork that came from closing a case, though she was having a tough time since the Army took their suspect.

"Ah, I thought it would be nice if the whole team ate together." Lisbon hated to admit that she had gotten use to Jane bringing her a slice or two of case closed pizza.

"So is that the package you didn't want me to see?" Lisbon asked as she leaned back in her chair.

"Yes it is my dear." Jane replied just as Lisbon's door pushed opened and Sherman, still dressed in his Army Dress B, entered.

"Mister Jane." Sherman started as he looked from Jane to Lisbon. "Agent Lisbon, it's nice to see you again."

"What can we do for you now Major McCaffrey?" Lisbon asked snarky.

"I thought you would like to know that Private Wilson plead guilty to violating Article 85 as well as Article 118 of the UCMJ. Article 85 is the charge of Desertion which is punishable by death if it happens during war time, and Article 118 deals with murder, which is also punishable by death."

"So what will happen to Private Wilson?" Jane asked.

"Well under the UCMJ, both charges are punishable by death, so he'll be transferred to the United States Disciplinary Barracks at Fort Leavenworth were he will be put on death row until his execution is confirmed by the President." Sherman replied as the door to Lisbon's office opened again.

"Agent Lisbon..." Came the robotic voice of Agent LaRoche before he noticed Sherman.

"I'm sorry." LaRoche started as Sherman turned to look at the PSU head. "But have we met before?"

"No, I don't believe so." Sherman flashed a charming smile. It was of course a lie, they had met the night Red John was killed, when Agent LaRoche questioned him about the events of that night, and had they gone exactly as Sherman and Jane had said they did. Sherman then flashed back to that night, and how he had basically made fun of the PSU head, calling him a robotic cop who by that time really just cared about putting in his twenty so he could retire, and how that was probably the reason he was overweight. "I'm Major McCaffrey Junior from Army JAG."

Sherman then looked back to Lisbon and then to Jane. "It was nice meeting you Agent Lisbon, Mister Jane. Though I prefer not to have to do it again."

"Same here." Jane replied before Sherman opened the door.

"So what can I help you with Agent LaRoche?" Lisbon asked and Sherman left the office and made his way to the elevator.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on a job well done with closing your case."

"What's the real reason you're here, which I assume had nothing to do with the case." Jane said, knowing that there had to be some alternative reason the head of the PSU had been hanging around because he doubted it had anything to do with the case.

LaRoche glanced at Jane before turning his attention back to Lisbon. "It has come to my attention that you Agent Lisbon have left the office at least once a week for no apparent reason. Do you care to comment?"

"It's personal." Lisbon replied tartly. Hell would freeze over before she would tell LaRoche she was pregnant before her team.

"Do you care to explain this then." LaRoche then pulled out a piece of paper from his suit pocket. "It's a copy of the bill from the motel you and Jane used while you two were in San Francisco. Care to explain why it shows that your room was accessed with a key card twice within a few minutes of each other after you signed in?"

"That's my fault." Jane started. "You see while Lisbon and I were saying goodnight, some guy ran into me causing me to bump into Lisbon. We both dropped our key cards, I didn't notice that I had picked both of them up until I got to my room.

"I knew Lisbon would go crazy thinking that she lost it, so I brought it back to her, instead of knocking on the door I thought I'd use the key card because I thought it would be funny. She didn't find it funny though, nearly blew my head off." LaRoche gave Jane a look that said he didn't believe the consultant.

"Then why does the record show that you had accessed your room only once?"

"In my haste to return Lisbon's key card to her I left mine in the lock, it appears from you evidence that if you keep the key card in the lock and shut the door, it keeps the lock unlock and therefore doesn't record the door being open again after it's been closed." Jane had no idea if what he said was true but he knew that LaRoche had no way to currently disprove him.

"Very well then." LaRoche looked from Jane to Lisbon then back to Jane, he knew something wasn't right, but he couldn't figure out what. "Have a nice evening Jane." He then turned to Lisbon. "Agent Lisbon."

Jane and Lisbon then watched the PSU head as he opened the door and walked out.

"That was close." Lisbon started as she stood up from behind her desk. "I told you they recorded that stuff."

"Please." Jane said with a wave of his hand. "The only reason he brought it up was because he thought you've been sneaking out of here to have a tryst. Like you would ever do such a thing."

"That's exactly what we did Jane." Lisbon rubbed a hand over the swell of her stomach.

"Ah, we never left the CBI if I recall, so no we didn't do exactly what LaRoche thought."

"So can I open the package now or is it something that I should open when we are home?" Lisbon asked, the latter was said mischievously, as she came up next to Jane.

"You can open it now Lisbon, in fact I insist on it." Jane said as he handed Lisbon the package.

"Okay." Once Lisbon took the package from Jane, her boyfriend then made a bee line for the door. "Hey aren't you going to watch me open it?"

"Eh, no." Jane then opened the door and basically ran into the bullpen.

_Crap._ Lisbon thought, already dreading whatever Jane had gotten her, as she opened the package.

"Jane!" Lisbon yelled as she pulled out an extra-extra large version of the Blackhawks jersey she usually slept in.

Lisbon then yanked open he office door and yelled Jane's name again as she stormed into the bullpen, clutching the jersey tightly.

"Jane, I'm not going to get this big." Lisbon said as she unfurled the new jersey when she reached the small conference table where the team was sitting with the case closed pizza. It was then that she realized that Jane had done this so she would tell the team that she was pregnant.

The Senior Agent let out a sigh before turning to face her team who were all looking at her curiously. "Alright guys, I have something to tell you."

"What is it boss?" Van Pelt asked with a hint of worry.

"I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations Boss." Van Pelt said just as Lisbon heard Cho say that it was time to pay up. She figured that if anyone would guess that she was pregnant it would be her unofficial second in command.

Lisbon then heard Rigsby grumble as he handed Cho whatever the wager was, which wasn't a surprise since the tall agent was usually on the losing side of the bets, what was a surprise was that Jane was also handing Cho money.

"Jane, you bet against your own child." Lisbon said with complete surprise, she was sure that he would have bet that she was pregnant.

Jane looked up at Lisbon with a look of surprise, he didn't think that she was going to announce that he was the father. He then glanced at the rest of the team who were staring at them with stunned looks.

"Yes, Jane is the father of my child." Lisbon said as she rested a hand on her stomach.

"I knew it." Rigsby said, breaking the silence that started to fall. "See Grace I told you that Jane and Lisbon were together."

"There's no way you knew." Cho replied.

"I did to." Rigsby shot back.

"Alright." Van Pelt started, she really didn't want to hear Cho and Rigsby argue over whether or not Rigsby knew that Jane and Lisbon were together. "So how far along are you boss?"

"Four months."

"Four months would put it right after Red John was killed." Cho said.

One by one each of the three members came to the realization of when Jane and Lisbon's child was conceived.

"So can we see the sonogram?" Van Pelt asked kindly.

"Sure Grace." Lisbon replied as she fished her copy of the recent sonogram out of her pocket and handed it to red-head.

"Wait." Cho started as Van Pelt said how cute the child growing inside their boss was. "So that means the sonogram Van Pelt caught you looking at was of yours and the boss's baby and not your first child."

"You were caught looking at the first sonogram of our child." Lisbon said to Jane as Van Pelt handed the sonogram to Rigsby.

"It's no different than Cho and Van Pelt catching you hiding the sonogram Lisbon." Jane started before he turned to Cho. "Yes Cho, the sonogram I was looking at was of mine and Lisbon's child."

"Congratulations Boss, Jane." Rigsby said as he handed Cho the sonogram.

"Congratulations Jane." Van Pelt said with a smile.

"Yeah guys." Cho said as he reached over to give Lisbon the sonogram back. "Congratulations."

"Thanks guys." Jane and Lisbon said in unison.

"Okay guys lets have some case closed pizza before it gets cold." Lisbon placed the sonogram back in her pocket before reaching for a slice of pizza.

* * *

"So why did you buy this?" Lisbon asked as she and Jane got ready for bed.

"I thought it would be more comfortable than the oversized sweatshirt you started to sleep in." Jane replied as he climbed into bed.

Lisbon hated to admit that Jane was right, the jersey he brought would be better to sleep in then the sweatshirt she started to sleep in because the jersey she normally slept in was becoming a bit tight. "But why did you get an extra-extra large?"

"I wasn't sure what size to get, be happy that I didn't get an extra-extra-extra large." Jane replied with a hint of humor.

"It feels like I'm wearing a tent." Lisbon complained after she pulled on the jersey.

"Don't worry Lisbon, I'm sure in a few months it will feel less like a tent." Jane replied as Lisbon climbed into bed.

"You think I'm going to get huge don't you Jane."

"Hmm." Jane murmured, knowing that there wasn't an answer that wouldn't lead to Lisbon assaulting him.

"So you actually said the sonogram of our child was your first child when Van Pelt caught you looking at it?" Lisbon asked as she rolled onto her side to face Jane.

Jane let out a sigh. "Yes Lisbon I did."

"Why?"

"Because I knew that you didn't want to tell the team at the time."

"I know it must have been hard for you to have used your first child in a lie."

"It was, but for you it was no problem." Jane replied.

"It was a sweet thing to do." Lisbon captured her lips with Jane's. "But I don't want you to ever use your first child in a lie for me again."

* * *

**A/N**** - So who thought Private Wilson being the killer? Does Sherman AKA Robin Hood reciting William Blake's "The Lamb" from memory make Lisbon notice the connection between Doctor Luis Coleman and the spy. Also Red John had seen his only child at some point when Sherman/Robin Hood was younger and read him the poem that is the sister piece to "The Tyger" which was the poem that Red John tortured Jane with; so does that mean anything or is that one big coincidence? And Lisbon finally told the team that she is pregnant but of course Jane had to play a hand in when and where she told them. **


	18. Chapter 18

News that Lisbon was pregnant and that Jane was the father spread quickly through the CBI the next day, it seemed that by lunch time that everyone in the building had learned of the news.

Lisbon knew what all the gossip would be about that day, so she spent as much time as she could in her office, so there would be minimal chance that she would run into any of the office gossips and there for overhear some form of gossip about her and Jane. Which would most likely be unpleasant since there were a lot of woman who had wanted the chance to get to sleep with Jane. She also knew that her team would keep their ears close to the grapevine of the gossip and would let her know if there any important piece of gossip, like if someone was planning to axe murder her in the middle of the night and steal her child to get with Jane.

The down side to all this was that it limited the time Jane could spend alone with her in her office, least anyone get the idea that the Senior Agent and her consultant were up to more than just talking. Now normally Lisbon wouldn't have much of a problem with it, but the thought that people would think that she and Jane would possibly be having sex in her office if they were alone for more than a minute was disturbing. Granted that is basically what she and Jane had done in the attic when they conceived their child, but that was totally different.

By the early afternoon, Lisbon had allowed Jane to spend more than a minute with her alone in her office. The fact that he had brought a late lunch had a bit to do with it. Also by this time, Lisbon had thought that maybe the news of her being pregnant with Jane's child hadn't made it all the way up the CBI ladder, that changed though when Director Bertram entered her office.

"Director Bertram." Lisbon started with mild surprise, it was unusual for the Director of the CBI to come to Headquarters. "What are you doing here sir?"

"The State Capital is closed because Senator Jacobs body is laying in repose, and because today is his funeral." Director Bertram said as he walked over to one of the chairs on the opposite side of Lisbon's desk and sat down.

"Isn't that kind of quick, he only died a day ago." Lisbon replied, surprised that they were having the late Senator's funeral so quick after his death. To her knowledge it was only the Jewish Orthodox that normally buried their dead so soon after their death.

"It is, but that's what the family wanted."

"Or Washington." Jane said smugly from the couch, earning glances from both Bertram and Lisbon.

"Family, I wasn't aware that the Senator had any family?" It was clear that Lisbon was trying to draw out the conversation about the Senator to prolong whatever Bertram had actually come there to talk about, which was probably about her being pregnant with Jane's child.

"It was some distant relative of something like that." Bertram replied with a hand gesture that said that he didn't really care who the family member was.

"So, I hear that congratulations are in order for the two of you." Bertram said as he looks from Lisbon to Jane and back again.

"Eh, thank you sir?" Lisbon replied questioningly.

"You do realize though that this poses a slight problem." Bertram replied.

"It does?" Jane replied, causing Lisbon to glare at him. "And what problem would that be?"

Director Bertram turns his head in Jane's direction, giving the thorn in his side consultant the annoyed look that he always give Jane when they see each other. "There are rules against members of the same unit having an intimate personal relationship."

"What if I said that Lisbon and I have an intimate professional relationship?" Jane asked. It was clear that he was planning on pushing the Director's buttons.

"Jane.." Lisbon started in a warning tone, but was drowned out by Bertram.

"I'm sure that, if there was such a thing, it would fall under the rules as well Jane." Bertram started as he turned his attention back to Lisbon. "I'm sorry Agent Lisbon but either you or Jane have to leave the SCU, if one of you doesn't then you both can be terminated. Though you should be terminated anyway since you failed to report your relationship with Jane to Support Services."

"Yes sir." Lisbon said dejectedly.

"I wouldn't do anything just yet." Jane started as he rose from the couch. "CBI rules state that Agents on the same team can't be in an intimate personal relationship." Jane walked over to Lisbon's desk and withdrew his CBI Identification card and held it in front of Bertram. "As Lisbon has told many people and this card from the CBI states, I am just a consultant."

"Yeah so, you are still subject to the CBI rules just like Agent Lisbon." Bertram replied tartly.

"Yes well, according to the CBI rulebook, which I have read and committed to memory, there is no rule that says that an Agent and Consultant can't be in an intimate personal relationship, therefore Lisbon and I aren't breaking any rules ergo nothing had to be reported to Support Services."

"So you are saying that I should overlook your relationship with Agent Lisbon just because of an technicality with your status within the CBI." Bertram replied with slight anger, it was clear that Bertram had planed to use the rule to get rid of Jane once and for all. But Jane in his true fashion wasn't going to go quietly into the night. The Director then let out a soft snort. "Do you know the precedent that would set if I over look your relationship with Agent Lisbon, soon every Agent in the CBI who is in a relationship with another Agent on their team will point to the two of you and ask why one of them has to leave their team if you two didn't. I'm sorry Jane, the rules are the rules and you have to follow them just like everyone else here."

"Well I could, but I won't and there is nothing you can do about it." Jane replied with his know it all attitude.

"Oh there isn't." Director Bertram replied with a smirk.

"No there isn't, because if you try to fire me or Lisbon then I'll go to the media and say that the reason that either one of us was fired, was not because of whatever stupid lie that you would give, but because you have a deep hatred for me because I had once thought you were a Red John disciple." Jane was referring to what Bertram had said after the O'Loughlin affair. He also had a grin, which said that he was having fun pushing Bertram's buttons. "I'll of course have to mention how Lisbon is pregnant, which of course would have a much more negative effect on the CBI then I could ever cause, because the public hates hearing when pregnant woman are fired. Remember what happen to the CEO of that company out in San Fernando Valley, after that pregnant woman was fired last year."

The CEO of the company that had fired the pregnant woman, had himself been fired. The CEO was fired not solely because they had fired a pregnant woman, it more had to do with the million dollar lawsuit they had lost and how they had lost a lot of revenue over the whole affair because the public truly wasn't happy about hearing how they fired a pregnant woman. Lisbon and Jane both watched as the wheels in Bertram's head turned as he thought over the ramifications, of firing a pregnant Agent, would have on his own career then the CBI itself.

"Well the CBI can't afford any bad press." Lisbon and Jane both knew he meant his career and not the CBI. "Especially since we're still riding high from ending Red John's reign of terror. I guess I'll just have to let your relationship slide, and have Support Services deal with the precedent that it causes." Bertram started as he rose from his chair.

"If you don't want to set a precedent, then I suggest that you rewrite the rules. With mine and Lisbon's relationship being Grandfathered in of course." Jane said with a smile like The Cheshire Cat from _Alice in Wonderland._

"Of course." Director Bertram replied with a slight nod of his head, before he exited Lisbon's office.

"Jane, why the hell did you push Bertram's buttons, he could have fired both of us." Lisbon said as she looked up at Jane.

"Lisbon you know I don't like him, besides it wouldn't look good for him to fire a well respected agent who just happens to be pregnant." Jane replied contently.

"You know one of these days your going to push his buttons so far that you won't be able to talk yourself out of not being fired." Lisbon replied as she turned her attention back to the paperwork on her desk.

"That day will never come, because all I have to do is go to the media and say that I was fired because Bertram hated me and public opinion for the CBI and him would become unfavorable." Jane started with a triumphing smile. "Besides the case closure rate for not only the SCU but the whole CBI is higher since I joined than it was before I joined, if Bertram fires me then the closure rate goes down which in turn will reflect negatively on him and the CBI." Lisbon knew that the closure rates were better now than in the whole year before he came to the CBI, she remembered a few times before she had been made head of the SCU where there had been a stack of nearly a half-dozen open case files on her desk, but that didn't give Jane the right to be smug about how good of an asset he was. "What's more is that Bertram knows this, so he won't fire me."

"That still doesn't give you the right to push the buttons of the Director of the CBI."

"Your right it doesn't, and I'm sorry if my pushing Bertram's buttons upset you Lisbon."

"No you're not." Lisbon replied with a slight shake of her head.

"Your right I'm not, or at least not fully sorry." Jane started as he rubbed his hands together. "You need to get out from behind that desk, so why don't you come with me while I make a cup of tea."

"Why, because I'll blow up like a balloon if I don't?"

"Yes that's exactly why." Jane said cheekily.

Lisbon rolled her eyes as she rose from her chair. "Fine, but only because I just happen to want a cup of tea myself."

"Whatever you say Lisbon." Jane replied as he followed the Senior Agent slash girlfriend out of her office.

As they left her office, Lisbon caught a glimpse of the Plasma Screen television in the corner of the bullpen. All the other agents attention seemed to be focused on the Plasma, which seemed to be tuned to one of the local news channels.

"Van Pelt, what's going on?" Lisbon asked the red-head, who was holding a folder in her hands, as she and Jane walked into the bullpen.

"Oh, they are televising Senator Jacobs funeral." Van Pelt replied as Lisbon recognized the rotunda of the state capital building.

Lisbon didn't understand why anyone would want to hold a funeral in the state capital, but then again they probably wanted to keep the amount of people who attended low since there were probably a few important people there. Also seeing as they were holding it so soon after he had died, it was probably easier to hold the funeral there.

"Hey isn't that the Army Major that was here the other day?" Van Pelt said as the video feed showed a man dressed in an Army Blue Class A Service Uniform walk up to a small podium, near the closed casket.

The Army Blue Class A Service Uniform consisted of a Dark Blue coat, Royal Blue trousers, a white shirt with a black four-in-hand necktie, and Black combat boots. Sherman was also wearing a Service cap. Also upon his chest were any Insignia, awards, badges and accoutrements he had earned.

"Yes that is the Major that was here Van Pelt." Jane replied as he watched the Plasma.

"I wonder what he's doing there?"

"I'd like to start off by saying good afternoon to the Vice President." At the mention that the Vice President was at the funeral made Lisbon realize why she and Jane had had a hard time getting to work that morning. "The Governor of California, the Mayor of Sacramento, and all the other distinguished guests. My name is Major Sherman McCaffrey Junior." Sherman took a brief pause before continuing. "I'm here on behalf of my late father, Major General Sherman McCaffrey Senior. My father owed the latter half of his career to Senator Jacobs, who as a member of the United States Senate Committee on Armed Services oversaw the promotions of Generals.

"My father told me that every time he would talk to the Senator, whether it had anything to do with promotions or just to talk about military matters, The Senator would always recite William Blake's poem "Infant Joy". I would like to read that poem for you now." Sherman took another short pause before reciting the poem.

""I have no name; I am but two days old." What shall I call thee? "I happy am, Joy is my name." Sweet joy befall thee! Pretty joy! Sweet joy, but two days old. Sweet Joy I call thee: Thou dost smile, I sing the while; Sweet joy befall thee!"." Sherman then back away from the podium and walked away, Unbeknownst to anyone, once he was out of sight of the camera Sherman exited the State Capital building completely.

"Isn't it creepy that he recited a poem by William Blake." Van Pelt said before turning and heading for her desk.

"Yeah, that's the second William Blake poem he's recited in two days." Lisbon said as she looked to Jane.

"Yes it was, but I wouldn't read to much into Lisbon. He did say that the Senator would recite that poem to his father, so he probably just looked it up." Jane replied as he looked at Lisbon.

"And What about "The Lamb"?" Lisbon asked.

"He explained that, his biological father used to read it to him when he was younger." Jane replied with a tone that made Lisbon think that he knew more then he was saying.

"Sounds almost like what that NYU professor, who took Red John's body, said in his bio on the school's website."

"That just happens to be a coincidence Lisbon." Jane said as he clapped his hand together. "Now I believe we were going to get tea." Jane then turned and headed towards the break room.

_Oh yeah, he knows more then he's telling me_. Lisbon thought as she followed Jane out of the bullpen and into the break room.

* * *

A/N - So Lisbon is now suspicious of Sherman/Robin Hood over him reciting a second William Blake poem.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N -**** The latter part of this chapter was written near the end of last year, while watching an episode of The Mentalist or some other show.**

* * *

"A body was found in the offices of Networks Limited in the Silicon Valley." Lisbon told her team as she walked, though some would probably call it a slight waddle, into the bullpen.

"Why isn't the San Francisco office handling it boss?" Rigsby asked as everyone watched their six month pregnant boss.

"We were asked for personally." Lisbon replied in a tone that said that she knew who had asked for them.

The team then got ready to leave for the crime scene, well everyone but Lisbon.

"Aren't you coming boss?" Van Pelt asked as she got up from her desk.

"Eh no, I have some paperwork to catch up on." Lisbon replied which caught Jane's attention.

Since Lisbon had announced that she was pregnant she had gone to every crime scene, since there was no reason to hide her doctor's appointments anymore. The only time she missed a crime scene was when she had a doctor's appointment and the scene was to far out of town for her to make it back in time. Jane knew that Lisbon didn't have a doctor's appointment, so he guessed that she must know who had asked for them and Jane figured he knew as well.

Jane's suspicions were confirmed when they arrived at the crime scene around an hour later and found none other than Walter Mashburn waiting for them.

The victim was Barbara Jankins, the owner of Networks Limited, a Tech company that was running for a big government contract.

"Patrick, how nice to see you again." Mashburn said as he shook Jane's hand. "Though I wish it was under better circumstances."

"Yes Walter, it is a pity we have to meet again like this." Jane replied as the rest of the team joined them.

"So where is Teresa?" Mashburn asked as he looked around for any sign of the brunette team leader.

"Lisbon felt a little under the weather so she stayed back at the office." Jane knew he should tell Mashburn the truth, but it didn't feel right to tell him the truth at a crime scene.

"I hope it's nothing to serious."

"Oh Lisbon will be fine, in fact I'm sure she will be happy to hear that you are involved in the case."

"Yeah." Mashburn replied with a smile and a nod of his head.

"Yeah, in fact I think you should go see her now." Jane replied with a smile that Mashburn should have suspected was fake. "But first I think Agent Cho has some questions for you."

"Of Course." Mashburn replied as he turned his attention from Jane to the Korean Agent. "Anything to help."

"What were you doing here Mister Mashburn?" Cho asked as he looked the billionaire in the eye.

"I was going to meet with Barbara, because I was going to buy Networks Limited."

"A tech company, that's a bit odd for a man who made his money in the aerospace industry." Jane said as he stood with his hands behind his back, looking at Mashburn.

"What can I say." Mashburn replied as he glanced at Jane. "It's time to expand my portfolio."

"Where were you between eight PM and Midnight?"

"I was at a charity function in Los Angeles with Jessica Howe."

"The movie star from the Maurice Montgomery film series?" Rigsby asked, Van Pelt shot the tall agent a look that said she wasn't happy.

"Yes, we didn't get out until almost eleven. I then went back to my hotel room where I slept for a few hours before flying up here this morning." Jane doubted that Mashburn had gone back to his hotel room alone, especially if he had been out with a movie star, who had to be good looking for Van Pelt to give Rigsby the look she just did.

"What was the name of the charity that held the function as well as the Hotel you stayed at?" Cho asked.

"Ah, the function was for the ASPCA and I was staying at The Hawkins Hotel LA."

"Alright and you flew up on your private jet correct?"

"Yes, I'll send you the pilots name so you can confirm."

"Better yet, Lisbon can interview the pilot since I assume you want to fly her somewhere for lunch." Jane said, knowing that as soon as Mashburn found out she was pregnant all plans to fly her away for lunch would fall apart.

"Yeah, I know a nice place in LA. How did you know?" Mashburn obviously forgot who he was talking to. "Oh yeah, you read my lizard brain right?"

"Of course."

"So can I go?" Mashburn asked.

"Yeah sure." Cho said.

Mashburn looked at his watch. "We should be able to make our reservation."

"I'm sure you will Walter." Jane replied wishing that he could be a fly on the wall when Mashburn discovered that Lisbon was pregnant.

"Well it was nice seeing you all again." Mashburn said as he walked away with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Do you think we should have told him about the boss?" Van Pelt asked when Mashburn was out of earshot.

"No Van Pelt. It's better if he finds out on his own." Jane replied. "Besides he probably wouldn't believe it if it came from me."

"Okay, me and Rigsby will stay here and finish interviewing witnesses, Van Pelt I want you to go back with Jane to run down Mashburn's alibi." Cho said in an authoritative version of his stoic tone.

Jane then took out his phone and went to his Wi-Fi connection, he kept asking himself why he had let Lisbon talk him into getting a phone that had the ability to get the internet but now he was seeing its usefulness. He then went to Twitter and went to Walter Mashburn's Twitter account.

Sure enough Mashburn's most recent tweet said. **Going to have lunch with good friend from Sacramento**.

"Grace, something tells me that a stop at Marie's is in order." Jane said before he and Van Pelt left.

* * *

Lisbon was sitting behind her desk with a cup of tea. This time she was using the tea-cup Jane had gotten her, which Jane had found in the back of one of the cabinets in the break room.

As she took a sip of the warm liquid, Lisbon let her thoughts slip from the paperwork on her desk to how there was only three months left until her and Jane's child is born. She then lowered a hand to the swell of her stomach and a smile filtered across her face as she felt the baby move. She thought back to the first time she had felt the baby move inside her, she had been getting ready for work and her hand had brushed her stomach and when she had felt the flutter sensation she had jumped because she didn't know what it had meant, the feeling just like it did then felt so surreal.

Lisbon was so deep in thought over the memory that she hadn't heard a knock of her door open until the person spoke.

"Hello Teresa." Mashburn said with a smile.

"Walter Hi." Lisbon replied. It was obvious from the way Mashburn was looking at her that neither Jane nor the team had told him that she was pregnant. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Lisbon felt Mashburn's gaze travel to and rest on her fuller chest, a product of the pregnancy. "May I say that you look ravishing."

Lisbon rolled her eyes and chuckled, seemed Mashburn was still the same charming womanizer he was the last time they saw each other. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I was hoping that I could whisk you away for lunch, I know this place in LA." It was obvious though that Mashburn was thinking more about sleeping with Lisbon then having lunch. "So what do you say Dirty Harry."

"Look Walter, I'm flattered but." Lisbon started before Mashburn cut her off.

"If LA is to far then I know a place in Napa or San Francisco."

"It's not that Walter." Lisbon sighed before she pushed herself up, making sure that Mashburn got a good look at her stomach.

When Mashburn saw the swell of Lisbon's stomach, his face went slack-jawed. "Teresa, your pregnant."

"Yes Walter I am." Lisbon momentarily thought about telling him that Jane was the father, but decided not to because she knew that Mashburn would be more hurt to hear that he lost her to Jane.

"Ah well, congratulations." It was obvious from Mashburn's reaction that he had high hopes of hooking up with Lisbon.

"Thank you Walter." Lisbon replied.

"Well, I should go."

"Alright, it was nice seeing you again Walter." Lisbon said with a slight smile.

"It was nice seeing you too Teresa." Mashburn replied before he pulled open the door and left.

As Mashburn made his way to the elevator he passed Jane, who was carrying a bag from Marie's, and Van Pelt without acknowledging them. Jane gave a curious look as he watched Mashburn stalk off and figured that the billionaire must have had just discovered that Lisbon was pregnant, which had destroyed any chances of the two of them hooking up, now whether he had been told who the father was a completely different matter. Though Jane was certain that Lisbon hadn't told Mashburn who the father was, though he was sure that the billionaire would try to find that out anyway.

"What's the matter with Don Juan?" Jane asked after he entered Lisbon's office.

"He finally found out that he can't always get what he wants." Lisbon replied.

"I picked you up a couple of bear claws for Marie's." Jane said as he tossed the bag onto Lisbon's desk.

"Jane are you trying to make me roly-poly." Lisbon replied jokingly as she reached into the bag, pulling out a bear claw.

"No, I thought you would need one after seeing Walter." Jane replied as Lisbon took a bite out of the bear claw.

"Come on." Lisbon said before finishing off the bear claw. She then reached down and picked up the paperwork on her desk, as well as the bag from Marie's. "I'm going to finish my work in the bullpen."

As Jane and Lisbon exited the Senior Agent's office they ran into Rigsby and Cho who had just returned from finishing their interviews.

"Hey we just saw Mashburn get on the elevator." Rigsby said.

"He looked upset." Cho added in his stoic tone.

"Well of course, he just found out that he couldn't get what he wanted, which was to sleep with Lisbon."

"Oh please." Lisbon walked over to the unoccupied large conference table and took a seat. "I'm sure there was some other reason that Mashburn was upset."

"Keep telling yourself that Lisbon." Jane said as he, Cho, and Rigsby gave Lisbon a look that said 'yeah right', before the two agents headed to their desk.

Jane then headed over towards he couch to lay down.

As Mashburn stepped off the elevator and headed towards the exit, he passed a brunette woman who looked familiar. So familiar in fact that had he not just come from seeing Lisbon, and discovering that she was pregnant, he would have thought that it had been Lisbon that just passed him.

Mashburn watched as the near Lisbon look-alike got on the elevator. He then thought that since he couldn't get together with the real Teresa Lisbon then he'll wait for this look-alike to come back and see if he could get with her.

* * *

"Hi there lover." Came the voice of Lorelei Martins voice, causing Jane to turn around in surprise at the appearance of the disciple Red John had sent to sleep with him.

Lisbon had looked up and was about to stand and say something, but before she could Van Pelt leaped up from her desk. The red head grabbed Lorelei's hand and forced it behind the disciples back while pinning her against Jane's unused desk. Cho and Rigsby had also leaped from their seats with weapons drawn. They were now standing on either side of Van Pelt with their weapons pointed at the woman who had once called Jane her lover.

"Is this anyway to treat me lover?" Lorelei asked as she turned her head towards Jane, who Lisbon could tell was shaken.

"You are a known Red John accomplice, who escaped federal custody, and a possible accomplice in the murder of a CBI agent." Lisbon said from the opposite side of the bullpen, as Van Pelt cuffed Lorelei and then pulled her away from the desk.

"Ah Agent Lisbon, how nice to see you again." Lorelei replied as she looked at Lisbon with a smile that made Lisbon's skin crawl.

Cho, Rigsby, and Van Pelt then escorted Lorelei out of the bullpen, as other agents watched.

Once Lorelei was out of sight, Lisbon let out a breath as she put a hand to the small of her back. Lisbon and Jane looked at each other and could see that they were both thinking the same thing. Why was Lorelei here now and where had she been for the last two years.

The brunette Senior Agent then made her way over to Jane, her stride looking like it was turning into a slight waddle. Lisbon knew that Jane had the same questions that she did about Lorelei's mysterious return, especially seven months after Red John was killed. She hoped that this wasn't some plan Red John devised for when he was killed in order to mess with Jane, or worse, maybe Red John wasn't dead after all.

"Do you think she noticed I'm pregnant?" Lisbon asked Jane.

"She is here to mess with me." Jane replied with a far away look which worried Lisbon. "I doubt she fully saw you."

"Why do you think she is here to mess with you?"

"I'm not sure, it's not for Red John. He's dead, I'm sure of it." Jane said as he looked Lisbon in the eye.

"How do you know this has nothing to do with Red John." Lisbon started, silently cursing the serial killer for keeping Lorelei alive. She didn't like the idea that she wished the other woman dead, but if it kept Jane from tearing himself up trying to figure out why Lorelei was here, then she didn't care. "For all you know this could be some plan Red John cooked up incase he was ever killed, there had to be some reason Lorelei was kept alive, maybe it was for some after death plan."

"No, Red John never thought he would have been killed. The only reason to keep Lorelei alive would be-" Jane stopped mid sentence and had a look that said that he was getting an idea, which made Lisbon very nervous.

"What?" Lisbon asked, knowing that she was afraid to know the answer.

"What is going on, why did Lorelei resurface?" Rigsby asked as he and Van Pelt walked into the bullpen unnoticed.

"What is it Jane?" Lisbon asked worriedly as Jane made a look like he may have figured out why Lorelei was there.

"The only reason Red John would have kept Lorelei alive would be if she fell in love with me or if he planted a suggestion that she fall in love with me." Jane replied as he seemed to be only looking at Lisbon.

"Why, why keep Lorelei if she is in love with you or suggest to her that she fall in love with you?" Lisbon asked, hating the idea that Lorelei could actually be in love with Jane.

"You remember that interview I had with Lorelei that you eavesdropped on." Jane started, ignoring the looks of surprise that both Van Pelt and Rigsby had at hearing that their boss had eavesdropped. "Remember how Lorelei said that Red John thought that I was a little bit in love with you."

"I remember." Lisbon replied, wishing that she didn't. She wanted to say that the only reason she had eavesdropped on Jane was because she thought he wouldn't have told her what was said in the interview, but it wasn't. The real reason was because she had wanted to know if Jane had any feelings for Lorelei, so she wouldn't get her heart-broken by allowing herself to think that Jane may actually feel something for her.

"He probably figured that our friendship was strained by the events of my six month plan, especially if you found out that I slept with Lorelei." Jane started, again ignoring the stunned faces of Van Pelt and Rigsby, nobody at the CBI except for Lisbon had known that Jane had slept with Lorelei, as Jane saw that Lisbon was worried about what he was about to say. "So he probably planed on having her reappear when it seemed our friendship was mending, either to damage it beyond repair or because he knew that I'd throw myself back into finding him if she reappeared."

The thought of Jane throwing himself back into the hunt for Red John, had this happened while the killer of his wife and daughter were still alive, made Lisbon's heart ache; because she knew that's exactly what would have happened. Lisbon also knew that had that happen, Jane would have self-destructed and there would have been nothing she could have done to stop it. That was why she had agreed to Robin Hood's plan, because it was the only way to save Jane.

Jane must have sensed something because he reached out an grabbed her hand.

"Then why is Lorelei here now, if Red John is dead." Rigsby said, causing Lisbon and Jane to become aware that they weren't alone.

"My guess is that she had never left FBI Custody. Red John probably had one of his disciples in the FBI move her to another prison under a fake name or under someone else's until he wanted to use her, but since he was killed before said day could happen, she was released when the sentence ended." Jane replied as he still held Lisbon's hand.

"Okay, Van Pelt I want you to run down all the inmates that have been released in the last month. Pay close attention to those released in the last few weeks, and those who had been transferred between prisons.

"Rigsby, I want you to find out how Lorelei got into the building." Lisbon said noticing that she had to use the bathroom.

"Yes boss." The two agents said in unison before heading to their desks.

"Where is Cho?" Lisbon asked as she just realized that the Korean agent wasn't there.

"Keeping an eye on Lorelei." Rigsby said as he sat down at his desk to start looking into how Lorelei got into CBI headquarters.

"Good." Lisbon said knowing that she should really get to the bathroom.

As she started towards the exit of the bullpen Lisbon felt the tug signaling that Jane was still holding her hand.

"Jane, I really need to go to the bathroom." Lisbon said quietly as she turned to face Jane.

"You know I love you and only you right?" Jane asked wanting to give Lisbon a kiss, but knew Lisbon had a no kissing at the office rule.

"Yes Jane I know." Lisbon replied with a smile. She wished that she could give Jane a kiss to reassure him that she believed him, of course it was unprofessional to kiss in the office, as well as against her rules.

Once Jane was sure that Lisbon understood what he meant, he gave her a smile and let go of her hand. As he watched Lisbon head off to the bathroom, he wondered for the hundredth time what he had done to deserve a future with Lisbon.

"Got her." Rigsby called out from his desk, thinking that Lisbon was still in the bullpen, causing Jane to break away from his thoughts and look at the tall agent.

"Lorelei?" Jane asked momentarily forgetting who Rigsby was looking for.

"Yeah, I got her entering through the main entrance, I'm going to call down to see what name she used when she signed in to get her visitors pass." Rigsby replied as he picked up his desk phone.

As Lisbon made her way back to the bullpen she made a detour to view Lorelei through the two-way mirror. She told herself that she wouldn't, that Lorelei wasn't worth it, and she probably would have followed her own advice if Jane hadn't slept with the Red John disciple.

"Hey Boss." Cho said when Lisbon entered the room he was using to observe Lorelei. The Korean agent had his arms crossed at his chest and a deadpan manner on his face.

"Has she said anything yet?" Lisbon asked knowing that the answer was most likely no.

"Nope." Cho replied knowing it was pointless to stand there watching the Red John disciple.

_Damn bitch_, Lisbon said to herself as she looked at the stone expression that Red John disciples some times seemed to have, which was odd since Lorelei seemed to have a more lively expression the last time Lisbon saw her. It seemed to Lisbon that prison did definitely change some people.

"Boss, you alright?" Cho asked as he glanced at Lisbon, who looked to be staring daggers with her emerald colored eyes at the Red John disciple.

"I'm fine." Lisbon started as she looked away from Lorelei. "Watch her for a few more minutes, then join us in the bullpen."

"Okay boss." Cho replied before Lisbon left.

Lisbon entered the bullpen and saw a look of deep thought on Jane's face which again sent worry through her body.

"What is it?" Lisbon asked as she made way to the father of her child.

"Lorelei used the name Lisa Treesbon when signing in for a visitor's pass." Rigsby said from his desk, which caused Lisbon to look over her shoulder.

"It's an-" Jane started before Lisbon cut him off.

"Anagram of my name." Lisbon replied, thinking that Red John had to have planed this before he was killed. There was no way Lorelei could have gotten a fake identification without Red John's help, besides even if Lorelei could get a fake ID why would she pick a name that could be rearranged into her name.

"Boss, there was a woman who matches Lorelei's description who was released from SAC County Jail under the name Jennifer Cole." Van Pelt said from her desk as she typed on her keyboard.

"SAC County." Lisbon started as she turned to look at the Red Head agent. "They looked all over that place and she wasn't there."

"It seems that she had been transferred there about six months ago." Van Pelt started as she looked over her shoulder at Lisbon and Jane. "There is more, records list her emergency contact as Roy Tagliaferro."

"Red John's alias." Jane replied.

"What's the plan boss?" Cho asked as he entered the bullpen.

"Me and Jane are going to be interviewing Lorelei." Lisbon said as she turned to her three agents, who all had looks that said they didn't like what their boss had just said.

Almost at once they all started to tell her what a bad idea they thought it was. They all had mentioned how she didn't need the stress that interviewing Lorelei would bring since she was pregnant.

Lisbon was touched that her three agents cared this much for her, but she knew that she had to be in the room. Not only to give Jane support but she had to know why Lorelei was kept alive and was here now. She also wanted to know if Red John had planed anything before he was killed or had planned anything to happen after his death. She wanted to know what Lorelei knew. Otherwise she knew that she wouldn't sleep that night, because she was sure that neither Jane or the rest of the team would tell her what was said if she didn't attend the interview.

"Don't worry you'll all are going to be in the room with us, and I promise that I will leave the room if things start going bad or if I feel stressed." Lisbon said as she gave her team a reassuring smile.

The three agents then asked if they could bring their weapons with them into the room. It was against procedure to bring their weapons with them into the interrogation room when interviewing suspects, but considering that Red John disciples were unpredictable Lisbon saw no problem with the team bringing their weapons in with them.

After Van Pelt retrieved her weapon, she and her two male colleagues headed off to the interrogation room that they had placed Lorelei in. Before Lisbon could follow her team, she felt Jane grab her hand. When she turned around to face Jane, she saw a look of unease.

"Lisbon. Promise me that if Lorelei starts to act like she will hurt you, that you will leave the room." Jane said in a serious voice.

Lisbon wanted to give Jane a kiss instead of a reassuring smile, because a smile just wouldn't do. She knew that the team was probably waiting for them, and the bullpen was empty, so if she did give Jane a kiss nobody would know.

Deciding to give in to the urge to kiss Jane, Lisbon pressed her lips to Jane's.

"I promise." Lisbon replied as their lips parted and she searched Jane's eyes for a sign that he understood, which she was surprised to see.

It hurt Lisbon a little to think that Jane thought that she would put their unborn child in danger. Did he really think that she would allow him - _them_ - to think of a future with a child, just to put herself in danger and possibly take it away.

After Lisbon stopped off at her office to grab the file on Red John's death, which also included a photo of the serial killer, she and Jane then entered the interrogation room with the team. Cho stood by the door with his arms crossed, trying to intimidate Lorelei into not trying to do anything. Rigsby stood, in a similar manner as Cho, in the corner to Lorelei's left. Van Pelt stood, just like her two colleagues, in the corner to the disciples right across from Rigsby.

"What is with your friends lover, are you afraid of little old me?" Lorelei asked, keeping her eyes solely on Jane, as Jane and Lisbon sat down across from her.

Lisbon didn't like hearing Lorelei refer to Jane as lover, it made her stomach turn to think that the Red John disciple could actually be in love with the father of her child. The only positive Lisbon could see was that Lorelei hadn't seemed to notice that she was pregnant, or if she had the disciple didn't suspect that Jane was the father.

"How is your friend Red John?" Lisbon asked Lorelei, which caused the Red John disciple to give Lisbon an annoyed look, like she had expected only Jane to do all the questioning.

"I'm not sure, I haven't heard from him in a while."

"That's because Red John is dead." Lisbon told Lorelei coldly.

"No, Red John is not dead." Lorelei replied as if she knew that for fact, which worried Lisbon.

"Well then this wouldn't be him then." Lisbon said as she withdrew the photo of the deceased serial killer from the file.

Jane studied Lorelei's face as Lisbon placed the photo in front of the Red John disciple, and saw a hint of horror pass over Lorelei's face, though it wasn't that pronounced. If Jane wasn't so trained at reading people however he probably wouldn't have seen it, it confirmed what he already knew. Red John, Major McCaffrey's biological father, was indeed dead.

"So why are you here Lorelei?" Jane started. "Since Red John is dead."

"Red John is not dead Lover, he is very much alive." Lorelei spat back.

"How is that?" Jane started as he pointed to the photo that Lisbon had placed on the table. "That is Red John in the photo and I assure you that man is indeed dead."

Lorelei chuckled and tilted her head to the side. "Why are you so sure that Red John is dead lover?"

"Because I was there when he died." Jane replied, watching as Lorelei's face started to go white at the news that Jane was there with Red John when the serial killer died. He could only guess what Lorelei was thinking. "Besides I saw the hint of horror pass over you when Lisbon placed the photo on the table."

"You-You killed Red John?" Jane knew that the question was directed to him because surely Red John had mentioned to Lorelei how Jane wanted to kill him.

"As much as I wanted to kill him to avenge the death of my wife and daughter, I was not the one who killed your beloved Red John." Jane replied.

"Then it was Agent Lisbon." Lorelei said as she turned her attention briefly to Lisbon.

"Nope, it wasn't me." Lisbon replied with a slight shake of her head.

"Then who killed Red John?" Lorelei asked as she looked around at the other three agents.

"Ah, so you admit that the man in the photo is Red John then." Jane said more than asked.

"Yes lover, that is Red John." Lorelei replied.

Jane glanced at Lisbon with his usual 'I told you so' look.

"Why are you here Lorelei?" Lisbon asked after a shot silence.

"To see my lover of course." Lorelei replied with a smile that sent a chill down Lisbon's spine, as she turned her attention back to Jane. "I have something important to tell you."

"And what could that be?" Jane asked. He was now bored with Lorelei, he had only wanted to interview her this time because he wanted to prove to Lisbon that Red John was indeed dead, and that had been done. Now the Red John disciple was going to tell them what ever lie it was for why she was here.

"Because I'm in love with you Patrick." Lorelei said with a smile, it was the first time she had used his first name since she arrived. "And also to tell you that you and me have a child together."

Lisbon, like her three agents, were shell-shocked at what Lorelei had just said. She then glanced down at her rounded stomach, where her and Jane's child was growing, and told herself that Jane loved her. That he wanted a future with her and their child, not the woman who was across the table. Though what if Lorelei was right, and the disciple actually had given birth to a child that was also Jane's. It was something that Lisbon didn't want to think about, but it would explain why Red John had kept the disciple alive all this time. She then started to say a silent prayer that what Lorelei had just said was a lie.

"That's absurd." Jane started, knowing that Lisbon didn't like hearing that Lorelei was in love with him let alone a mother to some supposed child of his. He had to find a way to get Lorelei to admit that it was a lie. "Did Red John tell you to say that?"

"No Red John didn't tell me to say that Patrick." Lorelei started with a smile that Lisbon wanted to punch off her face. "Red John had only told me to sleep with you, me falling in love and becoming pregnant with your child wasn't something he had planed on. Though he didn't mind."

"So Red John knew that you had fallen in love with Jane and were having his child?" Lisbon asked Lorelei, as the brunette senior agent turned her attention back to her near doppelgänger.

"Yes Red John knew." Lorelei replied looking at Lisbon before turning to look at Jane, then returned her attention to the Brunette agent. "I'm sorry that your feelings for Patrick will go unrequited."

"Oh, you think Jane is in love with _you_." Lisbon said as she glanced at Jane, who had a look tat said that Lisbon should stop.

"Lisbon." Jane replied as he looked at Lisbon, afraid that what ever Lisbon was planning on saying or doing would cause Lorelei to do something that could get her hurt.

"Of course Patrick loves me, we were lovers after all." Lorelei started as if she knew she was right. Lisbon didn't doubt that the Red John disciple believed what she was saying, most likely some sick plan of Red John's. "Besides I'm also the mother of his child, so why wouldn't he love me and want to be with me."

"Jane, I think we should tell her." Lisbon said.

"Tell me what Patrick?" Lorelei asked, which caused a smile to cross Lisbon's face.

"That me and Jane are lovers, have been for the last seven months or so." Lisbon told Lorelei as she took hold of one of Jane's hands and looked at Lorelei.

"Is this true Patrick?" Lorelei asked, hitching an eyebrow as she looked at Jane, sounding obviously upset at what she had just heard.

"There is more Lorelei, I'm pregnant with Jane's child." Lisbon said as she let go of Jane's hand and stood up to reveal her six month pregnant stomach.

"You bitch." Lorelei said as she vaulted up from her seat and looked like she was going to jump over the table at Lisbon. Luckily Van Pelt and Rigsby were able to grab ahold of Lorelei and keep her on her side of the table, though she was struggling hard to get free. "Patrick is mine, he's the father of my child. I want you arrested for rape, because there is no way in hell he would have slept with you. He loves me."

"Come on Jane, let's go." Lisbon said, as she grabbed the photo of Red John and placed it back the file. She then ran a hand across Jane's back as she made her way to the door.

"Patrick, Patrick wait. Patrick!" Lorelei called out as Jane got up and followed Lisbon out of the interrogation room.

Once outside the interrogation room Lisbon took one of Jane's hands in hers, as they walked towards the bullpen. They could still hear Lorelei calling for Jane.

"What was that Lisbon?" Jane asked as they entered the bullpen, still holding hands.

"What?" Lisbon asked in return as the two approached Jane's couch.

"You rallied Lorelei up to the point that she nearly jumped over the table to attack you." Jane replied with a tone that said that he was upset.

"What's the problem, you do it all the time." Lisbon said to Jane as they stopped at the desk he never used.

"Yes, but this is different." Jane replied, as they turned to face each other. Jane's gaze dropped to Lisbon's stomach.

"I'm sorry." Lisbon started. "So d-do you think that Lorelei was telling the truth about the two of you having a child together?"

"No Lisbon she wasn't." Jane replied, annoyed that Lisbon had brought the lie Lorelei had told.

"How can you be sure, it would explain why Red John has kept her alive."

"First off Red John would never have given me the chance to be a father again. Second I'm sure that if Lorelei had been pregnant and Red John knew, like Lorelei claims, he would have said something to me the night he died." Jane replied.

"Just because he didn't tell it to you the night he died, doesn't mean that what Lorelei said isn't true."

"Lisbon if you don't believe me then have Van Pelt check prison records to see if any woman with Lorelei's description have given birth in the last year."

A short silence settled over them.

"I may have lied to you many times in the past, but I've almost never lied to you when it came to Red John."

Lisbon hated to admit that Jane was telling the truth, he very rarely lied to her when it came to Red John. She also hated to admit that she thought he was telling the truth now. "I believe you, but I'm still having Van Pelt check prison records to see if any woman matching Lorelei has given birth. "

"That's all I ask." Jane replied as he brought his lips to Lisbon's.

Before their lips could meet however, a single gunshot rang out.

* * *

**A/N**** - I forgot to mention that the latter had been changed a bit from what I had orignally wrote. So that is some cliff hanger isn't it. So what do you think about Lorelei saying that Jane and her have a child together, do yo think that is true. I know of one person who may know the truth, do you. And this is the start of secreats being revealed, and one so big that I doubt anyone saw coming.**


	20. Chapter 20

After Lisbon and Jane left the interrogation room, Lorelei was still trying to struggle free from the three agents that were trying to restrain her.

The brunette Red John disciple kept sputtering how Jane and her where meant to be, that they had a child together, that Lisbon must have drugged Jane in order to sleep with her or that the baby she was carrying wasn't really Jane's, and that Lisbon was going to die.

The three agents thought that they had a handle on Lorelei, but like in the past they underestimated just what a Red John disciple could do.

Lorelei was able to land a punch, using her elbow, to Rigsby's gut. The punch caused the tall agent to let go of the disciple and tumble back into Cho, sending both agents into the wall behind them. The disciple then shook loose a pen she had hidden up the sleeve of her jacket. Turning to Van Pelt, Lorelei then jabbed the pen into the Red heads shoulder causing Van Pelt to cry out in pain.

"Grace!" Rigsby called out as he and Cho started to get back on their feet, as Lorelei grabbed Van Pelt's weapon.

"Halt!" Cho yelled as he withdrew his weapon, just as Lorelei ran around the table. He was able to fire off one shot, which missed the woman, shattering part of the two-way mirror.

"I'm fine." Van Pelt said with a hitch in her voice, as Lorelei left the room with Cho in pursuit, when Rigsby started to head to her. "Go protect Lisbon and her baby."

Jane and Lisbon watched in silent horror as Lorelei entered the bullpen pointing Van Pelt's weapon at them.

"Will this make you change your mind Patrick?" Lorelei asked as Jane turned to face Lorelei, trying to shield Lisbon and their unborn child.

"Get behind me Lisbon." Jane told Lisbon softly, reaching for Lisbon's weapon as the brunette stepped fully behind him but realizing that she had left it in the draw of her desk.

Lisbon wasn't thrilled with having to hide, it wasn't in her nature to hide, but with the life of her and Jane's unborn child in the balance, she knew the best thing for her to do was hide.

"Drop the weapon Lorelei." Cho called out as Jane glanced over at the Korean agent, seeing Rigsby joining him with his weapon drawn as well. When Jane didn't see Van Pelt join the two male agents, Jane feared that the shot they heard may have wounded or possibly killed her. If anything happened to Van Pelt Jane knew, without a shadow of a doubt, Lisbon would blame herself.

"I would do what he says Lorelei." Jane said noticing a few CHP officers as well as other agents had upholstered their weapons. One CHP officer was talking into his radio, obviously calling for reinforcements. _Great more guns._

"I'm sorry this has to happen Patrick." Lorelei replied, still ignoring Cho and Rigsby's orders to drop the weapon.

Jane knew from the years he spent working with law enforcement, that procedure was to either talk the person down or to a point where they weren't an immediate danger to anyone else's life before they did anything. With the lives of Lisbon and their unborn child at stake, he was going to follow procedure for once because if anything happen to Lisbon and their child, Jane knew he would never forgive himself. That much he was sure of.

"Lorelei, nothing has happen yet, I'm sure if you put down that gun; they will go easy on you." Jane said as he silently cursed Red John. Even in death the serial killer seemed to be able to mess with him.

"Sorry Patrick, not going to happen." Lorelei started. "You and me are meant to be together, we have a child together."

"Then at least let Lisbon go, allow her the chance to raise her child." Jane replied knowing that the only way to end this was to make Lorelei think she had won.

"So she can have your so call child, I don't think so." Lorelei replied determinedly, causing Jane to hope that Lisbon would forgive him for what he was about to say.

"How about this then, after Lisbon gives birth, I take the baby and you and me will raise it along with our own. We'll name it something Red John would have liked." Jane told Lorelei, knowing that it was a gamble, with little odds of working. If it didn't then he knew the only way to end this was to sacrifice his life, and if that saved Lisbon and their child then he would do it. Their lives were worth more than his, Lisbon may not think so, but as long as he knew that it seemed okay.

_I hate you Jane. God I do._ Jane heard Lisbon say at what he pictured his grave would look like. He knew Lisbon would probably never forgive him if he died, especially if there was no need for him to die. She made that clear in her speech to him the night he stopped Sheriff Hardy from killing her.

_Don't you see that there are people who care about you, who need you._ Jane heard Lisbon's voice ring in his head as he recalled that night. He had refrained from asking her who it was that needed him, other than the CBI who only needed him because he closed cases - something Lisbon made clear to her bosses and even Bosco, many times - there was no one that had needed him. It was then that he should have noticed that Lisbon's feelings for him may have run deeper then just friends. The thought that Red John had been there, that they could have caught him that night had clouded his thoughts. If it wasn't for his memory palace, Jane doubted he would have remembered what Lisbon had said that night at all.

"Jane." Lisbon said in a whisper, obviously not liking what she had just heard. "What are you doing?"

"Trust me Lisbon, I know what I'm doing." Jane replied in a whisper, hearing Lisbon let out a sigh and say that she hated it when he said to trust him, as he watched Lorelei and hoped what he had said worked.

Just then Jane saw that Lorelei was wavering. Red John's disciple actually thought that he would kidnap his and Lisbon's child and would raise it with her, along with the child she thought they had together. She was as crazy as she looked.

When Jane saw Lorelei lower her weapon, he shut his eyes, because he knew what was about to happen.

The sound of multiple gunshots then filled the air. Jane braced himself for a reaction shot from Lorelei to drill into his flesh.

When Jane didn't feel anything, he cracked open an eye and watched as Lorelei collapsed to the floor. He then watched as Cho and Rigsby approached Lorelei's still body, guns drawn.

After Cho kicked Van Pelt's weapon away, Jane turned around to Lisbon.

"Lisbon are you alright?" Jane asked with concern.

"Yes Jane." Lisbon replied looking up at Jane with wide eyes, still trying to process how close she, Jane, and their unborn child had come to death. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Jane replied taking stock that neither he nor Lisbon had any wounds. He then turned back around and took in the sight of the now deceased Lorelei.

* * *

After the scene was secured, an ambulance was called for Van Pelt so she could be checked out to make sure that she wasn't seriously injured when Lorelei stabbed her with the pen in her shoulder. Jane had breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that the red-head hadn't been shot, though he still felt guilty that she had been hurt non the less, and he knew that Lisbon felt like she was partly at fault as well.

Agent LaRoche and the rest of his PSU team cam in and took control of the scene as part of their investigation into what had happened.

Once Lisbon had given had given her statement she retreated into her office, closing all the blinds to shut out Lorelei's dead body as well as all the activity it was causing. Crime scene tape encompassed most if not all the bullpen, and the area outside the her office door closest to the bullpen, where Cho and Rigsby had stood.

"I suppose I should thank you." Lisbon said as Jane entered through the door behind her desk carrying two cups of tea.

"For what Lisbon?" Jane asked, walking over to the couch and handing Lisbon her cup of tea before taking a seat next to her.

"For protecting us." Lisbon replied as she rubbed a hand over her stomach while holding her cup of tea with the other.

"It was nothing Lisbon." Jane replied before he took a sip of tea.

"It wasn't nothing Jane." Lisbon started, leaning forward to place her cup of tea on the conference table. "She could have killed you."

"No she wouldn't, she thought I was the father of some child she thought she had. Now you, she would have defiantly killed if she had a chance."

"What if you do have a child with Lorelei?" Lisbon asked as she looked at Jane.

"I don't Lisbon, I'm sure of that. Red John probably thought that we would possibly have gotten closer after I returned from Vegas, remember he had moles everywhere and if not he probably got his information from someone who had sources here, and if he didn't I'm sure he would have had other ways of getting such information."

"So he would have known how your leaving had effected me, known that on some level that I was in love with you, and thought that we may have tried to start a relationship together if you returned, because I would have been afraid that you would do something like that again?" Lisbon would be lying if she hadn't thought at the time about starting a relationship with Jane so he wouldn't have tried anything like his six month plan again, but those thoughts ended after she had found out that Jane had slept with Lorelei.

"He probably thought that, yes, so he probably planted the idea in Lorelei's head that she and me had a child and planed to turn her loose, to destroy not only a relationship but also our friendship."

There was a short silence that filled the office.

"W-would you have done it, kidnap our child and raise it with Lorelei?"

"I only said that so Lorelei would put down Van Pelt's gun, I would never kidnap our child and raise it with her." Jane replied.

"I know Jane, it's just." Deep down Lisbon knew that Jane wouldn't have kidnapped their child, but when he said it to Lorelei he had sounded like he meant it.

"Come on Lisbon." Jane started as he stood up. "Lets go home."

"All right." Lisbon replied as she got up.

There was one upside to everything that had happened, which was that since the team had been relieved of their duties because of the shooting, she wouldn't have to worry about seeing Mashburn again.

* * *

Bad news traveled fast, always did and always would, that much Sherman was still sure of.

This bad news hurt Sherman, more than discovering who had murdered his wife or discovering that his biological father was a psychopathic killer, because he had promised Jane that he would find Lorelei, but again he let someone down.

Sherman then glanced at the photo of him and his wife, the last person he had let down, an thought back to the day she died.

* * *

_(McCaffrey_ _House; Manassas, Virginia; April 2012)_

_It was a nice clear April Virginia morning, the kind of morning that would make one want to skip work and have a picnic_ _with your wife. However you don't really get that luxury when you and your wife are spies, and could be need at drop of a hat to fly half way around the world._

_"Hey hun, I got to the end of the block and noticed I forgot_ _the company Blackberry." Sherman said as he entered though the back door which was located in the kitchen._

_The silence that met Sherman as he stepped inside was unusual, normally his wife would have responded by now. Especially since she had been on her way to the kitchen when he left, not several minutes_ _before. "Lindsay?"_

_"Sherman." Came the near faint voice of his wife._

_Sherman glanced down and saw a pair of legs dressed in the flannel pajama_ _bottoms his wife wore, when she wasn't away on a mission; the ones he had made fun of her for owning because it was out of character for the big bad spy her dossier made her to be,_ _sticking out from behind the Island counter. _

_"Lindsay!" Sherman said frantically. _

_When Sherman reached his wife, he found her laying on the floor with two bullet holes in her stomach,_ _in a pool of her own blood. Some of which had seeped into her white undershirt. Sherman noticed that his wife wasn't holding any weapons, so what ever happened must have been a blitz attack, because he knew the kitchen was filled with weapons in easy reach. _

_"Sherman, the shooter." Lindsay started, the light slowly leaving her eyes. "He's...He's." She was gasping for breath._

_A crash came from the hallway that lead to the front of the house. The hallway also led to a small office, where Sherman kept a few more weapons as well as a safe where he kept important documents that related to his operations as a spy. Sherman's hand went to his Beretta_ _92 holstered at his hip as he stepped back and looked down the hallway. He looked up just in time to see a man dressed all in black with a black mask exit the den, and headed for the front door._

_"Stop!" Sherman unholstered_ _his gun, raised it and rapidly fired three shots at the suspect._

_The three shots missed the fleeing man, which was saying something as Sherman was one heck of a shot, Sherman then started to pursue the man but by the time he made it to the office the man was out the front door. There was the sound of a car engine starting up, then the squeal of tires as the driver high tailed it out of there._

_A glance into the office showed that it had been toughly_ _searched, the only thing that wasn't touched was the painting that hid the wall safe._

_Sherman then slowly walked back to his wife's body with his gun still in hand._

_"Oh Lindsay." Sherman as he looked down at his wife's now lifeless body. He then dropped to his knees and ran a hand through her blond hair. "I love you." He then placed a kiss on his wife's forehead before grabbing his phone to report what happened. _

* * *

Sherman looked down at the file sitting on the table in front of him, a file he had read so many times that he knew exactly what every page said.

Finding and reading the file was one of the first things Sherman did when he joined the CIA, even though he wasn't suppose to, because he had wanted to know the truth. Well the truth was exactly what Sherman got.

"You know what happen today wasn't your fault." William Langer said as he looked at Sherman.

"I promised that I would find her." Sherman was referring to the promise he made Jane the night Red John died.

"And you tried, it's not your fault that she was hidden as tough as the gold at Fort Knox."

"We work for the CIA, we should have located her fasted then we did." Sherman started before letting out a frustrated breath and looking up at William. "I think you and Colin should return home."

"Why?" William asked a bit alarmed, Sherman had never wanted to work alone before.

"Well with Martins now dead, there is no need for all of us to be here. Besides I'm sure Beck can use you and Colin elsewhere."

"To hell with Beck, what about the top mole in the FBI?"

"I can handle the rest by myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, and you guys can have your pick of the wine, whiskey, and brandy that I inherited."

"Alright, I guess we'll see you when you return to DC." William replied with a hint of worry.

"I don't think I'll be returning to DC." Sherman rose from where he was sitting, grabbing the thick file.

Sherman then walked into the bedroom and slammed the door shut, before his mentor could try to ask why.

* * *

"Thanks for making lunch Jane." Lisbon said as she stood up from the table.

Jane had made a simple dish of macaroni and cheese for lunch after they got back to the apartment. As they were eating they got a call from Rigsby saying that Van Pelt was okay, but that they had something to tell Lisbon when they were able to return to duty. When Lisbon mentioned that to Jane, the consultant had proclaimed that there was going to be another baby Rigsby. Lisbon had rolled her eyes and said that for all he knew Rigsby could have proposed and Van Pelt had said yes. Of course Lisbon then brought up how that would mean how either Van Pelt or Rigsby would have to leave the team if they got married, of course Jane found a way to get around the rules by saying that nobody could prove that Rigsby and Van Pelt had gotten married unless the red-head decided to take the tall agents last name.

In true Lisbon fashion she busted Jane's theory by saying that everyone who would be at the wedding would know that they were married. Jane had then stated how Rigsby and Van Pelt could elope, though Lisbon pointed out how the red-head junior agent had put in all that work into the wedding she was supposed to have with O' Loughlin, it was doubtful she would want to elope. Though Jane then said how the planed wedding with O' Loughlin would be a good reason for them to elope, so as to not bring up any bad memories for the red-head.

All the talk about whether Rigsby had proposed to Van Pelt made Lisbon wonder if Jane was thinking that she was trying to hint that she wanted him to propose.

"Your welcome Lisbon." Jane started as he cleared the table. 'You should sit down and relax."

Lisbon rolled her eyes at the thought of being able to relax after what had happen, as she started for the couch. She then lowered a hand to her stomach to feel their child's movements. The brunette knew that she wasn't into what most woman were like clothes, makeup, jewelry, or shoes; but one thing Lisbon found that she liked just like most other woman was the feeling of her child moving inside her.

Just then there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it Lisbon." Jane said as he walked over to the door.

When Jane opened the door he found Lisbon's brother Tommy and niece Annie standing there.

"Ah, hi Jane. We're looking for Reese." Tommy said, surprised to find Jane answering his sister's door.

"Ah Lisbon, Tommy and Annie are here." Jane called out as he allowed the two Lisbon's to enter.

As Annie entered she flashed Jane a smile, which he had to admit reminded him a little of her aunt, as Jane remembered that Lisbon had told the teen that she was pregnant.

"We were going to surprise you at your office, but they said that there had been some short of incident and that you had gone home." Tommy said as Jane shut the door.

Lisbon had stopped in her tracks when Jane had announced that her brother and niece were at the door, she knew she had yet to tell anyone in her family except for Annie that she was pregnant. She then wondered if this trip to see her was more Annie's idea then her brothers before letting out a sigh and turning to face her brother and niece. "Hi Tommy, Hi Annie."

"Reese." Tommy started as he took in his older sister's appearance. "Your pregnant?"

"Yes Tommy, your older sister is finally pregnant." Lisbon said with a smile.

Tommy glanced down at Annie who had a smile on her face. "You knew about this already Annie?"

"Yes dad, Aunt Reese told me back at Christmas."

"What." Tommy started with surprise as he looked from his daughter to his sister. 'You told Annie and not me."

Lisbon looked past Tommy to Jane, who seemed to be amused at what was going on. "I'm sorry Tommy, I had just found out myself and I didn't really want everyone to know then." She then glared at Jane. Oh she was going to find a way to make him pay, since it was his fault that she told Annie in the first place. "I only told Annie because I knew she could keep it a secret."

"It's alright Reese." Tommy said, though Lisbon saw a look of hurt that passed over Tommy. Lisbon then recalled how when Tommy found out that his then girlfriend was pregnant with Annie, that she was the first person he told. "Congratulation's Reese."

"Thank you Tommy."

"So how far along are you, whose the father?" Tommy asked as he crossed his arms across his chest like an over protective brother.

"Mister Jane is the father dad." Annie spoke before Lisbon could say anything.

"Jane." Tommy glanced over his shoulder at Jane before he looked back at Lisbon. "Wait you told Annie who the father was as well?"

"Aunt Reese didn't tell me, I guessed." Annie replied.

"You guessed." Tommy started. "How did you guess that?"

"I saw how they looked at each other when we last saw them, so I hoped that they had finally gotten together."

"So Reese how far along are you?" Tommy asked, bringing his attention back to his sister.

"Six months." Lisbon rubbed a hand over her belly. "So what are you guys doing here? It doesn't have anything to do with Bounty Hunting does it?" Lisbon still wasn't happy that Tommy was a bounty hunter.

"No, Annie's school is on vacation for the week so I thought that since we couldn't get together at Christmas, we could get together now."

"That's not the only reason." Jane said.

"Jane." Lisbon said tensely as Tommy glanced over his shoulder at Jane.

"That's alright Reese." Tommy started. "I have a friend who needed help with a bounty, I thought while I was out here I'd see if I could lend a hand."

Tommy then looked back at Lisbon like he was waiting for her to say how he shouldn't go helping his friend.

Annie must have thought the same thing because she spoke before Lisbon had a chance. "We haven't checked into our hotel." She then glanced up at her father. "Maybe we can all have dinner together."

"That sounds like a good idea, maybe this time I can hear some embarrassing Aunt Reese stories."

"No." Lisbon said, drawing the attention of Jane, Tommy, and Annie. "To the embarrassing stories I mean. Dinner sounds like a good idea Annie."

"Okay, we'll go get settled at the hotel and come back here for dinner." Tommy said.

"Good, I'll make a great pasta dish." Jane said.

After Tommy and Annie left, Jane made his way over to Lisbon.

"So are you alright with Tommy still being a Bounty Hunter?" Jane asked.

"No I'm not Jane, but it really isn't that much different then from what I do." Lisbon then glanced down at her stomach. "Besides I'm one to talk about their job being dangerous, I mean just this morning I had a gun pointed at me by a woman who may or may not have been told to fall in love with you, and who may or may not have also been told that you two had a child together.".

Lisbon glanced up at Jane and saw the same sad look he had after he saw the scar on her shoulder from where O' Loughlin had shot her, the day they made love at the CBI. "Jane you know I don't blame you for what Lorelei did today."

"I know you don't Lisbon." Lisbon may not him, but Jane did blame himself for what happen that morning. He should have kept after Robin Hood or Major McCaffrey or what ever his name was for information on how his search for Lorelei was going. Actually if anyone was to blame for what happened it was the spy, since he had promised that he'd find Lorelei. "So Lisbon why can't I hear any embarrassing stories about you?"

"Because I said so."

"But what if, one day, our child wants to hear an embarrassing story."

"If our child wants to hear any of my embarrassing stories, which I doubt, then I will tell it to them when you are not around."

"But Lisbon." Jane relied in a mock whine.

"No buts Jane, now go make sure that we have the ingredients for you to make dinner."

* * *

After his band of 'Merry Men' had left to return to Washington, taken with them a few of Sherman's recently inherited alcoholic collection, much to his displeasure. Sherman had hoped that his friends would have taken more than they had, because he sure as heck didn't want all of it.

_He had to leave everything to me._ Sherman said to himself as he looked at some of the assortment of wines, whiskey, and other alcoholic drinks his psychotic killer of a biological father had left him in his will; along with a house in Palm Springs California, a house in the Georgetown neighborhood of Washington DC, and ownership in two companies.

Sherman reached into the create and griped the neck of a bottle of wine, he planed on selling most of what he inherited, since none of it had any meaning to him, he then lifted the bottle to reveal that it was a vintage 1945 Chateau Mouton Rothschild. A flash of anger passed though Sherman and he very nearly threw the vintage bottle of wine across the room.

The reason Sherman had gotten angry at seeing the bottle of wine was the same reason he hadn't chucked it across the room, it was the same wine that he and his wife had shared on their wedding night. There was also a bottle of this very wine sitting in the wine fridge back at his house in Virginia which he and his wife had planned to have on their tenth wedding anniversary.

Just then the atmosphere in the penthouse changed to near ice-cold, the same type of atmosphere people feel when they see an apparition.

"That was a fantastic bottle of wine." Sherman heard his wife say before he felt the sensation of hands on each of his shoulders.

"Yeah it was." Sherman said wistfully as he looked at the bottle in his hands.

"So how is our scar?" Sherman then put the bottle of wine back in the create; just as he felt the sensation of a hand running over the exit wound on his shoulder, where Sherman had been shot while rescuing his then future wife after the mission they were working had fallen apart. It was one of many scars Sherman had received over the years.

"It misses your touch." Sherman started as he closed his eyes, his breath hitched as he felt the other hand slid down to his waist and then ran along the scar that ran across his abdomen and through his belly button, which he received during the Invasion of Iraq. He then felt the beginning of Arousal.

Sherman then heard his wife chuckle "You're probably the only person who gets aroused by a ghost touching you." Sherman could picture a smile on his wife's face.

"You must think I've gone crazy." Sherman replied with his own chuckle, as he felt what should be his wife pressing her body to his from behind, then dropping the hand that was on his shoulder to the scar on his abdomen, and then dropping the hand that was at the scar to his lower region.

"A little." Sherman could have sworn he felt his wife's breath wisp his ear. "But we did have some great sex."

"That we did." Sherman replied as he felt his arousal get stronger, as his body recalled from memory what his wife would have done if she were alive.

"List the top ten."

"Let's see. There was Christmas Eve at the Barons, which was our first time, before everything went to hell. There was the night of the inaugural ball, the plane ride when we returned from Israel, the night before we left Israel, our honeymoon, in the pond behind our house, and all the times after our sparring sessions."

"You don't count the night by the pond at the Barons?" Sherman thought he felt a kiss being pressed to his neck.

"No because we only got to second base, if it hadn't been so cold and there hadn't been like a foot of snow of the ground then maybe we would have done it." Sherman smiled at the memory of he and his wife making out in the snow at the Barons during their mission. "And we wouldn't have been able to call Christmas Eve as the first time, since the pond make out session happened a week before."

"Just think, we may not have gotten that close had the Baron not asked you to teach me German."

"Do you remember the first sentence you ever correctly said in German was?"

"I do, it was Ich liebe dich. I said it the night we made out by the pond."

"Six months of teaching you German and the only sentence you were able to say was I love you." Sherman then let out a frustrated sigh. "When the Baron asked me to teach you how to speak German, I should have known that our mission had been blown, though we would have gotten together any how."

"How do you figure that?"

"Because you were flirting with me since we had first met in Director Beck's office."

"No, I wasn't."

"Oh so you weren't flirting when you jumped into the elevator right before the doors closed after we left Beck's office, or on the plane ride to Germany when you asked me if I had ever been to Israel and then said how I should visit sometime after our mission; or when you walked into the bedroom as I was getting changed for bed that night in the safe house, or the next day when you stole the clip of ammo out of my Beretta before waking me up to see me grab my unloaded gun, just to show me how sneaky you could be."

"You should have seen your face when I told you that I had removed the ammo from your gun." Sherman's wife said with a chuckle.

Sherman then heard a sigh. "You know this has to stop, you can't keep imaging me."

"Yeah I know." Sherman replied sadly. "I just miss you."

"I know you do, I miss you as well."

There was a brief silence before Sherman's wife spoke again. "So what is on you mind?"

"My biological father was a psychotic killed who tormented..." Sherman trailed off, not really wanting to finish the sentence, as he glanced at the CIA file sitting near by.

"So what are you going to do with that?"

"I don't know, what do you think I should do."

"What is in that folder will throw his life back into chaos. Do you really want to be responsible for that?'

"So you think that I should wrap things up and vanish back into the night like I was never here."

"It doesn't matter what I think you should do, it's what you want to do."

Sherman then felt the presence of his wife disappear. "Don't go." Sherman said quietly as he glanced over his shoulder like his late wife had actually been standing behind him.

Catching sight of the file again, Sherman grabbed his cell phone as he made up his mind about what to do with the file. After sending a text, he realized that his arousal was still strong, so a cold shower was in order.

* * *

Jane had made a very nice pasta primavera. He also made a nice homemade sauce, which was supposed to have been made with a bit of wine, but since Annie was underage and Lisbon was pregnant he decided to forgo the wine.

"That was a really nice dinner Mister Jane." Annie said as she and Tommy got ready to leave.

"Yeah Jane that was great, I don't know how Reese will be able to keep herself trim if you do all the cooking." Tommy said.

"Hey, I'm not going to get fat." Lisbon started furious that her brother thought that she would start to get fat. "Besides I can cook, I use to cook dinner for you, me, and our brothers all the time."

"Yeah don't I know it." Tommy replied as he made a gesture that said that Lisbon's cooking hadn't been that good.

"My cooking wasn't that bad." Lisbon replied.

"It wasn't as good as Jane's."

"Well to be fair, nobody can probably cook as well as me." Jane said with a smile but he could tell that Lisbon was unhappy because it seemed that he was gloating.

"So I was thinking Aunt Reese." Annie started. "Maybe if you aren't busy tomorrow we could hang out, so I don't have to go with dad when he see's his friend."

Lisbon knew that she, Jane, and the team were restricted from duty until the investigation into Lorelei's shooting was complete which, knowing how much LaRoche and Bertram disliked Jane and to a lesser degree here and her team, was probably going to take a while. So Lisbon couldn't think of a better way to spend the day, other than to stay at home with Jane.

"That sounds like a great idea Annie." Lisbon said with a smile.

After Tommy and Annie left, Lisbon helped Jane with what clean up there was before saying that she was going to take a shower.

As Jane watched Lisbon make her way to the stairs he took out his cell phone because he was interested to see what Walter Mashburn had posted on Twitter about not being able to have lunch with Lisbon. When he turned on his phone, which he had turned off during dinner since there was no reason for him to have it on, he discovered that he had received a text message.

The text message simply said. **Meet me the diner down the street from Lisbon's apartment.**

* * *

**A/N - I forgot to say earlier this is the longest thing I have ever written to day. Alright Sherman/Robin Hood imagines his wife, so is he crazy, and what do you think is in the file he has, and who is it about? **

**Next Chapter: What happened the night Red John deied is revealed. **


	21. Chapter 21

When Jane entered the diner, where he and Lisbon sometimes had breakfast, he spotted Sherman sitting at a table with an uneaten Chocolate Bavarian Cream Pie. Once he saw the spy, the anger that Jane had suppressed towards the man over the events of that day came to a near boil.

"You promised that you were going to find Lorelei." Jane started as he sat down across from Sherman.

"Red John hid her very well, we tracked her going through the Federal Correctional Institution in Dublin, the Metropolitan Correctional Center in San Diego, the Metropolitan Detention Center in LA, not to mention all three state women's facilities. She's been to each multiple times, and each time under a different name. We were just getting close to finding her when this happened."

"She nearly killed Lisbon and our unborn child." Jane said angrily.

"I'm sorry about that Jane, I truly am. If I could change things I would." Sherman replied with what Jane assumed was genuine sorrow.

"What else happened?" Sherman asked after a few seconds. The spy may not have had the years of experience reading people like Jane had, but he was capable of reading people when he needed to, it was a requirement to make it as long as he has as a spy.

"Lorelei said something when we were interrogating her?"

"What was it?" Sherman asked with interest, which told Jane that if what Lorelei said was true, then what ever Red John had planed to do was kept from even his disciples, since his son had pretended to be a disciple.

"Lorelei said that she and I have a child together."

Sherman let out a soft chuckle. "That was a lie, we found no record that any of the aliaes that Lorelei used had been pregnant, let alone gave birth, In fact there was no record that she had ever visited a hospital ward. Red John probably planted that in her head to mess with you."

A silence fell over them as Sherman glanced out the window and let out a sigh. "So have you told her?"

"Told who what?" Jane replied trying to feign ignorance about what Sherman was talking about.

"Lisbon." Sherman started before turning his attention back to Jane. "Have you told Lisbon what really happened the night Red John died."

* * *

_(Seven Months earlier)_

_The black Chevrolet Suburban pulled into the drive way of a boarded up American Foursquare style house, located in a small town that was nearly extinct somewhere north of Sacramento._

_Like all the other houses on the block the house had every window boarded up, including the small windows on the door of the_ _attached garage, the only thing that set the house they were sitting in front of apart from the rest was that there was a source of light coming through the gaps in the boards in a room on the second floor._

_"Why are we here?" Jane asked even though he already knew, but he couldn't let on otherwise it would ruin the plan, as he watched the two men sitting in the front seats get out. _

_The door opened and the strong arm that belonged to the man Jane knew simple as Robin Hood, or as he was going by right now, FBI Special Agent Franklin Littleton, grabbed his bicep and nearly yanked him from the SUV. _

_"Watch it will you." Jane looked at the so called FBI agent and knew he was just playing a part, they both were playing a part._

_Agent Littleton was holding tightly onto Jane's upper arm as he led Jane around the front of the FBI issued vehicle._

_The other agent, whose name was supposed to be Brent Tyler, knocked on the front door in what appeared to be some type of code._

_A young man with glasses answered. The young man looked to be a college student, and looked familiar to Jane but he couldn't place him, and was no doubt another disciple of Red John's._

_"Ah, I see you were able to get him." The young man said to the two fake FBI agents before turning to look at Jane. "The master will be very happy to see you Mister Jane."_

_"Don't fear Mister Jane, this is just for the masters protection." The young man said as he searched Jane for any weapons or any listening devices. Jane found the search irritating since Agent Littleton had searched him before putting him in the SUV. The young man's search was more thorough than the one Agent Littleton_ _gave, which was why Jane was happy that Agent Littleton was wearing the listening device. The two so called FBI agents weren't searched._

_Agent Tyler then started for the stairs and with a shove from behind by Agent Littleton, Jane started to follow._ _As they headed up the stairs Agent Little switched from holding onto Jane's right bicep to holding onto his left._

_Jane knew he had nothing to fear, Lisbon and the team should be arriving any second and would come save him when the code phase was given._

_At the top of the stairs they made a left turn and walked down a short hallway to the room which the light was coming from. Jane felt his heart rate quicken the closer they got to the room because he knew Red John, the man he had spent the last ten years trying to find, was behind the door._

_Agent Tyler rapped on the door, again in what seemed to be some short of code._

_Someone on the other side, possibly Red John himself, told them to enter. The three men then entered_ _the room, Agent Littleton having to force Jane into the room so it looked like Jane hadn't wanted to enter. _

_"Hello there Patrick." Jane had been expecting the gentle voice that had haunted him since the day he had been saved from those college students who had been using Red John to make a movie, instead he heard a kind of deep voice that he swore he had heard before._

_What had once been a master bedroom had been converted into a large office. One that you would picture any villain having, the dim lighting helping to add to the effect._

_When Jane's gaze caught on the man standing behind the desk, his blood started to run cold. He was staring at the face of United States Senator Herbert Jacobs, who had a great big smile._

_Senator Jacobs wife_ _had been a client of Jane's until she died over_ _ten years ago. The Senator himself had only used Jane's services once and that was after his wife's death. Jane's blood then started to boil as he remembered how the Senator had sent him flowers and condolences_ _after his family had been killed. _

_"You!" Jane shouted as he took a step forward but was stopped by a forceful yank by Agent Littleton._

_"I'd be careful if I were you Patrick, I'd hate for my two friends you have to shoot you." The Senator looked from Agent Tyler, who was now standing away from Jane and Agent Littleton closer to the bookshelf that lined one wall, to Agent Littleton._

_"It's okay Agent Littleton, you can let go of our guest. I don't think he will try to come near me."_

_Agent Littleton gave the Senator a look that said 'are you crazy' but Jane knew that the other man didn't mean it._

_"Why do you think that I won't harm you?" Jane retorted angrily._

_"Because then you won't know why I killed your wife and daughter?"_

_"I know why, because I made fun of you on TV."_

_"Oh that wasn't the reason, what you_ _said on TV gave me the pretext to kill them. However your wife and daughter were going to die whether you had gone on TV or not."_

_"What." Jane started to crack when he heard that his wife and child were doomed to have been killed for a reason other then what he said on that talk show ten years before, and his voice showed it._

_"You were indeed a dirty money-grubbing fraud, I figured that out after my last visit with you." The memory of his last visit with the Senator came back to Jane, the Senator had wanted to connect with his recently deceased wife, everything had gone okay or so Jane had thought._

_"You don't get what went wrong during that visit do you Patrick?" It was more of a statement then a question. "Well let me enlighten you then. I had asked you if my wife forgave me for what I had done." Jane closed his eyes as he remembered what his response was, then he wondered if Lisbon and the team had arrived and were listening. "You said that she forgave me for what I did the day before her death, but I didn't do anything the day before her death. No I was asking if she forgave me for something I had done, which then had been twenty years ago."_

_Jane felt Agent Littleton tense up as the Senator's mentioned _ _that something had happen, what would now be thirty-one years ago. _

_"After I left you're your home in Malibu, I decided that you had to pay for lying. So I decided that I would kill your wife and child, but I couldn't do it so soon after my visit, so I waited for the perfect moment. It was just my luck that you were asked to consult_ _on my killings, I knew that you would end up making some bold statement about me, I just didn't think you would do it on National Television, though_ _should I have expected anything less from 'The Boy Wonder'"._

_"So you are Red John?" Jane asked, saying the code phase that would be sending Lisbon and the team into the house, Agent Littleton released his grip on Jane._

_"Yes, Patrick. I am Red John." A smile ran across the serial killers face. "I know you are surprised, hell it would surprise a lot of people, I mean who would suspect that a United States Senator_ _of being a serial killer."_

_Jane had more questions for Red John, like why he hadn't tried to go after Lisbon and the team, why he made Kristina think she was dead, why he had framed Hightower as one of his disciples, why he had killed Wainwright; but something told him he didn't want to know those answers. As he just learned, something's were better left not knowing. _

_Agent Littleton unholstered his gun, and with one hand raised it towards Agent Tyler. Just as he was pulling the trigger, a loud crash emanated from the front door which covered the gunshot, signaled that Lisbon and the team were entering._

_The body of Agent Tyler fell back against the bookcase and then slumped to the floor._

_"Here Jane." Agent Littleton said quickly as he pressed his weapon into Jane's hands, there were muffled shouts and footsteps on the floor below._

_A look of horror passed over Red John's face as he watched Jane raise the gun, before he fired_ _three shots to the serial killers chest._

_"Jane!" Lisbon called out, worry laced her voice, from the stairs._

_Agent Littleton pulled the gun from Jane's hands, then took out a handkerchief from his pocket and ran it over the grip of the gun. _

_"Jane!" Came Lisbon's voice, closer to the top of the stairs._

_The fake FBI Agent then wrapped his right hand back around the grip, to make sure his prints were on it, as he walked over to the dying serial killer. He then pulled opened the top desk draw using the handkerchief_ _before using it to grab a Walther PPK out of his pocket and placing it in the open draw to make it look like Red John had about to reach for the weapon. The Handkerchief was then stuffed into the pocket._

_Lisbon's voice calling for Jane again, cut through the silence as Agent Littleton stood over the dying serial killer._

_"Son, help me." Red John cooked, only loud enough for the man standing over him to hear._

_"I am not your son. I had a father, and you weren't him." Agent Littleton replied quietly so Jane wouldn't hear._

_The serial killer took one last deep breath, as the light in his eyes disappeared. A second later Agent Cho entered the room followed by Agent Lisbon. _

_When Lisbon saw Jane standing there, unharmed, a look of relief passed over her face._

* * *

"No I haven't." Jane replied.

"Why not?" Sherman asked.

"Did you tell your wife about what you did on your missions?"

"That's different." Sherman looked away from Jane. "My wife and I both knew that we were capable of killing someone, knew that when we walked back though the door at night that one of us may have killed someone. It was part of our job, we both knew and understood that." Sherman looked back to Jane with a serious look. "Killing is not part of your job Jane, and even though Lisbon knows that you are capable of killing somebody, she doesn't expect you to kill anyone; in fact she probably hopes that you never have the chance to kill anyone again."

A waitress came up to the table to see if there was anything Jane wanted and to see if Sherman needed anything else. Both men declined and resumed their conversation once the waitress walked off.

"I'm not telling you that you have to tell her, I'm suggesting that you should tell her." Sherman started. "Because the truth will always come out, trust me, and it's better for her to hear it from you then finding out on her own."

The two men were quiet for a few minutes. Jane then noticed that the other man was reaching for something on the bench next to him and momentarily thought that the spy was reaching for a gun to kill him, but then noticed how absurd the thought was because why would the spy ask him to come and sit down just to kill him.

Jane then watched as Sherman lifted up a thick folder.

"What's this?" Jane asked, noticing that the CIA logo was on the folder, as Sherman placed the folder on the table.

"Your Pandora's box Jane." Sherman replied in a stoic tone could rival Cho's. "Open it if you dare."

Sherman then slid out of the booth, he then glanced down at Jane. "You can have the pie, I only ordered it because it was my wife's favorite." Sherman then turned and left the diner.

Jane watched Sherman leave as he tried to make sense of what the spy had said. He then glanced down at the pie. There was no way he was going to take a bite of the pie that the spy said he could have, no matter how helpful the spy had been, because for all Jane knew there could be some type of poison in the pie.

Some people would say that Jane was over thinking things, but if a spy had just given you a folder from the CIA and then told you that you could have a pie that he didn't touch, what would you think. Sure it could have been the favorite of the spy's late wife, like he said, but Jane hadn't survived years of chasing Red John just to be taken out by the psychopath's spy of a son.

The file with the CIA's logo embroiled on it, then caught Jane's attention. The blond consultant wondered how the folder could be his Pandora's box.

A glance at his watch told Jane that he should head back home, while it was still home because once he told Lisbon what really happened the night Red John died there was chance that Lisbon's apartment wouldn't be home anymore.

_Well it's time to face the music._ Jane said to himself as he scooped up the file and headed for the exit.

* * *

**A/N**** - The next chapter will be almost as short. Well now you know what happen the night Red John died. So Jane's wife and daughter weren't killed solely because of what he said on the Talk Show about Red John, how many saw that coming. And what is in that folder that Sherman gave Jane.**

**Next Chapter**** - What happens when Jane tell Lisbon the truth about the night Red John died.**


	22. Chapter 22

"Jane where were you?" Lisbon asked, coming down the stairs wearing a cotton white bathrobe. "I would have thought you would've been waiting for me in bed." She added with a bit of innuendo.

It seemed that Lisbon's sex drive hadn't decreased much even though she was getting ready to exit the second trimester, which Jane knew was when a pregnant woman's sex drive was its highest, and starting to enter the third Trimester.

Jane let out a bated breath, he was nervous about telling Lisbon the truth about the night Red John died. The nervous feeling wasn't totally new to Jane, he has felt it before. In fact of all the times he had felt nervous all but four of those times had involved Lisbon in some way. The four times that hadn't involved Lisbon were when he first met Angela, the day he and Angela got married, the day Charlotte was born, and when he found the note Red John had left the night Angela and Charlotte was killed.

"Lisbon, ah we need to talk." Jane said as he placed the file that Sherman had given him on the kitchen table.

"Eh, alright." Lisbon replied suspiciously as Jane came over and ushered her to the couch. The thought that maybe he had discovered what Lorelei had said earlier about how Red John's girl and Jane had a child together was in fact true, popped into her mind.

"What's the matter Jane?" Lisbon asked as she took a seat on the couch. When Jane looked at Lisbon he saw a look of worry in her eyes, it was obvious that she was thinking that it had something to do with Lorelei.

"It has nothing to do with Lorelei, I am one hundred percent certain that she and I never had a child together." Jane said as he sat down on the couch.

"Okay." Lisbon replied, but Jane could tell that she still didn't believe it.

"Well, it's about the night Red John died." There was a hitch in Lisbon's breathing at the mention of the serial killer. "The after action report of his death is ah, it's false. Robin Hood, I mean Major McCaffery, he didn't kill Red John. I did."

Jane studied Lisbon's face for her reaction and was surprised to see the lack of shock or surprise on her face about what he had just said. "Your not surprised."

"I had my suspicions." Lisbon was upset to hear that Jane had been the one that killed Red John. "But I had hoped that they were wrong."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Nothing." Lisbon started. "Not because I don't want to, but because all the evidence supports the story you and Robin Hood told. Besides who in the world is going to doubt the word or a man who, under an alias, was wounded trying to protect a late United States Senator as well as protected the President." Lisbon then looked at Jane. "What I don't understand is how you got Robin Hood's gun because there was no time for you to have gotten a gun before they picked you up and there was no time for him to change who owned it after."

"Oh that, he handed it to me after he killed the disciple who was using his friend's name."

"But when Cho and I entered the room he had the gun, and how come your prints weren't on the gun?"

"Because after I shot Red John, our friendly spy took the gun back and wiped it down before you and Cho entered the room."

"So the two of you planed it in advance."

"Short of, he had asked me if I wanted to be the one to kill Red John, but everything that happened that night wasn't planed." Jane replied as he tried to read Lisbon. "So are you mad?"

"Why should I be mad. You got to do what you set out to do, which was to kill Red John, and you'll get away with it."

"Well you sound mad." Jane replied.

"I'm not mad Jane, I'm upset. I'm upset that you killed another person, even if it was Red John, because I had hoped that you wouldn't have killed him, that you would have let him stand trial like anyone else." Lisbon was being naïve, if Red John went to trial he'd have gotten off because nobody was going to convict a sitting United States Senator of murder. Even if they did do it. "Is there anything else you'd like to tell me?"

It was obvious to Jane that Lisbon still didn't believe him when he said that Lorelei and him didn't have a child together and thought that he would tell her the truth about whether he and Lorelei had a child now, since he was being truthful about the night Red John had died, even though he had told her the truth all along. Jane thought about telling her the possibility of a woman getting pregnant the first time she had sex with a partner, but that she would point out that she had gotten pregnant after their first time made it moot.

Jane thought for a second, he knew that they had never spoken about his six month plan to get Red John and he knew that it had strained their friendship at the time. He hated to see what the truth about his plan would so to their relationship, but he knew that he should tell Lisbon the truth about that as well.

"Ah, remember my six month plan to get Red John."

"Yes Jane I remember, it's kind of hard to forget the man you love walking out of your life for six months."

"Yeah well um, it was supposed to be a suicide mission."

"What?" Lisbon asked, not sure if she heard Jane correctly.

"The plan was to make it seem to everyone that I was having a breakdown, that way it would get back to Red John and he would want to meet with me, where I would have killed him." Jane started. "I knew that he would probably have protection since I did kill Carter, who was pretending to be him, so I knew that there was highly likely that I would have been killed. That was why I didn't tell you about the plan."

"If you planed on dying, then why did you go to see me at the church and ask me to help you?" Lisbon asked, not wanting to believe that Jane had planed on dying.

"Because I wanted to see you one last time before I died." Jane saw a wave of hurt cross Lisbon's face. "I asked you for help because I knew you would get suspicious if I didn't ask for help and I didn't want you to follow me and figure out what I was doing because I knew you would try to stop me."

"Your damn right I would have tried to stop you, it was a stupid plan Jane." Jane could hear that Lisbon was trying to be strong, that she was trying to not to show any emotion.

"When Lorelei told me that Red John wanted me to kill you in order for the two of us to meet, I figured that sleeping with Lorelei hadn't totally convinced him that my breakdown was genuine. I knew you wouldn't go for faking your own death, and I knew if I didn't then either Red John would kill you or he would have someone else do it, so I planed on doing it at the CBI because it would help make you think that I was really going to kill you."

"And that meant saying 'Love You' to me, because you wanted me to think that you were admitting how you felt before you killed me." Lisbon replied softly.

"Well yes, but that doesn't mean that I don't love you Lisbon."

"Damn it Jane." Lisbon started as she stood up an took a few steps away. She couldn't believe what she had heard. "Did you even think about me for a moment. You know I was crushed when you left, scratch that I was devastated. I mean there were nights were I couldn't sleep because all I could think about was whether you were laying dead in a ditch somewhere or not." Lisbon's voice sounded like she was about to cry, which was something Jane knew Lisbon didn't do. "I had prayed everyday that you were alright, that you hadn't done anything that would have gotten yourself killed, that maybe if I or our friendship head meant anything to you that you would comeback."

Lisbon took a gulp of air, her eyes glistened with unspent tears. It was so unlike Lisbon that it hurt Jane to see her like this. "But now to hear that you came up with a plan that you knew could have resulted in your death, that you only said that you loved me so that I would think that you were really going to kill me. That hurts Jane, that really hurts and it makes me wonder if you actually love me at all." Lisbon then looked away from Jane. "I think you should go Jane."

"Alright Lisbon." Jane said as he stood up, he knew he should say something but he knew that say something but he knew that no matter what he said it would still end with Lisbon asking him to leave. So why prolong the inevitable. "I'll leave, but you have to know that I do truly love you."

Jane then started for the door. As she past the kitchen table he grabbed the folder that Sherman had given him, before he exited the apartment, slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

**A/N**** - Ok, I got the idea of Jane's six month plan possibly being a suicide mission, because Jane had hidden a gun in the box with Lisbon's fake head and I highly doubt that Lisbon would have allowed him to take a gun with him so she couldn't have known about it. Also Jane is to smart not to have thought that Red John wouldn't have shown up without someone with a weapon to protect him since like I said he did kill Timothy Carter, who was pretending to be Red John at the time. Besides that Jane has made it known that he wants revenge.**

**So Lisbon kicked Jane out after he told her the truth about his six month plan, what does this mean for their relationship?**

**Next Chapter**** - What do Jane and Lisbon do after their fight? and Sherman has another visit by his late wife.**


	23. Chapter 23

Jane didn't feel like going to a motel after he left Lisbon's apartment, so he went to the CBI instead. When Jane got to the CBI he decided it would be better if he went to Lisbon's office since the attic reminded him of the day he and Lisbon made love, well that and he couldn't access his couch in the bullpen due to the bullpen being cordoned off by crime scene tape.

After exiting the elevator Jane discovered that whoever was supposed to be standing guard over the bullpen crime scene had left, probably either a shift change or a bathroom break, which was good because then nobody would know that Jane was there. Especially since the blinds in Lisbon's office were still closed. Jane then walked over to the door behind Lisbon's desk and opened it, before heading over to the soft white couch he had brought for Lisbon years ago. He remembered how upset she was that he had brought it and removed her old red one, going so far as to ask the team to track her old one down, but he knew deep down that Lisbon loved the couch.

As he laid down on the couch Jane decided that he would read the so-called Pandora's box that Sherman had given him. When Jane opened the folder e couldn't believe the name he saw on the cover page.

* * *

Lisbon lay in her bed with tears gliding down her cheeks. She had told herself when Jane left that she wasn't going to be one of those women who cried over a man, no matter how in love with him she was because that wasn't who Teresa Lisbon was and would never become, but when she saw the empty space where Jane slept the tears just came.

This was all Jane's fault. The arrogant jack-ass had to concoct a stupid plan to get Red John where he foresaw the possibility that he could have died, and of course he would see the perfect time to tell her this was when she was six months pregnant with their child.

Now of course that wasn't the only thing Jane had told her, he had admitted to killing Red John. Lisbon though could live with the fact that Jane had been the one to kill Red John, of course she didn't like it. If she couldn't live with the fact that Jane had killed then it would make her a hypocrite because she had been able to live with the fact that Bosco had killed a person who deserved it. She couldn't however live with the fact that Jane had rather have died with his nemesis then to live and have some type of life with her. It made Lisbon feel like Jane didn't love her, or at least not as much as he has led her to believe, and that she had been just a pawn in Jane's quest to get Red John like many people had told her over the years, but she had been unwilling to see not because she loved him but because she was able to see the good that was inside Jane.

A harrumph escaped Lisbon's throat as she grabbed the pillow Jane had slept on the night before and threw it off the bed. To think that she had actually considered marring the arrogant selfish jackass, even though she has a fear of marriage, if Jane were to ask her. She then brought a hand to her stomach, and decided to talk to her unborn child. Many woman did it, so why shouldn't she.

"Your father is a..." Lisbon abruptly stopped because she heard in her head Jane warning her to watch her language, which caused a smile to cross her face. "But I love him."

* * *

Sherman twisted the cap off the bottle of Heineken he was holding as he walked to the couch that was across from a plasma screen television. For the first time he had started a chain of events where he had no direct control over the outcome.

After he sat down on the couch Sherman one handedly removed his dog tags from around his neck, since he was still listed as in the Army he saw no reason not to wear them even though he probably shouldn't, and looked at them. As he looked at the dog tags he thought back to the day he enlisted into the Army.

_I, Sherman Tecumseh_ _McCaffrey Junior, do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the Constitution of the United States_ _against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; and that I will obey the orders of the President of the United States_ _and the orders of the officers_ _appointed over me, according to regulations and the Uniform Code of Military Justice. So help me God._ Sherman heard the words in his head. Everyone had thought he was crazy, he had turned down appointments to all the Military Academies, which he was entitled to because the man he thought was his father had been an Medal Of Honor recipient, where he could have been commissioned an officer out right. Instead he wanted to be part of the enlisted ranks, because he didn't want to part of a legacy he had no real right to be apart of. That of course changed when an Officer, who had seen his ability to be a leader, had recommended him for OCS.

Now as he stared at his dog tags he couldn't help but wonder if he was still a defender of the Constitution, which he believed in, or If he was more of a killer like his biological father was.

"You know that you are nothing like him right." Came the voice of his late wife.

"I'm a trained killer, first by the Army and then by the CIA." Sherman started as he looked up and saw his wife standing there as if she were alive. Maybe he was starting to go crazy. "I've killed nearly four dozen people. How is that nothing like him?"

"You once told me that you did what you did to protect and defend the Constitution, and that's what you did. All those you have killed were either an enemy of the United States, were breaking some article of the Constitution, or at least in your eyes they were." His wife replied as she took a seat next to him on the couch. "He just killed for the thrill of it. Besides you're not a psychopath."

"How are you so sure that I'm not a psychopath?" Sherman questioned. Ever since he learned that the name listed as father on his birth certificate was used by a psychopathic killer, he wondered if in some way he was just like him.

"Because you know deep down that killing someone is wrong, even though in some cases it needs to be done. Most of all however, you do feel sorrow and regret that you had to kill. Number thirty should show you that." His wife started. Number thirty was in reference to the thirtieth person on the list that Sherman kept of all the people he had ever killed. "I fall in love with you in part because you are willing to do anything to protect what you believe in, and I would have never married you if I thought you were a psychopath."

"Well I did a bang up job protecting you." Sherman said Sarcastically.

"My death wasn't your fault Sherman." His wife started as she placed a hand, which Sherman couldn't feel, on Sherman's thigh. "You have to stop blaming yourself."

Sherman looked away before taking a sip from the bottle.

"You were going to tell me right?" Sherman said after he brought the bottle away from his lips.

"I had planed on telling you that night, that was why I didn't go to work with you. I was going to make Fettuccine Alfredo just without the wine in the sauce." His wife hitched an eyebrow at Sherman. "It was my hope that you would have gotten the subtle hint when you tasted the sauce."

"I probably would have noticed that there was no wine in the sauce, since we always used wine in our sauces, but I wouldn't have come to the conclusion you were trying to tell me."

Sherman took another pull from the stubby neck bottle.

"Why haven't you ever imagined me that way?"

"Because it would have hurt thinking about you that way. It would just remind me of what should have been." Sherman took another pull from the bottle of Heineken.

"You have over one hundred million between our joint account and your bank account, that's not to mention the thousands you have in bank accounts under your aliases, you should take all that and retire to the French Riviera."

"How can I, we made plans to do that together."

"We made a lot of plans that will never be, you can't avoid doing something just because we had wanted to do it."

"None of those plans included having children."

"Considering how many times we made love without protection, I'm surprised we had never had a pregnancy scare before, let alone a child." Sherman's wife replied.

"If we had a child, we would have had to retire and I would have gone back to my Army career." Sherman started. "Would you really have been happy with being an officer's wife?"

"If it meant spending the rest of my life with you, and having a few children, then yes I would have been happy."

"I would have been happy too." Sherman replied softly as he felt the presence of his wife disappear.

* * *

**A/N**** - So you've seen what Jane, Lisbon, and Sherman AKA Robin Hood did after the events of the last two chapters. So Sherman has yet another talk with his late wife, does this mean that he has gone crazy? Also he is starting to think that may be he is a psychopath like his biological father. **

**Next Chapter:**** Lisbon spends the day with Annie and we see how Jane reacts to reading his supposed Pandora's box.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been extremely busy lately, and I also had the case of what I was writing wasn't sounding right and wether I should make changes to chapters. Well here is Chapter 24 and Chapter 25 should be ready soon. **

* * *

"Good morning Jane." Lisbon said with a smile as she opened her eyes.

The smile disappeared from her face when she saw that the space Jane slept in was empty. As the events of the night before came back to her, there was a sharp jab in her heart at the realization that her and Jane making love the night before had been just a dream. She then cursed her increased sex drive the second trimester brought, and hoped that what she read about the sex drive being lower in the third trimester was true because she was sure she'd go crazy if she were to have anymore life like dreams of her and Jane making love if they weren't together.

Lisbon thought about calling Jane to see how he was, but the decided not to. Since it was Jane's fault that they were apart then he would be the one to call saying that he missed her, she was done being the one who acted like a teenager in their relationship.

There was a knock at the apartment door which startled Lisbon. She thought for a moment that it could have been Jane, but she knew that he probably wouldn't have knocked and there was really no need for him to since he had moved in, then Lisbon remembered that she agreed to spend the day with Annie.

_Crap_. Lisbon said to herself as she climbed out of bed and grabbed a pair of sweatpants, before hurrying down to answer the door.

"Hi Aunt Reese?" Annie started as she took in the sight of her aunt in the oversized jersey. "Nice jersey."

"Oh um, Jane got this for me. He thinks that I'm going to get huge."

"Well with his cooking you probably will." Annie replied jokingly.

"Hey." Lisbon started, a bit offended by what Annie had said. "I am not going to get huge." Lisbon then stepped aside so Annie could enter. "So where is your father?"

"He went to meet up with his friend." Annie replied.

"What." Lisbon couldn't believe that Tommy would leave his daughter alone at her door. "Your father left you alone at my door."

"Aunt Reese relax, I'm seventeen years old. I know how to defend myself." Annie replied.

"You do?" Lisbon questioned as she shut the door.

"Dad taught me." Annie replied as she looked around, she knew something was off but she couldn't put her nose on it.

"So what do you want to do Annie?" Lisbon asked.

"Can we go to the shooting range?"

"No, absolutely not." Lisbon replied.

Annie rolled her eyes and let out a sigh, she knew her aunt wouldn't take her to the shooting range but it was worth a shot to ask. "Fine, why don't we go to the mall. I can help you pick out stuff for the baby."

Lisbon knew that there were three months left until the birth of her and Jane's child, and they were almost totally unprepared. If Jane hadn't ordered a crib and bassinet, she still didn't understand why they needed both, which should be arriving soon as well as some gender neutral clothes then they would be a hundred percent unprepared.

"Alright, after I get changed I'll make breakfast. Do you want anything Annie?" Lisbon asked, not knowing if her niece had eaten anything before coming over.

"Yes please Aunt Reese, but Mister Jane isn't going to be making breakfast?"

"Oh uh, Jane isn't here." Lisbon started. "He had someplace he had to be. Yeah." Lisbon then headed up the stairs to get changed as quickly as she could, she didn't want Annie to figure out that she had just lied.

* * *

Jane stared at the folder that Sherman had given him the night before as he sat on the couch in Lisbon's office. He had spent the entire night committing every page, every word of the file to memory.

The file was about Jane's father, Alexander Jane.

According to the file Jane's father had left the carnie left, which Jane had always been told one couldn't do, in the early sixties and volunteered for some covert project for the CIA. Nearly everything about the project and his father's involvement in it was classified. What Jane could gleam from the file was that the project, which was canceled a year before Jane was born, was an off shoot of a bigger twenty year project that was run by the CIA's Office of Scientific Intelligence that was canceled in 1973. He also learned that the objective of the project was to teach mentalist abilities, though the reasoning for it was blacked out. It explained how his father was able to teach him those same abilities when he was younger.

If that wasn't enough it seemed that the CIA kept close tabs on the people who worked for them after they left, as the file also included all the petty crimes and cons that Alexander Jane had done after he was able to somehow rejoined the carnie life. Included on the list was the con where Jane and his father sold that fake healing crystal to a dying girl and her grandmother for thousands of dollars in 1986, it was that con that started Jane thinking about leaving the carnie life.

Jane had always thought his father's need to make the big money, which Jane hated to admit was passed onto him, had just been the way carnies were. The truth probably was however that his father had seen the high life of the nation's capital, or maybe even was a part of it somehow, when he was with the CIA and decided to do everything he could to get back there after the project was canceled and he was forced to go back to the carnie life.

Then just when Jane thought that there couldn't be any more surprises, the latter end of the folder held the biggest surprise of all. In fact the surprise was so big that Jane couldn't - wouldn't - believe it, it had to be fake. It had to be some type of joke by Sherman.

Jane thought about calling Lisbon, to not only see what she thought about the information but to see how she was doing and to tell her that he missed her, but he knew that she was probably still upset from the night before and the last thing he needed right now was an irate Lisbon.

* * *

Lisbon had to admit that she was having a good time with Annie at the mall. With her niece's help Lisbon was able to find a few onesies, though that was hard because there didn't seem to be that many that were gender neutral. The reason for only looking for gender neutral onesies was because both Lisbon and Jane decided to wait until the birth to find out weather they were having a boy or a girl, though Annie had pushed Lisbon into get a few sets of onesies for a boy and a girl. When they were done looking at clothes they then brought a stroller and a car seat. After they stored the purchases in Lisbon's car, they headed off to the food court for lunch.

"Did something happen between you and Mister Jane last night after me and dad left?" Annie asked Lisbon as they sat at a table in the food court with their lunches.

"What makes you think that something happened between me and Jane?"

"Well you don't lie as good as you think you do Aunt Reese." Annie started before she glanced at Lisbon's phone, which she had left on the table. "And you have been glancing at your phone with this look that says that you want someone to call, I doubt you always look at your phone like that, and since Mister Jane wasn't at your place earlier I can only assume that you two had a fight or something."

"Alright, Jane and I had a fight." Lisbon replied hoping that Annie would leave it at that.

"What about?"

"Nothing that concerns you." Lisbon replied as she replayed the events of the night before in her head.

"Was it about the baby?"

"No it wasn't about the baby." Lisbon replied as she dropped a hand to her stomach.

"You should call him."

"No, he caused the fight so he should be the one to call me. I'm done being the one who does all the calling to see how he is doing and where he is in our relationship."

"Alright Aunt Reese. Now let's go find some clothes for you, I was thinking you should get a pair of overalls." Annie said before she got up to throw out her trash.

"No, absolutely no overalls."

"Why not, you would look good in overalls Aunt Reese."

"I don't care." Lisbon started as she got up, putting her phone in her pocket, before throwing out her own trash. "I'm not wearing overalls."

"Alright, I guess we can still find you some nice maternity clothes."

Lisbon rolled her eyes as they left the food court, something told her that clothes shopping with Annie was going to be almost exactly like clothes shopping with Jane.

Just then Lisbon's cell phone started to ring, part of her wanted it to be Jane but of course it wasn't, it turned out to be Agent LaRoche informing her that her mandatory session with the psychologist was next week. He also informed her that as it currently stood, nobody was going to get into any trouble over what had happened with Lorelei.

Lisbon was glad to hear that her team was going to be cleared of any wrong doing as well as being able to return to work so quickly, she had assumed that it was going to take a bit longer, she just hoped that whoever had taken over the Jankins had closed it so that there wasn't a chance that it would land back in her teams hands, also so she wouldn't have to see Mashburn again.

* * *

**A/N -** So what do you think was in Jane's fathers folder that Robin Hood/Sherman gave to Jane that would make him refuse to believe it?

**Next Chapter**: Lisbon and Jane see each other for the first time since the night Lorelei died and Jane acts odd when Lisbon wonders if they should ask Robin Hood for help on their case.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N**** - Sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy lately. I had also decided to change what my my character Major McCaffrey/Robin Hood did the night his wife did, it also caused me to tweak a thing our two about what he did and in his past, and I also took time to write that down so I could use it in the future while it was still fresh in my head. There was also a discrepancy in my notes of who Red John really was and what I actually posted. So if you have already read Chapter 16, Red John's age was really 58, not 62 as I had originally posted, also I was looking at a newer map of California's congressional seats, so it turned out that Red John would have been the Representative from the 18th and the 20th congressional seats not the 25th. **

* * *

When Lisbon stepped off the elevator at CBI headquarters, having passed her psych eval the day before, it was for the first time since the day Lorelei was killed a week and a half earlier. She then headed down to her office which still had the blinds drawn just like she had left them the day Lorelei died.

Lisbon had spent of the majority of her time off spending time with Annie and Tommy, after her brother had helped his friend, she was trying to make up for all the times that they couldn't get together in the past. Even though she had fun spending time with her niece and brother, she did miss work. She also missed Jane, who she hadn't heard from nor seen at all in the week and a half, which worried her especially when he didn't show for the latest doctor's appointment. Her resolve not to call Jane had still been strong however, even though Annie had told her that she should call him.

As the week had progressed both Annie and Tommy noticed that Lisbon was slipping into a slightly morose mood. Tommy had become slightly worried for his younger sister and had offered to stay with her, but Lisbon declined saying that she would be in a better mood after they appointment with they psychologist and she was able to return to work. That was after she chastised him for entertaining the thought of allowing Annie fly home alone. Annie of course said her bit about how she was old enough to fly home alone. .

Before Lisbon opened her office door she looked across the bullpen and saw Jane laying on his couch. It was the first time that Lisbon had seen Jane since the night Lorelei had died, when he told her about the night Red John was killed and the truth about his sixth month plan. She then noticed that there was a folder across his chest which she hoped was related to some case. Her eyes then caught Rigsby and Van Pelt, both who were at their own desks, and she remembered that they had wanted to talk to her.

Lisbon let out a sigh, pushed opened the door to her office and entered.

Jane was resting on the couch in the bullpen, he hadn't gotten very little sleep since he read the file Sherman had giving him the night Lorelei had died though he would be lying if he said that it also had nothing to do with the fact he missed sleeping with Lisbon.

There was no reason for Jane to open his eyes to know that Lisbon had arrived, he had heard her footsteps as she approached her office. Based on the amount of time that had passed from when she stopped walking to when her door opened she had been standing there more likely watching him. It told him that even though she wouldn't admit it, Lisbon really did miss him.

Jane allowed a few minutes to pass before going to see Lisbon, he knew that she was probably still mad at him especially since he missed the latest doctors appointment. He hadn't meant to miss the appointment, once he had read what was in the folder he went into a near obsession mode like had had done with Red John and had lost all track of time.

When he did decided to go see Lisbon he made sure to take the folder with him, the less people who knew what was in the folder was better.

"What do you want Jane?" Lisbon asked in her obvious 'I'm not happy with you' tone.

"I wanted to see how you are doing." Jane replied placing the folder on the conference table. He hoped that Lisbon hadn't seen it because he knew she would ask him about it and he really didn't want to talk about it.

"I'm fine." Lisbon replied briskly.

"Your not fine, your still mad at me." Jane said calling Lisbon's bluff.

"Of course I'm still mad Jane." Lisbon started as she rose from her chair. "You told me that you had come up with a plan where you foresaw the chance you may have died."

"Lisbon I..."

"Save it Jane." Lisbon started as she made her way to Jane. "Do you know how that makes me feel, that you would have chosen death over having some type of future with me. It makes me feel like I never meant anything to you other than a pawn in your quest to get Red John."

"You were never a pawn Lisbon."

"It also makes me wonder if this future we have and our child really means anything to you." Lisbon said as she ran a hand over her stomach.

"Lisbon you know our child, our future means everything to me." Jane replied as he took a step towards Lisbon.

Lisbon regretted getting out of her chair as she felt her body ache for Jane's touch as he started to move towards her. It reminded her just how much she missed sleeping with Jane. She skirted around Jane and headed towards the door because she knew if the two got close it would lead to them possibly making out.

"Lisbon?" Jane was perplexed at Lisbon's abrupt change of course.

Lisbon stopped at the door with her hand on the handle ready to yank it open. She was fighting with her sex drive which was telling her to take Jane right here. The thought of her and Jane making love in her office was so surreal, sure she had had a fantasy or two over the years but that was different then actually doing it, it was totally unlike her and not to mention totally unprofessional. It also didn't help that all the blinds in the office were closed.

_Screw it_. Lisbon said to herself before locking the door. She then turned around and grabbed the lapels of Jane's suit, capturing their lips together.

Jane was surprised by Lisbon's actions because he knew that Lisbon had said that there would be no kissing in the office, except for that kiss when Lorelei showed up but that was to reassure Jane that she wouldn't put herself or their child in danger, but he quickly returned the kiss. He realized just how much he missed Lisbon's lips in the week and a half they were a part, it was a feeling that Lisbon also shared.

The kiss was heady and intense, no where near chaste, most of all it was passionate. Jane felt Lisbon slip his suit down his arms, tossing it off to the side, before he felt her hands on his chest and gently push him back towards the couch.

With in a matter of seconds Jane felt his legs hit the couch, causing him to break the kiss as he fell back onto the couch.

"Lisbon, I thought there was a no making love in the office rule." Jane said, chest heaving, as he watched Lisbon slip out of her suit jacket.

"There is." Lisbon started before she straddled Jane's thighs. "But you've made me sexually frustrated."

Lisbon then wrapped her left hand around Jane's neck and brought it forward so she could capture his lips again, once their lips met, she withdrew her hand from Jane's neck and dropped it to start unbuttoning Jane's vest.

Once Jane's vest was unbuttoned Lisbon's hands went to work on his shirt, the need for air caused them to break the kiss, just as Lisbon got Jane's shirt unbuttoned to his chest.

When Lisbon saw Jane's bare chest which except for her realistic dreams, she hadn't seen in a week and a half, she felt her heart swell. She didn't want to admit that more then a few times over the week in a half she thought that she may never see Jane's bare chest again.

"Lisbon not that I don't like the idea of making love in the office, but aren't you afraid of getting caught."

"Oh come on Jane, I know that you've wanted to make love in my office since we first started dating." Lisbon ran a hand down Jane's still clothed stomach. "But what you don't know is that I've fantasized about us making love on this couch since then as well." Lisbon added as she whispered in Jane's ear.

"You've had that fantasy since the day they remodeled the CBI after I joined and gave your office those glass window walls with blinds. I suspect that was partly why you were mad that I got rid of your old couch." Jane replied before he felt Lisbon run her hand over his erection. "Oh Teresa."

A smile crept across Lisbon's face. "Maybe you should stop talking then."

Jane then slid a hand through Lisbon's hair before capturing her lips with his. His free hand then went to work unbuttoning the maternity dress shirt Lisbon brought with Annie at the mall the week before, just as Lisbon's hands went back to unbuttoning the rest of Jane's shirt.

When Jane broke the kiss he let out a low growl as he caught sight of Lisbon's engorged chest. He then nuzzled Lisbon's neck before he pressed a kiss to it.

"Jane try not to leave a hickey this time." Lisbon said breathlessly, obviously remembering when they made love in the attic.

"I can't promise anything." Jane replied against her neck as he brought a hand to caress her still bra covered right breast.

"Patrick." Lisbon said huskily.

"Now whose the one who should stop talking." Jane replied cheekily as he lowered his other hand to find the clasp to unhook Lisbon's bra.

Before Jane had a chance to find the clasp to Lisbon's bra there was a knock on the office door followed by the sound of whoever knocked trying to open the locked door.

"Crap." Lisbon said tensely.

"Uh boss?" Came Cho's voice, obviously he was surprised to find Lisbon's door locked.

"Yeah, one second Cho." Lisbon called out as she unstraddled Jane's thighs.

Jane chuckled a bit as he stood up as Lisbon started to rebutton her shirt. "I told you that we would get caught." Jane said as he started to rebutton his own shirt.

"Shush." Lisbon started before punching Jane in the shoulder. "You didn't say that we would get caught, you asked if I was afraid of getting caught, and until right now I wasn't."

"Why is it that nobody is afraid of getting caught until they actually get caught." Jane replied while he finished butting his shirt and then started to rebutton his vest.

"Shut up Jane." Lisbon replied as Jane retrieved both their suit jackets.

Lisbon then shrugged into her suit jacket, just like Jane, before turning to unlock the door.

"Yeah Cho." Lisbon said after she opened the door. She hoped that Jane hadn't messed up her hair to much and her lips weren't that swollen from their kissing to give away what Jane and her had just been doing.

"We were giving the Jankins case back." Cho replied. Even though Cho didn't show it, Lisbon was sure he figured out what Jane and her had been doing.

_That's just great_. Lisbon said to herself, she had really not wanted to see Mashburn again because she knew that the billionaire would try to find out who the father of her child was, and would no doubt try and woo her.

"What, the team the case was assigned to couldn't close it." Lisbon replied, annoyed that she would have to see Mashburn again.

"It seems that Mashburn wasn't very cooperative."

"That's no surprise, he probably wanted us back on the case so he could try and find out who the father of our child is Lisbon." Jane wouldn't be surprised if Mashburn flat out asked him if he knew who the father of Lisbon's child is. "Either that or he is the murderer and he wants to see if I am truly smart enough to catch him."

"You didn't tell Mashburn that Jane was the father of your child." Cho said. It was the first time either Lisbon or Jane could recall the stoic agent taking interest in the personal life of his team members.

"It didn't come up." Lisbon replied, now wishing she had told Mashburn that Jane was the father because she had a feeling that what Jane had said about how Mashburn would try to find out who was the father of her child was correct.

"Alright Cho." Lisbon started in her usual in charge tone. "I want you guys to go over everything the other team did. Financials, witness statements, everything."

"Especially if it has anything to do with Mashburn." Jane added.

"Yes boss." Cho replied before he left to pass along Lisbon's orders to the other two team members.

"Do you really think Mashburn is the murderer?" Lisbon asked as she turned to Jane.

"The third time is the charm as they say." Jane started as he picked up the folder off the table. "I'm going to make a cup of tea and lay on my couch to ponder whether I think Mashburn is a viable suspect."

Jane then stepped in front of Lisbon. "Maybe next time we are alone we'll get farther then second base." Jane whispered in her ear before placing a very chaste kiss on her lips. He then slipped out the door.

After Jane left the office Lisbon heaved a sigh as she realized how close they had come to making love in her office and that she was now more sexually frustrated then she was before.

* * *

Sherman was sitting on the couch looking intently at the MacBook Pro laptop in his lap.

"Geneva, Zurich, Paris, Vienna." The voice of his wife started as she read off some of the places on a list that was on the laptops screen. "Are you planning on leaving now?"

"It's been a week and a half and he hasn't contacted me. It's pretty clear that he's made his decision."

"So what are you planning on doing?"

"I'm going to take a sabbatical to one of these places on this list and think over my options."

"So where are you going to go?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"Munich." Sherman's wife started as she saw the German city on the list. "Do you think it's safe to go there?"

"It's been nearly six years, I'm sure nobody will remember that I was the Baron's chauffeur." Sherman replied as he remembered the mission that had brought him and his late wife together.

"Yeah your probably right."

There was a short silence between Sherman and the spirit of his wife.

"You know what today is don't you?" Sherman's wife asked.

"Of course I remember, how can I not, it is exactly two years since you were murdered." It was also the day he did something completely stupid.

Another silence filled the room. For some reason being in a silent room with a ghost was very creepy.

"Can I ask you something?" His wife's spirit asked.

"Seeing as you told me to stop imaging you and yet here you are. I guess you can ask whatever you want."

"You know, most people would say that you keep imagining me because there is some type of unfinished business."

"I only had one question and you answered it the other night."

"Alright." His wife started. "I've noticed that you aren't wearing your wedding ring, do you mind if I ask what you did with it?"

Sherman glanced at the spirit of his late wife before lifting the laptop from his lap and placing it on the coffee table as he got up from the couch. He then walked into the bedroom.

A few seconds later Sherman exited the bedroom holding a yellow index card box. When he returned to the couch Sherman opened the box and pulled out a gold band. He then placed the box down on the coffee table before he took a seat back on the couch.

The band gleamed in the light as Sherman held it up between two fingers to read the engraving. It was the first time he not only looked at his ring but held it in two years, not since the night he killed his wife's murderer.

_Always and forever in my heart - Buttercup_. Was all the inscription said. It was short and to the point. It had summed up a love that started with a with a glancing look and then two years and six months later grew into something that neither spy could believe. It represented a love that even six months apart, and Sherman accidentally killing his future wife's then boyfriend, couldn't break.

"Do you remember when you first called me that?" His wife asked referring to 'Buttercup'.

"Yeah." Sherman started dreamily as he remembered the day in question. "To wake you the morning after we first made love, it hadn't taken me long to find that tattoo of a buttercup on your left breast."

"I wonder how it would have looked when." Sherman turned his head in time to see the spirit of his wife make a gesture to show she meant if her breasts were larger. It was obvious what she meant and it hurt.

"I'm sure it would have looked good." Sherman replied. He had the instinct to lean over and kiss his wife, but you can't kiss a ghost.

Just then the image of what his wife would have looked like if she had been pregnant, with a rounded middle where their child would have been growing and enlarged breasts, entered Sherman's mind. It was a image he tried not to think about over the past two years, ever since the night she died after the medical examiner had told him that his wife had been expecting.

Sherman quickly stood up and fisted his hand around the band, causing it to dig into his palm. He then rubbed the tips of his right fingers on his temple with the pad of the hand resting on his cheek, so that his whole eye was covered. It was then that he felt wetness and realized he had started to cry.

" So, you finally imagined me that way."

"Huh?" Sherman asked, unsure of what his late wife meant.

"You finally imagined what I would have looked like pregnant." His wife said.

"Yes I did." Sherman replied sadly. It broke his heart to imagine his late wife pregnant, because it reminded him what should have been. But then if life had gone as it should have, then he wouldn't have found out that his biological father was Red John and that would also mean that his father would still be alive and killing people, and Patrick Jane wouldn't have gotten his own revenge.

Another silence filled the room, and this time the ghost of his late wife broke it by asking a question that not even Sherman thought she would ask.

"So when was the last time you had sex?"

"That's some question to ask while I'm holding the wedding ring you gave me."

"That's not an answer."

Sherman opened the index card box and placed his wedding ring back inside, this was a question he didn't feel comfortable answering while holding it. "Seeing as your dead, you probably know when the last time I had sex was and with who."

"I do. I just don't get why you seem so bothered by it?"

"What, you don't-" Sherman was utterly surprised, if anything he thought his late wife would have been furious. "You hadn't been dead for twenty four hours and I got drunk and had sex with a friend of ours, in the backyard and then again in our bed while wearing my wedding ring no less. Why aren't you mad?"

"Sherman I'm dead, so there is no reason for me to be mad. Besides it's not like you took advantage of her. She had tension built up, you gave her a release of that tension. It was nothing more then that"

"Is that your way of trying to make me feel better, instead of the saying the truth which was that we both got drunk." Sherman started. "Besides how could you know what she was thinking or feeling, your..."

"Dead." Sherman's wife started, her voice lacking any emotion of her lack of life. "I'm able to see and hear everything. Besides like you said we were friends, we had talked on occasion especially after I moved back to the United States." There was a slight pause before she added. "That's how I know that that night wasn't the first time the two of you had sex together."

"It wasn't, but I was young the and it was a long time ago." Sherman cursed that he was taught that stupid memory trick by the CIA as the memory of what his late wife was talking about, nearly ten years ago, came back to him.

"It's been two years ago, that's a long time to go without sex."

"Yeah. Well I've been busy. Besides Patrick Jane went nine years without sex."

"Patrick Jane didn't want to believe that he could feel the same way about another woman that wasn't his wife. That he didn't have a right to move on and be happy after what happen to his wife, especially since he felt like he caused her death."

"I suppose your going to say that I'm doing the same thing?"

"No." His wife started with a shake of the head. "You're hiding from having sex because you feel like you cheated on me _because_ you had sex so soon after I died and wore your wedding ring while doing it. You're also afraid to allow yourself to move on, even though you know it's the right thing to do, because you blame yourself for my death." His wife paused and looked like she was considering something. "Alright maybe you're a bit alike in with the latter."

"Just say it, there are more then a few similarities between me and Patrick Jane."

"Anyway your Army friend seems to want to sleep with you." Sherman's wife said, bringing them back to the topic of Sherman's sex life.

"What." Sherman started, he couldn't believe he was talking about his lack of a sex life with the ghost of his late wife. "Leigh, I mean Captain Davenport."

"Yeah, she seems nice and she is attractive."

"Nothing is going to happen between me and her."

"Why not, don't deny that you aren't attracted to her. Like you said I'm dead, I'm able to see everything."

"Because she thinks that I'm assigned to the CSA's office, like the Army says I am, which is a lie and I don't want to lie to a person I see myself having a relationship with. Besides she only knows of the wound I sustained while in the Army so how would I explain the seven other wounds that I have, which someone assigned to the CSA's office shouldn't have, because she is bound to notice them if we have sex." Thinking about all eight wounds he had, of which he nearly died three times, made Sherman wonder how he was alive.

"See you have thought about sleeping with her." It wasn't accusatory, it sounded almost like relief. Like his wife was afraid that he wouldn't think about sleeping with another woman. Though he already proven that he could sleep with another woman, by sleeping with their friend the night his wife was killed. Sherman however didn't want to say that the thought of sleeping with Leigh Davenport had manifested itself back when he and the now Captain were stationed at Fort Stewart.

"That's enough, I'm not talking about my sex life, or lack there of, with the spirit of my late wife."

Just then Sherman's Blackberry started to ring, it had to be someone from Washington since very few knew the number to his encrypted government issued phone. "Why is the Deputy Director of the FBI calling me?" He questioned after a quick glance at the cell phones caller ID.

"Deputy Director Bailey, how may I help you?" Sherman asked.

There was then a knock on the hotel room door just as the Deputy Director started to reply.

Sherman then walked over to the door as the Deputy Director started to tell him why he had called. When he open the door Sherman found a man in a gray uniform with a square logo that said Robin Hood Moving and a rectangle lock box standing on the other side.

"Yes Deputy Director." The man at the door raised an eyebrow at the mention of the title Deputy Director, obviously thinking he knew who it was but Sherman shook his head to indicate that it wasn't who the man thought it was. "I'd be delighted sir, I'll see you then." The Deputy Director then started to say something else and Sherman knew form past experience that if he didn't get the call to end now then they would be talking for the next hour. "Not to be rude sir, but I have a few things to take care of. Yes sir, goodbye sir."

Placing the Blackberry into his pocket, Sherman then turned his attention to the man at the door.

"Authorization code Two-Two-Six-Delta-Six-Alpha-Bravo-Two-Six-Charlie. "

The man smiled before handing the clipboard to Sherman to sign it. After placing his John Hancock on the paper the clipboard held, Sherman handed it back to the man before taking the lock box. Then using his foot he closed the door.

"Besides." Sherman started after he shut the door. He was continuing the conversation he had just said he didn't want to have with his late wife, before the interruptions, like he hadn't even said it. "I'm a Covert Agent for the CIA, my biological father was a psychotic killer who tormented-" Sherman stopped himself from completing the sentence. No matter how true it was, he doesn't think he will ever be able to say it. "How can anyone have a relationship with all that."

"So you have thought about sleeping with her." Came the voice of Sherman's late wife.

"I did once." Sherman walked over and placed the lock box on the large table that served as the dinning room table. "That was a long time ago though, back when I was still basically a kid at Fort Stewart."

"Why didn't the two of you sleep together then, she seems like your type?"

"Because she was to by the book for me." Sherman then turned to look at his wife's spirit. "Wait what do you mean she is my type, I don't have a type."

"Really you don't have a type." Sherman's late wife started with a chuckle, not in a funny way but in a way that said that she had noticed something that Sherman hadn't. " Leigh, our friend, me. Your type of woman is one that has either had the same or more training then you have. Someone who probably won't judge you for what you've done because they would have probably done the same thing if they were in the same situation, and most importantly someone you can trust."

"How do you explain all the other women I've slept with?"

"You mean all the non-spies. Easy, it was part of your training. To learn how to seduce women in case you ever had to do it in the course of a mission. All the spies you've slept with just proves my point that you have a type."

Sherman then turned his attention back to the lock box. "Well this is my life." Sherman pulled out a key and opened the lock box to reveal multiple passports as well as a few boxes that contained medals.

"It was my life too." Sherman's wife whispered in his ear.

Sherman was about to reply how it will always stay that way but stopped when he caught a look at the time. "Oh I have to go or I'll be late for my meeting."

* * *

Lisbon was at her desk trying to work on some of the paperwork that she had but she couldn't stop thinking about how sexually frustrated Jane had made her as well as how close she and Jane had been to having sex on the couch.

The brunette Senior Agent decided it was a good time to get an update on the case.

When Lisbon exited her office she saw that Jane was laying on his couch with the folder he had earlier across his abdomen. He was no doubt laying there, eyes closed, resting comfortably. She cursed Jane's bio-feedback control. Why did it seem like she was the only one of the two who was hot and bothered.

"Where are we with the case?" Lisbon called out a little more tensely then she probably should have as she entered the bullpen.

"I looked into Mashburn's finances, he's not doing as well as he use to." Van Pelt replied.

"What?" Something told Lisbon that Jane was quietly enjoying hearing the misfortune of her former lover.

"It seems that besides two more divorces in the last two years, he lost a ton of money when he invested in Vanderbilt-Mather Shipbuilding, to help owner Vincent Vanderbilt fend off a hostile takeover by Vanderbilt's business partner Paul Mather."

"He remarried and divorced twice in two years?" Lisbon asked hoping that she hadn't sounded disappointed to hear that Mashburn had gotten remarried and divorced.

"Yes, he married Rosalinda Vinton in June 2011 and they divorced a year later. He then married Penelope Coan who he divorced last year. They were both supermodels. He's also been connected to Roslyn Gobel and Saundra Clayson, both movie stars."

Same old Mashburn, still chasing Supermodels and Movie Stars. It just went to show that no matter how sincere the billionaire had seemed about wanting a relationship with her, they wouldn't have been nothing but two people who would have had nothing but one night stands.

"So if Mashburn invested a ton of his money into helping Vanderbilt then how did his business partner take over the company, I thought the Vanderbilt's were just as rich?" Lisbon asked.

"Not as rich as you may think, most of Vincent Vanderbilt's money seemed to come from the company. Also it didn't help that the business partner was backed by Jedediah Hawkins IV." Van Pelt replied as she looked up at Lisbon.

"The race car driver?" Rigsby asked after hearing the name.

"Yes and he's also the patriarch of the Hawkins family. He and Paul Mather are friends, it's also said that Jedediah and Vincent Vanderbilt have a deep dislike for each other going back to when they were in boarding school where he beat Vincent up because he was bulling another student."

"From what I understand from the sports section of the newspaper, Jedediah Hawkins is like what Thirty-Five. Isn't that a bit young to be the patriarch of a family as big as the Hawkins?" Jane asked without opening his eyes.

"He is, but the by-laws of his family's company, Hawks Enterprises, state that only those named Jedediah can not only run the company but be the patriarch of the family."

"Those rules are pretty archaic aren't they?" Jane replied.

"Well they were written in the eighteen hundreds Jane." Van Pelt replied.

"You don't think Jedediah Hawkins is the killer do you?" Lisbon asked Jane as she turned to look at him.

"No I don't think he's our killer, if he was a killer I would think he would have just had both Mashburn and Vanderbilt killed so his friend could take over the company and not have to waste any money for a hostile takeover, don't you think Lisbon?"

"Well yeah, but why did you ask." Lisbon was cut short by Jane before she could finish.

"I've told you before that I'm nosy." Jane replied.

"Alright." Lisbon started as she turned her attention back to Van Pelt. "So Mashburn needed the deal with Networks Limited to happen or he'd be in serious financial trouble."

Cho slammed his phone down. "And it almost didn't happened." He then leaned back in his chair as everyone except for Jane turned their attention to him. "It seems that Jankins became suspicious about Mashburn's finances, apparently she found out that Mashburn received money from questionable sources. She was going to tell the board not to sell to Mashburn."

"Did she say what made her suspicious?"

"No." Cho replied in his stoic tone.

"Anything else in Mashburn's financials?" Lisbon asked as she turned her attention back to Van Pelt.

"Well right before talks to buy Networks Limited officially started, Mashburn received two deposits of half a million dollars from two different off-shore accounts."

"Who owns the accounts?" Lisbon asked.

"That's the thing, there are no names listed just numbers." Van Pelt replied.

"Alright Van Pelt, I want you to try and find out who those bank accounts belong to." Lisbon started as she looked from Van Pelt to Cho and Rigsby. "I want you two to check into Jankins again, see if she had a problem with anyone, I don't care if they were called before, also check her phone records for any odds call, pay special attention to the time after Mashburn received that money. For now we we'll treat this as if Jankins murder has something to do with the money that Mashburn received."

"Yes Boss." All three agents replied.

Lisbon turned and took a few steps towards Jane, there was one person she thought could be helpful in finding out who owned those bank accounts if Van Pelt couldn't. She then nudged Jane with her knee.

"Do you think Robin Hood, Major McCaffrey or whoever his name is could help us find out who owns those accounts if Van Pelt can't?" Lisbon asked quietly.

"No." Jane's eyes flew open and his hands tightened their grip on the folder. There was a look in his eyes that said he didn't like hearing the name or names of the man who had helped them get Red John. "I don't think he can be of any help to us."

Lisbon furrowed her brow as she looked down at Jane. Something wasn't right, Jane had gone and brought Robin Hood in on the Parsons case without even asking but now when she suggested bringing in the spy he says that he doesn't think the spy can help, even though the spy could probably get the info of who owns the accounts. It was then that Lisbon saw the CIA logo on the folder. That meant that the spy had to have giving it to him, but when did the spy give it to him and what was in it that would make Jane act this way towards the man who had help them bring Red John down. It was then that Lisbon decided that she had to get her hands on the folder.

"Well come on lets go interview Mashburn."

"Alright Lisbon." Jane replied as he sat up.

"Ah boss, Rigsby and I." Van Pelt started before Lisbon cut her off.

"We'll talk when I get back alright." Lisbon said as Jane stood up still holding to the folder.

"Alright boss." Van Pelt replied.


	26. Chapter 26

"You shouldn't worry Lisbon." Jane said from the passenger seat of the CBI SUV as he and Lisbon drove to Network Limited, where Mashburn was said to be.

"Worry about what?" Lisbon asked taking her eyes off the road to look at Jane.

"That you may have sounded a little hurt that Mashburn had gotten remarried."

"I did not sound hurt." Lisbon retorted as she turned her attention back to the road. "I'm not hurt that Mashburn got remarried."

"It's only natural if you do."

"Well I don't." Lisbon replied.

"Alright Lisbon, if you say so." Jane said.

Jane then placed his left hand on Lisbon's thigh and lightly rubbed it. Lisbon felt warmth from Jane's touch and knew she would become aroused which would just add to the sexual frustration she was already feeling.

"Jane stop that."

"Why?" Jane started acting as if he didn't know why she would be asking him to stop. "Oh yeah that's right your sexually frustrated."

"Yeah that's right."

"Well we could always stop at a motel and end your frustration."

"No." Lisbon started shaking her head. "No, we are not going to stop at a motel just to have sex, we are working a case."

"Alright Lisbon." Jane replied as he removed his hand from Lisbon's thigh.

"Besides I promised Van Pelt that I'd talk with her and Rigsby when we got back."

"Alright I heard you loud and clear Lisbon." Jane started as he turned his attention out the window. "You'd rather go though the day sexually frustrated."

They spent the rest of the car ride in silence.

When they pulled into the parking lot of Networks Limited's headquarters the first thing Jane noticed was that Mashburn had already taken down the Networks Limited sign and replaced it with a sign that said Mashburn Enterprises. It told Jane that Mashburn was going to be buying more companies, either to start his own business empire or to restructure them and then flip them like JP Morgan did back in the late 19th and early 20th century.

"Well that was quick." Jane said when he saw the sign.

"Huh?" Lisbon replied as she pulled the SUV into a parking spot.

"Walter changed the sign, when we were here the day Barbara Jankins body was found the sign still said Networks Limited, now it says Mashburn Enterprises." Jane pointed with his thumb out the back window.

"Ah." Lisbon looked over at Jane as she shut off the engine. "Your not going to bring that folder with you when we go into Mashburn's office are you?"

"No of course not Lisbon." Jane replied, opening the glove box and placing the folder into it.

As Lisbon watched Jane place the folder into the glove box, she wondered again what was in the folder that would make him feel like he had to hide it and not tell her about it. The last time he hid something and didn't tell her what it was about was that stupid journal he started about Red John after the serial killer kidnapped Kristina Frye. She hoped the folder had nothing to do with Red John.

* * *

Rigsby and Cho weren't having any luck finding anyone in Jankins life that could be a possible killer, it was looking like maybe Mashburn did have something to do with her death. Van Pelt was also having no luck finding out who the owners of the two bank accounts were.

"Are you as afraid to tell Lisbon as I am?" Rigsby asked Van Pelt after he grabbed a chair from the small conference table.

"Yes, but we have to tell her Wayne." Van Pelt replied as she took her eyes off her computer.

"I know Grace but aren't you just a bit afraid about how she will react?"

"Relax." Cho started. "Lisbon will be happy for you two."

"Happy, the last time we were dating, boss looked like she wanted to kill us when she found out." Rigsby retorted.

"She's your boss, she couldn't say show that she was happy, especially when it was against the rules. Deep down though she was happy for the two of you."

"Wow Cho, that sounds like something Jane would say." Van Pelt replied.

"Though she was surprised that the two of you were indeed stupid enough to sleep with each other."

"Now that sounds like you Cho." Rigsby replied as he got up from the chair and put it back at the table.

* * *

"Patrick, Teresa. It's nice to see you again." Mashburn started as he greeted Jane and Lisbon at the door of his office. This was the first time either of them could recall meeting the billionaire in an office that was his own. "Oh Patrick, I forgot to congratulate you the other day on finally getting Red John, though I bet you wish it had been you who had shot him instead of that FBI Agent,"

Lisbon and Jane shared a quick glance at each other. "You can say that I'm upset that I didn't truly get my vengeance." Jane saw Lisbon grimace at the lie only they and Major McCaffrey AKA Robin Hood knew. "But, I've come to learn, that there are things that are more important then petty vengeance."

"Mm, like what?" Mashburn asked apparently not believing that there could be any reason that could make Jane want to give up his quest to get vengeance. A year ago Jane himself wouldn't have believed a word he had just said, in fact Jane knew that it would surprise everyone he knew to hear him say what he just did.

"Like being able to spend the rest of my life with the woman that you love."

"Patrick, your dating?" Jane could hear the surprise in the billionaire's voice. It was clear that Mashburn hadn't noticed that Jane wasn't wearing his wedding ring or thought that the fake psychic would fall in love again.

"I wouldn't call it dating per se, yes we've been on a date or two but - ah - it's more like we skipped that stage and jumped right into a committed relationship."

"But not the walking down the aisle committed yet?" Now Mashburn must have noticed Jane's lack of ring.

Mashburn bringing up marriage made Jane realize that he hadn't though about getting married and nor had he or Lisbon ever talked about getting married. It wasn't that Jane didn't want to get married again or was against it, because he wasn't. Heck if he thought that proposing to Lisbon would start to repair their relationship then he would have done so. Ever since he met Lisbon, Jane thought that the brunette may have an issue with relationships that could lead to marriage, an issue caused by something that happened in her childhood, which was proven when they ran into her ex fiancé Greg Marshall on the Banner case. Even though Jane would agree that seventeen was to young for Lisbon and Greg to get engaged, that didn't mean that they had to get married right away they could have waited a few years. Lisbon leaving so soon after getting engaged was an indicator that she had some short of issue with marriage. The last thing he wanted to do was to propose to Lisbon and have her say no which would make things awkward.

"Ah, no. We haven't talked about that, we're taking it slow." Lisbon glanced down at her belly and rolled her eyes, yeah they were taking it slow, she was six months pregnant with his child, how was that slow. Then she remembered that he wasn't talking about them, he was talking about a fake relationship with a woman that didn't exist so Walter didn't put two and two together.

"Well congratulations Patrick, what's she like?"

Jane wondered how he could best describe Lisbon without making it obvious that he was because he knew that Lisbon wasn't sure about telling Mashburn about them, or at least not yet. It wasn't because Lisbon had feelings for Mashburn, even though he tried to foster such a thing between them years ago, it was more that Lisbon didn't want to hurt Mashburn's feelings, even though a part of the brunette liked to be the heart breaker.

"Well she's someone I can trust, who is better then me, who loves me no matter what I do, and she's at peace with herself."

"She sounds like quite the catch."

"That she is Walter, that she is."

"Well I assume you are here because you have some more questions about Barbra." Mashburn said.

"Yes, Walter we do." Lisbon replied.

"Well lets see if we can't straighten this out, shall we." Mashburn started as he walked behind his desk, which Jane assumed once belonged to Barbara Jankins.

Lisbon and Jane took a seat on the other side of the desk before the senior agent started her questioning.

"Were you aware that Ms. Jankins was considering not selling her company to you?" Lisbon asked as she felt Mashburn ogling her enlarged chest and knew that he was imagining how it would feel to touch them. The only person Lisbon wanted to touch her chest, or any part of her, was Jane. She then felt her cheeks warm as she remembered how if felt when Jane cupped her enlarged breast hours earlier as they attempted to have sex in her office.

"Is everything alright Teresa?" The warmth of her cheeks must be showing.

"W-What. Yes, everything is fine." Lisbon knew that if she were to glance over at Jane, there would be a smile on his face because somehow he would know that she had been thinking about what they had been doing earlier.

"Alright. Well I wasn't aware that Barbra was think about not selling to me, but I'm not surprised to hear that, I mean nobody likes selling their company. That whole mess with Yuri should have showed you that."

"You had no problem selling your first company all those years ago." Jane said matter of factly.

"A part of me did but selling it helped me become a billionaire"

"Okay. So you have no idea why Ms. Jankins would set up a meeting with the board of directors to tell them not to sell to you?" Lisbon asked.

"No." Mashburn replied. It was clear that he was going to hide the fact that he was having some financial troubles.

"Walter, we went through your financials, we knew that you are having some money problems." Lisbon stated, a bit annoyed that Mashburn would try an be unhelpful to their investigation.

"So I made some bad investments." Mashburn replied.

Lisbon then asked Mashburn about the two money transfers from the unknown off-shore accounts. Mashburn played it off by saying that it was friends paying him back money they owed him, with interest of course. Jane didn't believe Mashburn, not because the rich man was Lisbon's ex-lover, but because he was sure that there was something Mashburn wasn't telling them.

"Uh, I think we've gotten all we need for now Lisbon." Jane started as he stood up. Even though he would never admit it, he had grown tired of Mashburn was eyeing Lisbon.

"We have?" Lisbon blinked rapidly, looking up at Jane with a look similar to an owl.

"I believe so yes, unless you have more questions that is."

"No, I think we have enough for now." Lisbon looked from Jane to Mashburn. Her many years in Law Enforcement told her that Mashburn was indeed leaving something out, and that he wasn't going to divulge anything more unless they found more. "But don't leave town."

Lisbon pushed herself up from the chair, hoping that she and Jane could leave Mashburn's office quickly after ending the interview but of course the billionaire had other ideas.

"Alright." Mashburn started raising from his own chair. "Oh Teresa, how are things going with your boyfriend?"

"Ah." Lisbon ran a hand over her belly, feeling the baby kick, and thought of all the kicks Jane had missed over the week and a half. "We are going though a rough patch right now." Glancing over at Jane who was standing with his hands clasped behind his back and rocking softly on the balls of his feet. He was sporting his 'I told you so' look.

Lisbon then started to waddle towards the door just as Mashburn's secretary entered the office to say that his next appointment had just arrived.

"Oh Patrick." Mashburn started as he started to come around from his desk.

Jane knew that Lisbon would wait for him in the reception area. "Yes Walter?"

"You wouldn't happen to know who Teresa is dating, would you?"

"No I don't Walter." Jane replied.

As Jane exited Mashburn's office he noticed a man wearing an Armani suit and his head in that mornings edition of The San Francisco Chronicle. There was an air of sophistication about the man which seemed familiar but without seeing his face Jane couldn't tell why.

"I bet she will be Mrs. Masburn number six." Lisbon said, gesturing to Mashburn's secretary, after Jane joined her and they were out of earshot.

"You mean you don't want to be number six." Jane replied as he looked over his shoulder in time to watch Mashburn exit his office to greet whose name which was something Russian.

Jane then watched as the man in the chair closed the paper, stopping when he saw the man's face. It couldn't be. The dark facial hair could mean that it was someone else, but it could also mean that he had fast growing facial hair, but Jane was sure that the man was Robin Hood slash Major McCaffrey. The spy who not only helped them get Red John but who had given him the folder that he was hiding in the glove box of the CBI's SUV, the folder he didn't want anyone else to see. But why was he here, was he now following Jane or maybe he was the person who transferred the money to Mashburn.

"Ha funny." Lisbon replied with a chuckle before noticing that Jane had stopped and turned just in time to see Mashburn and the man shake hands. "Whats the matter Jane?"

"Nothing." Jane glanced back at Lisbon. "Shouldn't we be going."

Jane may have sounded calm, but Lisbon knew from the way he acted that Jane was anything but calm. Something he saw while looking at Mashburn and the man had spooked him.


End file.
